Faerytales Don't Come True
by Ivy Moonlit Rose
Summary: Akatsuki is in our world as kids. Finding them, Yume takes them home. Mayumi moves in not trusting them. How will they become normal again? What will they do when something befalls Yume? How will they return to their world, and will they want to go back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**~The Cruel Fact of Reality~**

Every girl dreams of a fairytale, of having a happy conclusion. She dreams that one day her Prince Charming or knight in shinning armor will one day come and sweep her off her feet. That Cinderella story every girl wishes to have, the perfect love story.

I am just like any girl who wishes for those things. Heck, as I was growing up I used to kiss frogs to see if they would turn into my Prince Charming. My dad ruined that dream for me by telling me…I guess you can say the truth about frogs. Maybe I got a little too carried away with those types of stories.

As, I am lying on my bed I am reading Cinderella for the millionth time. I imagine myself as her all the way to the end. I reach the ending with a smile on my face. Closing the book, I look up at the ceiling imagining what my Prince Charming looks like. Maybe he would be tall, dark, obviously handsome and possibly mysterious with dark hair and eyes. Then yet again, he might have hair as golden as the sun and eyes that rival the sky.

"Yume," my father calls from down stairs. "Dinner is done!"

The images shatter right before my eyes. A heavy sigh escapes from between my parted lips. Sitting up I look at my book. The cold truth slaps me across the face. My hands clutch the book tightly causing my knuckles to turn pale. Glaring at the book, I throw it against the room. It hits the wall with a loud crash and lands on the floor with a small thud. I never had a boyfriend in my seventeen years of life. Never have I been on a date, been kissed and asked out on a date or to a dance.

"There is no such thing as happy endings," I mumble to myself as I get out of bed and head out of my room. "Fairytales don't come true."

Reality can be such a bitch.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**This is a new story I am working on. This will be a Hidan/Oc fanfic as well as Itachi/Oc/Sasori fanfic. I am going to create a poll later on in the story so people can vote whom they want Yume to be with. I know there are fanfic that are like this. I hope that mine is different in a way. Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. I own only the character I created and the plot. Please rate/review and thanks for reading. You can also check out my other stories. I hope you enjoy this one. Until next time ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~They're Just Kids~**

I'm running home hunched over my bag to keep it dry from the pouring rain. For a split second there is a flash of lighting brightening the dark sky. Thunder rumbles right after the lighting reminding me of the sounds at a bowling ally. A car speeds by splashing cold water on me. I shiver as the temperature continues to drop and a harsh wind blows by with an angry vengeance.

My foot slips and I fall, sliding across the sidewalk. For a moment I just lay there on the ground not wanting to get up. I'm tired and cold. Why did I have to miss the bus home?

Suddenly the thought of my school books becoming ruined enters my mind. With a sigh I push myself up with one arm while my other arm holds my bag of books close to me.

As I get on my knees and I'm about to stand up something falls on top of me causing me to loose my balance and slip right back down. Then to make matter worst, I feel more things landing on me. I try to push myself up but whatever is on me too heavy for my tired muscles. This is so not my day.

The sound of groans reaches my ears. I immediately stop breathing to make sure I heard the sound correctly. Once again groaning reaches my ears. Apparently, I was wrong; it seems people landed on me.

"Excuse me," I practically shout over the howling wind. "Can you please get off me?"

After a couple of minutes I feel all the weight off of me. I quickly scramble to my feet and turn around. In front of me are ten kids that look no more than seven years old.

"Are you okay?"

All eyes turn to me and I slightly blush from so much attention. My eyes scan over each kid taking in their features. One has blonde hair and blue eyes. Another one has a dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. There is one kid with slick backed sliver hair and what looks to be purple eyes. The only girl in the group has blue hair with an origami flower in it and grey eyes. The boy standing next to her has ginger color hair with grey eyes that looks like there a ripples in them. One of the little boys has green hair and gold eyes, however one side is white and the other side is black. Next to them is a boy or girl with an orange swirly mask on, covering his whole face but one eye hole. Another kid has a cloth mask that covers half of their lower face and has brown hair and green eyes. One of the boys has black hair in a ponytail with dark grey eyes. The boy next to him has black beady eyes that remind me of a fish with spiky blue hair and slightly blue skin. Seriously, I need to get that kid inside.

The only thing that is the same about all of them is that they are all wearing the same oversized coat that is black with red clouds. It kind of makes them look cute.

"We are fine," replies the ginger haired boy.

"Where is your family? Shouldn't you guys be at home?"

"We don't have a home because our family is dead," once again replies the ginger.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. You can all come home with me. Besides we need to get you guys out of this rain."

"Why should we fucking go home with you?" Asks the one with sliver hair.

"Excuse me," I say a little shocked by what he just said.

"Hidan," the ginger says. "Be silent."

"We don't even know who this bitch is."

"Shut up you baka," says the one with the mask only covering half his face as he hits Hidan on the head.

"Where is your home?" Asks the girl.

"Right around the corner at the end of the street. It should only take about five minutes to get there."

"Take us," the ginger says, but the way he says it sounds more like an order.

"Okay," I reply then start running again.

I hear them following right behind me. At the corner I make a right almost falling down. When we get to my house at the end of the street I quickly rush to the door pulling out my house keys. A moment later I have the door unlocked and I'm walking inside clapping my hands to turn the lights on.

Turning around I smile as the children walk inside my house. When they are all inside I close my door. I watch as they look around my house with somewhat of an amazed expression.

"My parents are off on a business trip over in Europe, so they won't be back for awhile. There aren't that many rooms in the house, so some of you are going to have to share."

"Thank you," the ginger says.

"It's no problem," I say with a smile. "As long as I'm able to help in some way."

"You can fucking help by making me some fucking food. I'm fucking starving."

"Please don't speak to me that way. I'll make you some food in a moment. I'm going to go upstairs and get towels for all off you."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do bitch."

"Okay, I'm sorry, do whatever makes you happy."

I rush upstairs to my room first to drop off my backpack. Sadly it is wet and no doubt my school books are ruined. I'll worry about it later, right now I have some kids to take care of.

Going to the hall closet, I pull out ten towels. Quickly, I make my way back downstairs. Placing the towels down on the glass table in front of the couch I turn to the kids.

"Here you go, dry yourselves off. I'm sorry, but I don't have any clothes that will fit any of you. Maybe later we can go out to get you some clothes."

The ginger nods his head in return. He must be the leader of the group. As they all go to get a towel, I make my way into the kitchen. I make some hot chocolate for all of them and some chicken noodle soup.

"The food is done and ready," I say as I walk into the living room.

"YAY!" Yells the one with the orange mask as he runs into the kitchen/dinning room.

"About damn fucking time bitch," Hidan says as he follows after the other one.

"Thanks, un," says the blonde.

"You're welcome," I reply with a smile.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

"It's hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup," I reply then make my way back upstairs.

I dry myself off then change into a lavender short sleeve dress with black jeans underneath. Once finished I open my backpack to inspect my books. Yep, just as I thought, they are wet. Looks like I'll have to order some new ones.

"Someone is at the fucking door," Hidan yells up the stairs.

"Thanks," I say running down them making my way to the door.

I open the door to see my best friend Mayumi holding a purple umbrella with white polka dots. She's wearing torn up blue jeans with a purple t-shirt and black ankle high heel boots. Her brown hair is in a bob cut and looks messier than usual.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asks as she narrows her slightly butterscotch eyes.

"Yeah come in," I say moving out of her way.

Mayumi is not only my best friend, but she is also like a sister to me. Though most of the times she acts like a mother hen because she is a year older than me. She's even four inches taller than me. I stand at 170 centimeters (5'6"), while she stands at 178 centimeters (5'10").

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" She asks closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah," I reply following her.

When we reach the kitchen she freezes. Her eyes scan over the children then leaves the room for a moment. With a shrug of my shoulders I start making her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"That is my best friend Masaru Mayumi."

"I'm glad your dad still has this standard barrel length colt," Mayumi says walking back into the kitchen holding the gun she just said.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she points the gun to the kids.

"Do you know who these kids are?" She asks.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"So you are going to point a gun at them?"

She looks at me with a look that says 'I'm-Only-Going-To-Scare-Them'. My eyes narrow slightly in a glare and she looks back at the kids.

"Alright you little fuckers, who the fuck are you?"

"Mayumi," I hiss.

"Kids can be evil," she says. "You shouldn't trust them. Don't you watch movies?"

"Those are movies, that doesn't mean kids are that way."

"You have a lot to learn," she says. "Now who are you kids?"

"We're the fucking akatsuki," Hidan replies.

"I don't know what your name is so I'm calling you Old Man. So, Old Man, that doesn't answer my question."

"Who the fuck you calling old you ugly ass bitch." I shake my head in disapproval. I fear this is going to turn ugly.

"You did not just say that to me," Mayumi says point the gun at him. "Do you want me to shoot your balls off?"

"Hehehe," says the boy with the slightly blue skin. "This girl is either very brave or very stupid."

"I'll go with stupid, un," says the blonde.

"It's a little bit of both," I say.

"That goes for the both of us," Mayumi says casting me a side glance before turning back to the group.

"Do you think that fucking petty weapon is suppose to fucking scare us?"

"It is probably just a bluff," the red head says with a bored tone. "She probably doesn't even know how to use it."

Mayumi raises her right brow as a smirk plays across her lips. Before I can get close to her she pulls the trigger. My eyes widen as the sound echoes around the room. Right near Hidan's head in the wall is a hole where the bullet went through.

"What the fuck, you almost fucking hit me."

"I did that on purpose. Now what were you saying about me bluffing and not being able to use this properly.

"Yeah, Sasori, what the fuck was that about."

"Hmph," is the only reply from the red head.

"I'm not asking anymore. I want answers and if I don't get them soon I'll shoot every single one of you. Where I hit you is for me to know and you to find out, if you don't answer."

"You're not going to shoot anyone," I say as I walk over and snatch the gun from her. "They are just kids and you could go to jail."

"You just got to ruin my fun."

"We're sorry," the ginger says. "My name is Pein and this is Konan. This object was given to us and Hidan had gone and touched it causing us to fall out of the sky and land on your friend."

Both Mayumi and I just blink a few times. I'm unsure if I heard him correctly. Did he really just say that they fell out of the sky?

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Mayumi asks with a glare.

"Believe what you want to believe but it is the truth."

"I didn't fucking know this would happen."

"Tobi thinks you should have read the warning like Tobi did," the one with the orange masks says. "Tobi is glad though that this isn't being blamed on Tobi."

"Is everyone done?" I ask.

"Yes," says a chorus of answers.

"Then I want everyone in the living room," Mayumi says.

"Fuck you bitch."

"I rather not, I'm keeping my virginity until I get married."

"Like anyone would marry or fuck some ugly bitch like you."

"Would you like me to take away your manhood?"

"Mayumi," I say with a glare.

"Hidan be silent," Pein says. "Everyone, get into the living room like she said."

"This is bullshit," Hidan mumbles.

While the children move away from the table and walk into the living room I hit Mayumi in the head. She turns to me and glares. I glare right back at her. What the heck was she thinking pulling a stunt like that?

"Don't you dare ever do that again," I hiss.

"I was just trying to get some answers."

"You could have gotten answers by doing something else. They're just kids for God's sake."

"They sure as hell don't act or talk like kids. I don't trust them and you shouldn't either."

"You don't trust anybody."

"Not true, I trust you."

"Once again they are just kids."

"I highly doubt that. I am eighteen now, which means I can move out of my parents house. Guess what, I'm moving in here with you."

"Why would you do that?"

"One, I don't want you alone and who knows when your parents will be back home. My second reason is, once again, I don't trust them."

"Fine," I say with a sigh. "Do whatever you want."

"Seriously," Mayumi says with a slight punch to my arm. "You need to learn to say no to people sometimes."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask as she starts walking into the living room and I follow behind her.

"It means exactly what I said," She replies and I know she has a smirk on her face.

I just shake my head and run upstairs to put my dad's gun away. I hide it in his dresser drawer so Mayumi doesn't get a hold of it again. With it out of the way, I run back downstairs.

"Alright," Mayumi says as I enter the room. "It is time for introductions."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I'm going to end the chapter here. The akatsuki are now in our world. Just to let you guys know, since they are in **_**OUR **_**world, I slightly alter their appearance. Kisame is going to have a slightly blue look to his skin. In addition, Pein doesn't have any of his piercing until he becomes his adult self again. If you're wondering if that means Sasori is human, yes he is. Plus, Deidara doesn't have the mouth palms or the mouth on his chest. Though when he becomes his adult self I might let him have them back.**

**I'm going to be putting up a poll soon for this story. I want you guys to vote for who you want Yume to end up with, Itachi or Sasori. As I mention before, Mayumi will be with Hidan.**

**Thank you for everyone who has read and review this story. Once again review and you can also check out my other stories. Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. I simply own Yume, Mayumi and the plot. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Introductions, Explanations and…Blackmail~**

Mayumi and I stand in the middle of the living room while the kids sit either on the couch or in the chairs. Mayumi clears her throat making sure all of their attention is on her.

"Alright listen here you maggots," Mayumi says.

"Who the fuck you calling maggots you dumb bitch?"

"I'm calling you one Old Man, now shut up. Now, before Old Man so rudely interrupted me, I want each one of you little brats to tell us your names. Also, don't get smart with me or Yume, we are older than you and the rules say to respect your elders."

"Hahaha bitch you just fucking called yourself old."

Mayumi walks right over to Hidan and punches him right on the arm.

"Just because I said elders it does not mean I was calling myself old," Mayumi growls while Hidan holds his arm with a bit of pain on his face.

"Mayumi," I say as I grab her arm and pull her away. "That was uncalled for. He is just a kid.'

"You guys are so lucky you have Yume here," Mayumi replies. "Anyways, I guess I will go first. My name is Masaru Mayumi. Now, Old Man your turn."

"Fucking bitch that's not my fucking name. My fucking name is Hidan bitch, fucking use it."

"I'll use whatever name I feel like it," Mayumi says. "Well, you little maggots need to continue."

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame," replies the one who still slightly blue. Okay, I am really starting to worry about that kid.

"Our name is **Zetsu**," says the half black and white boy.

"My name is Pein and this is Konan," Pein replies pointing to himself then the girl with blue hair.

"The name is Deidara, un," the blonde says.

"My name is Sasori," replies Sasori.

"Pay me and I will tell you my name," says the one with the half mask.

"Not going to happen," Mayumi replies.

"Then I'm not telling you my name."

"That doesn't bother me any," Mayumi says turning away from the boy.

As Mayumi looks away from the boy, I sneak over to him. I hand him 500 yen ($5.00). He greedily accepts it and I quickly rush to my spot.

"My name is Kakuzu."

"I thought you said we had to pay you first to tell us your name?" Mayumi asks looking back at Kakuzu.

"Oh well," Kakuzu replies with a shrug. "I changed my mind."

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Mayumi asks turning to look at me.

"He said he changed his mind," I reply.

"Fine," she replies and turns back to the group. "Continue on with the introductions."

"Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy," says the boy with the orange mask that reminds me of a lollipop.

"How…nice," Mayumi replies.

"Uchiha Itachi," says the last boy in the group.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," I say with a smile. "My name is Mori Yume, and you can all call me by my first name."

"Don't be too nice," Mayumi says, slightly punching my arm. "Now tell me how this all came about."

"They fell on top of me and I brought them home. They're orphans and I couldn't leave them out in the rain."

"You could have but you're too nice," she replies then turns to the children. "Now, where did you come from?"

"Tobi can tell you! Tobi can tell you!"

"Someone who is more…sane."

"But Tobi wants to tell the story."

"Well you can't always get what you want."

"I already told you what happen in the kitchen," Pein says.

"I want more details, like what did this so called object looked like? Who gave it to you? What was the warning that Old Man ignored?"

"My name is Hidan bitch, not Old Man."

"You're the one who keeps answering to it."

Hidan gets a pissed off look. Deidara, Tobi and Kisame start laughing. Pein pinches the bridge of his nose shaking his head. The others are sitting quietly unfazed by what is going on.

"Excuse me," I say receiving attention from everyone. My face slightly goes red, but I ignore it. "Mayumi, you shouldn't be calling Hidan, Old Man, he is only a kid."

"His hair is the color of an old man's; I'm just calling it like I see it."

"It's rude though."

"Fine, for _now _I will stop calling him that."

"Okay, then can we speed it up a little bit please. I want us to go out and get clothes for them."

"Do you know how expensive that will be?"

"I'm not paying for anything," Kakuzu says.

"They need clothes Mayumi, and Kakuzu don't worry you won't have to spend a dime."

"Good," he replies.

"Yeah, but to buy clothes for ten kids is expensive."

"We can just use the money in my savings account."

"How about I buy for half of them and you buy the other half?"

"Okay, that sounds good enough."

"That's settled," she says and goes back to facing the kids. "Answers now."

"We don't know who the person is or was," Deidara says. "They somehow just walked into our home and handed us the object saying choices and consequences along with second chances, un."

"Tobi was able to get the object before we fell in the black hole and from the sky," Tobi says reaching into his pocket.

Mayumi walks over to Tobi and takes the object out of his hand. Her eyes narrow as she looks over it then throw it at me. Quickly, I catch it and look down at it. It is a red violet box about the size of the palm of my hand. Opening it, I see some sort of jewel stuck to the box. I think it is either a quartz or an opal. The words 'Warning; use at your own risk' are inscribed on the jewel. Closing the box, I look back up.

"Quite an interesting box," Mayumi says as she walks over to my side. "Well, we're finished here for now, but I still don't believe you guys fell out of the sky."

"It doesn't matter where they came from Mayumi. What matters is that we have to take care of them."

"I never thought I would be taking care of some brats at this age."

"Do you want to take your half in your car and I'll take my half? We can meet up together at the mall."

"Might as well," she replies. "I'll take Deidara-kun, Uchiha-kun, Kakuzu-kun, Zetsu-kun, and Konan-chan."

"Just call me Deidara. Don't ever use kun again, un."

"The name Kakuzu would be preferable."

"Well too damn bad, it's my way and my rules so deal with it," Mayumi says and starts heading for the door. "Now follow me out to my car so we can go."

"Tobi wants to know what a car and mall is?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"A mall is one giant store with a whole bunch of little stores in it," I reply. "As for the car, you'll see when we get in it. The rest of you will have to follow me."

I go and put on my blue flip-flops and red hoodie. Grabbing the keys off the hook next to the door, I turn and smile.

"Alright, lets go everyone."

Mayumi and I walk outside with our group. She walks over to her black car and I go over to my baby blue car. Opening the car door, I usher them inside. My group gets into the car and I quickly close the door and get in the driver's side.

"Buckle your seatbelts," I say as I buckle mine.

While I wait for my group to put their seatbelts on, Mayumi is already leaving with her group. She better have told them to wear their seatbelts, and she better be wearing hers.

On the way to the mall, Hidan was constantly yelling and swearing at Tobi. Tobi was constantly asking questions. Sasori and Pein were the only calm ones. Kisame was not calm, but he was not loud. He had his moments when he was both.

The rain finally stops when we reach the mall after the thirty minutes drive. We meet up with Mayumi at the entrance of the mall.

"Lets hurry up and get this done," Mayumi says as she walks inside not caring if we follow or not.

"Lets go boys and girl," I say with a smile opening the door and holding it open for them.

"Tobi says thank you," Tobi says as he runs in and tries catching up with Mayumi.

"Thank you Yume-san," Konan says as she walks in.

"Just because you're holding the door for me doesn't mean I will pay you," Kakuzu says then walks in.

"Bitch I can fucking get the door myself," Hidan says but walks in through the door I am holding.

"Thank **you**," says Zetsu the Siamese twins.

"Thanks," Sasori says with a nod of his head.

Itachi and Pein walk inside nodding their heads in an acknowledge thanks. Kisame grins and walks inside. Deidara smirks walking in last.

"You're all welcome," I say as I walk in behind them.

Mayumi leads the way to 'Afri's Kids Clothing'. The store is one of the biggest stores in the mall and obviously a store just for kids. We walk inside and Mayumi turns to all of us. As always, she is the leader, but that does not bother me.

"You all have twenty minutes to pick out your clothes and try them on," She says as she looks down at her watch. "Your time starts…now."

Both groups stick together as the children start picking out their clothes. I see Mayumi pull something off the rack with a smirk. She walks over to Deidara then takes him off in the direction of the dressing rooms. I have a feeling she is up to something.

"Hey guys look over here," Mayumi says a few minutes later.

I turn in the direction of her voice. Standing next to her is Deidara wearing a blue dress. His eyes are narrow in a scowl.

"Deidara-sempai looks cute," Tobi says. This causes Kisame to burst out laughing.

"What the fuck Deidara are you trying to look fucking gay?" Hidan asks as he laughs. "Dress like a fucking man."

"I dressed him up like that," Mayumi says offended. "Of course I was just messing around thinking he would be cute."

"Do I look like some dress up doll, un?"

"Yes you do and so does someone else," she replies, the wheels spin in her eyes as she is planning something.

"Mayumi what are you up to?" I ask.

"Wait and see," she replies and walks away.

"Can I take this off now, un?"

"Not yet," Mayumi says walking back with some pink outfit in her hands.

She walks over to Hidan and starts dragging him away. He starts kicking and screaming with swear words leaving his mouth. Many mothers look over to our group and shake their heads at Hidan as they start to whisper among each other.

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT FUCKING WEARING THAT! GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!" Hidan's screams from the dressing room fills the entire store. Even people outside stop to look in.

"That baka is going to get us thrown out," Kakuzu says.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF BITCH? I SAID-…."

Whatever Hidan was about to say is cut off. What has Mayumi done?

"We're back," Mayumi says.

Mayumi pushes Hidan in front of her. Now, I see how she silenced Hidan, he has duct tape all around his mouth. Where did she get the duct tape?

Hidan is wearing a long pink dress. The shoulders are fluffy and the sleeves are ruffled. There seems to be sparkles scattered on the dress.

Kisame and Tobi fall to the ground laughing. Hidan goes to jump for them but Mayumi catches him. Deidara chuckles a little bit. Hidan struggles to get out of her grasp. I wish him luck, because Mayumi has an iron grip.

"Can you take a picture please Yume," asks Mayumi as she pulls out her camera. Hidan narrows his eyes in a glare and I bite my lower lip unsure of what to do. "We can watch any movie of your choice tonight, I promise."

"Promise?" I ask to make sure.

"I promise with vanilla ice cream on top of brownies," she replies with a smile.

I walk over and take the camera from her hands. Hidan yells something at me, but it is muffled. Did she put a sock in his mouth?

Taking a few steps back, I hold the camera up. Mayumi rips the tape off, and sure enough, I see a sock in his mouth. She gives me thumbs up to take the picture now as she quickly moves away from him. With a nod, I comply and start taking a few pictures.

"Something I can use for blackmail," she says as she takes the camera.

Hidan pulls the sock out and glares at everyone. Mayumi then turns and takes a couple of pictures of Deidara.

"Can I have copies of those pictures to sell?" Kakuzu asks.

"After I use the pictures for blackmail," Mayumi says with a laugh.

"Give me that fucking camera bitch," Hidan says as he makes his way to Mayumi.

"No f-f-fi-fighting…" before I can finish my sentence I sneeze.

Mayumi quickly pushes Hidan away and looks at me. I smile to show I am fine then end sneezing again. She narrows her eyes and goes to place her hand on my forehead, but I quickly step away.

"That's it, we're done shopping," Mayumi says. "Everyone change back to your normal clothes and hurry up so we can pay for the clothes. We need to get back home."

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?"

"Do as I say," Mayumi hisses at Hidan.

"Stop complaining Hidan," Pein says.

"Mayumi you're blowing this way out of proportion, it was just two simple sneezes."

"I don't care; I'm not taking any chances. Hurry the hell up you slow maggots."

Within five minutes, we are all at the check out. The cashier gave us weird looks, but other than that, she did her job. In no time, we are out the door of the mall and heading back home. I am not sure why she is so worried, it is not as if it is going to come back.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**So I am ending the chapter here. I would like to mention that I had gone back and change something in chapter one. Zetsu will not be two separate people who are twins, instead he will be whole making them Siamese twins. The idea about the dresses originally came from my sister; it was then modified by my good friend Zara (or Carmen/C-chan as I call her). I hope everyone is enjoying the story and enjoyed the chapter.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. I own Yume, Mayumi, the plot and the clothing store. I am just going to post the poll now of who you guys want Yume to end up with. Do you want her with Sasori or Itachi? The poll will end no time soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed, add this to their favorite and alerts. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Arrangements and Punishments~**

When we get home Mayumi hands her group over to me. I look at her slightly confuse as she gets back in her car. She rolls down the window and leans out.

"You little brats better behave and listen to Yume while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I got to go pack my stuff and bring them over. Remember I'm moving in."

"Be careful then."

"I don't need to be careful," She says with a smirk as she leans back into her car.

I wave as she pulls out of the driveway. She honks her horn then takes off. Turning to the group I smile at them then walk to the door with my keys in hand. Unlocking it, I push it open dropping the bag of clothes in my hands. Behind me one of the kids claps their hands and the lights come on.

"Okay," I say turning to them. "I'll show you which rooms you'll be staying in and then you can put your stuff away."

"Good because I'm getting fucking tired carrying this shit."

"Shut up you baka," Kakuzu says hitting Hidan on the head.

"Well follow me," I say turning around and head for the stairs.

Once we reach the second floor Tobi screams, "Tobi wants to share a room with Deidara-sempai!"

"Hell no, un," Deidara says. "Can I share a room with Sasori no Danna, un?"

"Brat I don't want to share a room with you."

"I don't want to be sharing a room with Hidan," Kakuzu says.

"What's so fucking bad about sharing a fucking room with me?"

"You snore," Kakuzu replies.

"Um…guys," I say trying to get their attention but I get ignored.

"I do not fucking snore."

"Yes you do, I never get any sleep."

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi says latching himself onto Deidara. "Tobi promises to be an even better good boy if you let Tobi share a room with you."

"No, that is not going to happen. Now get off of me, un."

"Can I speak please?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch we're talking."

I bite down on my lower lip. The arguing continues. Turning around I start walking away. I'm not feeling well and their arguing is giving me a headache.

"Ouch! What the fuck you fucking Uchiha."

I walk into the bathroom and start looking through the medicine cabinet. A couple minutes I find the medicine I'm looking for, take it out and close the cabinet. I take two pills and swallow them without water. It doesn't bother me much since I used to take a lot of medicine all the time a few years ago.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see that the kids have stopped arguing. Wonder what happen while I was gone. I give a small smile and make my way to them.

"So which fucking rooms do us fucking sleep in?"

"Well," I say pointing to the door on my right. "Uchiha-kun, Hoshigaki-kun and Deidara you can share that room."

"I don't want to share a room with that Uchiha bastard, un."

"There is no need for you to call him th-"

"Yes there is and the reason is that I hate him, un."

"You could have at least waited for me to finish my sentence," I say with a sigh. "What do you want me to do? You don't want to share a room with Uchiha-kun or with Tobi-kun, and Sasori-kun doesn't want to share a room with you. I'm trying to make everyone happy here and you are making it difficult."

"Well, I don't want to share a room with those two, un."

"You don't mind sharing a room with Uchiha-kun and Hoshigaki-kun do you Pein-kun?"

"No, that will be just fine and please just call me Pein."

"If that's what you want," I reply then point to the opposite room. "Sharing this room will be Zetsu-kun, Deidara-kun and Hidan-kun."

"Don't fucking add kun to my name bitch."

"Does anyone object to me adding honorifics to you name?" I ask with a sigh. "Please tell me now, because I don't want to make that mistake anymore."

"Just fucking call me Hidan."

"Just Deidara, un."

"Tobi likes being called Tobi-kun."

"Call me Kakuzu."

"Anyone else?" I ask and wait for a few moments getting no reply. "The last room which is the second door on my left will be shared by Tobi-kun, Sasori-kun and Kakuzu. If nobody likes their arrangements I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do. If there is anything specific you want for your rooms just ask and I'll see what I can do about it. Konan-chan you can either share a room with me or Mayumi, the choice is yours."

"Why does she get to fucking pick?"

"Please quiet down, I o-"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do you dumb bitch."

"That is enough Hidan," Pein says as I close my eyes and place my head in my hands feeling exhausted. "You will shut up and do as she says."

"Do whatever you guys want," I say looking up. "Just keep it legal, don't destroy the house and please stay inside. I'm going to take a small nap; I'm not feeling so well."

"That's what you fu-"

Kakuzu hits Hidan in the abdomen causing him to fall silent for the moment. The others start heading to their rooms that I assigned them. Turning around I start walking away until Konan's voice stops me.

"Excuse me Yume-san, but where do you and Masaru-san sleep?"

"Mayumi is the third door on my right. I sleep in the last room on my right. The bathroom is right across Mayumi's room."

"Arigato Yume-san."

"It's no problem," I reply with a smile and head to my room.

Once inside, I leave the door open a crack. I walk to my bed and crawl under the covers. Hopefully, this small nap will help me. Closing my eyes, within moments I'm asleep.

I quickly sit up awake with a start. My heart is pounding like I just ran a marathon. I try even out my labored breathing.

"Yo, bitch your evil bitch of a best friend is home and has been home for over a fucking hour. When are you going to fucking get out of bed and eat fucking dinner. She won't fucking feed any of us until you are fucking down there. So hurry your fucking ass up and get down there."

I turn towards the door to see Hidan. For a moment my eyes narrow at him for waking me up, then what he says sinks in. Pushing the covers off, I climb out of bed. We really need to fix his swearing problem.

"Okay," I say. "I'm coming."

"Thank Jashin, now hurry the fuck up."

Hidan then walks away and I just stand there slightly confused. Who is Jashin? Is he talking about God? When did God's name become Jashin? Maybe I should start going back to church.

With a shrug I walk out of my room. The nap and medicine helped with my headache. Sadly though, I still feel a little sick. I hope it goes away after dinner or by tomorrow, because if Mayumi finds out she will overreact. Somehow, I get the feeling this isn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Hello everyone," I say with a smile once I'm downstairs.

"I thought you were asleep?" Mayumi asks.

"I was but Hidan had woken me up."

"Old Man I told you to leave her alone."

"I'm fucking hungry and was fucking tired of fucking waiting on her to fucking wake up."

"That's it I'm done with the swearing," Mayumi says. "Rule number one there will be no excessive swearing. You are allowed two swear words in one sentence and four swear words in a paragraph. Anymore than that and you will be eating a bar of soap."

"I can fucking say as many fucking swear words that I fucking want you evil fucking bitch."

"That was five swear words with four of them being the same word. Therefore, you now have to eat a bar of soap."

"I am not eating any fucking soap."

"You just watch," Mayumi says and starts walking away.

"May," I call out. "Eating a bar of soap is kind of over the top. You can have him swish around soap in his mouth."

"Fine," she says with a sigh. "You and your niceness. After dinner Old Man you will be swishing soap in your mouth."

"What is for dinner?" I ask.

"PIZZA!" She screams with her fist in the air.

"What the fuck is pizza?"

"It's food you dumb Old Man."

"What does it fucking look like?"

"A circle," she replies heading for the kitchen. "It's time to eat you little brats."

"May stop calling them brats," I say walking into the kitchen.

"No promises," she says pulling down plates and placing them on the table which has four boxes of pizza. "So I got cheese lover pizza, meat lover pizza, veggie lover pizza and a normal pepperoni pizza since I have no idea what the kids like."

"We understand," Pein says.

All of the kids walk into the kitchen/dinning room and take a seat at the table. Mayumi opens each of the four boxes and lets them look in. Zetsu immediately goes for the meat lover's pizza. Pein takes a slice from the veggie and cheese pizza. I grab a slice from the cheese pizza and start eating. Most of the kids went for the Pepperoni pizza. That made both Zetsu and Mayumi happy, because that means more meat lover's pizza for them. The veggie pizza sat practically untouched and lonely.

"So which movie do you want to watch?" Mayumi asks as dinner comes to an end.

"Fifty first dates," I reply with a smile.

"I can deal with that because it is hilarious. Sadly, I was unable to get brownies, but I did pick up the vanilla ice cream. So you go and get the movie set up."

"Are you sure I can't help you?"

"I'm fine now go, and you brats go with her. We are all watching the movie together."

"I didn't fucking pr-"

"Get in there Old Man," Mayumi turns to Hidan with her scary glare.

Hidan walks into the living room mumbling under his breath. Everyone goes into the living room without a word. I quickly search for the movie I picked and set it up. When Mayumi enters the room it is already at the menu. She hands me my ice cream and sits next to me as I play the movie.

Through out the movie almost everyone is laughing. Konan giggles a few times. Kakuzu chuckles a few times. Itachi's mouth twitches a few times but nothing else. Sasori and Pein are the only ones who don't laugh, smile, giggle or chuckle. Everyone else is laughing, and some of them fall on the floor laughing so hard.

When the movie is over I let out a yawn. Mayumi picks up the remote and shuts everything off.

"Alright time for bed everyone," I say getting up and stretching.

"Do we have too? Tobi isn't tired yet and Tobi wants to watch another funny movie."

"It's time for bed you little brat. Now gets your asses to bed."

"I can tuck you guys into bed," I say.

"We're not fucking babies we don't need you to fucking tuck us in fucking bed."

"Don't talk to Yume like that Old Man or you will regret it."

"Fuck off bitch."

"I'm really going to give him a bar of soap to eat one day."

Soon everyone is in bed. Mayumi really did almost give Hidan a bar of soap to eat. In my room I change out of my clothes and look all over my skin for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, I change into my pajamas and climb into bed.

The next morning I wake up early, as in five o'clock the sun is still down early. I go through my quick daily routine and head out the front door. For the next couple hours I'm doing my job, which is delivering newspapers at people's houses. By seven thirty I finish delivering at every house in the whole town. When I get home it's eight o'clock.

I go into the kitchen to see Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu already up. I smile at them and walk over to the cabinets.

"I'll make some breakfast."

"Okay," I hear Pein reply.

I look through the cabinets to find…absolutely nothing. Well, I did fine one last packet of hot chocolate but that doesn't do us any good. So, I walk over to the fridge and check inside it. Oh no, there's nothing in there but some baking soda. Looks like we are going to have to go shopping. I close the fridge and turn to the small group with a nervous smile.

"It seems that I'm out of food, so we are going to have to go shopping once everyone is awake."

"I'm not paying for anything."

"Um…Mayumi and I are taking care of you guys we wouldn't let you pay for anything, that is our job."

"Good, because I want to save my money."

"Where were you?" Asks Pein.

"I was out doing my job," I reply. "Now, I'm going to go wash up. If anyone else wakes up can you please tell them to get ready to go shopping."

"Fine." he replies.

"Thank you," I say then rush upstairs to take a quick shower and change.

When I get downstairs everyone is by the door waiting. Mayumi is standing there looking a little irritated. I smile in greetings at all of them.

"Hurry the fuck up, I'm fucking hungry. You should have had fucking food here already."

"Gomenasai, I forgot to do the shopping yesterday."

"Old Man," Mayumi says hitting Hidan on the head. "Be grateful she is giving you a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your belly."

"I…."

"Say another word Hidan and I won't sew your head back on ever again," Kakuzu says.

Hidan shuts up and I look at them confused. Mayumi looks at them like they are crazy. Pein gives them a small glare as if telling them to shut up.

"Tobi is ready to go."

"Fine," Mayumi says. "We get the same groups like yesterday."

"Alright," I reply. "I'll meet you at store."

"Yeah see you there."

We both go to our cars with the same group of kids. The ride takes about an hour. Of course Mayumi was there first. No doubt going over the speed limit like she always does. One of these days she is going to get caught.

I park right next to Mayumi at the store. We get out giving each other a quick greeting. I grab the trolley cart and start heading for the entrance to the store.

"Tobi wants to know what you're pushing." Tobi ask coming up to walk beside me and Mayumi.

"It's a trolley cart you dumb lollipop mask."

'He isn't dumb May."

"Tobi wants to know what it is for."

"It is for carrying all of your food and what not," I reply before May could.

"Can Tobi push the cart?"

"Sure," I reply with a smile.

"YAY! Tobi is happy."

I move away and let Tobi push the cart. Mayumi rolls his eyes as he start pushing the cart. Once inside, we start walking down a random aisle.

"Everyone stay together please," I say.

"Can the cart carry people, un?"

"Yeah, it's fun when you roll down hill while you are inside one," Mayumi replies.

"You would do something like that," I say with a chuckle.

"You brats better tell us what you like and don't like because we are not physic."

Everyone starts saying their likes and dislikes. I walk away to go look for some pocky. A few minutes later I find where the pocky is stocked only to find the shelves empty. Darn I was really hoping for some pocky.

I start searching for Mayumi and the kids. I hear children laughter and screaming. Maybe, that is them so I follow the noise. Sure enough I see Tobi pushing the cart with Hidan and Deidara inside laughing and screaming.

"Fucking move faster Tobi."

"What are you doing?" I ask as I rush over and stop the cart from moving. Mayumi at the same time came back from wherever she went. Deidara falls down in the cart and Hidan almost falls out.

"We were having fucking fun."

"One of you could have gotten hurt."

"Shut the fuck up and lets us fucking do what we want."

I stare in shock as Mayumi suddenly walks over to Hidan and slaps him across the face. The sound echoes around us and a red mark starts forming across Hidan's cheek.

"That is it Hidan," she growls out. Oh no, she is really mad, I can tell it by the look in her eyes. "I am sick and tired of you disrespecting Yume. You can do that shit to me, but not her, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Now you apologize to her or so help me god you won't like what I have planned for you."

"I'm not going to fucking apologize."

Mayumi yanks Hidan out of the cart. No one in the group makes a sound. We all watch as she bends him over and starts spanking him. I hear one of the kids coughing and I think it's so they don't get caught laughing or chuckling. The plus side to this is that she isn't hitting Hidan with her fist. She usually punches people when she's angry, well not to adults she punches the wall or something else.

After a few minutes she stops and turns him around. Hidan is looking at Mayumi in bewilderment and she just narrows her eyes to a glare.

"You three are grounded for a week," Mayumi says. "Do you agree Yume?"

I turn and look at Pein; after all he does seem to be the ring leader of the whole group. They all seem to listen to him a lot better than they listen to us. Pein nods his head like he is fine with it and I turn back to Mayumi.

"Yeah, it sounds fine with me."

"You can't fucking ground me. Leader-sama you can't fucking allow this."

"I agree with their punishment."

"This is bull-"

Mayumi backhands him across the mouth. Hidan glares at her and she glares back.

"You three are all grounded and that is final. Now Deidara out of the cart this instant."

Deidara quickly climbs out of the cart. Mayumi snatches the cart away from Tobi and glares at the three. Tobi goes and hides behind Deidara.

"Tobi is sorry Tobi just wanted to have fun."

"Well this isn't a playground. You should have listened to me but you didn't so now you suffer the consequences."

"I told you bakas that you shouldn't have done that," Kakuzu says.

"Idiotic brats," says Sasori.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with," Mayumi says and starts pushing the cart.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I'm going to stop the chapter here since it is so long. I hope you enjoyed it and the story so far. Thank you to everyone who is reading, adding this to favorites, alerts and who have reviewed. The shopping idea was from my good friend C-chan.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. Pocky is owned by the Japanese. The movies '50 First Dates' are owned by the person who created it. I own the Mayumi, Yume and the plot.**

**Please take part of the poll on who you think Yume should end up with. Should she be with Sasori or Itachi? The poll is up on my profile.**

**Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you once again. Until next time. XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Fear Me and the Lawn Mower~**

Not a single word is spoken in my car on the ride home. Good, stupid kids have pissed me off. Mostly Old Man with how he speaks and the way he treats Yume. He makes me so mad that I want to punch him. If I do that though, I will get in trouble from Yume and the law for child abuse. I wish the snotty brat were older so I can beat the living daylights out of him.

I swerve my car into the driveway, quickly putting it in park and shutting it off. I snicker at the looks of the kids faces. That is right I want you to fear me.

A few moments later, Yume is pulling into the driveway. It is a good thing she did not see the way I pulled in. If she did, she will just give me that disappointed look and then I will end up feeling bad. Only Yume could do that to me.

"I want Deidara, Tobi and Hidan to take in the groceries," I say heading towards the front door.

"Why the fuck do we have to?"

"As punishment," I reply coldly.

"Hidan shut up and do as she says," I hear that kid Pein says. What kind of parents names their kid Pein?

I push the door open and walk inside. The kids can close the door on the way in. As long as they were not raised on a barn.

"I'll put the groceries away," Yume says, walking in and closing the door.

"Let the three brats on punishment do it."

"They can't reach the cabinets."

"Well, it looks like they will have to find a way."

"I'll put the groceries up and that's final," she replies and walks into the kitchen.

Fine, I will not make the kids put the stuff up. Technically, even though I am older and moved in this is her house. Well, more precisely it is her parent's house.

"Would the three punished brats come and see me NOW."

All three stand in front of me. Tobi has his head down. What is he trying to do, look cute and innocent? Yeah, I am not going to fall for that. Deidara is pouting like a little baby. These damn brats need to understand, I am not affected by any child cuteness.

Hidan is the only one not trying to look cute. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are narrow to a glare. Snotty brat needs to get over himself.

"Deidara, you are going to clean the kitchen. That includes doing the dishes and mopping the floor. Tobi, you are responsible for dusting. Hidan, you are to clean the bathroom, which includes cleaning the toilet and bathtub."

"Fuck that shit; I am not fucking doing it."

"Yes you are, and if you continue to complain I'll make you do even harder work."

"Fucking evil bitch, I should fucking kill you."

"I would like to see you try," I say leaning into his face with a smirk. "I sent a guy three times bigger than me to the hospital. I don't fear you."

"I'm not fucking scared of you fucking evil bitch."

"You should," I say moving away. "Now get to work you three."

"Do as she says," Pein says.

"Hey, I'm the one in charge here," I say to him. "So mind your own business."

Pein glares at me and I glare back. Damn kids, I need to be putting the fear of God in them. I will not have them overruling Yume and me.

"Don't just stand there brats. CLEAN! NOW!"

Tobi takes off running, somehow grabbing from some unknown place the duster and starts dusting. Deidara mumbles something under his breath and walks off in the direction of the kitchen. Hidan says a few swear words, but does as he was told, surprisingly.

Yume walks out of the kitchen and I smile at her. She gives me a sleepy smile in return. She had better be okay. Lately, she seems to have been getting tired a lot quickly.

"Any bruises," I ask suddenly. She looks at me a bit shocked then shakes her head.

"No, I don't have any bruises," she replies.

"You're not lying are you?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"I promise I'm not lying."

"Are you feeling sick at all?"

"May, I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying. I'm just a little tired from my job and school work."

"I'm only looking out for you."

"I know; I'm going to take a nap."

"Fine," I reply as she starts walking upstairs.

Well, I feel like taking a relaxing bath. Maybe after that I can do some workouts. Then I will make lunch and take a quick shower. Yes, that all sounds good.

"Yo, Pein you brat, since you like being in charge so much I want you to keep an eye on all these other brats."

Pein glares at me from my order. Who does this kid think he is? Does he think he is so special enough to not be told what to do, but can tell the others what to do? These brats have a lot to learn. Why did Yume not just drop them off at some orphanage?

"Don't glare at me; you're nothing special so do as I told you. You are not living a spoiled life here," I say walking over to the stairs. "I'm the queen so you are going to do as I say. Unless Yume says otherwise, but she's taking a nap right now."

I ignore whatever Pein says to me as I start walking up the stairs. I do not take any orders from kids. In addition, these kids make me not want to have any kids in the future.

"Be sure you clean the place real good," I say to Hidan as I walk pass the bathroom.

"Fuck off bitch; I'll have it as fucking clean as I fucking want it to be."

I will come back later to punish him, but right now, I have a mission. Quickly I go to my room for an exchange of clean clothing then go to the master bedroom. Closing the door, I make my way into the master bathroom and get the bathtub ready. Now where are the scented bubbles to help relax?

Well, I have found it, but sadly, it is lavender scented. What happen to the citrus scented bubbles? That is my favorite kind. Whatever, I just need to do what I came here to do.

After about thirty minutes, I finish the bath. That is my limit in a bath, it is unnecessary to stay in longer.

I walk out of the master bedroom and…see my navy blue bra hanging on the doorknob. At this very moment I am wondering why my bra is there. Now I am wondering who is touching my undergarments. Freaking perverts, I am going to kick their ass.

Grabbing my bra, I start storming down the hallway. I find my matching panties thrown on the floor. All right, I am really pissed off now. Someone is going to have hell to pay.

Kicking the door open into my room, I make my way to the dresser. Pulling open the drawer, I look inside to see all of my undergarments gone. With a nod, I make my way out of my room and downstairs.

"What is this?" Asks Tobi holding up another one of my undergarments.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like the answer."

"Tobi you baka, put that down, un."

"Tobi wants to now what it is. Is it a hat?"

A smirk crawls across my face as he places my underwear on his head. Kisame laughs at him and Pein shakes his head in disapproval. Foolish innocent kid, it will be fun ruining all of that.

"Tobi," I say in a sickly sweet voice. "That is not a hat, those are my underwear."

Tobi screams like a little girl and quickly pulls them off. He then proceeds to throw them across the room. Kisame falls to the ground laughing. Deidara is chuckling while shaking his head in an 'I told you so' kind of way. Sasori has an amused smirk on his face. Everyone else in the room seems to be unamused and unfazed.

"Where is the missing brat Hidan?"

"In the kitchen, un."

"Arigato," I say then walk into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, I see Hidan with a smirk on his face as he places my undergarments into the garbage dispenser. Leaning against the entryway with my arms crossed I watch him. He laughs crazily as he continues placing them into the dispenser.

"Must be fun trying to destroy my clothes," I speak with a chuckle.

"What the fuck," Hidan says almost jumping into the air. He looks over at me then quickly tries to hide what he is doing.

"Oh, no don't let me interrupt your fun. Go ahead and continue, I mean I do not really need them anyways. It just means fewer clothes of mine to worry about washing."

"Well since you don't seem to fucking mine then I will fucking continue," he replies and goes to continue.

"Just let me know when you're done," I say with a smirk. "Because I'm punishing you even more and have more chores you can do. They include cleaning the gutters, wash the cars and mow the lawn. Though, I believe the bottom of the lawn mower needs cleaning so you have to do that first before you actually mow the lawn."

"I'm not doing all of that fucking work."

"Oh, yes you are and all by yourself."

"Fuck no bitch; you can't fucking make me."

Pushing myself away from the entryway, I start walking over to Hidan. He quickly gets off the chair he is standing on and puts it between the two of us. Does he really think a chair will stop me?

"Run," I scream as I jump over the chair.

Hidan drops my undergarments and takes off running. Darn it, I was really hoping he would scream like a little girl. That is fine; I have all day to make him fear me worst than God. I should make all of them fear me. I will just do it one by one and corrupt the foolish innocent one while I am at it.

"Run while you can," I say with a dark laugh while chasing after him slowly. I am going to make him think I am slow that way he can feel safe. If you cannot physical beat the crap out of them, find other ways to make them fear you. He should feel like a lucky child since I'm not allowed to hit him.

"She fucking plans on fucking killing me," Hidan yells running into the kitchen.

"You most likely deserve it," Kakuzu says.

"How can you fucking pick her fucking side over me? I'm supposed to be your fucking partner."

"Your point?"

"I have no clue what you mean by partner, and nor do I care to know," I say lunging for Hidan. I grab onto his shoulder and spin him around. This game of chase sucked, this kid moves too damn slow. "However, I caught you and now you will do those new chores."

"Those fucking chores fucking sound like they are fucking meant for fucking adults. Do I fucking look like an adult?"

"Don't ask questions that you are not willing to hear the answer to," I reply as I start dragging him outside.

"Fucking let me go you evil bitch," Hidan screams as he kicks and thrashes around trying to get out of my grasp.

"Not happening," I reply walking out the front door.

"I'm not fucking doing any of this!"

"You either do it," I hiss leaning close to his face. "Or I can kick you out of the house and let you fend for yourself on the streets. Technically, I cannot get in trouble because you are not my kid and I am not babysitting you for anybody. All you are is some homeless kid that was picked up from off the streets. Therefore, you do what I tell you to do, or live on the streets. And trust me; the streets are a cruel place to live."

"What would you fucking know bitch?"

"Baka," Kakuzu calls from the doorway. "Shut up for once in your life and do what you are told."

My eye twitches as I clench my hands into fist. I try the whole counting to ten to calm down and it just makes me angrier. That is it; I am done trying to be at least a little nice.

"YOU INORANT CHILD, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

My hand connects with his face. The sound echoes around us. Removing my hand, a very bright red hand mark is imprinted on his face. For a few moments he stares up at me in shock before narrowing his eyes in a hate filled glare. I simply smirk in reply.

"Fucking bitch," he says and goes to attack me. I quickly grab his fist, twist his arm and within moments pin him down to the ground squirming around.

"If you are not going to do what I say and/or follow any of the rules, you can leave now."

I let go of him and start walking away. Kakuzu is standing by the door shaking his head; I ignore him and Hidan as I make my way back into the house. My feet carry me into the kitchen where I pace around the room trying to calm down.

Who am I kidding; I will not be able to stay calm. Not with that foul mouth ignorant brat living here. I will either go gray, loose my hair, or end up in jail for murder by the end of the month.

My fist connects with the wall, my anger over powering the pain. I do it a few more times until I know I am calm enough to go back outside. I don't want the neighbors calling the cops and arrest me for child abuse.

Walking out into the living room, I see all the other kids sitting calmly on the couch, even that hyper lollipop masked kid Tobi. I just give them all a blank stare and make my way outside. Kakuzu is leaning against the house watching Hidan. Surprisingly, Hidan is gathering all the things he will need to do what I told him to do. Of course, he is mumbling something to himself with a scowl on his face, but he is doing what he was told. I am unsure if I should be suspicious or not, but I am not going to complain.

Grabbing one of the lawn chairs, I place it next to Kakuzu and sit down. Kakuzu nods in acknowledgment and I nod back watching Hidan. My eyes narrow as he starts washing my car. I don't want him damaging it; my adoptive parents gave it to me.

A few hours pass, with me telling Hidan to do all of the yard work. He yells at me, swearing in every sentence. I just smirked at him. I had gone inside and get me a glass of lemonade then came right back out.

Now, Hidan is getting ready to clean the bottom of the lawn mower. What a baka, I lied about it needing to be cleaned.

"What is going on out here?" I hear Yume ask. I turn to see her standing in the doorway with a slightly confused face.

"He is just going to mow the lawn don't worry about anything. I am out here watching him." She raises her brow at me somewhat not believing me no doubt.

"Okay," she replies. "I'm going to be in the kitchen cooking dinner."

"Alright, let us know when it is done."

"I will," she replies then turns around walking into the house.

"How the fuck do you fucking clean this?"

"Figure it out yourself," I yell in reply.

"Fucking evil fucking bitch."

"Arigato for the compliment."

"Go fucking die."

"Not happening any time soon."

Kakuzu mutters something under his breath shaking his head. I chuckle at the whole situation. Now if only something could happen to really scare Hidan that would be funny.

"Kakuzu," I say sitting up quickly in my chair with an idea. "I will pay you 200,000 yen if you sneak over to the lawn mower and pull the cord to start it, but make sure he doesn't loose any body parts."

"Make it 400,000 yen and I will do it."

"Deal," I reply with a grin and shake his hand.

Kakuzu quietly makes his way over to Hidan. I sit on the edge of the lawn chair watching as the suspense builds up for me. Hidan does not notice Kakuzu, who is leaning over the lawn mower with the starter cord in his hand. A grin slowly creeps its way on my face as Hidan's hand slowly makes its way to the blades to clean them. Kakuzu then yanks on the cord and the lawn mower comes to life. Hidan screams and jumps back from it. I fall backwards laughing. His scream sounds like it belongs to a young girl.

Kakuzu is quickly gone from the lawn mower and once again near me leaning against the house. I hear a few chuckles escape from him. Hidan is quickly moving from the lawn mower.

"What happen?" Yume asks running out with a baby blue apron on. Her blue eyes filled with worry looks around. Her shoulder length black hair that is in a side ponytail is slightly damp from sweat.

"The fucking lawn mower suddenly came on," Hidan says running over.

I immediately stop laughing. The bright side is since no one was holding onto the clutch the lawn mower immediately turned off. Yet, I somehow get the feeling that I am going to get in trouble with Yume.

"Did you pull the cord?" Yume asks.

"No I was about to fucking clean the fucking blades when it fucking came on." Yume looks at me with her eyes slightly narrowed. I look back at her trying to seem innocent. Thankfully she looks back at Hidan.

"Why were you trying to clean the blades? They don't need to be clean."

"The evil fucking bitch fucking told me to."

"Masaru Mayumi," Yume says without looking at me. I lower myself in my seat. She has figured out what has happen.

"Yes?"

She looks over at me glaring. I shrink lower feeling like a small kid. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Hidan watching and a smirk slowly making its way across his face. Damn that brat and I can't do anything.

"Do you care to explain anything to me?"

"No," I mumble looking down feeling guilty. Darn, I probably made Yume disappointed and that just makes me feel like crap. I could blame all of this on Hidan, but this is my fault as well. "Gomenasai."

"I'm in the process of cooking dinner," she says with a sigh. "We will discuss this afterwards."

She walks back into the house and I hear Hidan chuckling. I turn and glare at him. He just smirks and starts laughing.

"It fucking kooks like you are not fucking so tough and mighty after all."

"Go to hell," I reply flipping him the bird and making my way into the house.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story and enjoyed the chapter. I am thankful for my friend Carmen helping me with some of the punishments for the three punished akatsuki members and for writing this chapter in Mayumi's POV. She also gave me the idea about Hidan messing with Mayumi's undergarments.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their alerts and favorites. Please make sure you take part in the poll for who you think Yume should be with. Also check out my other stories and the story 'Two-Views of the Kitten Ninjas'. It is a story my friend 1zara-uchiha1 and I are working on together.**

**Once again thank you. Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki members and I own Yume, Mayumi and the plot. Please rate/review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~The Day has Only Begun~**

I wake up to the sounds of screaming. Pulling my pillow over my head I groan loudly. Sleep starts calling me back until there is another loud scream. This time it sounds like someone is being murder.

Quickly, I push all the covers off me. As I get out of bed I trip. I slightly wince but quickly get up and rush out of the room. I make my way into the living room.

Tobi is running around the room screaming and yelling he is a good boy. Following him is Hidan with one of the big knives from the kitchen yelling profanities. Sasori is sitting calmly on the couch bend over while working on something. Kisame is also on the couch watching the discovering while eating a bowl of cheerios. Kakuzu is in one corner of the room counting money. The other five children are nowhere in sight.

"What the hell is with all of the screaming," I hear Mayumi say from behind me. "Don't you people understand the meaning of sleeping in? It is the freaking weekend. Do you people really wish to die?"

The screaming immediately stops. Everyone in the room looks over at me and Mayumi. Hidan's face has a drawn on mustache and glasses.

"I told you bakas that you would get yelled at," Kakuzu says.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu no one fucking asked you to fucking say anything. That fucking lollipop bastard drew on my face as I was fucking sleeping."

"Tobi was just trying to make Hidan look better."

"You're the one who is fucking ugly you stupid fucking lollipop."

"No, Tobi is cute and a good boy."

"Shut up both of you," Mayumi says before Hidan can say anything. She walks over to Hidan and holds out her hand. "Give me the knife."

"Fuck no bitch."

"Give me the knife before I take it from you by forced," she growls. I walk over to keep anything from happening.

"Hidan, please hand over the knife."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up and stay out of this," Hidan says then goes to swing the knife at me.

Quickly I move back, but not fast enough. I hiss as I feel the cool blade slice my arm. Immediately I press my hand against the wound applying pressure.

"You brat," Mayumi screams.

She grabs hold of Hidan's arm and he tries fighting her off. She kicks him behind the legs making him fall to his knees. He leans over and bites her on the leg. Mayumi tries shaking him off but he doesn't budge. I quickly reach over and pull the knife out of Hidan's hands. I then throw it across the room into a corner far from his reach.

"Leader-Sama," Tobi yells from a distance.

"Both of you stop it," I yell over Hidan's yelling strings of profanities.

Both of them ignore me as they continue wrestling with one another. Yelling at them isn't going to get me anywhere. So, I rush into the kitchen to search for a pitcher or glass to use. Tobi is yelling something at Pein waving his arms around. Next to them is Konan trying to get Tobi to calm down. Itachi is eating a bowl of cereal.

All of them look up at me. I just nod my head and run over to the cupboards. Within moments I find a glass.

"What is going on?" Pein asks from behind.

"Hidan tried to kill Yume-Chan," Tobi says.

I just ignore them and fill the cup with ice water. Walking back out into the front room, I notice Mayumi has Hidan pin under her and pulling his arms back threatening to break them. I hear the others following me into the room.

"I said stop it," I shout and throw the water on them.

Both of them freeze and look up at me. Mayumi looks shocked. Hidan narrows his eyes at me. I bite my lower lip to keep myself from apologizing.

"You fucking bitch that was fucking cold."

"Shut up," Mayumi growls, "or I will gladly smash your face into the floor.

"Mayumi get off him now…please."

"Yeah do as she says you fucking stupid bitch."

"Hidan, shut up," Pein says as Mayumi hits Hidan upside his head. "I want someone to explain to me what has been going on in here."

"This brat hurt Yume," Mayumi replies as she gets of Hidan.

"Tobi had drawn on Hidan's face while he was sleeping," Kisame replies with a grin. It's like he is up to something. "When Hidan had awaken and saw the new look he has he started chasing after Tobi and getting a knife. The screaming had waked up Mori-san and Masaru-san. They tried to get the knife away from Hidan, he went and cut Mori-san and that caused Masaru-san to attack him."

"It's nothing," I say feeling all eyes fall upon me. "I have been through a lot worse."

"Get up brat," Mayumi says snatching Hidan by his arm and lifting him to his feet. "You are so getting punished."

"Let of me you fucking bitch."

"Masaru-san, I would like to speak with Hidan in private," Pein says.

"I don't trust any of you, so your request is denied," Mayumi replies.

I feel a tugging on my arm and look down. Sasori looks up at me with a bored expression. He doesn't say anything as he pulls me over to the couch. I sit down watching him and ignoring the argument taking place. He picks up the first-aid kit and I wonder when he left the room to get it.

"I can do it," I say.

Sasori ignores me as he goes to apply the rubbing alcohol on the gash. I grind my teeth together from the burning sensation. Putting away the alcohol, he grabs the ointment and wait a few seconds before applying it. Within moments he is bandaging the wound.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as he starts putting everything back in the first-aid kit.

He only nods his head and goes to put the first-aid, or at least that's what I think he is doing since he's leaving the room with it.

"Hey, Mori-san," Kisame says with a smirk. "Is that a bruise on your leg?"

"What bruise?" Mayumi quickly asks, momentarily bringing an end to the argument.

My first reaction is to quickly cover the bruise to keep it out of sight. Instead, I look down at my leg then look back up with a sheepish grin. I rub the bruise for a few seconds out of habit.

"It must have happen when I fell out of bed when I heard the screaming."

"I'll go get ice for it and hope that is the only reason for the bruise," Mayumi says then leaves the room.

"Well…who hasn't eaten breakfast," I ask trying to forget everything that has happen so far today.

"We all ate breakfast you dumb bitch."

"You must have a death wish or something," Mayumi says walking back into the room, glaring at Hidan.

"Hidan follow me into the kitchen," Pein says walking into said room.

Hidan mumbles under his breath while following Pein. Mayumi walks over with an icepack in her hands. Her eyes narrow as she analyzes the bruise on my leg.

"Mayumi it's nothing for you to worry about."

"You never know," she replies handing me the icepack. "You should be more careful."

"I will be," I reply with a smile.

"What are we doing today? Tobi wants to have fun."

"Didn't you have enough fun?" Mayumi sneers.

"No, Tobi was being chased because Hidan was trying to kill Tobi."

"We could always go to a theme park," I say. "They have all sorts of rides, and good food as well as sweets. There are games you can play and win prizes."

"Tobi wants to go to the theme park," Tobi yells jumping up and down.

"Absolutely not," Mayumi says. "Three of the kids are grounded. Remember Yume?"

"But Tobi wants to go," Tobi whines then starts sniffling.

"Too damn bad suck it up."

"May, I know that three of them are grounded, but going to the theme park could be lots of fun."

"Sorry Yume, but if you show kids one ounce of leniency, they will try to take advantage and go a whole mile."

"Tobi will behave!"

"I said no!"

"It is fine," I reply sadly with a sigh. I've always wanted to go to the theme park, but never got a chance. "We won't go. I'll just eat some breakfast and head out to the garden or something."

I start standing up until Mayumi gives me a small gentle shove back to the couch. I look up at her slightly confused. Shaking her head she lets out a sigh.

"Fine, we can go to the theme park," she says and I beam up at her.

"Yay!" Tobi yells.

"Cool, un."

"I'm not paying for anything," Kakuzu says.

"Everyone shut up and let me finished. Kakuzu, if you ever mention about you not paying anything ever again, I promise you that I will take your money and use it to pay the bills."

"Don't you dare touch my money," he says glaring up at her.

"Please, no more fighting," I say, trying to keep another argument from taking place.

"Whatever," Mayumi says rolling her eyes. "Anyways, since we're going there will be rules."

"Okay, tell Tobi the rules. Tobi will be a good boy."

"Someone needs to stay out of the sugar," Mayumi mumbles. "First everyone go get ready. Meanwhile, Yume and I will be eating breakfast."

"Tobi will go get ready."

Tobi quickly runs out of the room. A smile creeps on my face. Little kids can be so full of energy; it is fun to watch them play around sometimes.

Pein walks back into the room with Hidan. Pein looks calm while Hidan is clenching his hands into fist and glaring daggers at everyone. Mayumi holds her head high while narrowing her eyes at him in return. I get this feeling that things will be heading for Hell soon.

"We're going to Aki's Theme Park," Mayumi says. "So you should get ready, we will be leaving in an hour."

"I don't want to fucking go to some fucking stupid theme park."

"Old Man, suck it up because we're going whether you like it or not."

"Hidan," Pein says, his voice sounding like steel.

Hidan glares while mumbling something under his breath. Mayumi smirks giving a smug look. I just sigh shaking my head then make my way to the kitchen. A couple moments later Mayumi walks in as I start making breakfast for us.

After breakfast, I quickly go back to my room and get ready. I pull on a pair of faded blue jeans. Pulling out a knee length dress that is purple with a white flower petals falling, I wear it over my jeans. Quickly, I brush my black shoulder length hair and place it up in a side ponytail. Before walking out of my room, I put on my teal color sandals and my pink hoodie that I zip up halfway.

In the living room everyone is waiting by the door. Tobi is jumping up and down excitedly. Deidara has a look of annoyance on his face. Kisame is grinning and looks like he is ready to bolt out the door. Hidan looks completely pissed off. Mayumi is standing by the door with a smirk on her face. Everyone else is has a neutral expression on their face.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go," I ask with a smile.

"Why do you fucking think we are fucking standing here for bitch?" Mayumi hits Hidan on the back of his head. I let out a sigh shaking my head.

"Tobi is ready," Tobi screams jumping up and down.

"I'm ready," Kisame replies with a huge smirk.

"Let's go already, un."

"First we need to go over the rules," Mayumi says slightly glaring.

"Why fucking do that? We should fucking leave."

"Shut the hell up Old Man," Mayumi says while glaring down at Hidan. "As I was saying, we need to go over the rules. The first rule is no running off; you have to stay with either me or Yume. Second rule, don't talk to strangers. Rule number three; don't touch anything no matter how pretty or awesome you think it looks. I don't want to have to pay for something your grubby hands break. That is all for now, if I come up with anymore I will let you know."

"Yeah, nice fucking rules I don't fucking care about. Now can we fucking leave and get this fucking over with?"

"Whatever bratty Old Man. Alright everyone go get in the cars now," Mayumi says opening the door. "I'll meet you there Yume."

"Okay," I reply with a smile.

I go to my car with half of the children. On the way to the theme park, Kisame and Tobi chat happily. Hidan as usual swears the whole drive. Pein and Sasori are the only ones quiet and looking out the window. I turn the radio on to listen to music. My arm still hurts and is going to hurt for a while.

"Where is that fucking music coming from?"

"The music is coming from stereos that are connected to the radio."

"Tell Tobi more; Tobi thought it was magic."

"I'll explain some other time, I promise."

"I fucking think you don't fucking know the fucking answer."

I keep my mouth shut. What I really want to do is show how much I do actually know. However, it won't do me any good. Why should I bother trying to impress anyone with my knowledge? It isn't going to mean anything to anybody.

"That's exactly what I fucking thought dumb bitch."

My hands clench the steering wheel tightly. What is this kid's problem? Where did he even learn to swear? Why is he so violent? He is worse than Mayumi. Not that Mayumi is bad or anything, but I know why she does what she does. What is Hidan's reason?

"What are you talking about," Sasori asks. "Do you have the answer?"

I keep my face straight as Hidan stares at Sasori with a flabbergasted expression. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Tobi starts laughing.

"You just got told," Kisame says laughing.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Then don't act like you know anything," Sasori says.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about this world," Pein speaks up. I see him look over at me out of the corner of my eyes. "We will need your and Masaru's help to learn and understand this place."

"Sure, no problem, I will be glad to help," I reply smiling.

I wonder where all these children learn to speak as if they were an adult. It is kind of creepy. Maybe it won't be hard to explain things to them, with the exception of Tobi. He is the only one who acts like a kid. So it might be hard to explain things to him, and I get the feeling he will ask a lot of whys, a child's favorite word to use.

Before I know it, we arrive at Aki's Theme Park. Tobi quickly jumps out of the car before it even come to a stop. For a moment I have a small panic attack until I see he is okay. I'm going to have to tell them they can't jump out of a car while it is moving.

"About fucking time we fucking got here," Hidan says getting out of the car.

I let out a small sigh. Pinching the bridge of my nose I close my eyes. I can feel a headache forming and I know it is only going to get worse. Before we head back home I better stop at the store to pick up some aspirin.

"Are you okay?" I hear Sasori ask.

Looking up I smile as I reply, "I'll be fine, no need to worry about me. It's nothing I can't handle."

Sasori silently looks at me. His wide, bored and calm looking chocolate brown eyes bore into my small wide blue eyes. For a second I can feel my smile falter as the silence continues. Fear slowly crawls through my veins expecting some bad news. Every time I received some sort of bad news there was silence before it was delivered to me.

Sasori nods then gets out of the car. I stop smiling as I let out a sigh of relief. The fear, which was probably silly to have been afraid, disappears slowly. Some part of me is still expecting the bad news to land on me like an anvil in a cartoon show.

Getting out of the car I walk over to the kids. Tobi runs over to me and grabs my hand. He starts dragging me towards the entrance where I see Mayumi with the rest of the children.

"Hurry up Mori-san," Tobi says.

"Okay," I say with a chuckle. "I'm following no need to drag me."

Tobi ignores me and continues to drag me. The others follow behind us. When we reach the others Tobi lets go of my hand. He runs over to Deidara and jumps on him.

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi yells hugging said person to death.

"Damn it Tobi get off me, un."

I cover my mouth as I start laughing. Mayumi just watches with her brow raised. Deidara pushes Tobi off and glares at him.

"Stop hugging me, un."

"But Tobi love you Deidara-sempai."

"Isn't that cute," Mayumi says with a laugh.

"Don't say such ridicules things," Deidara says, giving Tobi a deathly glare. "And I don't love you, un."

"Deidara-sempai is so mean to Tobi," Tobi replies with a few sniffles.

"No crying," Mayumi yells. "I hate when people cry, especially children."

"Tobi isn't crying," he replies as he sniffles again. "Tobi is a big boy."

"More like an annoying brat, un."

"Please no fighting," I say; "We came here to have fun."

"Oh, shut the fuck up you dumbass bitch."

For a moment my hands clench into fist. I get the urge to turn around and slap Hidan across the face. It is starting to bother me that he calls me a bitch and everything else. However, Mayumi slaps him leaving a red face print across his face. She starts yelling at him and I just ignore the whole thing. It seems to be something that will continue to happen.

I get this feeling that someone is staring at me. I look around and see that it is Itachi and Sasori look at me. Quickly I repress all my anger and bottle it up as I smile at them reassuring. Neither of them shows an emotional expression, but I know, that they know, I'm upset and I'm not fooling them.

Still, I continue to smile. There is nothing I can do. It is better to smile and continue onward in life, then to get angry or anything else. At least that is what I tell myself to continue on with each day.

"Well, let's pay for the tickets," I say bringing the argument between Mayumi and Hidan to a stop.

"It is about damn fucking time."

Mayumi glares at Hidan, her hands clenching into fist. She always became physically violent when she was angry. Not that she would hit unless they really pissed her off. She would go down to the gym to do some boxing stuff to let out her frustration. It seems the longer Hidan is around her, the angrier she becomes.

"Old Man, I swear I'm going to seriously hurt you one day."

"Whatever bitch."

"Okay, off to the ticket booth," I say feeling the tension in the air rise.

Mayumi turns around and starts walking away to the ticket booth. We all follow after her. She pays first for herself and for her group. It is my turn and I do the same.

The moment we go through the theme park gates Tobi takes off running. Hidan runs off to a nearby food stand. Kisame takes off towards the water rides. Deidara takes off running yelling something about looking for an art exhibit.

"Hey," Mayumi yells. "Rule number one states that you're not allowed to run off!" She looks down at the other children. "You stay put here with Yume or you will all be grounded."

Mayumi then takes off running. I let out a sigh. I realize that I have been sighing a lot today, more so than usual. Today is going to be a long day and it has only begun.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**First thing first, I'm sorry for updating so late. My internet has been shut off for the past 3-4 months; I just recently got it turn on. Second, the very first scene where Yume got cut by Hidan, I figured it was good to have in there. This is the akatsuki and some violent things are bound to happen, and of course when they get turned to normal it will get worse. Third, the poll is still up, so you can vote if Yume should end up with Sasori or Itachi. Fourth, Masashi Kishimoto owns everything related to Naruto. I own Yume, Mayumi and the plot. Finally, thanks for reading and everything. Please reive and until next time. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~No Going Back~**

As we are waiting for Mayumi to come back with the others, Pein and Konan talk quietly among themselves. Sasori is talking with Kakuzu, and I think one of them mention the word bet. Kids gambling at a young age, what has the world come to? It looks like Zetsu is having a conversation by himself. That isn't a good thing, but what can I do about it?

"Do any of you want to get a snack?" I ask feeling a little uncomfortable just standing there and doing nothing.

"No thank you," Pein replies.

"If I'm not paying for it then yes I would like to have a snack."

"It matters not to me," Sasori replies.

"**We **would like to **have a** snack."

"Something small would be nice, please," Itachi says.

"Can I have a drink instead?" Konan asks.

"If that is what you want then yes," I reply. I then smile at all of them in turn. "Please follow me. I'm sure we can find something you will all like."

The seven of us start walking, me leading the way. I have always heard that Aki's Theme Park, has a restaurant that sells all kind of food from all over the world. If I can find it, that would be great. It will be like traveling the world without actually having to travel. I'm glad we are able to come here.

"Do you even know where you are going?" I hear Kakuzu ask from behind me. I turn around and give a nervous smile.

"No, but I do have a map."

I had forgotten about the map given to me. Pulling the map out of my pocket, I open it up and look at it. My eyes blink a few times as they narrow in confusion. My head tilts the right then the left trying to make sense of the map. I thought looking at a theme park map would be easy, but it turns out this place huge and won't be easy to navigate. For once I was hoping to be able to read a map. Map reading has always been something I'm not good at.

"Um," I say looking up at the children. "Do any of you know how to read a map?"

"You're kidding right," Kakuzu asks.

"N-no," I stammer out, shaking my head.

"What **a joke.**"

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. A sigh escapes me as I look down to the ground. I feel so disappointed at myself. These kids depend on me to take care of them and I can't even read a map to find a restaurant to feed them. I can feel my eyes burn as they become watery, blurring the ground.

"I know how to," I hear Itachi say. I look up at him trying to blink away the tears.

"Gomenasai, I never have been good at reading maps."

"It is okay," Konan says drawing my attention to her.

I smile at her then turn my attention back to Itachi.

"Here you go," I say handing the map to him. "I was going to take us to the nearest restaurant. If you don't mind, you can tell me the directions."

He nods and looks down over the map. My eyes scan over the area seeing if Mayumi is around with the other four yet. I'm going to text her to let her know where we are at, so I pull my small phone out.

_May, I'm taking the kids w/ me 2 the 1__st__ restaurant near the entrance._

Closing my phone, I place it back in my jacket pocket. Itachi closes the map and looks up. I smile ready for the direction. I wonder if he memorized the map. If so, then he has really good memory.

"There is supposed to be an arcade in front of the restaurant. Next to it is some sort of shop. We continue walking forward until we come across the first path that goes right. That is where we will find the restaurant."

"Arigato," I say with a grin. "Now we can continue onward."

I turn around, grin still in place and start leading the way once again. The children's footsteps let me know they are still following, which is good, I don't want to lose any of them.

We walk pass a lot of concession stands. Some of them are selling trinkets. Others are selling sweets. Though, most of the stands are games to win prizes. After we eat, we might come back through here and take a better look at everything.

My phone vibrates and I pull it open. It's a reply text from Mayumi. I stop walking and turn to look at the kids, mostly to make sure they are still with me.

'_Kay. I'll c ya there. I just gotta find 2 other children._

_Don't hurt them, _I reply back. Closing my phone, I put it back in my pocket. Turning to the children, I give them a smile then start walking again. As we round the corner onto the right path, we find it to be filled with even more people. This has got to be one busy theme park. I guess everyone at school is right; this is the best place to go for fun.

"We should stick close together," I say turning to the kids. I don't want to lose them, I would feel horrible.

"What would you like for us to do," asks Pein.

"Hold onto one another, maybe by an article of clothing or the wrist. If none of you want to then you don't have to."

"Pay me…6000 yen and I'll do it."

"I guess. What do you need the money for?"

"That is none of your business."

"Okay, gomenasai. 6000 yen correct?"

"Yes," he replies, I can hear the smile in his voice.

Pulling my wallet out, I hand over the 6000 yen. Kakuzu snatches the money out of my hands so fast; I almost didn't notice that it was gone. My goodness this kid is greedy.

Kakuzu then grabs hold of Sasori's wrist. Sasori gives him a slight glare before looking away. Konan grabs onto Pein's hand and Itachi's wrist. Pein lets out a sigh and grabs onto my jacket. Zetsu doesn't touch anyone, instead he just moves into the middle of the group. I give a small smile and start walking. Not long after I find the restaurant.

We walk inside to find the restaurant is packed. The smell of food assaults our nose. People are talking and laughing, and in the background you can hear orders being shouted in the kitchen. Waiters and waitress are running around taking people's orders and giving them their food.

"Hello," says a waitress walking over to us, her bright red lips in a smile. "Welcome to Aki's International restaurant, my name is Shimozika and I will be your waitress. How many do you wish to seat?"

"Twelve please," I reply back with a smile.

"Okay, I will see if I can find a large enough table for your group. Please be patient."

"Okay, thank you."

"So fucking nice it fucking makes me fucking sick," says Hidan's voice from behind.

"Shut up or do I need to gag you," Mayumi says.

I turn around to see Mayumi with the four that had run off. She has them all on a leash with a smirk. Hidan is glaring daggers at Mayumi as if his look could kill her. Deidara has his arms crossed glaring with a pout. Kisame looks like he is trying to find a way to get out of the leash. Tobi is the only one that seems happy as he runs around and points at different objects.

"Pay up Sasori," Kakuzu says turning to Sasori.

"You said rope, nothing about a leash."

"A leash is close enough to rope."

"Did you two bet on how I will be brining your friends back?"

"Yes," Kakuzu replies. "And I won, so hand the money over Sasori."

"Yume, I can't believe you allowed the kids to gamble."

"I wasn't sure if they were actually gambling," I reply looking down. "Gomenasai."

"It's okay, don't apologize. I was just messing with you."

"I found your group a table," I hear our waitress say. I turn around and give her a smile. "Please follow me."

"About fucking time we get some fucking food, I am fucking hungry."

"Shut up and follow," Mayumi growls as she yanks him forward on the leash.

"May, is that really necessary?"

"Until this baka can behave himself, then yes it is necessary."

"Fine," I reply, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose.

We follow Shimozika to our table. It is a circular type booth with a wide table circular table. Mayumi takes the leashes off Deidara, Kisame and Tobi. Tobi dives for a seat and bounces up and down. Deidara pushes Kisame in then gets in after him. Mayumi pushes Hidan into the booth. Hidan glares and tries to pull her into the booth. Shimozika watches the whole ordeal with her brow raised.

The others get into the booth without much trouble. I get in making it be me and Mayumi sitting at the edge. Shimozika hands everyone a menu then pulls out a pad.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide on what you want to eat. In the meantime, what can I get you to drink?"

"I would love to have some Mountain Dew," Mayumi replies.

"What the fuck is a fucking Coke?"

"It's a drink you moronic brat."

"What does it fucking taste like?"

"I don't know I don't drink it."

"Then I'm not fucking touching it."

"Do your parents let you actually speak like that?" Shimozika asks looking at Hidan.

"Shut the fuck up bitch that is none of your fucking business."

"That is it," Mayumi says. "I have had it. You are being gaged."

"I would like to have green tea please," Itachi says.

"What kind would you like?"

"Matcha."

"I will try Pepsi," Kisame says.

"We will **try Ramune.**"

"Tobi will have juice because Tobi is a good boy."

"What kind of juice," Shimozika ask with a slight chuckle.

"Tobi choose all."

"Absolutely not, pick one brat."

"Fine, Tobi chooses grape."

"Water will be fine," Konan says.

Sasori, Kakuzu and Pein order the same drink as Konan. Deidara orders a 7Up. I order spearmint and peppermint flavored herbal tea. After about five minutes, Hidan finally orders a Coke. However, he keeps telling Mayumi that quote "if this taste like shit I'm fucking throwing it on you."

**-Time skip to 30 minutes later-**

"This is fucking disgusting," Hidan yells throwing his plate of food across the table.

The plate and food hit Tobi. For a moment Tobi stays silent. Mayumi slaps Hidan across the back of his head. Meanwhile, some people are looking over at the table and whispering.

"Do you want me to stab you," she hisses at him.

"Go right ahead bitch, I'll fucking sacrifice your fucking ugly as to Jashin."

"Food fight," Tobi suddenly yells.

Tobi then proceeds to throw his food at Hidan. A smirk plays across Mayumi's face waiting for the food to hit Hidan. Instead he pulls Deidara in front of him, causing Deidara to get his with spaghetti.

"What the hell, un."

Deidara gets this angry look and throws his knife at Tobi. He squeals and the knife almost cuts Konan as it imbeds itself into the wall. Konan only glares at Deidara before going back to eating. Tobi starts laughing and throws his spoon towards Kisame.

I've only been gone for five minutes and this is what I come back to; a food fight with dishes being broken and innocent bystanders getting caught in the crossfire. The only ones not partaking is Sasori, Pein, Itachi and Konan. They have gotten away from the table. It is sad to say, that my best friend, who is eighteen, partake with the others.

Shaking my head I walk over back to the table. Maybe I can get them to stop before the manager comes out.

"Would you guys…."

My voice trails off as food and someone's drink gets thrown in my face. I stand frozen for a moment, and then I try wiping it off my eyes then blink a few times. For a moment my hands clinch into fist. Mayumi's face is scowling, eyes narrowed into a deadly glare at the children at the table then changes to a look of worry when she looks at me. I can't help but momentarily glare at her, not caring if she did it to me or not. She is older than the kids, therefore should have never let any of this happen. Mayumi looks at me shocked and I turn away removing my glare.

"You look fucking funny."

"What the hell is going on over here?"

I turn around to see a short balm man who I assume the manager. My eyes widen in horror as I watch food pass by me and landing all over the manger. I hear one of the children behind me say oops and Tobi giggling.

"Out! I want your group out of my restaurant."

"Fuck off you fucking ugly fat ass."

"Do I need to call security, you foul mouth child? Did your parents not teach you any manners?"

"Go ahead and fucking call security. Fucking forget about my fucking parents."

"You don't need to call security," I quickly say. "We'll get out and I'll pay for everything."

"Can you even afford any of this?"

"If she can't I sure can," Mayumi says coming to stand next to me.

"I'm not poor," I mumble.

"Whatever, pay at the entrance, but all of you brats have two minutes to get the hell out."

"Go fuck yourself you fucking asshole!"

"Shut up brat," Mayumi yells turning to face Hidan.

"Fucking make me bitch."

"Both of you stop it please."

"Oh shut up," Mayumi yells.

I take a step back stunned. Surprise flickers across her face. Hidan starts laughing. My eyes start burning and becoming watery. She reaches out for me but I take another step back.

"Gomenasai Yume, I didn't mean to yell at you I swear."

"Yes you fucking did. I fucking bet you fucking got tired of her fucking being so fucking nice."

"I did not you brat."

"Hidan that is enough," Pein says calmly.

"Fuck off."

"Orange brat I have this under control."

"Stop it please," I say slightly raising my voice over the others. A few tears slipping down my face.

"Bitch no one is going to fucking listen to you."

Mayumi grabs Hidan by his hair and starts dragging him out. He starts swearing and kicking. Kakuzu shakes his head muttering baka under his breath. I feel someone touch my hand and I look down to see Sasori. I wipe the tears away and smile. I better get my emotions under control.

We follow Mayumi and Hidan to the entrance of the restaurant. The manager is there waiting. I pull out my wallet. However, Mayumi beats me first and just writes him a check. He looks pleased and as we walk out he starts walking away.

"Now what are we going to fucking do?"

"I don't know brat, something fun. That is if you can all keep yourself under control."

"Tobi will."

"Yeah, I hardly believe that."

"I'm going to go to the roller-coaster," I say.

"Tobi wants to know, what is a roller-coaster?"

"We will all go and then you will find out Lollypop brat."

I shrug my shoulders and start walking away. In the distance I can see the biggest roller-coaster. Riding a roller-coaster has always been my main reason for going to the theme park. Now I have a chance.

After walking around for about five minutes, I rely on Itachi giving me directions. I am so unbelievably dumb not knowing how to read a map that I have to rely on a child. The child is supposed to rely on me not the other way around.

When we get there it is a huge line. Hidan starts swearing. I just ignore him as him and Mayumi get into another argument. I sit down in the line feeling a little light headed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Konan asks. I look up at her and smile.

"Just a little light headed, but no need to worry I'll be fine."

"If you don't mind, I think we need to get clean up before we should go on this ride," she says.

"Oh…yeah that's a good idea."

I can't believe I totally forgot to get us clean up. Maybe I should just get us to go back home. Something is seriously wrong with me, I can feel it. I feel as if I'm getting sick, but I'm not sick. Every time I get sick, I tend to forget some things sometimes. Whatever, we need to get cleaned up.

"Mayumi, can you take some of the kids to the restrooms to get clean up."

"I'll take them all, just save our spot…please."

I nod my head in reply. She grabs onto Hidan's hand and yanks him towards her. She then takes everyone away but Sasori, Pein, Itachi and Konan. I close my eyes, feeling extremely tired. When we get home I'm going to take a nap.

"You look a little pale," I hear Itachi saying causing my eyes to open.

"I'm tired; there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

I nod in reply and stand up seeing that the line is starting to move. For a moment I hold out my hand feeling dizzy and my vision going black. This is not good at all.

"If you are not feeling well, I advise we call this a day and go home," Pein says.

"Who isn't feeling well," I hear Mayumi asks just as my vision goes back to normal.

"Everyone is feeling fine," I lie.

"Positive?"

"Yes," I reply in a reassuring smile.

"If you say so. Here I brought you some wet paper towels and some dry ones."

"Arigato," I reply taking them from her.

I slowly clean the food off me. After a long time of standing in line, we make it to the front. There I throw away the paper towels. We all get on and wait for the ride to begin.

"This is going to be so much fun," Mayumi says right next to me.

"This better be fucking fun."

"Shut up brat it will be."

Suddenly the roller-coaster starts moving slowly. Adrenaline rushes through my veins as a huge smile takes over my face.

"This is fucking boring."

"Give it a moment brat."

Right then, the roller-caster dips down picking up speed. Mayumi starts laughing as I start screaming. The only ones not screaming is Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Pein. Deidara is screaming like a little girl. Tobi is screaming while waving his arms around wildly. Kisame seems to be screaming and laughing. Konan seems to be screaming more from shock then fear. Hidan is screaming and laughing like a crazy mad man.

Meanwhile with the others, Zetsu seems to be laughing about the ride. Kakuzu is talking with Sasori who seems to pretend this is boring. Itachi, if I look close enough I swear I can see a very small smile on his face. As for Pein, I have no clue because he is out of my line of sight.

"This is fucking awesome," he shouts as we starts going uphill.

"I told you brat that this would be fun," Mayumi shouts. "This is only the beginning."

The roller-coaster dips and turns. It goes uphill and goes in a circle. There are a lot of times when we go upside down. A couple of times it goes to the top and just stops then it shoot down at top speed. Somewhere along the ride there started to be a screaming contest in our group. Well, with the ones who have been screaming from the start. I say it is a three way tie between Deidara, Tobi and Kisame.

When we get off the ride, I'm laughing still feeling the effects of the coaster. That was totally fun. We should do it again.

Tobi and Hidan wobble away from the coaster. Tobi is giggling twirling around. Meanwhile Hidan is bending over and vomiting. Mayumi is laughing at him.

"That was fun," Kisame says. "Wish they had something like this back at home."

"That was fun, un."

"I suppose it wasn't too bad."

"What is wrong with you Sasori-danna? That was freaking amazing, un."

"Nothing is wrong with me you brat."

"It was…different," Itachi says.

"I had fun," I say with a grin then giggle.

"Pay up Sasori, I told you Hidan would puke."

"You also added Tobi and he didn't."

"Then at least pay me half."

"No."

"Yes."

"Later."

"You have until midnight to pay me."

"Let's fucking do that again," Hidan says after a while.

"I have to agree with Old Man."

"I have no complaints," I reply.

"I will sit this one out," Pein says.

"I will too," Konan says as well.

"How about we do something else first then come back to here," I suggest.

"Fuck no I want to fucking go again."

"Alright, then I will just stay with whoever doesn't want to go again," I reply.

"No, if you want to go again you go ahead," Mayumi says. "I've gone a bunch of roller-coasters so I can stay behind. You go ahead and have some fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Arigato," I say grinning.

**-Another time skip-**

We had lots of fun, but after a few rounds on the coaster the group decided to do other things. Most of the children went off without me and Mayumi. The only ones who really stayed with us were Sasori, Konan, Itachi and Pein. Mayumi had gone to go after the others, but that doesn't change our fate at this very moment.

"You children are unbelievable. The worst kids I have ever come across," yells Aki, the owner of the theme park. We are all sitting in his office. "Threatening my employees that you will sacrifice them to some Jashin and swearing. One of you saying you were going to eat them. One of you makes a bomb going off in both of the bathrooms. The list just goes on and on."

Pein is glaring at all the ones who ran off. Mayumi seems to be fuming. I slouch down in my seat tired and with a major migraine.

"The damages some of you cost will be over 10000000 yen. You will have to find a way to pay for these damages. When you leave here I will be calling your parents to inform them of everything that has happen. Now get out and leave and you are never allowed back here."

"A-are you talking about all of us," I ask sitting up straighter.

"Yes! Now get out!"

"There is no need to yell at her you jerk," Mayumi says standing up. "I should sue you."

"Go right ahead, but you won't earn anything."

"Shut the fuck up before I fucking sacrifice your fucking ass to Jashin."

"We are so out of here," Mayumi says quickly standing up and dragging Hidan out of the room.

I stand up disappointed I can never come back. Sure it really isn't fair because I didn't do anything, but I guess since the children are my responsibility the owner has every reason to ban me. Still, I wish none of this had happen.

**/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**That is the end of a very long chapter. This was going to be even longer, but it is way past midnight and I'm too tired and lazy to have this go any further.**

**Now, Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. The drinks belong to their rightful owners. I only own the characters, places I have created, and the plot for this story.**

**When will the akatsuki no longer be children? That is for me to know and all of you lovely readers to continue reading to find out.**

**The poll is still up for who you want Yume to end up with. If you don't feel like going to the poll, the leave your vote in a review/pm/comment. Remember, the choice is between Itachi and Sasori.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this. Please review and tune in for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Explosion~**

"Mayumi," I yell up the stairs. "Get up we have to get to school."

"I'll be down in a moment," she yells back.

I run back into the kitchen frantically cooking breakfast for the children. I had put on some cartoons to keep them busy. It seems that only a few of them actually like watching cartoons.

"Okay I'm ready," I hear Mayumi say from the entrance of the kitchen. "So what is for breakfast?"

"I'm makingtamagoyaki," I reply turning to her.

She is wearing the male uniform which is white dress pants with a red dress shirt and a white tie. Mayumi never did like wearing skirts or dresses, but that's because she gets into a lot of fights.

Meanwhile, I'm wearing the female uniform. It is a red skirt with a white dress shirt and a red tie. I really don't have a problem wearing skirts. However, I'm also wearing my purple hoodie and white stockings.

"Cool, I love that stuff," she says as I turn back to the stove.

I smile in reply as I finish cooking. Mayumi collects the plates and places them next to me. I place two tamagoyaki on each plate. Together, Mayumi and I place the plates on the table then place a pitcher of juice and milk in the middle of the table. Mayumi then proceeded to make herself a cup of coffee while I went to get the children.

"Okay everyone," I say as I walk into the living room. "Breakfast is done."

"Thank fucking Jashin, I'm fucking starving," Hidan says as he gets up and heads for the kitchen/dining room.

"Yay! Tobi is happy Tobi can eat!"

Tobi gets up and runs into the kitchen/dining room. Deidara and Kisame race into the room. The others only nod their head and calmly walked into the room. With a smile I follow right back in.

"Now, there will be no food fights," I say sitting down.

"Fuck off bitch."

"Watch your mouth Old Man."

"No fighting please, at least not at the table."

"I agree," Sasori says.

"I don't fucking care what you fucking want."

"There will be no fighting at the table," Pein says.

"I'll fucking do what I want."

"Shut up baka," Kakuzu says.

"Old Man keep your mouth shut before I do it for you permanently."

"Shut the fuck up bitch."

I push my plate away and get up. They all look up at me. I nod my head giving a small smile then walk out of the room. In all honestly I'm not in the mood to hear any arguing.

I go into the game room to go feed my fish. The game room has a pool table, Ping-Pong table, Pac-Man, pinball, all sorts of games. In the back in the corner on top of the mini-fridge is my fish. It is a female lavender betta and her name is Murasaki_._ I've had her for almost two years now and was given to me as a gift from Mayumi's mom.

"Are you okay?" I hear Itachi ask behind me. I jump and quickly turn around. I wasn't expecting to be followed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just had to feed my fish," I reply pointing to Murasaki.

Itachi's eyes move to my fish then back to me. His…face seems to be a void of emotions. However, his eyes seem to be different, but it's hard to tell. It's like you have to look very closely to see what emotion in his eyes. Right now, it seems that he is analyzing me. I try smiling reassuringly, but I just don't seem up to the task.

"How is the cut on your arm?"

"It'll heal," I reply then mumble eventually to myself.

"Are you sick?"

"No," I reply quickly.

I get the urge to glare at him for even mentioning that word, but I resist. He is just being concern there is no point in being mad. Besides I'm not sick, so I shouldn't be getting all defensive. It's I just really hate that word and whenever someone brings it up. I feel as if they are calling me weak, which is bizarre since everyone gets sick, but I just feel that way.

He says nothing for a few moments then nods his head. I let out a sigh as he walks out of the room. Looking down at my baby blue watch I see that we're running late. I quickly run out of the room into the kitchen.

"Mayumi we have to go now before we're late to school."

"But I'm eating," she almost whines.

"Take it with you."

"Okay, let's take my car," she replies with a grin.

"Fine by me, I have no problem walking home."

"See ya kids later," Mayumi shouts as she quickly runs out of the room with her plate and coffee. It's almost as if she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Weird, she constantly complains about school.

"Good fucking bye bitch," Hidan yells.

"Well I will see you guys when I get home. Take sure and I would like to see my house still intact when I get back. No prank calls and…that's all I can think of right now. Goodbye and have a good day."

"Bye fucking you stupid dumb naïve bitch." I just smile trying to ignore Hidan's comment.

"Later," Kisame says with a grin.

"Bye, un."

The others nod and I smile back. I rush out of the room and grab my bag for running out the door. Mayumi is already in the passenger seat of her car. Quickly I get in and take us to school.

**-Third POV-**

Pein watches out the window waiting for the two girls to leave. When they are gone he walks back into the kitchen. It has been years since he was a child, and being once again was difficult. He did not like depending on someone who technically is younger than him, but there is nothing he can do. They only see him as a child, and they don't know the truth of who they are.

"So what are we going to do Leader-sama," Konan asks looking up.

"We are to act as children," Pein says giving each member a stern look even though he hated the fact as acting like a child.

Pein is not the only one who doesn't like being a child. Sasori, for half of his life has been a puppet. To be a child and human again is hard for him. Some things are easy to do because they just seem to come naturally, while other things are more difficult.

Someone who does enjoy being a child again is Kisame. It has been so long since anyone ever taken care of him. It reminds him of the times he used to have with his mother. He enjoys the fact of being a child. It means all the responsibilities he had as adult are gone for the time being. He can let someone take care of him while he can sit back and do whatever he wants. He actually thinks this is good for everyone. It's as if everyone in the Akatsuki is becoming too serious. The members just need to learn to enjoy life and loosen up a bit.

Kisame isn't alone in those thoughts of thinking. Deidara feels the same way; in fact he kind of relishes in the idea of being a kid again. Being a child is so much more fun than being an adult.

The other members are unsure of what to feel, with the exception of Hidan. He is totally pissed about the idea of being stuck as a child. He wishes to be his normal self again for multiple reasons. Besides the fact of being a child to him sucks as one of his main reasons, his secondary main reason to be back to normal is so he can actually fight Mayumi. He wants to make sure he kicks her ass then sacrifices her to Jashin.

"Tobi can act like a child," Tobi says waving his arms recklessly. He almost knocks over the pitcher of juice.

"We already know that, no need to state the obvious, un."

"I fucking hate this."

"I'm sure we all hate this," Kakuzu says.

"Speak for yourself," Kisame says with. "I actually like this. Sure the world is different, but it is still kind of cool."

"The mouths on my palms and the one on my chest are gone, un"

"So," Kisame replies. "I look more human than shark."  
>"I don't fucking care about who fucking looks like what and what they are fucking missing in the fucking looks department. I fucking hate being a child and I hate those two fucking bitches."<p>

"Why?" Kisame asks in a teasing tone. "Are you upset that Mayumi isn't scared of you and that she can put you in your place?"

"That bitch is fucking evil and she can't fucking put me in my place. One of these fucking days I will fucking kill her."

"We are the ones who are criminals," Itachi says. "She isn't, so how is she evil?"

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha no one fucking asked for your fucking logic."

"Itachi has a point," Kakuzu says.

"Fuck off Kakuzu."

"Why do you hate Yume when she has done nothing wrong," Sasori asks. "Even after you cut her with a knife she is still nice and polite to you."

"I hate her for that fucking reason. She is too fucking nice it makes me fucking sick. The girl has no fucking back bone."

"You don't know that," Itachi says.

"I actually like Yume," Kisame says. "So what if she seems a little too nice. It actually feels good to have someone around who is nice and not trying to kill you. Mayumi is cool too. Her attitude is awesome, but then again that is probably because she always gets into arguments with Hidan and it is fun to watch."

"Go fucking die fucking shark monster."

"I bet 500 yen that Mayumi can actually kick Hidan's ass, un."

"I agree," Kisame replies with a chuckle.

"She can't fucking kick my ass, I can fucking kick her ass."

"Silence," Pein says causing everyone to become and getting their attention. "We are to act as children. Obviously this world is very different from ours so we must try to learn what we can about it. Yume and Mayumi will teach us what they know. In addition, we are to show them some respect since they are letting us live with them." Pein glares at Hidan as he says the last sentence.

"Whatever, I don't fucking care."

"In our spare time we are going to try to find a way to become our normal selves and a way back home. Does anyone know where the box is that brought us here?"

Itachi pulls the red violet box out of his pocket. Pein nods his head at him.

"Keep it and see what you can learn from it then report to me what you find out." Itachi nods in reply placing the box back. "Don't destroy the house. Everyone is dismissed."

With that said Pein walks out of the room. He is going to learn what he can about this world with or without those two girls help. All he has to do is find their books.

**-Time Skip Normal/Yume's POV-**

The bell rings and I start closing my books. Gathering my thinks I place them in my back. Standing up I head to the door when one of the male track players walk over to me. He has black hair and grey eyes. If I remember correctly he is a transfer student from a different country.

"Konnichiwa Mori-chan," he says with a smile.

"Konnichiwa," I reply slightly confused by the fact this guy is talking to me. "You can just call me Yume."

"Cool, my name is Felix. I was wondering if you understood anything the teacher said."

"Yeah I understood," I reply giving a small smile. "Do you need help?"

"Hai, can you help me if it isn't too much of a hassle?"

"Yeah I can help, and it won't be a hassle."

"What is going on over here," I hear Mayumi ask. I look up to see her storm over while glaring at the guy. I mentally roll my eyes as I let out a sigh.

"I was just asking Yume-chan if she could help me with biology," Felix replies with a grin.

"Who said you could call her by her first name?"

"I did," I reply. Mayumi nods then gets into Felix's face. He slightly moves his face away as he takes a step back.

"Do anything to her," Mayumi hisses; "I will kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he replies.

"Good," she says then gives him a slight push away. "We got to go before I'm late for work."

I only nod as she walks away towards the door. Turning back to Felix I give him a small smile. He just grins.

"Gomenasai, she can be a little over protective."

"It's fine," he replies.

I pull out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly I write down my address and phone number. Smiling, I put the pen away and hand the paper over to Felix.

"You can come over when you're finished with practice and I can help. Just give me a call before you do."

"Arigato," he replies with another grin.

"No problem," I reply with a small bow then take off running towards the door where Mayumi is waiting.

Mayumi glares behind me, probably at Felix. I grab her arm and start pulling her away. She follows without any problems so I let go. She leads the way outside to her car. Once in her car she turns to me.

"I don't trust that guy," she says.

"You don't trust any guy," I reply.

"I have a very good reason not to trust them."

"All I'm going to do is help him. It's not like he asked me out on a date."

"Whatever…just be careful please."

"I'll be fine stop worrying about me. Now are you going to take me home so you can get to work before you become late? I told you earlier that I could just walk home."

"I'm not going to let you walk home. Last time that happen we got a bunch of kids to take care off," she replies starting the car.

"It's not that bad."

"How could you say that? That Hidan brat cut your arm and disrespects you."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You say that now, but just wait until he goes on a rampage and bust your head open with a bottle."

"May, no need to worry, that won't happen."

"I do worry," she mumbles.

The rest of the ride is silent between the two of us. Mayumi is lost in her thoughts, probably thinking about her past. Mayumi was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Masaru, this nice rich couple, when she was about seven. Mr. Masaru had found her bruised and bloody on the street one night and had taken her to the hospital. I was at the hospital for being sick and my parents didn't know what to do to make me feel better. I was six at the time. That is how we first met.

She had this wild look in her eyes when we first met. If anyone got to near her it's like she went into animal and snarled at them. She would try to fight them to get them away from her. It had taken awhile before the doctors earned her trust. They made her see a psychiatrist every day, and sometimes she still has to she still has to meet the psychiatrist.

Instead of being in my room like I was supposed to be, I was walking around the hospital. I had come across her room and watched as she tried fighting the doctors away. It had taken about a few minutes, but the doctors were able to get her under control and do what they needed to do. I hid as they left the room so they wouldn't see me. When they were out of sight I walk into the room.

"They're just trying to help," I said from the door way.

She turned and looked at me with a deadly glare. I almost ran out of the room, but I stood my ground. Running was not going to get me anywhere but in trouble.

"Go away," she hissed.

"Are you not lonely though?"

"I've been alone long enough that it doesn't bother me," she replied.

Her answer reminded me of something an adult would say. The way she acted was so adult like to my little six year old brain, that I thought it was cool. At the time I didn't understand it's was because of what she had to deal with and what she saw while living on the streets.

"Well, I will stay with you so you don't have to be alone anymore."

"Whatever," she replied looking away from me.

That is what started our friendship. She became my best friend and is practically a sister to me. A few months later she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Masaru. I didn't learn the rest of her past until two years after her adoption.

"Okay, we're here," Mayumi says pulling me out of my own thought of the past.

"Arigato," I say turning to her with a smile.

"You would do the same for me," she replies with a roll of her eyes.

"True," I reply as I grab my stuff and start getting out of the car.

"Be careful with those ungrateful brats," she calls out from the driver window.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply with a wave of my hand.

She takes off driving to her job. I walk over to the door and hear some yelling. Hoping everyone is okay I rush in. On the white wall are drawings from either markers or crayons.

In the middle of the room is Kakuzu with my piggy bank that is smashed. That money is supposed to be going towards my savings account for college. I have no clue where the others are. Tobi runs into the room.

"Yume-chan do you like Tobi's drawings?"

That's when I smell smoke coming from the kitchen. I ignore Tobi and run into the kitchen to see it ruined. The room is covered in smoke and it is all coming from the ruined oven. I go over to the window to let some of the smoke air out. Turning around I see Deidara covered in black with a grin.

"That was awesome art. I wasn't expecting it to blow up, un."

My hands ball into fist but I say nothing. I have to find out where the other children are. So, I go and look outside in the backyard. Sasori is on the bench working on something with some of my dad's tools from the shed. Itachi is under the tree with some books.

They seem to be doing nothing destructive so I go back inside. I go upstairs and check the bedrooms. Konan is in the bedroom she is sharing with Mayumi making a bunch of origami. She looks up at me and I only give her a small nod and walk out. I go and check the little small office my mom has to see Pein in there looking through some of her fashion designs.

I leave and go check the game room. Hidan is in there playing pinball. I see Kisame over near my fish Murasaki. My eyes widen as I the bowl on the ground broken and Murasaki flapping around on the ground.

"Get out now!" I shout causing both to jump and turn to me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch."

"Get out now," I yell glaring at him. "I want everyone in the living room!"

"Fuck off bitch."

I storm into the room and grab his arm. Then I turn to Kisame and glare at him. He just gives a sheepish grin and runs out.

"Fucking let me go bitch."

I ignore him and storm downstairs into the living room where I throw him onto the couch. Quickly, I get a large bowl and fill it up with some water. I rush upstairs to the game room and grab Murasaki. Thankfully I got to her in time, and place her in the bowl. I'll have to be buying her a new fish bowl.

I storm back downstairs. In the living room is Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu. I glare at each one of them then storm into the kitchen where Deidara seems to be trying to blow up my microwave. I yank him away and unplug the microwave.

"I was trying to create more art, un."

"Living room now," I hiss at him.

"What's your problem, un?"

"Get in there now!"

"Fine I'm going, un."

"I want you to tell Pein and Konan I want them in the living room as well."

"Whatever, un."

I slam open the backdoor causing both Itachi and Sasori to look up. Without saying a word I point for them to come inside. Itachi closes his book and Sasori stands up.

"Is something wrong," they both ask at the same time.

"Where is Zetsu," I ask ignoring their question.

"In the greenhouse," Sasori replies pointing to the greenhouse I made a year ago.

"Get him and I want all three of you inside in the living room."

I walk back inside all the way into the living room. Everyone, but Itachi, Sasori and Zetsu is in the living room. Hidan and Deidara are glaring daggers at me but I ignore them. I just wait for the other three to get in here, which isn't a very long wait. They come in and sit down like everyone else.

"Sasori what were you doing with my dad's tools," I asks as calmly as I can.

"Creating a puppet," he replies.

"Out of what?"

"An old chair I found."'

"Zetsu what were you doing in my green house?"

"**We were **looking at some **of the plants **and watering them. Is there **a problem with that?**"

"No," I reply turning to the others.

"Why are we all fucking down here fucking bitch?"

"Shut up! I am getting sick and tired of your swearing! If you want to swear go right ahead and sound like some ignorant kid, but do not call me a bitch anymore!"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that I come home and find my money broken into, drawings all over the walls, the kitchen destroyed and my fish almost dying! So I'm sorry if I seem a little pissed off! I want that money back now!"

"I'm not giving it back."

"You better because I'm the one who is stuck having to fix the damages! Tobi, if you want to draw there is paper you can draw on, that is what it was invented for! Deidara, next time you want to blow something up, blow up fireworks! There is some in the shed! There was no need to ruin a perfectly good kitchen to make some stupid explosion art!"

"G-gomenasai, T-Tobi didn't mean t-t-to."

"Art is an explosion, it isn't stupid, un."

"Brat shut up before you make it worse," Sasori says.

"It is stupid when it happens inside my house and ruins my kitchen! You could have set the entire house on fire! Were you not thinking!"

"No he wasn't," Sasori replies. "He never thinks."

"Hand me back my money," I say turning to Kakuzu.

"No."

"Hand it back now!"

"I found it, so it is no longer yours."

"Kakuzu," Pein says. "Give her back the money. She will have to pay for the damages done to the house somehow, and she can't do that without her money."

"If you want money so damn bad," I say. "Get a job mowing people's lawns."

"Fine, here is your money," Kakuzu replies glaring at me as he hands me back my money. I only nod then turn to Kisame.

"Don't ever touch my fish again."

I turn away and walk up to my room. I am too pissed to say anything else. When Mayumi gets home she can handle the punishment while I go out and get some paint to paint over the drawings. I'm going to have to find a way to fix up the kitchen.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of chapter seven. I hope that you enjoyed the small little part that was in third POV. I figured it would be good to show something like that while Yume and Mayumi were in school.**

**Translations: Murasaki (Yume's fish) means violet.**

**Tamagoyaki is a Japanese sweet omelet.**

**You can find these two pictures on my profile page.**

**So we find out a little about Mayumi's past and how she and Yume met. We also see Yume go off on the children. –Shakes head- It was bound to happen.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. The poll is still up for you to choose if she should be with Sasori or Itachi, or you can just tell me in a review/comment. Please review and thanks again for reading. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own the characters I have created, the plot and whatever else I created for this story. Until next time. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Homecoming~**

I walk into the ruined black kitchen with a bucket and some rags I found. Placing the bucket of hot cleaning water down in the middle of the room, I call out for Deidara who is in the other room. Turning around, I watch as Deidara enters the room. My eyes narrow on him for a split second.

"What do you want Sasori no Danna, un?"

"You created this mess you can clean it up," I reply.

"Why do I have to do it? Why not Yume, it is her house, un?"

"Brat, I am not repeating myself."

"Unless Leader tells me I have to clean this room, I'm not going to do it, un."

Once again I narrow my eyes at him becoming impatient. This whole being a human child again is…frustrating. I am so used to not having any emotions, that now that I have them back, it is hard to understand them.

"You will clean this room," the voice of Leader says. I look up to see him standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to do it, un."

"You will do as you're told or you will regret it," Leader says narrowing his eyes at Deidara. "Sasori will stay and watch to make sure you don't goof off."

With that said Leader walks out of the room. Deidara glares down at the floor and walks over to the bucket next to me. I glare at him, daring him to kick the bucket over. Instead he snatches it up and walks over to the nearest wall while grumbling something incoherent.

In the background I can hear Leader talking to the other members. Hidan, being the disrespectful one, starts swearing. Ignoring all of that, I look around the kitchen trying to think of a way to help fix it. It seems every ninja skill we know is practically useless here. This world is so much different than ours.

"What are you doing," I hear Yume I ask.

I turn to look at her holding a bucket in her hands while standing in the doorway. She looks tired and paler than usual. I walk over and take the bucket away from her.

"We're cleaning up the room," I reply. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hidan may be right about her being too nice, but she has just shown us a few minutes ago that she can be angry. It is weird to meet someone like her. She is so…selfless. She doesn't know who we are and invites us into her home even after we landed on her. Even though there have been some incidents where she has gotten hurt because one of us, she didn't explode. She just smiled and said she was okay.

However, I feel as if she is hiding something. There has to be a reason she is so nice and selfless. Yet, for some reason, I feel as if I'm obliged to help her, after all she has done a lot for us. Then yet again, maybe it isn't obligation that makes me feel as if I should help her. I don't know what it is, as I have mentioned it is hard being human again.

"I'm fine," she replies…almost emotionlessly. "Give me back the bucket so I can clean this up."

She must still be upset about what has happen. I don't blame her, and I'm surprised it actually had taken this long for her to explode in anger.

"You can have my bucket I don't want to clean, un."

Yume turns and narrows her blue eyes at Deidara. She almost looks scary. Deidara visibly gulps before gaining some courage and glares back. I shake my head slightly chuckling.

"You will also clean," she says to him. "Rules are if you make a mess you clean it."

"I never heard that rule, un."

"Well it's a rule, so you're not getting out of this. Do you know how much this is going to cost? I don't think you do. I have to get a new stove which is a couple 1000 yen right out of my college fund. Then I have to buy paint for the walls and cabinets that's a few 100 yen coming out of the fund. Do I look like I'm rich? Okay, so I may be part of the upper-middle class, but that doesn't mean I'm rich. I need that money for college if…."

At the last sentence her voice trails off. She gets this far away sad look in her eyes. I almost get the urge to ask her to continue, but squash the urge down. It's none of my business.

"If what, un?"

"Nothing," she replies shaking her head, the sadness leaving her eyes. "Get back to cleaning."

"I hate this, un," Deidara says turning back to the wall.

"Well you wouldn't have to be doing this if you never made the mess from the start," Yume says then turns to me.

"I'll help," I say, the words slipping from my mouth before I can stop them.

"No, you don't have to help," she says shaking her head.

"I think you should rest you don't look so well," I reply.

Her blue eyes narrow at me. I slightly tilt my head a bit confused. Did I say something wrong? Women are such fickle creatures; they're a lot harder to understand than emotions.

"I'm fine," she says reaching for the bucket.

I take a few steps back refusing to hand the bucket over. It looks like she is about to fall over at any second, and she is saying she is fine.

"If you won't go and rest, then I will help," I say, once again the words coming out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She lets out a sigh and looks away. If she wants to do stuff while she is sick, then who am I to stop her? I don't even understand why it bothers me.

"Fine," she says turning to look back at me. "You can help."

"I'm…what the heck happen here," I hear Mayumi shout from the living room.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

I pull into Yume's driveway and shut my car off. I am so glad to be off work. Why do I even bother working when I am rich? I have tons of money from my adoptive and…biological parents. Well, actually my biological father. My biological mother was just some whore he bought for his own personal pleasures. He got jealous when someone even looked at her.

Anyways, I get out of my car. I might just quit my job since all of the people I work with seem to be a bunch of annoying idiots. Halloween isn't even here yet and they are already dressing up as anime characters as if it was Halloween. One of them even came dressed up wearing this black cloak with red clouds. I have no clue what anime it is from since I don't care for anime, but they said something about the Akatsuki. If I remember correctly, one of those brats said something about them too. Whatever, why should I even bother caring?

Opening the door, I walk inside. I drop my bags next to the door.

"I'm…what the heck happen here," I yell noticing the walls. Tilting my head to the side, I can see that the kitchen looks…black…completely black.

All the children in the living room become quiet; even the hyper kid with the mask. I think his name is Tobi. Whatever, I don't care right now. I have to figure out what has happen.

"A few things happen," Yume says as she walks into the room. Whoa, she does not sound happy at all. "One of them drew on the walls because apparently they are too good to use paper or too lazy to actually look for some. Another child ruined the kitchen by blowing up the stove somehow and calling it art. I found my fish almost dying by another child. In addition, I have taken a look around the rest of the house to find the bathroom flooded with water, and my room trashed along with some things of mine missing. Of course I have found what is missing."

Okay, Yume is pissed off. I have only seen her pissed off twice, this will be the third time. When she is pissed she can be scary and…her politeness kind of goes out the door. Yume is the type of person who usually bottles up her anger, along with some other things. She is always trying to be happy, please everyone, and other things. I remember the time I asked her about it.

"Why are you so…nice to everyone?" I asked at the age of twelve.

It didn't make any sense to me. People were sometimes mean to her, and yet she was still nice and polite to them. Sometimes they would take advantage of her. Whenever they needed something, they always went to her, knowing she would most likely give it to them. I have always seen her being polite, smiling, and being nice, not once have I seen her angry or sad.

"We never know how long we have on this earth," she says to me, sounding way to wise for her age. "Why should I not be nice? The world can be cruel and mean. I figured, if I am nice to people and other things, it will affect them in a way that hopefully they would do the same for someone else. Maybe it's just hopeful thinking that I will help change someone's life and make the world just a little bit better to live in it."

"That's…stupid ideology," was my reply.

Though, that was my reply to her, I could never get what she said out of my mind. To me it was stupid, but after what she had gone through I guess I'm not that surprised. However, I could and can never be like that. My life before my adoptive parents made sure of that.

However, it doesn't mean I don't try. Yume is the one I look up to. I so badly wish I could be like her. It's like she is what everyone should be like. Maybe it is crazy, but sometimes I really think she is an angel who was sent here to help change people's lives.

So, seeing her angry like this just doesn't look right. She should be smiling and laughing and happy. Anger isn't something that suits her. That is why, I have taken it upon myself to protect her and keep her from getting like this…and from getting hurt. Though, sometimes I think I'm not doing a good job. Sometimes I wonder if I take advantage of her as well. Thinking that makes me hate myself.

"Who did it," I ask. "I'll freaking take care of them."

"Don't worry about it," she replies with a tired sigh, all emotion seeming to leave her face. "I was going to let you handle it, but I have taken it upon myself to handle this."

"Are you freaking kidding me," I yell at her. She is probably going easy on them. These brats won't ever learn if she does that.

"I said I'm handling it," she yells narrowing her eyes at me.

I jump back in shock. If I look around I can see that some of the children are shocked as well. Yume has never yelled at me before and right now it isn't pleasant.

"Okay fine, you're handling it," I say holding up my eyes.

"Are you patronizing me," she asks.

"No," I reply widening my eyes in shock at such a suggestion. "I would never do that to you."

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but instead she doesn't. I watch as she closes her eyes. One of the children…Sasori walks over to her, he had walked out of the kitchen with Deidara just moments before she yelled at me. Sasori slightly narrows his eyes in confusion then places his hand on her arm, his face going neutral. She opens her eyes as she looks down at him, all emotion except…weariness is gone from her face.

"Can I at least help pay to fix everything? I can ask to my father to put in a new stove," I speak up.

"I don't care," she replies looking over to me. "Do what you want, you're good at that."

Once again I look at her shocked. She turns around and walks back into the kitchen. Sasori shortly follows after her. Pein glares at Deidara who grumbles under his breath and heads into the kitchen as well.

"Well bitch, it fucking looks like you just fucking got told."

"Shut up," I yell turning to Hidan. "No one asked for your freaking opinion."

"Too fucking bad, because I just fucking gave it bitch."

"Just wait," I snarl at him. "One day you're going to get what is coming to you."

"I'm not fucking scared."

"You should be," is my only reply.

I make my way into the kitchen. On one side of the room is Deidara cleaning on of the walls, and on the other side are Sasori and Yume cleaning one together. The room has a thick stench of smoke. Luckily, the window is open letting in fresh air to take care most of the smell.

I walk over to Deidara. He looks up at me but I ignore him. I pick up one of the rags out of the bucket. It is going to take a while to clean this room.

"I'm helping," I mumble as I start washing the once pastel yellow wall.

Personally, I always thought it was an ugly color. Maybe when we buy paint for it, we can make it a new and better color. Maybe we should repaint the entire house. I should leave that up to Yume to decide.

**-Time Skip Three Hours Later-**

We have finished cleaning the walls, cabinets, and fridge. Sadly we are still nowhere finished. There is still the counter, dishes and floor to clean. We also have to get a new stove and paint. I seriously feel like going off on which ever brat did this to the kitchen.

An hour ago we had ordered some takeout. Thank Kami we have been able to eat tonight. During dinner that guy Felix had called. I had answered the phone for Yume. I passed on his message telling her that he said he wouldn't be able to make it over because of an emergency. When I told her this she just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Man my muscles are sore," I complain.

"Could you watch the children please," Yume asks. I smile, happy to know she is no longer angry. This cleaning seemed to have calmed her down. "I need to go pick up some paint."

"I think it is a little too late for that," Sasori says. "We still need to finish the kitchen."

"I know, but we also need to get a stove," she replies.

"We could just get the paint and stove tomorrow," I suggest. "Besides I think it is time for the…children to get to bed."

"That sound good to me I'm exhausted, un."

"I…okay fine, we will continue this tomorrow," Yume says before yawning.

"You should go rest now," Sasori says to her. She nods in reply giving a small tired smile.

"We should all go rest," I say repressing a yawn. I hear the sound of the front door opening and keys.

"Honey," I hear Mrs. Mori, Yume's mother, calls out.

"We're home," Mr. Mori, Yume's father, calls out finishing his wife's sentence.

"Crap," Yume says and I can only nod in reply.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally, chapter eight is completed. I apologize for the delay. However, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**First, I hope everyone enjoyed reading part of the chapter in Sasori's POV. I thought it would be something good to see and see a little inside of his head. I just might do a small part in Hidan's or Itachi's POV in the near future as well. Also, I'm letting you know, every fourth chapter will be in Mayumi's POV.**

**We learn a little more about Mayumi and Yume as well. And we will keep learning more things about them in the coming chapters.**

**I'm kind of ending this chapter short because one I feel like it, and two I'm tired. Also, Yume's parents are now in the story –I don't know for how long- because, well truthfully they couldn't be gone forever on their business trip.**

**The poll is still up. So vote by using the poll or commenting/pm-ing/review. The poll is going to be coming down soon, so vote while you still can.**

**When will the Akatsuki be back to their adult form? –grins- Soon, very soon. How? –smirks- In a way you have –hopefully- never seen before.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, adding this to your alerts and favorites, it means a lot. Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. I won the characters I have created, the plot and whatever else I create for this story. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**~Hugs and Dress-up~**

Panic swims through my veins like fire. I'm no longer feeling tired. What are my parents doing home so early? How am I going to explain to them what happen? They shouldn't be home yet. Shouldn't they still be on their trip for another month? Oh gosh, I should have through about all of this from the start.

"Mom," I say as I walk into the living room trying to smile. "Dad, welcome home."

I walk over and give them a hug. Both of them wrap their arms around me making it a family group hug. The hugs last for about five minutes. My parents can be very affectionate, but I don't mind.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" I ask once they let me go and I pull away.

"Well, we finished everything over in Germany a week early," My mom states.

"And decided since our next business meeting was in this general direction," My dad continues.

"We decided we would stop here," mom says.

"And spend a few days with you until it is time to go again," my dad once again finishes my mom's sentence.

I can't help myself from smiling. My parents always finish each other's sentences. I think it is awesome, it's like they are so in sync with each other. If my dad or mom hasn't seen one another all day, they still somehow know when the other has had a bad day or not. Mom calls dad her Prince Charming, soul-mate, and only true love. Their love reminds me of a fairytale and I can only hope that I can find someone who is my Prince Charming.

"So what are with," my father starts saying.

"All of these children," my mother finishes looking around the room. I go to answer, but I have no answer.

"We're babysitting," I finally reply.

"All of these," dad says

"Children," mom finishes "I hope the parents…"

"Are paying you a lot," dad finishes.

"Yeah, Mayumi moved in to help," I reply. "I hope that's okay with you guys."

"Of course," mother starts to say.

"We don't mind," father finishes.

I smile as my mother turns her attention to the children. She gets this grin on her face. My mother absolutely adores children. She would like to have another child, and I wouldn't mind having a sibling, but after what happen years ago I think she is afraid to take the chance at having another child. Sometimes I blame myself from my mom being able to have what she wants, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm not the one to blame and my mother will have to learn to overcome her fear.

"How long are they staying," mom asks as my dad starts to go upstairs to put away their luggage.

"Well…their parents are on a trip and they have no idea when they will be back," I quickly reply.

I don't like that I have to lie to my mom. It's sad that the children are orphans, but I don't want to tell her that. She could possibly send them there and they might end up on the streets. Mayumi told me what it was like living on the streets as a child and I don't want the children to have to suffer through that. I might tell my mother the truth one day, but until then I'm keeping this a secret.

"Well I see that they have drawn on the walls," she says with a chuckle.

"Tobi is sorry," Tobi says as he falls to his knees in front of my mother. "Tobi didn't mean to. If Tobi knew there was paper Tobi would have drawn on the paper. Tobi is a good boy."

"Um…that's Tobi," I say.

My mother just gets this caring smile on her face then start laughing. She bends down and lifts Tobi onto his feet. She pats him on the head gently.

"It's okay Tobi, I don't mind. You can draw on the walls all you want. Yume used to draw on them all the time. One time she made a dragon, though I could have sworn it was a dog."

I can't believe my mom gave him permission to draw on the walls. Now I feel bad for going off on him. If this is how my mom will react about the kitchen then I will apologize to the children.

"Mori-Chan's mommy isn't mad at Tobi?"

"Nope," mom replies with a chuckle. "You can draw on the wall to your heart's content."

"Yay, Tobi is happy!" Tobi then proceeds to throw is arms around my mom. This causes her to laugh and hug him in return.

All of the children look at my mom confused. I'm not surprised; most people don't understand how my mom can act. A lot of the time she seems happy and nice, but the next minute it's like she is a total different person. Someone once mentioned she was bipolar and had problems. When my dad heard this he punched the person. My dad is very protective of my mom. If someone says one bad thing about my mom that he doesn't like, he goes all bat-shit crazy on them.

"If anyone wants to see the drawing Yume made," my mother says as she pulls away from Tobi. "I had taken pictures before they were painted over."

"I want to fucking see them."

My mother's head snaps in Hidan's direction. Her blue eyes narrow at him. Like I said, she can be nice, smiling and sweet one moment; the next she is well…not so nice and sweet anymore. If there is one thing my mom can't stand is people who swear. She also absolutely hates when children swear. She believes that swearing makes a person ignorant and that it is disrespectful to swear.

"What did you say young man," my mom asks almost in a snarl. My mom can be scary when she is angry.

"Hidan, watch your language," Pein says.

"I fucking said that I fucking want to see them," Hidan replies to my mother ignoring Hidan.

"Wrong choice of words Old Man," Mayumi says with a chuckle.

"Young man swearing in this house is prohibited," my mother says very slowly and calmly. She is going to snap soon. "If I hear you swear one more time, I am going to punish you. Do you understand?"

"I will fucking swear if I fucking want to, bitch."

At that moment my dad walks back into the living room. He had the look of rage on his face. As I have stated earlier, he doesn't like anyone bad talking my mother. I bite on my lower lip as my dad walks over and grabs Hidan by his arm.

"My wife," my father says through clench teeth. "Said that swearing in this house is prohibited, and you are to never call her that again."

"Hey, where the fuck do you think you're fucking taking me," Hidan yells as my dad starts pulling him out of the room.

"Old Man you just dug your own grave," Mayumi yells then chuckles.

"I am truly sorry for his behavior," Pein says to my mother. "He is very disrespectful."

"You're not his father," my mother replies with a small smile. "No need to apologize for his behavior. We cannot control the actions of others."

"You can manipulate someone into doing the actions you want," Itachi says.

"Maybe so," she replies with a grin. "But then they were fools for being manipulated."

"And that makes everyone a fool," I say with a smile remembering this type of wisdom she had pass to me a few years ago. "I remember you saying each one of us is always manipulated by someone or something making us all fools."

"My baby girls remember what I have told her," my mother says with a proud smile and hugs me. I chuckle and hug back.

"Tobi wants a hug too."

Next thing we know Tobi joins our hug. My mother laughs and ruffles his hair. At least the hair she is able to ruffle since his mask kind of covers some of it up.

"Everyone can join the hug," she says with a grin. "Come on I want all of you to come over and join the hug."

"Do I have to, un," Deidara whines.

"Yes," Mayumi replies pushing him towards my mother.

My mom holds out her arms for the other children. Deidara grumbles under his breath but walks over and joins the group hug. Mayumi walks over and wraps one arm over my shoulder. Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori and walk over quietly and join us.

"If I get 500 yen I will join the hug."

"Not happening," Mayumi says.

"Join the hug," mother says with a slight narrow glare.

"I'll give you the money Kakuzu," I say causing both my mom and Mayumi to shake their heads. Kakuzu nods and joins the hug.

"Awesome, free hugs, I haven't had a hug…in forever," Kisame says with a grin. He runs over and joins in causing my mom to laugh then get a sad look.

"Don't your parents give you any hugs?" My mother asks. She believes that a parent should always hug their child. She didn't always have this belief until a few years ago.

"Nope," Kisame replies.

"Well whenever any of you want a hug just ask and you will receive one," she says with a smile. She can be overly affectionate even with other people's children.

"If we hug you, **are you going to kill us**," Zetsu asks.

"No," my mother replies with such a disgusted look. "Anyone who kills a child is worse than scum and should suffer punishment for eternity."

Some sort of emotion flickers through Itachi's eyes. Before I have time to analyze it is already gone. Zetsu whispers quietly to himself. It is like he is debating with himself out loud. Whatever, each person can live however they choose. After a few seconds he walks over and joins the hug looking a bit dubious.

"Tobi is happy that we are all hugging like a big happy family."

"We are not a big happy family you baka, un."

"No calling anyone baka," my mother says sternly.

"See you have to be nice to Tobi Deidara-sempai."

"Whatever, un," Deidara says with a roll of his eyes.

"I shall treat you all to my famous snicker doodles," mother says with a grin. My mom loves baking almost as much as she loves designing.

"Tobi can't wait. Can Tobi have some now?"

"Um…mom about the kitchen…" I trail off losing my voice, afraid of how she will react.

"I kind of ruined the kitchen," Mayumi says with a sheepish grin. "I was trying to cook something and I forgot all about it. I don't know what happen but the oven exploded and…I'm so sorry. I'll pay for all of the repairs and buy a new stove."

I look at Mayumi slightly shocked. I can't believe she just said that to my mother. Why did she say that?

"I should have never tried cooking," Mayumi continues. "I'm such a horrible cook and can't do it to save my life."

Okay, that part isn't a lie. Mayumi seriously can't cook to save her life. She even burns water. Water is so easy and yet she still burns it. I've tried helping her, but no matter what she always messes something up. She almost caught the house on fire.

"How bad is my kitchen," my mom asks seriously.

"It's not as bad as it was before," I quickly reply. "We were able to fix some of it up. We should be finished by tomorrow."

"You should be able to finish what tomorrow," my father asks as he walks into the room with Hidan.

Hidan is glaring at my father as if he would drop dead. The glare doesn't affect my dad none as he waits for a reply. I slightly shuffle my feet.

"I accidently caused your stove to blow up and have been cleaning the kitchen. It should be finished by tomorrow," Mayumi replies with a straight emotionless face. "I'll pay all repairs and see if my dad will install a new stove. I promise I won't be cooking in your kitchen anymore."

"I'll let my wife deal with that," my father says. He gives Hidan a small nudge forward. "If he swears again let me know."

My mom nods and everyone moves out of the hug. I watch as she makes her way into the kitchen. My dad looks at Mayumi with his hazel eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. Though my dad doesn't approve of Mayumi as my friend, he deals with it. He told me as long as I was happy he won't complain about her being my friend.

Mother walks back into the room with a look that says she's going to kill someone. Her eyes land on Mayumi with a deathly glare. A few of the children step back away from Mayumi with the look my mother is giving her.

"You are never allowed into my kitchen ever again," my mother snarls looking like a demon with her wild burgundy curls and glaring blue eyes. She then turns to my father smiling and looking like and angel. I hear one of the children say…sounds like Tobi…saying that she is scary and worse than Tobi.

"We are going to go shopping tomorrow," mom says gleefully clapping her hands. "I actually have a reason to redecorate the kitchen now."

"Anything you want," my dad says with a smile and chuckles.

"Yay, I have to start planning," she says and starts walking away.

"Hey aren't we going to see those f…freaking pictures," Hidan says. My mother stops walking halfway up the stairs.

"Oh my, I forgot all about that. I'll show them later," she replies and before she can start walking again my dad speaks up.

"Honey, it's late and we should all be going to bed. You can do you planning in the morning."

"I want to start the planning now," she replies with a pout.

"If you start planning now, you'll be up all night and by tomorrow you'll be too tired to go shopping and actually work on any of your plans," he says with a small chuckle.

"Fine," she replies still pouting. "You're right, I won't plan until morning."

"That's my gal," dad says with a smile.

"Alright," my mom says with a grin, all traces of the pout gone as if it never existed. "Time for bed; hugs and kisses goodnight."

"I'm too old to be receiving a hug and kiss goodnight," Mayumi says.

"Well since you moved in," mother says.

"You are going to have to deal with it," father finishes for her.

"You should know by now from all of the sleepovers," I whisper into Mayumi's ear.

"Yes Mrs. Mori," Mayumi replies with a slight nod.

"Okay everyone go get ready for bed," dad says.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth," mom adds.

"In five minutes you should all be in bed," father says.

"We will be coming to give you your hugs and kisses goodnight."

"Tobi can't wait to be given a hug and kiss. Tobi is going to be a goodbye and get ready for bed and brush Tobi's teeth."

Tobi then quickly runs up the room. My dad chuckles at Tobi shaking his head. A grin appears on my mother's face. Tobi sure seems to have won over my parents.

"Chop, chop," my mom then says turning to look at the rest of us as she claps her hands.

"Time is ticking away," dad finishes the saying for her.

We all walk upstairs. It takes a few minutes for all of us to use the bathroom to brush our teeth. After we do, we all go our separate ways to our own room to get ready for bed.

Inside my room, I quickly rid myself of my dirty clothing. I then proceed to quickly change into some sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt that Mayumi gave to me. Finished, I crawl into bed, exhaustion swimming through my veins and making my eyes droopy.

I'm just about to fall asleep when my door opens. Looking over I see Konan walking into the room. I sit up and smile at her.

"Is there something you need?"

"Mayumi-san moves a lot in her sleep and has knocked me off the bed a few times," she says. "I was wondering if I could sleep in her instead from now on."

"Sure," I reply with a smile. I move away from the edge and pull back the covers to give her a spot to lie. She gives a small smile and walks over. She climbs into the bed and pull the cover over the two of us.

"Arigato Yume-san," Konan whispers.

"It's no problem," I reply with a yawn.

I close my eyes and let sleep tug me under the waters. I can just barely make out the sounds of my parents as I fall deeper into sleep's embrace. I think my parents say something two the two of us. There is a something soft pressed against my temple. With a small smile I surrender completely to sleep.

**-Next Day: Morning-**

I wake up to the loud sound of screaming and laughing. With a groan I sit up and stare at the alarm clock. It is six o'clock in the morning and it won't be going off for another ten minutes. Reaching over, I turn the alarm off before it ever has a chance to go off.

I crawl to the end of the bed so not to crawl over Konan's still sleeping body. Climbing out of bed, I quickly stretch. The sound of my bones cracking echoes in my room. A strangle cry of pain escapes my lips as I fall to my knees. The pain spreads from the joint in my left knee and travels up and down my body. I cover my mouth to keep myself from whimpering.

"Yume-san," I hear Konan say. She must have heard me. "Are you okay?"

I say nothing as tears start prickling in the corner of my eyes. I bite down on my hand to help push away the pain. After a few moments it passes and I slowly stand up.

"I'll be fine," I reply turning to look at her worried expression. "It's nothing I haven't dealt before."

"Are you sure," she asks.

"Don't worry," I reply with a smile. There is another scream and more laughter. "I better go check to see what that is before it wakes my parents up."

I walk out of the room slowly, slightly afraid that the pain will return. Luckily it doesn't. When I walk out into the hallway, I see all of the children –with the exception of Konan- all dressed up in girly clothing. Standing outside her door is Mayumi with a very proud smirk on her face. I turn my attention to the children to see how bad they are.

Deidara is dressed up exactly like Cinderella in the dress that she wears to the ball. His hair is done exactly like hers as well as the makeup. He glares at Kisame who is laughing at him.

Kisame doesn't look that bad…I suppose. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the outfit he is wearing. Mayumi –I say her because of her smirk- has dressed him up as Mulan from the Disney movie.

Pein…well he really isn't dressed up as girly. He looks more like a biker chick. He has a very pissed off look on his face. He actually seems to be pulling off the look well.

Sasori is dressed up as the human Ariel. His eyes are narrowed to a scowl at Mayumi. She holds up a picture with a grin.

Tobi is dressed up in a very girly rainbow type of outfit. He seems to be the only one happy with his outfit as he runs around everyone laughing. Deidara hits him on the head.

Kakuzu is dressed up more like a ragdoll. Actually, he looks like he is wearing the rag clothes Cinderella wore before she went to the ball. He is holding out his hands asking for money since he is dressed up the way he is.

Itachi looks annoyed. He is in a cheerleader uniform. A short skirt, short top and make up all over his face. Looking closely I can see his eyes are red. Did Mayumi actually put color contacts in his eyes? With those red eyes he looks more like a scary cheerleader.

Hidan is wearing a bright pink dress. It is has ruffles, ribbons, and lace all over. There is pink booby pins in his hair along with a pink bow. His face is completely covered in makeup and he is giving Mayumi the death glare.

As for Zetsu, he is actually dressed up as some sort of gypsy. The gypsy dress is blue, white and gold with just a touch of black satin around the hems. Actually, that looks very similar to an outfit my mother had design. If that is, then Mayumi is going to be in so much trouble.

"Mayumi," I speak up receiving everyone's attention on me. "Did you do this?"

"Yep," she replies with a smile. "It is payback and their punishment for yesterday."

"I thought I told you I was going to handle it," I say with a slight narrow of my eyes.

"I know, but I just had to do something to humiliate them," she replies.

"That is totally uncalled for," I say with a shake of my head.

"I heard some screaming," my mother says walking out of the master bedroom.

"We look like freaking girls," Hidan shouts. "I am not a freaking girl."

My mom looks at the children one by one. She yawns and rubs her eyes and looks back them. Suddenly she is grinning.

"You all look so cute," she gushes as she rushes over to them. "If you wanted to dress up I would have joined you. I can use all of you as models for my children outfits."

My mother proceeds to hug each one of them. She squeals and pinches each one of their cheeks. I slightly chuckle at the looks on their faces. Kisame has this fake look of annoyance, but you can actually tell he is enjoying the attention. Sasori looks confused, as if he is unsure how he should be acting. For a split second Itachi looked shocked but then it was quickly gone and his eyes have gone back to normal. That is…weird.

Zetsu looks confused as well. It almost seems as if anyone showed him any type of kindness and love like my mother is showering them with as of right now. The rest of the children look extremely annoyed and pissed off. Well except for Tobi. He happily accepts the hugs from my mom.

"What is going on," I hear Konan ask. I look down at her to see her slightly confused by the sight in front of her.

"My mom has gone into over affectionate mode," I reply.

"I am freaking not going to be anyone's freaking model," Hidan says as he tries pulling away from my mother.

"Then you don't get to see the pictures I promised last night," my mother says.

She doesn't like when someone won't model for her. I'm pretty sure she is going to find a way of all of the kids to model for her. She usually always gets what she wants, never taking no for an answer.

"I don't freaking care," he replies.

My mom turns away from Hidan as if dismissing him. I shake my head knowing that this topic isn't done yet. My mom is very determined.

"Mrs. Mori," Mayumi says. "I hope you don't mind if I take the day off from school to go shopping with you. That way I can pay for all of the things you will get for the kitchen. I called my dad last night and he won't mind installing your new stove. He even said he would do it for free."

"You shouldn't miss school," my mother says sternly. "Education is very important."

"It will only be for today," Mayumi replies. "Besides, I'm ahead of everyone in my class. I won't miss anything."

"Do as you wish," my mother says very serious. "You are an adult after all, but I still think you should go to school."

Mayumi nods in reply. I shrug and walk back into my room. Strangely, I feel extremely tired. With a shrug I get dressed and ready for school.

About five minutes later I'm down in the kitchen making me a bowl of cereal. My mom has gone back to gushing and hugging the children. My dad is still in bed asleep. No surprise my dad has never been a morning person.

"Hey," Mayumi says from the doorway. I turn to her as I start eating my breakfast. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you upset."

I just shrug in reply. She smiles softly and I turn my attention back to my cereal. Looking down at it I no longer feel hungry. I make a face at the food and turn towards Mayumi.

"Do you want my cereal I'm no longer hungry," I ask holding out the bowl to her.

"Are you okay," she asks as her brows knit together in worry.

"I'm fine gosh," I snap. "Would everyone just stop asking me if I'm okay; there is nothing wrong with me."

I slam the bowl down against the counter. Mayumi opens her mouth to say something but I just walk out of the room slightly pushing her away. I go grab my backpack as I hear her follow behind me.

"You don't seem okay," she says.

"I'll see everyone when I get home from school," I yell completely ignoring my best friend.

I hear a chorus of byes and see ya later as I walk out the door. I make my way to my car only to be spun around. I narrow my blue eyes at Mayumi.

"What is wrong with you," she asks. "Where are you going school doesn't start for another hour."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Where I'm going is none of your business, but I'm going to school early. I have to meet my lab partner to finish our project."

"Seriously Yume, you say nothing is wrong, but lately you haven't been looking so well."

"I'm not sick damn it," I yell defensively as I push her away. "I'm not sick! I'm not sick! I'm not fucking sick!"

Each time I repeat the sentence I push Mayumi away from me. With the final sentence and push she roughly grabs my wrist. I slightly wince in pain and it goes unnoticed by her. She loosens her grip but doesn't let go.

"Fine," she says. "You're not sick. But if you do become sick, you'll let me know right?"

"Yes," I lie as I try pulling my wrist back.

She lets go with uncertainty in her eyes. I quickly walk away and get into my car. Without looking back at her, I start my car up and proceed to drive away. I keep repeating to myself that nothing is wrong, hoping to make the words true. Somehow, I just know it is only going to be a matter of time before things start to get worse.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of chapter nine. I made it longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the chapter.**

**I promise, if the Akatsuki are not back to normal in the next chapter they will be in chapter 11. So just wait a little bit longer.**

**The poll is still up. You can participate in the poll or give your answer in a comment/review/pm.**

**Well, that is all I have to say for now. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. Disney owns anything princess related that belongs to them. I own Yume and her parents, Mayumi and her parents, the plot and whatever else I create for this story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, voting, and adding to favorites and alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~Halloween Surprise~**

"Hey Yume," I hear someone shouting my name from behind.

Turning around I see Felix. Seeing he has my attention he waves his hand and runs over to me. I give a half smile as he reaches me.

"Konichiwa Felix," I say.

"Are you okay? I was going to talk to you after class, but you got out faster than anyone else."

"Yeah I'm fine, gomenasai. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if it was okay if I came over your place today since school is over for the day. You can help me understand the material. Plus I have already talked to my coach about it and he said it was okay if I missed practice today if it meant I will be working on my schoolwork."

"I would have to call home," I reply. "My parents got home last night so, I'm not sure if we're going to go out as a family or not."

"Yeah, cool, I totally understand," he replies with a grin.

"I'll call them right now," I say pulling out my phone.

He nods and I dial the house number. After the phone rings a few times someone picks up. I smile at Felix to let him know someone was on the phone now.

"How does this thing work," I hear Itachi on the other side ask.

"Oh that is so adorable," I hear my mom gushing in the background. "I have met a lot of kids your age who already know how to work the phone. Here let me help you."

"Um…hello," I say.

"Did that phone thing just speak, un?"

"So cute," mom says on the other side once again. "Now Itachi, this is how you hold the phone…and then you speak through it."

"Hello," I hear Itachi a lot clearer now.

"Hey Uchiha-kun," I say with a small smile. "It's me Yume. Can you please give the phone to my mom?"

"Hai," he replies. There is a few moments of silence.

"Hello," my mom answers.

"Mom I want to know if it is alright if I brought someone home with me to help them with their school work."

"What is this person's name," she asks in a serious tone.

"Felix," I reply not knowing his last name.

"Well, as long as he is respectful and doesn't swear I don't mind. However, we will be going out in about two hours, so he can't stay for long."

"Who do you mean by 'we'," I ask slightly confused.

"You, me, your father, Mayumi and the children, we are all going to go out and eat."

"Is the kitchen not finished?"

"The kitchen is finished; however, there are some problems with the new stove. So your father and I decided we will all go out to eat instead."

"Okay, Arigato mom. I will see you when I get home."

"Drive safely," she says. Before I go say something I hear my mom's voice go distant. "Now Itachi, since you answer the phone you have to say goodbye."

"Goodbye Mori-san," Itachi says.

"See you soon Uchiha-kun," I reply with a smile. No doubt, my mom is having fun with the kids.

"Oh you are all so cute I could just pinch your cheeks," I hear my mother once again gushing.

I chuckle as I close my phone and place it in my pocket. Felix is staring at me with a patient smile. I smile and nod my head.

"My mom says as long as you're respectful and don't swear she says it's okay. However, we're going to go out for dinner so you can't stay for long."

"Arigato Yume, it really means a lot to me that you're helping."

"It's no problem. Do you have your own car? You can follow me home."

"Okay that sounds great," he replies his smile turning into a grin. "I'll escort you to your car."

"Um…arigato," I say slightly shocked.

Felix grins and holds out his arm for me. I hesitantly place my arms around his. He gives me an encouraging grin and together we start walking down the hallways. It feels really weird since this has never happen to me before. Plus there are a lot of people starring slightly shocked and some of them are evening whispering amongst themselves. Is something wrong?

As, we get near my car I pull out my keys. Felix reaches over and takes the keys from my hand. I look up at him confused. He gives me a grin.

"Which one unlocks the door I'll do it for you," he asks confusing me more.

"The middle one," I reply as we finally reach my car. "I can unlock the door myself."

"I know," he replies placing the keys through the lock and turning them. Pulling them out, he turns to me with a smile. "But then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He then proceeds to open my car door for me. This is just strange. No guy has ever done this for me, with the exception of my dad, but that was when I was a little girl.

"Why are you doing this," I ask.

"I'm just being a gentleman like my parents taught me to do," he replies, the smile never leaving his face.

"Okay," I reply with a nod. "Arigato," I then say and get inside the car. As I buckle up he closes the door. I roll down the window to let in some of the cool air.

"I'll go to my car now and then you can lead the way," he says leaning a little into the car.

"I'll wait," I reply.

He smiles then pulls away and starts walking. My eyes slightly narrow on his retreating back then roll my window back up. Turning the ignition on, music starts playing and I reach over to turn the A/C.

The drive home doesn't take long. When we reach my house, I quickly turn my car off and get out. I have been feeling guilty all day for snapping at the children yesterday. As for Mayumi, I do feel guilty for snapping at her this morning, but I'm still a little mad at her.

"I'm ready," Felix says as he walks over to me his backpack slung over his shoulder.

I nod my head in reply and make my way to the door. Since my parents are home, I don't bother with unlocking the door. Turning the handle, I push the door open.

"Yume-san Tobi is happy you're home," yells a very excited Tobi and suddenly I fall to the ground. I look up to see Tobi hugging me. I chuckle and hug him back.

"It's nice to see you too Tobi."

"Yume-san is not mad at Tobi no more?"

"No I'm not made anymore, and I apologizing for yelling yesterday," I reply with a smile and patting him on the head.

"Yay, Tobi must go tell this news to everyone," Tobi yells then gets off me. He then runs back into the house.

"Is that your brother," Felix asks as he helps me to my feet.

"No," I reply taking my shoes off and walking into the house.

"A cousin," he asks as he walks in and takes his shoes off.

"No, I'm babysitting some kids," I reply telling him the same lie I told my parents.

"How many is some?"

"Ten," I reply like it's no big deal.

"That's a lot of kids," he replies as he looks around the room.

"You can sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine," he replies with a small smile.

"Okay," I reply placing my bag down.

I walk into the kitchen to see the new changes. It is obviously clean. The once pastel yellow walls are now black with red clouds outlined in white. That doesn't seem like my mom's kind of style idea. There's a new fridge, table and chairs.

In the middle of the room are all of the children standing in a line. All of them are dressed up in clothing Mayumi and I didn't buy for them. Must be some designs my mom made. I knew she would get them to do what she wanted. In the corner is Mayumi grinning.

"Hey," I say walking over to one of the cabinets.

"Do you like the kitchen," my mom asks as I pull down two glasses. "I was going to paint it blue, but then Tobi here wanted to paint the room like this. It's…different, but I'm sure I can get used to it."

"It's nice," I reply filling up one of the glasses with water.

"Do we really need to be freaking standing here," Hidan asks. "I don't want to freaking play freaking dress up anymore."

"Deal with it baka," Kakuzu says. "We're all stuck doing this."

"Are you turning them into models," I ask as I fill the other glass with orange juice.

"Yes and they all look adorable," she replies clapping her hands together. "Now just imagine what they would be like when they are adults. They will have girls swooning over them."

"Good thing they're still too young for you to play matchmaker with them," I say with a small chuckle.

"Sadly," mother replies with a pout. "So is that friend of yours over?"

"What friend," Mayumi asks pushing herself off the wall.

"Yeah, Felix is in the living room. I came in here to get us drinks."

"Who the heck is this freaking Felix, and what kind of freaking name is that?"

"I thought I told you I didn't trust that guy," Mayumi says with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"You don't trust any guy," I reply and walk out of the kitchen with the glasses.

"Now I think we should all just calm down," I hear mother say as I continue making my way into the living room,

"Here you go," I say as I hand Felix his glass of water.

"Arigato," he replies with a grin.

I nod and sit down while placing my glass on the small coffee table next to the couch. Pulling my backpack onto my lap, I start rummaging through it for my books for the class I share with Felix. I pull them out along with some paper and pens.

"Let's get started," I say.

"Okay," he says.

**-Time Skip: 2 Hours Later-**

Helping Felix was a little frustrating, but I dealt with it. There were times I had to keep repeating what I was explaining, until finally I just explained it in simpler terms.

My mother had been using the children for modeling and would come out into the living room. She would ask our opinions on the outfit and gush about how cute each kid looked. After a while, she stopped and the children were free to do as they please. Some of them –Sasori, Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu- stayed in the living room listening in on me tutoring Felix.

"Gomen Felix," my mom says walking into the room. "You're going to have to leave now. We're going out for dinner."

"No problem Mrs. Mori-sama," Felix says with a smile.

"Hope I was helpful," I say standing up with him.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," he says holding out his hand with a grin.

"No problem," I say placing my hand in his and shaking it.

"We should hang out sometime," he says surprising me.

"She'll have to think about that," I hear Mayumi say from behind me.

"Sure," I say to Felix with a smile just to spite Mayumi.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," I reply taking my hand back.

"Have a nice day Felix. Arigato for your opinions," mother says.

Felix nods and grabs his belongings. Placing his shoes back on, he opens the door. He waves then walks out. I turn around to see Mayumi glaring at the closed door.

"I'll go get changed," I say then quickly run upstairs to my room.

I take a quick shower. After the shower I put on a strapless purple lace dress, with a baby blue VS pencil pants and a pink and black stripped hoodie. Brushing my hair quickly, I place it in my signature side ponytail.

"Ready to go," I say running downstairs to see everyone waiting for me.

"We're taking," my father says.

"A limo," mother finishes. "Since there…"

"Are so many of us," dad completes the sentence.

"Tobi wants to know, what is a limo?"

"You'll see," dad says with a small chuckle.

"Baka," I hear Mayumi mumble.

As we start walking out we each put on our shoes. Once outside the children kind of stand frozen look at the limo. Father, locks the door while my mom gently pushes the children towards the limo.

In the limo my parents are sitting together. Mayumi is sitting near them but is staying away from everyone. She has a scowl on her face and her arms are crossed. I just shrug my shoulder and turn to look at Tobi sitting next to me. He is jumping up and down in his seat. Next to him is Kakuzu. Then it goes from Kakuzu to Kisame to Zetsu and then Deidara. Turning to look who is sitting on the other side of me I see Konan. Then it goes Pein, Sasori, Hidan and Itachi

The ride is kind of quite. Tobi was asking questions the whole ride. My mother would giggle and alternate answering his question with my dad. I don't remember much that happens because I fell asleep. Konan gently woke me up when we arrived at the restaurant.

As of now, we are all sitting together at the biggest table. We have already order our food and drink. Unlike last when we ate at a restaurant, none of the children are having a food fight or trying to destroy anything. Almost everyone is having a small side conversation with one another.

I look down at the food at my plate and just poke it with my fork. I ate some of it but I'm just not hungry. However, if I don't eat my parents and Mayumi might start over reacting.

Maybe I am getting sick and it's just the normal cold flu. Oh, who am I kidding I'm not sick with the flu. I'm not sick at all and as long as I believe that, it will be true.

"Yume is everything alright," I hear my mom ask pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hai, I'm fine," I reply with a small smile.

"Are you sure," father asks. "You barely touched your food."

"Gomen, I was lost in thought."

My parents nod but keep an eye on me as they go back to eat. I look back down at the food. My stomach turns telling me not to eat. With a repress shudder I slowly start eating again. This makes my parents happy and they stop watching me.

Dinner passes in agonizing slowness, at least for me. The entire time, I have to force myself from not bring my food back up. It tasted bland on my tongue and my stomach kept getting this clenching feeling.

When we finally we finally get home I say my good night and head straight to bed. I'm starting to feel hot yet shivering for being cold at the same time. Reaching my room, I undress and change into my pajamas. Climbing into bed I close my eyes telling myself I will be better in the morning.

**-Time Skip: One Week Later-**

The next day I had apologized to the children about my outburst. They didn't really seem to mind. A few hours later I went to apologize to Mayumi. She told that I shouldn't worry about apologizing to her because she was the one in the wrong.

During the entire week, my mom decided not only did she want to redo the house, but she was going to use all of the children as models. She even got to use Mayumi as a model. It was weird to see her wearing dresses and skirts. Mayumi didn't like it, saying it wasn't her style. Mother told her to hush. She then proceeded to take pictures of Mayumi only telling her she was going to take them to work and show everyone. It was funny to see the horrified look on Mayumi's face.

Felix and I started to hang out together. He now sits with me and Mayumi at lunch. Mayumi glares at him every once in a while still not trusting him. He didn't seem to mind though. He acts kinds to us and has been a gentlemen. And now, he sits next to me in class.

My parents are gone once again on their business trip. Tobi was extremely sad when they left. He had begged them to stay. My mom was crying too and hugged all of them. She promised that they would return as soon as they could. For an entire day Tobi stayed in his room.

As of now, it is Halloween. I am so happy and plan on dressing up the children to take them out trick-or-treating. Mayumi is acting like she doesn't care, but I know she really does. She plans on throwing a party. I'm glad it's the weekend.

"Okay everyone," I run downstairs. "Who is excited about today?"

"Tobi is," Tobi yells jumping up and down.

"It's just another day," Mayumi says trying to hide her smile.

"What so fucking special about Halloween?"

"You get to dress up in costumes, get free candy, and watch scary movies," I reply with a grin.

"Or you can steal the candy from little kids," Mayumi says and I glare at her. "Just kidding, but you can scare the living daylights out of people. Their reactions are funny every time."

"I am fucking liking the part of fucking scaring people."

"Just a couple more hours and the sun will be down soon," I say.

"Can we eat before we go out to do this trick-or-treating thing, un?"

"After you all help me finish decorating this place for the freaking party," Mayumi says.

"Tobi wants to be part of the party too."

"How about I make everyone's favorite meal while you all help Mayumi with the decorations," I say with a grin.

"Spicy BBQ chicken and karumeyaki for me," Mayumi says with a grin.

"Wait," I say before anyone else can tell me what they want. I go get a piece of paper and pen then runs back. "Okay now everyone else can tell me what they want."

"Bakudan, un."

"Liver sashimi and monkfish liver," Kakuzu answers.

"Spare ribs bitch." Mayumi glares at Hidan but nothing else.

"Tobi wants dango and inarizushi."

"Shrimp and crab for me," Kisame says with a huge grin.

"Karaage would be fine," Pein says.

"Onigiri with seaweed in it please," Itachi replies.

"Flame-broiled fish would be nice," Konan answers.

"Mixed pilaf," Sasori says.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I finish writing down what everyone wants. "I'll go get started on all of this now."

**-Third POV-**

Each person in the living room watched as Yume went off into the kitchen. The children have never seen Yume so happy. They don't know what is so special about this day, but Mayumi does.

A genuine smile crosses Mayumi's face before it turns to slight wariness. She is worried about Yume. Even though Yume keeps saying she is fine, Mayumi just can't help but shake the feeling that she isn't. That soon her worst fear will come true.

"Okay, midgets," Mayumi turns to the children. "Let's get to work. I'm going to go do the decorations outside while you all do the ones inside. And make it look as scary as possible."

With that said Mayumi grabs a few boxes and takes them outside. At first the children stay where they are seated. The Pein stands up and starts giving them orders on who does what.

At first the children didn't care about today. But as they start doing the decorations they are getting into the spirit of the holiday. Most of them try to make the decorations as real as possible.

Sasori starts making puppets. Hidan gets rid of the fake blood and uses his own blood to splatter all over the place laughing as he does so. Zetsu starts making clones making them look like dead bodies and place them in random places. Konan is making origami bats and has them flying around the house. Tobi follows Deidara around annoying him to no end, as Deidara makes clay spiders of different sizes and makes them crawl around the place. Together Itachi and Kakuzu are carving pumpkins. Kakuzu is making it into a contest of who can make the best looking carvings. Kisame does a jutsu that when someone opens the door a water shark will "attack" them. And Pein is the one shouting out orders.

Meanwhile outside, Mayumi is hanging up "dead bodies" in the tree. In one section of the yard it looks like someone is being beheaded. In the bushes next to the door she has a mummy that will automatically pop out at someone if they walk by it. She makes the yard look like there are graves and that a hand is sticking out of one.

With a smile she goes to walk inside. As she opens the door she activates Kisame's jutsu. She stands in the doorway shocked and now soaking wet. Her eyes narrow to a glare but then she shrugs her shoulders and walks inside to see how the decorations are going.

"Dammit," she says. "You make what I did outside look like crap."

"That is because we're fucking better than you bitch."

"Old Man, I'm going to ignore that comment and change into some dry clothes," Mayumi says as she starts walking up the stairs.

**-Yume's POV-**

It takes me a while but I finally finish making everyone's dish. With a grin, I set the table. Happy with everything, I walk into the living room. I'm amazed by the decorations and how real they look. It's like a haunted house or something you see in a movie. It is really cool.

"I'm finished," I say after a few minutes of looking at everything.

"Yay Tobi is going to go eat so Tobi can change into his costume and go trick-or-treating."

Tobi then takes off running into the kitchen. I let out a chuckle. Mayumi walks downstairs with a towel around her neck as she dries her wet hair.

"Hey," she says to me.

"Hi, I'm finished cooking," I reply with a smile.

"Awesome," she replies with a grin.

We all go into the kitchen. With everyone seated, I place the food they wanted on their plates. I then proceed to fill up their glasses with whatever drink they wanted. Before I can sit down there is a knock on the door.

"I'll answer the door while all of you go ahead and start eating," I say then walk out of the room.

Opening the door, I see a man taller than me. He has messy silver hair with blue eyes. He is wearing a necklace with a nice blue shirt and black jacket over a pair of grey jogging type of pants. I give him a small smile and he grins.

"Hey, my fucking name is Ken and I don't fucking know how I fucking got here," he says his grin still in place. "But this fucking woman brought me here and fucking said I'll be able to fucking see my fucking son. His fucking name is Hidan."

"Oh…um hello," I say unsure of what to say.

"Yume," I hear Mayumi yell. "I need the gun where is it?" Ken raises his brow as his eyes travel to the area of the kitchen and look back at me.

"Come in," I say giving a nervous smile. "I'll be right back."

Ken nods and walks in only to have a shark shaped out of water attack him and makes him dripping wet with water. My eyes widen with shock. I rush to the bathroom and come back with a towel.

"Here use this to dry off," I say. "Gomenasai."

"Yume I need the gun NOW!"

"Hold on please," I say then walk towards the kitchen. "What could you possibly need with the gun," I ask walking into the kitchen only to freeze in the doorway.

My eyes widen as I become immobilized. Sitting around the table is nine naked men and one naked woman. Well they're not completely naked; they have very few piece of clothing covering them up. The men and woman look exactly like the older version of the children.

"What is going on," I ask my voice shaking.

"I don't freaking know," Mayumi replies. "One moment I'm eating with the children, and the next there is a poof of smoke and the brats are replace with these adults."

"Haha bitch now I can fucking kick your ass for real."

"Wait," I yell. "Who are you people?"

"Tobi is sad now that they don't remember Tobi."

"Are you telling us," Mayumi snarls out. "That you are the brats?"

"We told you we came from a different world, un."

"We were never children from the start. When we arrived in this world we were change into kids," says the man who I guess is Pein.

"So you are all adults who were just moments ago the children we have been taking care of," I ask.

"Hai," Pein replies.

"If that's true…" Mayumi trails of as a grin crosses her face and she turns to Hidan. "I can't get in trouble for kicking your ass now."

"You can't fucking kick my ass bitch."

"I bet she could," Kakuzu says.

"Please no fighting in the kitchen," I say. "And Hidan, there is this man named Ken who says he is your father and he's in the living room."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That is the end of the chapter. Yes, I'm letting it end here. I figured it would be good for a cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Yes, they all changed back to normal from eating their favorite food. I thought it would be different from other stories if I did it like this. However, since Pein and Sasori don't really have a favorite food, I made their partners least favorite food their favorite. Also, since no one really knows Tobi's true identity I used Madara's favorite food as his as well as making him like dangos since it was mentioned somewhere that he had a liking for them.**

**Also, Ken is Hidan's father at least in this story since no one knows who Hidan's parents really are. Ken will be in this story from now on. As the story progresses you're going to see some…maybe a lot of differences between father and son. Yes, I believe Hidan got his foul mouth from Ken, his father. **

**Though Yume's parents are once again gone from the story that doesn't mean they will be gone forever. They will be coming back…in the near future.**

**So, the poll for this story is still up and will be up for two more weeks starting from today. Right now Sasori is in the lead. So vote while you still can. You can use the poll or vote by message/comment/review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and/or adding this to their favorite/alerts. Masashi Kishimoto owns the akatsuki. I won the plot, Yume, Mayumi, Felix, Ken and all other OCs. Once again thank you and I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~No Denying the Truth~**

"You're fucking joking aren't you?"

"No," I reply shaking my head. "You can go see for yourself…after you get some clothes on."

I then turn around not want to look at them anymore. They barely have anything on. It is embarrassing to look at them.

"Great, now we're going to have to buy new clothes for them," Mayumi says. "Can't we just kick them out on the streets now that they are adults?"

"Fuck that bitch I fucking get free food here."

"We'll have to discuss this later," I say. "Just…everyone needs to get clothes on now."

"Do fucking tell where we fucking will get these fucking clothes."

"Keep talking disrespectfully to her and I promise you that I will punch you," I hear Mayumi say.

"You can borrow my parents clothing," I say. "Tomorrow we will go to the mall to buy clothes for all of you once again."

"Hidan don't you dare say another word," I hear Pein say. "We are all going to get dressed and then meet this Ken guy who claims to be your father Hidan. Does everyone understand? Good, everyone has five minutes you're all dismissed."

"Well that definitely an order if I ever heard one," Mayumi says. "Who do you think you are the leader? The boss?"

"Actually, I am the leader," Pein answers.

"Please don't fight," I say before Mayumi can make some rude comment. We're going to have figure out a lot of things.

Each one of the children…I mean the adults walk past me. At least I think they do, I can't tell since my eyes are closed. It feels like they walk by me because I can feel just the slightest movement of air.

"Time to question this Ken guy," I hear Mayumi says as a hand is placed on my shoulder.

Opening my eyes I look up. Mayumi looks at me with a somewhat tired look on her face. I smile then start walking into the living room where I left Ken.

"Um…Ken sir…your son should be down here soon," I say. "He is busy getting dressed."

"Is my son fucking finally fucking screwing around," Ken asks with a proud grin. My eyes just widen in shock not knowing what to say.

"Eww, he better not be in this house," Mayumi says with a look of disgust.

"Um…sir…he is getting dressed because…" My voice trails off. If this really is Hidan's father, then he would be surprised to hear that just moments ago Hidan was a kid and got turned back into an adult. "His clothes got ruined because of something happening in the kitchen." That was a lot safer to say.

"Damn, my fucking son is a fucking baka."

"You got that right," Mayumi says. "Now, to get down to business; you say you are Hidan's father. If that's the truth then you are from the same "world" as Hidan. How did you get here?"

"Like I fucking told her," Ken says pointing to me. "I have no fucking idea how I fucking got here. All I fucking know is that this fucking woman came into my fucking house while my fucking wife was gone and said I could fucking see my son. Next fucking thing I fucking know I'm fucking waking up in some strange fucking place and the fucking woman tells me to fucking come here."

"So this mysterious woman likes breaking into people's home and transporting them to a new world," Mayumi says with a roll of her eyes. "Great, I wonder if she is going to be sending us anymore people. Now we're going to have to spend more money on more people."

"Mayumi, clam down please," I say as I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Damn bitch what fucking crawled up your fucking ass and died," Ken asks.

Mayumi's hands ball up into fist. Hey eye left eye starts twitching. I start pulling her to the other side of the room. I don't think Mayumi is going to be able to handle much of the children turned adults and Ken for very long.

"Mayumi, I think maybe you should go to the gym or something," I say before she can blow up on anybody.

"The gym is closed and I'm not leaving you alone with any of these people."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"I know you do, but you're weak," she snaps at me. "Most of them are men here and they will hurt you."

"Oh is there fucking going to be a fucking cat fight? I fucking love cat fights."

I give Mayumi a blank look. For once I feel like slapping…no, I feel like punching her. I turn away from her as I see all of the…children turned adults enter the living room. Pein walks into the middle of the room and makes eye contact with everyone.

"Everybody sit down now," Pein says in a demanding no question asked tone.

Most everyone sits down. Hidan stands with a smirk as if a way to push Pein's patients. I stay standing slightly hiding behind Mayumi. Sure I was mad at her just a few moments ago, and maybe she's right about me not having any real strength. Mayumi stays standing because…well she was never the type of person that takes orders. It's my life to live and I'll do the things I do the way I see fit, she once told me.

"Hidan, I won't tell you again, sit down."

"Son…sit your fucking ass down."

Hidan turns and looks at Ken. For a moment he seems shocked to see him. Then his eyes narrow to a hateful glare. Gosh, does he hate everyone?

"What the fuck are you fucking doing here?" Hidan asks.

"Old Man sit down before I make you," Mayumi says glaring at Hidan.

"Bitch you fucking sit down," Hidan shouts at Mayumi.

My eyes slightly widen as the scene unfolds in front of me. Pein raises his hand with his palm facing Hidan. The next thing I know Hidan is across on the other side of the room. His back is against the wall as he is in a sitting position.

"I said to sit down and that I wasn't going to tell you again," Pein says.

"What the heck just happen," Mayumi asks blinking her eyes as if questioning what happen. I want to know the same thing.

"What the fuck was that for," Hidan asks holding his head as some blood slides down his face.

"You should have fucking done what you were fucking told," Ken says with a laugh as if finding what just happen humors.

"So…you are Hidan's father," Pein asks turning to Ken.

"You fucking got that right," Ken replies.

"I say his swearing gave him away," Kisame says with a chuckle.

"I didn't even know the Jashinist had a father, un."

"Brat, everyone has a father," Sasori says with a slight annoyed glare directed at Deidara.

"Okay, if ANYONE is going to ask any questions," Mayumi says earning everyone's attention. "It will be me and Yume. Why? Simple, this is Yume's home and well…I'm living here with her, that is why."

"I am not fucking answering some fucking sixteen age teenage bitch's questions," Hidan says.

"I'm eighteen, Old Man, so that makes me a legal adult," Mayumi says glaring at Hidan.

I just shake my head letting out a sigh as I go and sit down in a nearby chair. We won't get anywhere with any of this arguing. I wonder…if I was to walk out of the room and just…leave would anyone notice. My hands clench into fist, not in anger but in fear. Would my absence go unnoticed and would anyone even miss me?

My eyes scan over everyone, not paying attention to any of the words being spoken. Why should I? All that is happening is another argument.

Slowly, I stand up. Still no one pays attention to me. With a sad smile, I turn away and quietly make my way out of the room. Feeling dizzy, I lean against the wall for support and make my way to my room.

Once inside, I go to my closet and pull out my full length body mirror that I have kept hidden. My hand shakes as I start pulling off the white sheet. As it falls to the floor I stare back at my reflection. I close my eyes and strip down to my undergarments.

"Okay Yume," I whisper to myself. "You can do this."

Time ticks by and still I stand in front of my mirror with my eyes shut. My body shakes with fear of the possible truth. The sound of knocking on my bedroom door causes me to jump.

"One moment please," I turn away from the mirror opening my eyes and looking towards the close door. "Who is it?"

"Itachi," is the reply.

"And Sasori, we saw you leave. Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah…just fine," I reply a little unsure.

With a sigh I turn to the mirror. My eyes scan over my nearly naked reflection. My bottom lip trembles as I stare at what I know is the truth. There are a few bruises on my legs, a couple on my arms and there are a few scattered red spots on my skin known as petechiae. My skin looks slightly pale and I have lost weight from not eating. A sob escapes between my lips before I have time to cover my mouth.

"Mori-san," I hear Itachi. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Quickly, I rush over to my dresser and pull out a pair of pants. I have to hurry up and hide the ugly evidence and truth. Pulling the pants on, I rush over to my closet only to have a sharp pain in my knee joint. A cry of pain escapes from me.

"We're coming in," Sasori says through the door.

"No," I yell pushing myself off the floor to ignore the pain. "Don't come in."

The door starts opening as I make my way to the closet. I pull out a shirt at random and put it on. Only then do I realize that it is a short sleeved shirt and shows the bruises and some of the petechiae. When I realize this my eyes widen in fear as the door is completely open. Itachi and Sasori are standing in the doorway for a moment then walk in.

I sit down on the floor, the pain in my joints becoming a little unbearable at the moment as I try covering up the ugliness on my arms. Both of their eyes land on me and I look down in shame as tears fill my eyes and I try to hold back the whimpers that want to escape.

"What is that on your arms?" I hear Sasori ask. "Did someone hurt you?" I can only shake my head in reply, refusing to look up at the two.

"I shall get Masaru-san," Itachi says.

"No," I yell with wide eyes as I stare up at him. "Don't tell her she can't know. She'll…"

My voice trails off as a sob escapes. I cover my face with my hands. I hear Itachi whisper something, I guess to Sasori, and then one of them leaves the room. The sound of the door closing reaches my ears and the sound of that for a moment scares me. Not because the door is closed and I'm possibly alone, but it makes me think that what I have found out on my own is only going to get worse.

"What happen to you," I hear Sasori ask as if right next to me. Slowly, I peak through my hands to see him sitting in front of me; with I guess a confused expression.

"I'm scared," I reply, through my hands, my voice muffled hoping he didn't hear me.

"Why," he asks crushing that small hope.

"C-can we talk a-about something else p-please," I ask not wanting him or anyone else to know the truth.

I remove my hands from my face, and wipe away the tears. Sasori looks at me then down at my arms. I cross my arms as I pull them closer to me. His eyes look back up at me, and then he shrugs in reply. Now, I have to think of something to talk about.

"I was six when I met Mayumi," I say looking away into a random corner of my room. I can feel his eyes watching me. "She was seven and we were both in the hospital. Mayumi was a bit wild and as the doctors said insane, though I don't think that's true. I think they only said that because she would attack them. I was the one to befriend her while we were both in the hospital."

I close my eyes at the memories resurfacing. Once Mayumi finds out the truth, she'll be marching me off to the hospital. They'll be sticking needles in me and constantly do test. I snarl in distaste at the thought.

"Care to explain why the two of you were in the hospital," Sasori asks in a tone as if saying he wouldn't care if I told him or not.

I turn to look at him. His head was slightly down with his eyes hooded. A confused scowl appears on his face. With a shake of his head he looks up at me, his expression bored.

"I have no idea why she was in the hospital at the time. To this day she hasn't told me. A few months later though Mr. and Mrs. Masaru adopted her, happy to finally have a child even though she wasn't their child by blood. Two years later, I learned that her real mother was killed by a drive-by and her real father died of alcohol poisoning, he drank himself to death."

"How sad," Sasori says a bit sarcastically.

"According to Mayumi, her mother was a hired whore for her father and got what she deserved because of all the drugs she did. If she didn't die from a drive-by she was going to die of overdose"

"When are you going to tell me what is wrong with you," he asks almost as if he really wants to know the truth and it confuses him.

"If you promise not to tell anyone," I reply.

Silence wraps around us as we stare at each other. The sound of the door opening pulls my attention away from him. Looking at the door I see Konan walking in, behind her is Itachi. For a brief moment our eyes meet. His lips barely move in a smile as he nods, and then he turns and walks away.

"Is everything alright," Konan asks as she walks over to me.

"Nothing I won't be able to handle," I reply sadly. "Could you please hand me my hoodie?"

For a moment she looks at me. Her eyes scan over my arms then looks back at me. She says nothing and turns to Sasori. He only shrugs and she nods. She goes and grabs one of my many hoodies. Walking over she gives a small smile as she hands me the purple hoodie. I smile in reply and put the hoodie on zipping it up halfway and place the hood on.

"You can talk to me if you want," she says.

"Arigato," I reply.

She nods then walks to the door. She opens it and stands in the door way for a few seconds before turning back. "Felix is downstairs he wants to see you," she says and then walks out closing the door behind her.

I let out a sigh. This means I have to get up, and my joints still hurt even if it is a dull pain now. I don't want to take the chance of it coming back, plus I really don't want to see Felix right now.

"I promise," Sasori says pulling me out of my thoughts and drawing my eyes back to him.

"Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, also known as ALL is a type of cancer," I reply in a mumble looking down. "I've been in remission for a few years now but…it looks like the cancer has return."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**So, the chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry but at least it is finally out. I am so sorry for the late update. I have been busy with some stuff, and plus I was debating with the plot bunnies about how I wanted this chapter to come out.**

**Anyways, I ended the chapter with another sort of cliff-hanger. We learn some more at Mayumi, but what we really learn about is Yume and why it seems she hasn't been well since the beginning of the story. Now how long will it be until Mayumi and the others figure out the truth?**

**In the next chapter, I will be going over everything that is happening in the living room in Mayumi's POV. Of course it will also progress from there.**

**As for the poll, I am extending it for an extra week since this chapter has come out so late. Vote by using the poll of reviewing/commenting/messaging.**

**While you're waiting for the next update, which I will try to make it come out on time, you can read my other stories. Also, I wanted to ask, you all of my readers like to see some of Mrs. Mori's (Yume's mother) designs and outfits she had the akatsuki wear?**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own the plot, Mayumi, Yume, Ken (Hidan's father), Felix any other OC, and the places that I created. Thank you to everyone, who is reading and has reviewed, added this story to their favorite and/or alters and voted. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Trick-or-Treat~**

"I'm eighteen, Old Man, so that makes me a legal adult," I say glaring at Hidan.

"I don't fucking care bitch, we are all fucking older than your ugly ass," Hidan yells in reply.

"I'm fucking glad I came here," the man Ken, who is apparently Hidan's father, says. "This is fucking fun to watch."

"Shut the fuck up you old man."

I was about to tell Hidan off and to respect his father, but instead I keep my mouth shut. Who am I to tell someone to respect their parents when I really don't do the same thing? In fact, I'm not all into the whole obedient respectful thing. I like doing things my way. However, I do respect Yume, and would do anything she asked me to do. Then yet again, she is the only one I really consider as family.

"Silence everyone," Pein yells with this killing intent radiating off him.

Ken just giggles as if the killing aura around Pein does not bother him. No, Ken did not do any type of giggle either. He giggled like a little girl, and not those little girls that have a crush, but the kind that heard something they thought was funny even though what was said was not funny. Hidan just glared at Pein, but kept his mouth shut.

Me on the other hand, like I said I was never one for obedience and maybe that has something to do with my biological father. When my real alcoholic rich father was alive, I used to be a very obedient girl. Why? I was afraid of my father. If my mother wasn't whoring herself to him, not that it mattered since he practically bought her and gave her the drugs she wanted, he would make me do his bidding.

When I first disobeyed I was met with a beer bottle to the side of my head, leaving a scar covered by my hair. I never disobeyed him after that. Not that it really matter, he tried to find every excuse he could to go off on me, beat me and sometimes get rid of me, and my mother did nothing because she didn't care. Why? I was an accident. I was never meant to happen. I was never meant to be born.

My mother died when I was five. After her death I slowly started to disobey my father just so he could get rid of me and I wouldn't have to live with him. It didn't matter, but in the end, a year later he died and I decided to live on the streets. Actually, I could have stayed in his house, but I didn't want to. So for one whole year I lived on the street and they sure as hell toughen me up. As for founding out how I own all my biological parents' money, a friend my dad used to work for had contacted me to let me know. I'm not sure how I got the money and I don't care.

Anyways, I look at Pein with my brow raised. Placing one hand on my hip I give him a smirk. I gleefully, silently challenge his killing aura. I am very confident he won't kill me. I'm not saying he won't try, but he is going to need me and Yume to understand how everything works here, if he and his little group really are from another world.

"Look Mr. So-Called-Leader," I say and gleefully smirk as I see his eye twitch in irritation. "Yume and I will be asking the questions and you all will be answering them. Our house…well Yume's house, and our world so it's our rules."

"Fucking more like your rules," Old Man says.

"Tobi will be happy to answer Masaru-san's and Mori-san's questions."

"I am the leader," Pein says glaring at me and I just shrug uninfected. "We have put up with your ruling and behavior as children, and I will no longer stand for that. Haven't your parents ever taught you to respect your elders?"

"I'm not Yume," I reply then smirk as I start saying my next sentence. "And which parents do you speak of, the dead ones or the living ones?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Itachi stand up and walk out of the room silently and unnoticed by his fellow group members, with the exception of Sasori. Sasori follows after him after a moment. Everyone else seems to be amused and preoccupied watching me and Pein. Well, Konan doesn't look amused. I wonder what Itachi and Sasori are leaving the room for. Well, it doesn't matter.

"Then is there going to fucking be a fucking fight or not," I hear Ken ask almost in a whiny type voice. Okay, Ken sure as hell doesn't act like the Old Man also known as Hidan.

"It seems like you haven't fucking changed," Hidan says.

"I can fucking say the same fucking thing about you fucking baka," Ken says back with a grin. Don't the two of them have such a loving father and son relationship; take note of the sarcasm.

"I like it here," Kisame say, who I will now name Fishy because he strangely resembles a fish or shark, unlike when he was a little brat. "There isn't a lot of fun like this back at the base."

"I agree, un."

"It is a little more** interesting living here.**"

"Shut up you babbling fools," Pein yells pinching the bridge of his nose.

I can't help myself from laughing. Apparently my laughing is contagious because Ken starts laughing. This causes Kisame then Tobi and Deidara to start laughing. Anger and the promise of death starts to radiate off of Pein. Seeing the affect our laughter fit causes Pein seems to make Hidan joined in with much joy. Kakuzu seems to make a bet with Zetsu. Meanwhile, Konan lets out a sigh and shakes her head. Itachi walks into the room. His eyes scan over everyone within a split second then walks over to Konan. He starts whispering to her and this causes me to calm my laughing fit down.

At that moment the doorbell rings. Everyone stops laughing and looks towards the door. Pein looks at the door as if grateful for the distraction. It must be some little kids wanting their candy. I walk over to the door and open it. Standing outside the door is Felix wearing a pirate costume. My eyes narrow to slits and he just gives me his cool calm grin making me want to punch him in the face.

"What are you doing here," I ask in a snarl.

"I came here to see Yume," he replies with his dumb grin.

"Well you came in the wrong costume. Yume prefers a Prince Charming over anything else," I reply with a smirk. Yume love fairytales and hopes to meet her Prince Charming and have her own Fairytale. Even though I think it is totally stupid, I want her to be happy. And Yume may be friends with Felix; I sure as hell am not.

"I'll remember that next time," he replies in his own smirk. "Now may I come in to see Yume?"

"Humph," I grunt and move out of the way.

Felix's smirk gets bigger and walks in through the door until a shark made of water comes out of now and "attacks" him before disappearing. His smirk disappears and I chuckle at him being drenched.

"Yume," I say turning around. My smile falls off my face not seeing Yume in the room. "Where is Yume?"

"In her room," Itachi replies in a monotone. Gosh, what a boring sounding voice.

"What is she doing there," I ask.

"Can you please tell her I am here to see her," Felix ask with a smile that I assume is to be charming.

Itachi looks at Felix and for a split second his eyes narrow showing some emotion. However, it is only for a split second before his face becomes void of any emotions and it is undeterminable if the emotion was just a glare or suspicion. It doesn't matter to me though, it actually makes me smile. Why? It means I'm not the only one who doesn't trust Felix.

"I do not know," Itachi says looking back at me.

"Is she okay," I ask worry at the same time as Felix.

"I'm sure she is fine," Konan replies.

Itachi says nothing. He turns around and starts walking out of the room. Konan nods in my direction then follows after Itachi.

"That is a fucking stupid outfit you're fucking wearing," Old Man says to Felix.

"I have to fucking agree with my fucking son," Ken says almost as if he never expected this day to come.

"How is this stupid," Felix asks narrowing his eyes. "It's Halloween."

"Tobi can't wait to go trick-or-treating," Tobi randomly says jumping up off the couch. "Tobi can't wait to change into Tobi's costume."

"I thought you already wearing your costume," Felix says, his lips twitch as if holding back a smirk. This causes Hidan, Deidara and Kisame to start laughing. I refuse to laugh or chuckle at anything Felix says.

"That was mean. Tobi will tell on you to Mori-san."

"You have got to be joking," Felix mumbles.

At that moment Itachi walks back into the room. Felix and Itachi look at each other, neither one of them blinks as they stare each other down. I can just feel the testosterone levels in the room rising.

"5000 yen on Itachi," Fishy says with a shark like grin.

"2000 yen on the Felix guy, un."

"Oh, this is fucking going to be fucking fun to fucking watch," Ken says with a giggle. I don't blame him, this does seem like fun. And if the betting continues, I am so going to join.

"I fucking bet 1000 yen on the fucking stupid fucking Felix," Old Man yells. I see Pein's eye twitch, but he says nothing as if this happens all the time.

"I place 200000 yen on Itachi," I say with a smirk as Konan walks back into the room. No way in hell do I want Felix to win, but that's because I don't like him.

"Wow, Tobi thinks that Masaru is betting a lot of money." I just shrug my shoulder not caring.

"I bet 3000 yen on Itachi as well," Kakuzu says, I'm going to call him Greedy for now on.

"Tobi bets 6000 yen on Felix."

"Whoever fucking wins I will fucking cook them a fucking five course meal," Ken says with a grin. I wonder if Old Man is able to cook. Ah, who cares?

Everyone becomes silent watching Itachi and Felix. Konan and Pein had a small whispering conversation with one another. Though it seems they are also interested in who will win this showdown.

Felix's lips twitch as if holding back a snarl. His eyes narrow to a glare. Meanwhile, Itachi just stares back at him calmly. I think this just pisses Felix off and it makes me giddy and want to laugh.

"What is going on," I hear Yume ask.

At the sound of her voice the glare and snarl on Felix's face disappears as he blinks and turns and gives Yume a charming smile. Everyone turns to stare at Yume. She looks a bit tired as she leans a little bit on Sasori as if to support her to stand.

"Yes, I knew I was going to win," Fishy says jumping up off the couch.

"This fucking sucks," Old Man yells very pissed off.

"Tobi is sad Tobi has lost his money."

"Stupid Uchiha has to be freaking good at everything, un," Deidara says with a hated glare towards Itachi.

"Yay, I fucking get to fucking cook," Ken yells clapping his hands excitedly.

"I start handing over your money," Kakuzu says to the three losers. I ignore them and take a step towards Yume worried.

"Hey Yume," Felix says before I can ask her anything. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks in a way too worried type of voice for my liking.

What is he trying to do? Does he plan on dating Yume or something by first getting her to fall for him? Oh I cannot allow that to happen. I would much prefer if Yume was with…Itachi or anyone else living in this house, with the exception of Hidan because he is an asshole. Well Konan and I don't count either. No what, forget it, no one will ever be good enough for Yume.

"I'm fine," she replies with a smile. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go trick-or-treating together and maybe go to a party afterwards," Felix asks with that stupid charming smile that I will knock off his dumb face…one day.

However, it doesn't seem like I'm the only one who doesn't like what Felix asked. I swear it looks like Sasori pulls Yume closer to him protectively. For a moment his eyes do narrow to a glare then his expression goes back to boredom. Itachi does another split second glare at him. Kisame gets this protective brotherly look as he looks Felix up and down suspiciously. Ken starts laughing his head.

"This is like a fucking TV show but fucking better," Ken says then burst back into his laughing fit.

"Gomenasai," Yume says with an apologetic smile. "I don't feel like going out to do any of that. I just want to stay home tonight."

I look at Yume shocked because Halloween has always been her favorite day of the year. She would always tell me no matter how old she got she was going to still trick-or-treat. I'm starting to wonder if she really is fine.

"Oh…well I could stay here instead," Felix replies.

"Nope, not happening buddy," I sneer as I glare at him. "I'm having a party here and I sure as hell never invited you."

"Mayumi I think he should stay for the party," Yume says. "Besides he did come here and it would be rude to just not invite him after he did invite me to go to a party."

"Yeah, well he didn't invite the rest of us," I reply to her.

"Yeah, the fucking evil fucking bitch is right he didn't fucking invite us to go with," Old Man says.

"Shut up, I'm the one talking," I say with a slight glare to Old Man. "Would you have gone without us?"

"No, of course not," she replies as if I just suggested the most absurd thing in the world.

"You could have all come if you wanted," Felix says.

He is so trying to win Yume over. Even though he said we could have come with, I just know he doesn't mean it. Yume, being the nice, caring, sometimes naïve girl she is will believe him. Is he trying to take advantage of her? If he is I am going to kick his ass. Screw that, I will do kick his ass now.

"I don't know who Jashin-sama is," I say to Felix. "But he can for all of eternity torment your slimy soul."

With that said, I give Felix a right-hook to his jaw. Immediately and pulls far away and cries out in pain as he hold his hands up to his jaw. What a freaking weakling. I hear Fishy chuckle. Kakuzu seems to be having another bet with Zetsu. Sasori has a very small visible smirk. I grin victoriously.

"Fuck yeah, Jashin-sama say to fucking keep kicking his fucking ass," Old Man shouts cheerfully.

"I'm never fucking leaving this place," Ken says as he falls to the floor laughing along with Deidara and Tobi the Lollipop.

"Mayumi," Yume shout angrily pulling herself away from Sasori. "What the hell was that for?"

She rushes over to Felix. No one in the room, with the exception of the three laughing people, seems to be happy about this. I am really glad to not be the only one not trusting Felix

"Are you okay," Yume asks Felix as she removes his hands from his jaw.

"That hurt like a ton of bricks," he replies. I can't help but smirk at the rapidly growing bruise on his face. Score for Mayumi none for Felix.

"I'll go get you some ice," she says.

Yume turns to me and glares. She then makes her way to the kitchen. Once she is out of the room Felix turns and glares at me. I give him an innocent smile that turns into a smirk.

"You're lucky I don't hit women," he snarls at me.

"You can try to hit me all you want," I say with a chuckle. "I'll be able to kick your weak ass just like I'll be able to kick Old Man's ass."

"You can't fucking kick my ass bitch."

"I fucking have to fucking see that fucking happen."

"They all told me about you," Felix says. "How does she even put up with you?"

"We're practically sisters," I snarl in reply, though a part of me also questions why Yume puts up with me. I'm not exactly the nicest person in the world.

"Back with the ice," Yume says walking back into the room.

Felix turns to her with a smile then winces in pain. She walks over to him and places the ice on his bruise and smiles back at him. I glare at him but turn and look at the other's reactions.

Fishy looks suspiciously at Felix, and I don't blame him. Pein's face is blank so I have no clue what his reaction is. Ken and Deidara look amused about the whole thing. Old Man doesn't seem to care. Itachi…well his face is blank, but his eyes have a few emotions swimming around but I can't tell what they are. Sasori looks confused as if he doesn't know how he should react. Tobi the Lollipop has a mask on so I can't see his face. Kakuzu and Zetsu seem to busy talking and betting with one another. Konan has a slightly look of worry on her face but it is quickly gone.

"Okay midget," Fishy says walking over to Yume and Felix. "You can hold the icepack on your own." I grin as Fishy removes Felix's hand off of Yume.

"Tobi wants to know if we will ever go trick-or-treating."

"No," Yume says with a yawn. "Not this year, but next year I promise."

"Then we can fucking have the fucking party," Old Man says as Fishy pulls Yume away from Felix.

"I'll go fucking cook the fucking food," Ken yells then goes to run into the kitchen and stops in the doorway of the kitchen. "Since I'm going to fucking cook the kitchen fucking belongs to me so fucking stay out of my kitchen unless you're fucking going to help."

"Fucking weirdo," Old Man says as Ken walks into the kitchen. I just laugh along with a few of the others.

"Well, trick-or-treating is canceled so the party will start once people start arriving," I say and give Felix a glare before looking away from him.

"I'm going to go help Ken in the kitchen. No fighting please," Yume says pulling away from Fishy and walks out of the room.

"You," Kakuzu says turning to face Felix. "If you want to stay you have to pay 1500 yen."

"You're joking," Felix says with his brow raised and I chuckle.

"No I am not," Kakuzu replies holding out his hand. "Now pay up or get out."

Felix growls and pulls out his wallet. He pulls out some money and hands it to Kakuzu. Damn, it's a shame he isn't broke, I was hoping he wouldn't get to stay.

"Now, get a towel a dry off," Kakuzu says with a slight glare. "You're dripping water and I am not paying for a new floor."

"We shall have our discussion later," Pein says looking towards me and I only nod in reply and go get a towel for Felix. This is going to be one hell of a long night.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That's the end of chapter twelve and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I told you guys I would get this out on time. Plus the chapter is longer, so that's a good thing.**

**It seems the others have not learned about Yume's cancer yet, so Sasori is keeping his promise...for now. We learn a little more about Mayumi's past. I wonder what Felix is up to? Not, I already know…sort of, he hasn't told me everything yet. You can all see how different Ken and Hidan are. I don't know about you guys, but I like Ken more than Hidan.**

**Remember to vote while you still have time. Next week I'm taking the poll down. Vote in the polls or vote by giving your answer in a review/comment/message.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I won Yume, Mayumi, Ken, Felix, any other OCs I create or have created, any places I create, Mrs. Mori's designs, and the plot. Thank you for reading and adding this to their favorite/alerts. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**~A Halloween Party Never to be Forgotten~**

Quietly I help Ken with cooking the food for the party. Ken apparently loves cooking I learned from my first fifteen minutes in the kitchen. I also learned that he doesn't like when someone makes even the smallest mistake. I was wacked over the head (all because I made one tiny mistake) with a wooden spoon that he washed after whacking me in the head. He takes cooking very seriously. I asked him if he was a chef and he said no not yet.

I heard the doorbell go off a few times and people scream during the past hour and a half. A few times I hear Mayumi's angry voice while other people I never heard before chat amongst themselves.

After an hour of cooking Ken and I finish making the food for the party. Just as I grab some of the bowls to take to the living room Mayumi walks in. She gives me a small smile as if apologizing. I give a small smile in return.

"Do you have any costumes lying around for the darn brats or whatever you wanna call them," she asks.

"Um…my dad has some old costumes he never threw out in my parents' bedroom closet. It's in a box labeled Halloween costumes. I'm also pretty sure my mom might have some costumes in her office."

"Thanks," Mayumi replies.

"Oh can I fucking help," Ken asks clapping his hands together and getting the glint in his eye.

"Depends," Mayumi replies with a smirk. "Would you mind having the Old Man wearing a humiliating costume?"

"She's talking about your son," I whisper to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Ken replies with his own smirk. "I would personally dress him up like that with no problems."

"You know, you're not as bad as the Old Man," Mayumi says with a smile. "You can help if you want."

"Fuck yeah," Ken says as he follows Mayumi out of the room.

I let out a sigh feeling bad for the others. With a shrug I walk out of the kitchen with the bowls and platters filled with food to the living room. For a moment I stop in my tracks, half the people in the room I don't know. Sure, I kind have seen some of them around school, but still I don't know them. I'm pretty sure Mayumi didn't invite them either.

"Hey need any help with that," Felix asks as he appears in front of me with a smile.

"Yes please, thank you so much," I reply.

Felix chuckles as he grabs hold of a couple of the bowls and one of the platters. We walk to the table that is near the wall in a corner. It's far away from all of the activity that is happening in the middle of the room.

"Do you need me to help you bring the other stuff out," Felix asks as we place down the food.

"If you wouldn't mind helping," I reply.

"Don't be ridicules," he replies with a small chuckle. "I have no problems with helping you."

"Thanks again," I reply with a smile as we make our way into the kitchen.

As we place all the refreshments in the living room, we…will everybody hears a lot of yelling and swearing. Sounds like Mayumi is doing something to Hidan…or it could be Ken. I don't know which one, but I have a feeling Mayumi and Ken are going to get along tormenting Hidan.

"Look at Tobi," yells said person as they run downstairs and jump into the room. "Tobi is a tiger. Hear Tobi roar."

Tobi the proceeds to roar like a tiger as people laugh and take pictures. I shake my head as I place down the rest of the refreshments. Tobi runs over and places his hands…um paws on my shoulders.

"Mori-san, do you like Tobi's costume and Tobi's roar? Tobi would make a good tiger?"

"Is this guy high on drugs or something," Felix ask me in a whisper. I shake my head in reply and smile at Tobi.

"Yes Tobi," I reply with a chuckle. "Your roar was almost as real as a tigers."

"Tobi has to work on Tobi's roar. Guess what Mori-san; Tobi was a big boy and pick out his own costume."

"That's lovely," I reply smiling. At least Mayumi didn't force him into a costume he didn't want. I can't say the same thing for the others. "And Tobi, please, just call me Yume."

"Can Tobi call you Yume-san?"

"If it makes you feel happy."

"Yes, it makes Tobi really happy."

"Then go ahead and call me Yume-san," I say with a smile.

"Yay, Tobi is happy," said person says then runs off towards the other people in the room. I guess he is going to try and make new friends.

"How old is that guy," Felix asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

"He acts like he is a kid."

"Is there a problem with the way he acts," I ask with my brow raised and a slight narrowing of my eyes.

"No of course not," Felix replies with a smile.

"There better not be. Tobi is a friend, and I will not stand by tolerating people making fun of him."

"I apologize if I may have seemed rude, I didn't mean to," Felix replies bowing his head.

"It's…okay," I reply after a couple minutes of silence and more people file into my house. Seriously, who are all of these people? Okay, I see some people I know, but they are more of Mayumi's friends from the gym.

"Hello people," Mayumi yells from the top of the stairs bringing silence to the living room. She's wearing a warrior outfit and is grinning. "I present to you, my group of brats. First to be showed cased is…Zetsu."

"Do we really **need to show ourselves,**" I hear Zetsu ask from behind Mayumi.

"Yes, I am the boss; now show everyone my master piece of your costume."

Some grumbling is heard then Zetsu walks out. I raise my brow at Zetsu's costume. He is dressed as a leprechaun. Felix covers his hands to hide his laughter. I elbow him in the ribs and he coughs trying to get his laughter under control.

"Finally," someone shouts. "We needed a leprechaun to fulfill this party!"

"Shut up or **we will eat you.**"

The person who, which they are wearing a teletubby costume, holds up their hands. A few people snicker. Zetsu, walks down the stairs and goes to a corner glaring at people.

"Okay, next up is Deidara," Mayumi yells, attention goes back to her.

Some people mumble amongst themselves. Some of them are saying something about the names sounding like they belong to the members of the Akatsuki. Others reply with something that it is Halloween and that they shouldn't think too much of it.

Deidara walks out from behind Mayumi. His arms are crossed and his eyes are narrowed in a glare. Deidara is dressed as the Duffman from the Simpsons.

"Yeah, Duffman," yells the teletubby guy. "Where's the beer?"

"How should I know, un."

"You're the Duffman, you're supposed to know," replies Mr. Teletubby.

Deidara glares and just as he is about to say something Mayumi gives him a push and he tumbles down the stairs. People laugh as he stands up and glares at Mayumi as if promising her death. Mayumi simply smiles and gives a wave not caring one bit about the glare.

"She's insane," Felix says.

"Who's insane," I ask, slightly turning my head towards him as Mayumi starts to announce the next person.

"Mayumi," he replies. "She's rude and acts like she is better than other's. How do you even put up with her?"

"Mayumi is my best friend," I reply as I see Kakuzu come out dressed as a mummy. "She's like my older sister. Plus, she's not as rude as everyone thinks she is. I mean, yeah she has her moments, but we all do. Besides, she's always been there for me and I can count on her."

"How can you call her your best friend," Felix asks turning his whole body to face me as Pein walks out dressed like…Zeus. "Better yet how can you call her an older sister? Do you not see the way she talks to you? Sometimes it's like she makes choices for you instead of letting you make your own decisions."

"That is not true," I reply as I turn to face him just as Konan comes out in an angel costume my mother made. "I'm the one who makes my own decisions, she doesn't make them for me, and nobody does."

"Be honest with yourself," he says crossing his arms over his chest, almost as if he is saying I'm right and you're wrong. My eyes narrow as he continues speaking. "At times I swear she is taking advantage of you and your friendship. Plus, she acts like she knows what is best for you and that you need her guidance for what needs to be done properly."

"Lies," I growl out glaring at Felix. He just gives me this sad look as he shakes his head. My hands clench in to fist to keep myself from slapping him across the face.

"Fuck no I look fucking stupid," I hear Hidan say…well more like yell. I turn away from Felix and look towards the stairs.

"I don't fucking care," Ken yells back. Mayumi has an amuse look on her face.

"Come on Old Man," she yells over her shoulder. "Show everyone your costume."

"Bitch shut the fuck up. I fucking bet you fucking put my father up to this."

"Fuck no I did this on my own, she simply fucking asked if I wanted to help," Ken replies.

Everyone in the room looks very amused though we can't see Hidan or Ken, at least not yet. Almost everyone has their phones out to take pictures of the duo. Or maybe they have their phones out to just take a picture of Hidan.

"Hidan," Pein yells. "Get down here! We had to let everyone else see us; you're not going to get away with it either!"

"I am not fucking going down there," Hidan yells back.

"I will fucking push your ass down the fucking stairs," Ken says.

"Can I help," Mayumi asks with a grin.

"Fuck no you evil fucking bitch," Hidan says.

"If you fucking want to," Ken replies.

"Hidan, Tobi wants to see your costume!"

"That is fucking it," Ken yells.

"Hey stop fucking pushing me," Hidan yells.

"I'm helping," Mayumi says as she turns and reaches out.

"Bitch fucking let me go," Hidan screeches.

"Down you go," Mayumi says as she yanks Hidan into view.

"Have a fucking fun trip," Ken says with a grin then pushes Hidan as Mayumi lets him go.

Hidan, dressed as a bunny, tumbles down the stairs. He screams and for a moment I swear it's like he is screaming like a girl. My lips twitch as I try to keep myself from laughing.

"Hidan, Tobi thinks you look cute."

"I do not fucking look cute," Hidan yells standing up and glaring at Tobi. Then he looks up to Ken, who is wearing a Peter Pan costumes, and Mayumi. "That was fucking uncalled for. I fucking hate both of you."

"I don't care," Mayumi replies as she starts walking down the stairs.

"Must I wear this," Sasori's voice says as he steps into the light. He is dressed up as a sad looking clown. Mayumi turns and looks at him.

"Oh, I forgot about you, and yes you must wear the costume," she replies,

Sasori sighs and walks down the stairs and over to the same corner as Zetsu. Tobi has convinced people to play on the Wii with him. Mayumi walks over and I smile at her. I watch as Felix gives me this look but I ignore him.

"Hey Yume, aren't you going to go put on your costume," Mayumi asks.

"Yeah," I reply with a nod.

"Then go get it on," she says with a slight tug and push towards the stairs.

"And she proves my point right there," Felix says.

"What the hell are you talking about you dumb pirate," Mayumi spits out glaring at him.

"Nothing," Felix replies.

"I'll put my costume on when I'm ready," I say pulling away from both of them. "And I make my own choices."

"What are you talking about," Mayumi asks looking at me confused. "Of course you make your own choices who said anything different?"

I close my eyes and shake my head feeling slightly dizzy. There's too much to think about. I need to be by myself for a few moments.

"I'll be back," I say and head towards the stairs.

**-Third POV-**

Mayumi turns to Felix. Her eyes narrow in a glare. He simply gives her an innocent smile. Never one to be able to control her anger, Mayumi once again punches Felix.

"I'm watching you," she snarls, grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer. "When you slip up, and trust me I know you will, I'll be there to kick your ass."

"Are you that sure it will happen," he asks still trying to be innocent.

"Oh, I'm very positive it will," she replies a sinister smile taking over her face.

Mayumi pushes Felix away from her. He glares at her. She simply turns the sinister smile into a sinister smirk. A little flicker crosses her eyes promising him pain. Turning away, she walks over to the couch.

**-Yume's POV-**

As I make my way to my room, I run into Itachi. I give him a small tired smile. His lips barely twitch as he nods.

"Nice pharaoh costume," I say. "Good luck with trying to sneak down there."

He nods again and I swear he lets out a small chuckle. I wave then head to my room. Once inside my room, I sit down on my bed. I start wondering if what Felix said is true.

There have been times Mayumi has told me to do things, but in fact that's true with everyone. Thought they tell me to do it, I make the choice of doing what they say. I'm not as naïve as people think. I just want to make people happy.

With a sigh I push away those thoughts and take a look at my closet. I was going to be Tinkerbell, but now that I know the cancer is back, at least I'm pretty positive it is, I can no longer be her. I don't want anyone else to know about the truth, I don't want their pity.

Well, I could be Cinderella, but I have been her every year. Mayumi is probably expecting me to walk downstairs dressed like her. She doesn't know I was going to be Tinkerbell. Ah, I know who I will be this Halloween.

I make my way around my room gathering my new costume idea. I change out of my normal outfit ignoring the ugly bruises and petechiae. I pull on black and white stockings. Then I put on a navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves and a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg. Completing the outfit is a white apron over the dress with symbols on the pockets and has blood splattered on it. I pull on the black knee-length boots secured with buckles. With a nod I head over to my jewelry box and pull out the Omega Greek sign pendent and place it on. Then I quickly put on my makeup, accenting my tired look.

Walking over to my mirror, I look myself up and down. Smiling, I nod to myself glad that the costume covers the sings of my cancer. Now, I just need to get a knife that looks bloody. Maybe I can find one in the kitchen.

I walk out of my room and down the hallway stopping at the top of the stairs. No one notices me and that's good. I'm not sure if I want people to see me or not. I shrug my shoulders; I might as well make my appearance known, though they probably won't see me.

Taking a deep breath, I start descending the stairs. Reaching the bottom I notice everyone watching Tobi and Hidan playing on the Wii. Smiling, I quickly make my way to the kitchen. Inside I look around for a good size knife. It takes me a minute but I finally find one.

"Miss," I hear Ken yell as I enter back into the living room. "You are fucking swinging like a fucking girl!"

"Shut the fuck up, like you can fucking do any better."

"I bet I fucking can," Ken replies as I walk over to Mayumi.

"What's going on," I ask her in a whisper.

"Tobi and Old Man are playing a tennis game on the Wii," she replies laughing. "Ken and I have a bet going on who can annoy Old Man the most, sadly Ken is winning. I say it isn't fair, but hey I'm the one who suggested the bet. I think Fishy and Stiches are in on the bet as well. Oh, and Tobi is beating Old Man at the game."

"How…wonderful," I reply.

At that moment Tobi goes to swing with the remote and a girl walks by. Tobi then, accidently of course…at least I think accidently, hits the girl upside her head. The girl, who is dressed like Barbie, falls to the ground.

"Oh no, Tobi sorry," Tobi yells waving his arms around causing people to laugh. "Tobi didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at Tobi."

"I'm going to fucking win," Hidan yells.

"Fuck no," Ken yells then proceeds to tackle Hidan to the floor.

"Oh my gosh," someone in a chicken costume says running over towards me and Mayumi. "This is the best party ever."

"Thanks," we both reply at the same time.

The chicken person waves then walks off. That was just…random. Mayumi and I turn to face each other. I smile as I watch Mayumi get a shocked look on her face.

"What happen to your Cinderella costume," she asks.

"I decided to do something different this year," I reply with a slight chuckle.

"I see…who are you?"

"Alice Liddell from the video game _Alice: Madness Returns_."

"Never heard of it," she replies slightly confused.

"It's an English game."

Before she replies there is a knock on the door. I smile then walk over to the door. Opening it, I see a group of little kids with their parents. The kids hold up bags and basket and say the traditional trick-or-treat line. Smiling, I grab the bowl of candy and hand each kid a handful then close the door when they leave.

"Tobi you fucking cheated," Hidan yells.

"Tobi is a good boy. Tobi would never cheat."

"Hidan shut the fuck up, you just fucking suck," Ken yells back.

The party is great until it started getting late. People started pulling pranks on one another. Hidan…well we have learned that he sucks at playing video games. Mayumi lost her bet against Ken. Felix and I spent some time together until it was interrupted by Kisame who dragged me all away across the room. For what reason, I have no idea because he never told me. Then the next thing I know, something is happening.

All I know is one moment everyone is laughing and having fun, and then the next people –with the exception of Ken, Mayumi, me and…the akatsuki- are screaming scared. Somebody found Mr. Teletubby's body in the bathtub covered in blood. People were freaking out, and one by one people started to disappear and their bodies would be found dead. The lights were cut out and someone brought out the candles and flashlights. Somehow any escape routes were closed and locked off. Someone broke down in hysterics and was crying their eyes out.

I admit I was starting to get scared myself. I clung close to Mayumi and Felix tried to reassure me everything was going to be fine, but his words were lost to me. Mayumi glared at him and placed me behind her protectively.

Ken screamed like a girl a few times. Though I think he did it just to ease the tension. When he screamed it caused a chain reaction with other people. I didn't scream though, my fear caused me to laugh each time this happen.

By the end of the night, the Akatsuki, Ken, me, Mayumi, Felix and a few other people were the only ones left. I had fallen asleep during the night. My head resting on Konan's shoulder but had ended up on Itachi's shoulder.

As of now, the light of dawn starts peeking into the windows. Removing my head from Itachi's shoulder, I stretch and let out a yawn. Everyone looks at me as I stand up.

"What," I ask slightly confused.

"Where are you going," asks one of the last few girls that are left.

"To the kitchen to make breakfast," I reply.

"You can't leave," Felix says with this wild panic look in his eyes.

"You could die," the girl says.

My eyes drift to the kitchen then to the window. I stay silent for a few moments. Shrugging my shoulders I look back at them.

"I'll be fine," I reply then start walking to the kitchen, stepping over Ken's sleeping body.

"Yeah," Mayumi says, "If anyone was to try to hurt her will end up in the hospital from me."

"You shouldn't be so confident of yourself," I hear Felix reply just I reach the kitchen.

"No killing each other," I yell over my shoulder then make my way around the kitchen.

I gather everything I need and start making pancakes. They're quick and easy. As I'm cooking I feel something cold press against my back. I freeze for a moment. My breath gets lodged in my throat.

Whatever is pressed against my back is removed then it is pressing against my throat. My eyes drift down to the hand holding the handle of a knife. Without thinking I scream and elbow whoever is behind me in the stomach. They make a grunting noise as they take a step back, but not before I get a small nick on my throat.

There is some yelling and people running. I turn around to see Ken, Mayumi, Felix, and the Akatsuki standing in the doorway. I rip my eyes away from looking at them to my attacker. My head tilts to the side confused seeing Mr. Teletubby looking bloody as he stands up. I thought he was found dead.

"Yume," I hear Mayumi says and I want to look at her, but I dare not remove my eyes from Mr. Teletubby. "Are you bleeding?"

My hand immediately covers the wound on my throat. I slightly wince in pain, and refuse to answer. Mayumi mumbles something as she stomps into the kitchen towards Mr. Teletubby. Immediately he drops the knife, stands up straight and holds his hands in the air.

"Don't kill me," he shouts out. "I swear I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"Got it all on camera," yells someone as they barge in through the kitchen door.

I turn to look at the people that came in through the door. Each one of them are the people who were found dead or ended up being missing. They all have huge grins on their face. The…I guess leader of the group is holding a camera. Ken starts laughing and Mayumi gives them all a deadly glare.

"I told Mayumi would try to kick your ass," someone says.

"What the hell is this all about," Mayumi yells.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on," Hidan asks.

"Simple," Felix replies. "We created a game and were having fun."

"Tobi is confused."

"I agree," I mumble.

"We're putting this video on YouTube," the guy holding the camera says.

"Oh my gosh," walks in some chick dressed as Medusa, "This was like the best party ever."

"This was all a set up," Felix says. "It was Halloween and decided we would play a little game to scare everyone. Of course no one was let in on the plan until they were to pretend to be dead or just went missing."

"And who came up with this oh so brilliant game," Mayumi asks with a sneer.

"Felix," replies the group of people in union.

"You're burning the fucking food," Ken randomly yells and pulls me away from the stove.

"Oh…I'm sorry I forgot," I mumble.

Ken rushes around the stove trying to fix breakfast. A few people chuckle at Ken. Hidan rolls his eyes shaking his head. I move away from the stove.

"So, you're telling me that you," Mayumi sneers with a glare at Felix, "planned this during my party."

"Yep," he replies with a smile.

"You do realize because of you, Yume is hurt and bleeding?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he replies to her.

"Yeah, she elbow me and I accidently nicked her on the throat," Mr. Teletubby says. "I didn't mean to do anything."

"Doesn't matter you hurt her so I'm kicking both of your asses. Now, for everyone else, GET THE HELL OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER!"

Mayumi then proceeds to grab Mr. Teletubby and Felix before they can escape. I shake my head not bothering to stop anything. Everyone else that was invited to the party starts leaving…well except the guy with the camera. He says something about adding more stuff to YouTube and follows after Mayumi. Kakuzu follows saying he is going to take the video and make copies to sell.

I shake my head at everything. I can say this is one Halloween party I will never forget. With a chuckle, I make my way upstairs to bandage my neck.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally the chapter is finished. I'm so sorry it had taken this long to update. I would have updated sooner, but I had a lot of school work to do. Meh, I still kind of do, but not as much as before. Plus, I'm also working on a story for my creative writing class.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. If you want to see what Yume's costume looks like I'll have the link on my profile. Thank you to everyone who has been adding this to their favorites, alerts and has reviewed. You encourage me to continue writing.**

**The poll for this is coming down Saturday, April 7****th**** at 2:00 pm Eastern time. So, vote while you still have the time. Remember you can vote either with the poll, comments, reviews, or PMs.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own Yume, Mayumi, Ken, Felix any other OCs and/or places I create as well as the plot. Everything else that was mentioned (YouTube, Wii, and the video game Alice: Madness Returns) I do not own. Thank you for reading. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter that will come out soon and not in three weeks. Until next time. ^.^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Quick shout out to all my readers. Please check out my friend 1zara-uchiha1's story called **_**Animal Academy**_**. I find the story to be good and humorous…well it's an awesome story in my opinion, so check it out please. Anyways, now to continue on with the story.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 14**

**~Aftermath of the Party~**

Ken finishes making breakfast for everyone. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Ken take their breakfast outside to eat and watch Mayumi do whatever she is doing. The others stay inside and eat at the table. Since I'm not hungry, I get a few garbage bags and starting cleaning the house from last night's mess.

"Can we help, **we don't like pancakes**."

"If you want," I reply with a smile.

Zetsu nods, takes a garbage bag from me then walks over to the house plants. For a second I watch as he removes garbage from the plant pots. Holding back a yawn, I start picking up the scattered garbage.

About ten to fifteen minutes into the cleaning, Konan walks into the room with Pein. Itachi and Sasori walks into the room shortly after them. Each one of them takes a garbage bag and helps to clean in a different room.

By the time we finish cleaning the house everyone from outside comes in. Tobi is yelling something at Ken while waving his arms around dramatically. Ken doesn't seem to mind and is grinning. Kakuzu is proudly holding the camera. Deidara and Kisame are laughing. Hidan is yelling something along the lines about being someone being a pansy. Mayumi looks pissed off with her cheek bruising.

"Mayumi are you okay," I ask as I walk over to her.

"I am fine, had the time of my life," she says with a chuckle.

"What happen to your cheek?"

"That fucking Felix guy was fighting back," Ken replies and Mayumi nods in agreement.

"Yeah Tobi saw Felix swing a punch and hit Masaru-san on the cheek," Tobi replies as he waves his arms around as if playing the scene out. "Then Masaru-san high kicked him in the chest."

"I have the entire thing on camera," Kakuzu says. "You can watch it later when I start selling it."

"Ignore them," Mayumi says with a grin. "I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I'm doing okay," I reply. "I was just cleaning the house with the others, but we finished."

"Sorry for not helping with that," Mayumi says. "I'll take down the decorations."

"You can do that with everyone who went outside to watch your show," Pein says walking into the room.

"Whatever," Mayumi says rolling her eyes. "That can be done later. Right now, it's time to get our questions answered."

"So you do remember," Pein says. "I thought I was going to have to remind you. Now, I want everyone in the living room."

"Who the hell do you…?"

I put my hand over Mayumi's mouth to keep her quiet. She and Pein glare at each other before Pein leaves and walks into the living room. I remove my hand from her mouth and she turns to me with a slightly annoyed look.

"What was that for," she asks.

"Just for today could you try to get along with others," I ask. "I just want one day without some argument. Is that too much to ask for?"

For a few moments she says nothing, but then she replies, "I'm sorry I'll try."

"Everyone get into the living room now," Pein yells.

"We're fucking coming," Hidan yells back.

"One of these days Leader is going to kick your ass," Kisame says with a chuckle then walks out to the living room.

"Hidan would fucking lose," Ken says laughing as he follows Kisame.

"How can you fucking say that about me, I'm your fucking son," Hidan yells chasing after Ken.

"I'm going to have to start recording everything to sell," Kakuzu says as he walks out.

"It is so much better here, and fun, un."

"Wait for Tobi, Deidara-sempai," Tobi yells as he follows a retreating Deidara.

"For adults, they act like a bunch of weirdoes," Mayumi says.

"That's just who they are I guess," I reply then walk out of the room with Mayumi.

Mayumi shrugs and we both walk into the living room. Ken is sitting in my dad's old tan recliner with his legs crossed and a huge grin on his face. Pein is standing in the middle of the room with Konan beside him. Hidan is standing refusing to obey, but that isn't new. Everyone else is scattered around the room either sitting on the couches or chairs around the room. Mayumi drags me near the center of the room but away from Pein and Konan. She quickly runs out of the room for a few moments then comes back with her dark purple laptop.

"So back to what we were doing yesterday before Felix showed up and the party started," Mayumi says.

"No arguing this time," I immediately say.

"There's always going to be fucking arguing you dumb bitch," Hidan says.

"Hidan shut your fucking mouth. If your fucking mother was here she'll be fucking chasing you with her fucking bamboo stick," Ken says then shivers a bit.

"Well she isn't fucking here," Hidan says I think he mumbles thankfully.

"I'm going to ignore the Old Man and his father," Mayumi says. "Now you all say you're from a different world. Where form this so called world did you come from?"

"Tobi knows that we came from all over our world," Tobi replies.

"We can't give you the information about our hideout," Kakuzu says. "Otherwise we would have to kill you."

"I would like to see you try and kill me," Mayumi says.

"I'm too young and fucking handsome to die," Ken shouts.

"No comment," I reply.

"Just tell me where you all came from," Mayumi says. "I don't care about the location of your stupid nonexistent hideout."

"Mayumi, over reacting won't get us anywhere," I say placing my hand on her shoulder to calm down.

"I'm not over reacting," she says. "I'm just asking where they came from."

"I can fucking answer where Hidan and I fucking came from," Ken replies. "We're fucking from Yugakure that is until Hidan fucking left. Fucking bastard never fucking said good bye. Well, I don't fucking care but his mother fucking did."

"She fucking has you, I'm sure she fucking got over it."

"Um…a mother never gets over the fact of their child leaving," I speak up, slightly hiding behind Mayumi.

"See she fucking understand you fucking baka."

"Yume," Mayumi say slightly above a whisper. "That may be true about some mothers, but not all of them care."

"I know," I reply softly.

"Well if we can say which village we came from then I'm from Iwagakure, but I personally hate the place, un."

"I fucking bet not as much as I hate my fucking home village," Hidan says.

"The village is fucking great," Ken replies with a slight glare at his son.

"Do you still fucking go around having your stupid fucking conversations?"

"Fuck yeah," Ken grins. "I fucking inform everyone that comes into the village about the fucking awesomeness of fucking making out and having fun in the fucking bedroom."

"Okay," Mayumi says. "That is way too much information. We should all get back on track."

"I must agree," Pein says seeming to be surprised that he would ever agree to Mayumi.

"I'm speaking the fucking truth," Ken whines with a slight pout. "Obviously none of you had the fucking fortune to do such fucking tings. I will fucking be glad to inform all of you about all of the wonderful stuff in fucking details. You see…"

"Shut up," Mayumi yells and places her hands over my ears. Suddenly everything is sort of muffled but I can still hear what is going on and I look at her confused as she continues speaking. "Don't ruin Yume's innocence or I'll have to kick your ass as well."

"There is no fucking way she can be that fucking innocent," I hear Ken or Hidan say.

"How did all of this turn out this way," I hear Pein say.

"She's a lot more innocent that you think," Mayumi yells in reply.

"Oh this is so much fun," Kisame says with a laugh and pretends to wipe away a tear. "It'll be sad when we leave."

"What," I ask removing Mayumi's hands from my ears.

"We are not staying here forever," Pein says. "We will find a way back to our world. There are many things we have left unaccomplished there."

"Thank goodness you will all go back," Mayumi says. "Having you all here is a headache."

"Fucking having you around is a fucking headache," Hidan yells at Mayumi.

"When…when will you all leave," I ask, not wanting them to leave. Sure I don't completely know everything about them or anything, but I really like having them around. They have become friends to me; and maybe it is selfish, but I don't want it to go back to Mayumi being the only friend for me.

"As soon as we find a jutsu to reverse the technique of the jewel that brought us here," Pein replies.

"What the hell are you talking about," Mayumi asks confused. "What the hell is a jutsu?"

"Though your world has some similarities to our world," Sasori speaks up. "It is still completely different than ours."

"Man you make it sound like you guys are aliens," Mayumi says, running her hand through her short brown hair. It looks like that habit is going to come back.

"Well the definition of alien is a resident born in or belonging to another country who has not acquired citizenship by naturalization, or in simpler terms a foreigner," I state.

"Thank you oh so much for the definition," Mayumi replies rolling her eyes.

"I was just saying technically speaking they are aliens. Just not from outer space…I think," I reply not sure now. "They did fall out of the sky and land on me, so they could be from space."

"I am not from fucking space I am from fucking planet Earth," Ken shouts. "No way would I fucking want to fucking look like some fucking ugly space creature."

"You might not be from space, but those guys," Mayumi says pointing to Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kisame, "Don't look much like humans. They look more like...what is that term…humanoid or something like that."

"I may be different," Kisame says, "but I am not an alien from space."

"How can we be so sure," Mayumi ask with a raise of her left brow. "Yume did say you all fell onto her from falling out of the sky. That totally screams space aliens to me."

The only ones who seem to find any of this funny are Ken and Tobi since they are laughing on the floor. Deidara possibly finds this funny as well since it seems to be trying to hold back his own laughter. Pein looks annoyed and possibly frustrated. Sasori looks mostly bored but slightly amused. Hidan has the expression of revulsion and shock at such statements. Kakuzu and Zetsu look completely indifferent to the whole thing. I'm not sure how Itachi feels about all of this and Konan seems slightly tired.

"I can assure you," Itachi speaks making everyone fall silent. "That we are not space aliens. We're just from a different dimension but still from this planet. Where we come from is simply different from here. The reason for falling out of the sky and land on Mori-san is unknown to us at this moment of time."

"Uh, please just call me Yume," I say after a few moments of silence as most of the group looks at Itachi with slight shock.

Itachi's head barely tilts to the right as he looks at me with an unreadable expression. I just look at him slightly confused. Then for a split second I panic wondering if he knows about my sickness, but quickly got rid of such a ridiculous idea. The only one who knows is Sasori. Mayumi and my family know about it as well if you don't count the fact that they don't know that it is back.

"If that is what you want…Yume," he finally says.

I nod with a smile, not quite sure why I'm smiling. Kisame makes some comment about something but I don't catch what he says. Ken looks at me then Itachi then Sasori then back at me and grins. I look at him confused and somehow I get the feeling he is up to something.

"Anyways, we are all way off topic here," Pein says forcing everyone's attention on him only to have it taken away and placed on Mayumi as she speaks up.

"Yeah, back to where you guys came from and how your lives are different from ours," Mayumi says with a huge grin. "And we don't wanna know about any of your topics about stuff in the bedroom," she says the last part to Ken who pouts as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Tobi will tell you where we all come from," Tobi says jumping up. "Leader and Konan are from the same village known as Amegakure. Sasori is from Sunagakure, Kisame from Kirigakure, Itachi from Konohagakure, Kakuzu from Takigakure, and it is a secret from where Tobi and Zetsu are from."

"That is very…interesting," Mayumi replies shock that he could say all of that in what seemed to be like one huge breath.

"Tobi is happy to help," he replies sitting back down.

"At least he didn't spill any information about the hideout, un."

"Yeah because then you guys would have to _try_ and kill us for knowing such information," Mayumi replies with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, even if you did tell us about some stupid hideout we wouldn't care because we have no way of going there or even knowing where the place is."

"She has a point," I say once again hiding behind Mayumi.

"Well I don't want to fucking know where the fucking hideout is because I fucking enjoy living and being with my fucking wife and other fucking things," Ken says.

"So nobody wants to know," Mayumi says with a nod; "so such up about the stupid place. It's almost like you want us to ask so you can tell us then kill us. Now that we know where you're all from…sort of, just tell us about how it is different than our lives already. I have things to do and people to see."

"Who would fucking want to see you," Hidan says.

"None of your damn business Old Man," Mayumi snarls in reply.

"I'll fucking tell you what I fucking do," Hidan sneers then gives her a sinister grin. "I fucking kill people for my fucking religion. I even fucking do it for fucking fun."

"It's fucking true; he fucking killed out neighbors before he fucking left home."

I stare at Hidan with wide eyes in shock. Mayumi is silent as she stares at Hidan. There is not a single trace of emotion on her face. That scares me more than the fact that Hidan says he kills people for fun. I have never seen Mayumi not show any emotion.

"Fucking scared bitches," Hidan laughs cruelly.

"Hidan you idiot why the hell did you have to open your mouth," someone says. I think it was Kakuzu.

"You can go shove your religion and crap up your ass," Mayumi says glaring at Hidan. "That is just sick. Anyone who can enjoy such things is…a sociopath."

"Mayumi is right," I softly. "That's just wrong, no matter what the reason."

"Exactly," Mayumi says. "If you want to kill rapist and pedophiles and other people like that be my guest because nobody cares about those kinds of people. However, if you're just killing innocent people for the joy of it and for your stupid religion than you deserve to die or tortured, something horrible."

"Hey you fucking bitches wanted to know I'm fucking letting you know what I fucking do. Be glad I haven't fucking killed you bitches yet. In fact fucking killing your right now will fucking bring me great joy. And I can't fucking die I'm immortal"

"You will do no such thing," Pein says, but his voice falls on deaf ears.

"Why don't you come over here and try," Mayumi says as she moves in front of me protectively. "I'll be happy to kick your ass to prove to you that you can do no such thing to me. Also, there is no such damn thing as immortal. Stupid vampires and other crap are supposedly immortal but they can die too. You're no different, everyone and everything dies eventually."

"Bitch get over yourself, I can totally fucking kill you and you're stupid fucking friend."

Mayumi shoves her laptop into my hands and marches over to Hidan. He immediately stands up reaching into his pocket for something. Mayumi swings a punch at him but he blocks her. She snarls and he snarls back then smirks. Just as he swings at her with something glistening in his hand she blocks his attack.

"Fuck yeah a fucking fight," Ken shouts. "Fucking go Mayumi!"

"Stop the fighting at once or else," Pein voice echoes around the room loudly.

"Once he takes back what he said about Yume," Mayumi says then knees Hidan in the stomach but it doesn't seem to faze him.

"Everyone in this fucking room kills people for a fucking living. Ever heard of the Akatsuki bitch?"

At that moment Pein walks over and snatches Mayumi and Hidan away from each other. He then proceeds to throw Hidan across the room into the wall while he pushes Mayumi towards. I just stand frozen with wide eyes barely noticing as Mayumi takes her laptop away from me.

"I don't fucking kill anyone for a fucking living," I hear Ken say.

"Hidan I had enough of you talking," Pein says somewhere in the background. "You have said too much."

"He has a point," Kakuzu says. "Besides how can they know about the Akatsuki if we're from a different world you idiot?"

"Oh, I have heard about the Akatsuki a few times from work," Mayumi replies. "I heard about how awesome they are and other crap."

"I was just fucking telling them what they wanted to fucking know."

Pein says nothing; instead he raises his hand as Hidan stands up. Then suddenly Hidan is on the floor and looks like he's trying to stand up but can't. As all of this is happening I'm still frozen in my spot not moving. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. Hidan's words keep repeating in my head. _Everyone in this room kills people for a living._

All of a sudden it's hard for me to breath. Darkness starts creeping into my vision as the room seems to lose focus. I feel myself going numb and everyone's voice is faint. It's almost like they are far away. Somebody says something about someone being crazy thinking that they are anime characters. I think a huge argument starts breaking out, but I don't even know. All I know is that the room is starting to spin and it feels like I'm falling. _Everyone in this room kills people._

"Yume," someone says my name, catching me before I hit the floor.

My breathing comes in short gasps. Salty water burns my eyes as it slowly trails down my cheeks leaving a hot trail. Am I housing criminals? _Everyone kills people for a living._

"_She may not live to her twelfth birthday," I over hear the doctors say to my parents._

"_Oh my gosh I can't lose my baby," I hear my mother cry out._

"_She'll make it pass her twelfth birthday," I hear Mayumi yell at the doctors. "We'll be best friends forever, finish school, she'll get married and have kids and we'll always be there for one another and eventually we'll die of old age."_

"_She'll be lucky if she even lives to be twelve," the doctor replies as if unfazed by Mayumi's words. My hands shake and tears slide down my face at the possibility of dying. I don't want to die._

"_Everyone in this fucking room kills people for a fucking living."_

If I could scream I would but I'm having trouble breathing at the moment. Part of me doesn't want to believe what Hidan said. However, another part of me knows that he spoke the truth. It's not right that he talked about life so carelessly. And to know that the people in my house are killers as well is just…wrong. People having their lives taken and families falling apart…people shouldn't have to live through that.

Suddenly a piercing scream fills my ears. Somebody yells for someone to be taken out of the room. Someone is yelling to shut up as I feel arms around me and the feeling of being carried. I hear someone whispering things in my ear.

After sometime passes the screaming dies and my throat is soar. I finally realize I was the one screaming. My breathing slowly goes back to normal. However, I refuse to let go of the person holding me and helping to calm me down. Maybe I'm afraid to know if it is Mayumi or one of the people downstairs with their stained hands.

"How is she," I hear Konan ask.

"Okay I'm done kicking Hidan's ass," Mayumi says nearby.

If Mayumi isn't the one holding me then who is? Panicking, I push the person away. I shake my head as I move as far away as possible until my back hits something. Standing in in the doorway are Mayumi and Konan both looking worried. In front of me a few feet away is Itachi.

"Why is she panicking," I hear Konan ask.

"Death is an extremely touchy subject with her," Mayumi replies her voice slightly strained.

"Yume," Itachi says my name quietly. I watch as him closely as he takes a small step forward. "None of us are going to kill you."

"You got that freaking right," Mayumi says as she walks into the room. "I'll be kicking some serious ass if anyone dare lays a finger on her to cause her any harm."

"Yume," Konan says as she walks slowly over to me. "We're we come from we're ninjas, it's in our job description to kill people."

"Okay no need to tell her you are all crazy people claiming to be anime characters," Mayumi says rolling her eyes.

"I…need to be alone," I say. "I'm going to take a nap and think about everything that has happen."

"We'll leave," Mayumi says as she gets ready to push Itachi and Konan out. "When you wake up we can go do the shopping."

I just nod in reply as I watch them leave. When the door closes I look around the room and notice it is my bedroom. I walk over to my bed and sit down. Covering my face with my hands I let out a sigh. Getting under the covers I fall asleep quicker than I thought I would.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Okay I apologize for the late update. This was a hard chapter to write. Plus, my computer went into evil mode and decided to delete all of my pictures and stories. Sadly enough I had none of it saved on back up somewhere so I have learned a valuable lesson.**

**Onward to other things; I have no idea where the whole space alien thing came from. It just sort of happens and I'm not going to take it out. It is what Yume told me what happen so I just wrote it down.**

**There is a tie between Itachi and Sasori being with Yume. I have decided that I want everyone to tell me/vote again their decision in a review/comment/pm since I'm not putting the poll back up.**

**If you have any questions so far don't be afraid to ask. If you have any ideas you would like to share or see something happen don't be afraid to tell me. I like making my readers happy, plus I can fit it into the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, reviewing, and adding this to their favorites/alerts. Thank you also if you're still reading up to this point. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own the plot, Evil Felix, Mayumi, Yume, Ken and any other OCs/places that don't exist that I have thrown into the story. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you, until next time. ^.^**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**~Another Shopping Trip~**

Moaning slightly, I slowly sit up and stretch. I yawn then look over to my alarm clock to see it is past one in the afternoon. I must have been a lot more tired than I thought. Then again, my sickness could also be the reason for me being so tired. That reminds me that I have a doctor appointment in about a month. I'll have to call and reschedule the appointment to a later date. I don't want to hear from the doctor that my cancer is back.

Climbing out of bed, I make my way over to my dresser. I grab some close at random and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later, I'm clean and dressed standing in the middle of my room.

I remember what happen before I went to sleep. Do I really want to go down there and face all of them? It's a little hard to believe that they would kill people for a living. When I first met them they were kids. That probably has nothing to do with this. Plus, why didn't they just kill Mayumi and I already? Another part of me does believe they do kill or have killed people before they ever showed up here.

I walk over to my small bookshelf. My hand flutters across some of the books until it stops on the thickest book in my possession. I pull out the large brown leather bound book and wipe some of the dust off. A small smile graces my face remembering my grandmother giving it to me as a little girl, a few months after my sixth birthday and learning I had cancer.

_I'm lying on the hospital sipping on some juice. The TV is playing some sort of boring movie that I don't feel like watching. I hear the door open and turn my grandmother wearing a yellow dress with white flower. I give her a huge smile._

"_How are you feeling," she asks me as she walks over to me and smiles back. _

"_They say I'm sick and won't let me leave though I feel perfectly fine," I reply pouting and crossing my arms causing her to chuckle._

"_They're just doing their job and making sure you become healthy again," she says as she sits down in the chair beside my bed. "I have a present for you."_

"_Really," I say sitting up a grinning. "Where is it?"_

"_Right here," she replies handing me a box wrapped in blue with pink flowers wrapping paper._

"_Thanks grandma," I say with a giggle. "Can I open it?"_

"_Go ahead," she replies._

_Gleefully I tear the wrapping paper off and throw it to the side. It turns out the box is actually a book. It is a large, thick, brown leather bound book. In fancy gold letters the title and the author's name reads, A Collection of Faerytales written by Mori Kaede._

"_You wrote this grandma," I ask looking up at her._

"_Yes," she replies with a smile. "I just finished it a few days ago. I was going to give it to you when you were older, but…well let's just say it is best that I gave it to you now."_

_I was a bit confused about why she said that but don't question her. Momma says that grandma believes she has a special gift to see future events. I asked grandma once if it was true and she said it was, but she said the future is constantly changing by the choices we made. However, she said that some things that are meant to happen no matter what choice we make to try and prevent it. She told me that she'll never tell me what they are because we're not meant to know stuff like that. That is why I don't ask her to explain what she said, believing it has something to do with the future._

"_That's cool," I reply. "Um…grandma, why do you have it spelled as Faerytales instead of Fairytales?"_

_She chuckles and replies, "Because the true word used for a fairy is fae. Besides the point of it being my book and I wrote it, there are multiple ways to write fairy. I also wanted to stay true to the word fae and just added the -ry, and you know I've always been different so my title choice reflects that."_

"_Awesome," I reply smiling then open the cover to find an envelope._

"_Don't open that envelope yet," she says as she stops me from tearing it open. "Save it for another time."_

"_What time," I ask slightly confused._

"_After you wake up from a nap to do some shopping," she replies. "There's another envelope in the back that you have to wait to open as well. You can open the on in the back a few months later after you open the first one."_

_I look at her confused and she just gives me a mysterious smile._

I look at the slightly faded gold words of the title. My grandmother did have a point, plus if I was to look up on the internet I would find that there are different ways to spell fairy, and faery –the one grandmother used- was one of those ways.

Opening the cover I see the envelope still inside. At the time I didn't know what she meant. Now that I think back on it, that must have been her first and only time she would ever tell me something about my future.

I take out the envelop and close the book then put it back on the shelf. It's weird that she knew exactly when I should open this envelop. She must have known all along I would live up to this point.

Shaking my head I open the envelope and take out a small piece of paper. It reads the following:

_Dear Yume,_

_You should be seventeen now. Yes, I knew this would happen all along. I know exactly who those people are downstairs in your living room. Mayumi has done some research and what she came up with on the internet it says those people are anime characters. Just know that because they are anime characters in our world, it doesn't mean they are not real, because in their world they are. Masashi Kishimoto is a prophet of sorts, or more exactly has the ability to see into other worlds. Though what he has written about them is mostly true, not all of it is._

_You're an extremely nice girl who believes in many things. Mayumi doesn't exactly believe them, but I hope you do. Also, no matter what happens I want you to stay as nice and compassionate as possible. You're going to face many things that I cannot tell you. What is meant to happen will happen._

_Remember that the past is the past and can't be changed. Live in the moment because life is precious. Take people and befriend for who they are now and not for who they used to be. We all have a past, some darker than others. People change and everyone deserves a second chance._

_P.S. I know exactly who sent all of them to you, but I cannot tell you. They will make themselves known soon._

_Forever love your grandmother,_

_Mori Kaede_

Sighing, I close the letter and place it back in the envelop. Then I proceed to toss it onto the bed and look towards my bedroom door. No doubt I believe every written word from my grandmother. How am I supposed to look pass the fact that they killed people for a living?

I close my eyes thinking. _"We're we come from we're ninjas, it's in our job description to kill people."_ That's what Konan said to me. If I think about it, then in this world they are like assassins or soldiers. Thinking on it more, some of the police force has even killed people before. Though I don't exactly like the fact that they have killed people, they haven't killed anyone while here. Plus, in their world it is there job; and people have been killing each other throughout history. Only in a perfect world would no one ever kill anybody and that is something that could never happen.

_"None of us are going to kill you,"_ is what Itachi said. Maybe it was to calm me down, but I still believe him for some reason. Besides, I guess I could count on Mayumi to protect me.

Opening my eyes, I scowl at such a thought. Mayumi has always been protecting me. Most of the time I'm thankful, but as of now I feel as if I should learn to protect myself. Maybe I could ask her later to give me some pointers, or I'll just go to the gym and figure it out myself.

I go to my closet and grab my blue hoody. Putting it on, I walk out of my room and place the hood on. Quietly, I walk down the hallway then descend the stairs. I furrow my brows not seeing anyone in the living room. The smell of food from the kitchen greets my nose. Placing my hands in my hoody's pocket, I walk to the source of smell.

Everyone is in the kitchen sitting around the table eating pizza. Tobi is hugging Deidara who keeps trying to shove him away. Pein and Konan are quietly having a discussion together. Hidan, Kisame and Mayumi seem to be having an eating contest. Meanwhile, Kakuzu, Ken and even Sasori are betting who will win and lose. Zetsu is eating and having an argument with himself. Itachi is quietly eating not bothering to pay attention to the others. He looks up, his onyx eyes colliding with my blue eyes.

I look away to stare at everyone else. A part of me feels slightly bad for pushing him away while having my breakdown. He was just trying to help after all.

"Good afternoon everyone," I say taking another step into the room.

Mayumi's face brightens up as she goes to say something but starts choking on the food. I quickly walk over to her and help her. After a few seconds she taps me on the arm letting me know she is fine.

"How are you feeling," Konan asks and I look to her.

"I'll be fine," I reply.

"We'll go shopping after lunch," Mayumi says once getting her breathing under control.

"Good afternoon to you fucking too," Ken says with a grin.

"You're not going to fucking do anymore fucking screaming are you," Hidan asks. I shake my head in reply as I go and grab a plate.

"She can scream all she wants," Mayumi says.

Grabbing a plate I head back to the table. I grab a slice of pizza and walk out of the room. I sit down on the couch, turn the TV on and slowly start eating. Though my eyes are staring at the screen, I'm not paying attention to what is on the television.

"Are you going to avoid us now," someone asks and I turn to see Konan and Pein.

"No," I reply. "I just don't want to be in there and hear Mayumi and Hidan arguing."

Pein nods then walks back into the kitchen. Konan walks over and sits next to me on the couch. I give a small smile and go back to eating my pizza.

"Pein has ordered us to not kill anyone," Konan says quietly. "Anyone who breaks that order is going to be severely punished."

"In your world…do ninjas always kill people?"

"No, not all, there's escorting and other things," she replies slowly. "Sometimes death is involved in a mission."

"I understand," I mumble in reply finishing the pizza. "What has happen is already done."

Standing up, I make my way back into the kitchen with Konan. Everyone looks like they're finished eating as well. I collect the plates and stick them in the sink.

"Well, we better get this shopping trip done and over with," I say turning to face all of them.

"What the fuck is your problem," Hidan asks. "You suddenly fucking changed; are you fucking scared?"

"Old Man shut your mouth," Mayumi says glaring at him.

"I haven't changed," I reply slightly annoyed. "I'm just saying we should all finish the shopping trip before it gets any more late."

"You're fucking scared," he says.

Slamming my hands down on the counter I glare at him. I have no idea where this sudden anger came from, or why suddenly I feel like being violent. Mayumi looks at me slightly shocked while Hidan smirks. I almost start snarling at him.

"What could I possibly be scared of," I ask pushing away from the counter. My hands are starting to sting.

"That we'll fucking kill people, or that we just might fucking kill you."

"Over my dead body," Mayumi shouts. "Trust me; it's going to take a lot to kill me."

"If what you claim is true," I reply smiling knowingly. "Then you would have done it by now."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Hidan says standing up, pushing his chair away. For a moment my eyes widen in fear, but then I lean against the counter calm. Why? I wish I knew, but I feel like I'm starting to question things now.

"Over my dead body," Mayumi yells as she pushes Hidan back down in the chair and glares at him.

"This was all so much simpler back home," Pein mumbles rubbing his temple.

"Fine I'll fucking kill you first."

"Hidan, shut the fuck up," Ken says as he hits Hidan on the back of his head. "No one is fucking killing anybody."

"Tobi would be upset if Mayumi-chan and Yume-chan died."

"Don't kill them Hidan, none of us wants to deal with a sad and depressing Tobi, yeah."

"Besides," Mayumi sneers at Hidan. "You wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for Yume, you ungrateful idiot."

"If you all want to stay here and argue be my guest," I say pushing away from the counter. "There is shopping that needs to be done, so if you're going to come then let's go already. Those who stay behind will have to deal with what is picked out for you."

With that said I walk out of the kitchen. I go and place my blue sandals on and grab my purse. When I walk out of the house I already see everyone inside both cars and ready to go.

"Are you feeling okay," Mayumi asks.

"I'll be fine," I reply giving her a smile. "I just got to get used to the idea of them being ninjas."

"No need to indulge them with their fantasies," she says then goes to her car.

I shrug and go into my car. I'm a little shock to see Itachi and Kakuzu in the car. They must have traded places with Sasori and Kisame. Why would they do that though? And it seems that Ken will be with Mayumi.

"Hidan, shut up," Kakuzu says glaring at Hidan.

"Fuck no I can fucking talk all I want."

"Hidan shut up you're giving me a headache," Pein says as I pull out of the driveway.

"I bet you can't stay quiet until we reach the store," Kakuzu says and I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I fucking can too."

"Okay prove," Kakuzu says. "Stay quiet until we reach the store. If you can't then you have to wear a blindfold."

"Why would I fucking have to wear a fucking blindfold?"

"Do you accept or not," Kakuzu asks annoyed.

"I fucking accept asshole."

"Okay, starting now you have to stay quiet."

Hidan glares but doesn't say anything. He then leans back into the seat and stares out the window as he crosses his arms over his chest. Pein watches slightly amused; or at least he looks amused, it's hard to tell.

Tobi starts talking to Hidan. Every time I take a quick glance in the back I see Hidan looking annoyed. His eye keeps twitching and I'm just waiting for him to explode on Tobi. I chuckle wondering if this was all set up.

I see Itachi look over at me from the passenger out of the corner of my eye. For a split second I turn to him and smile, and then I place my attention back to the road. I bite on my lower lip and stop reaching a red light.

"I apologize," I say loud enough for Itachi to hear me. "I shouldn't have freaked out."

"It was only natural," he replies after a few moments of silence between us

The light turns green and I start driving again. Looking in the rearview mirror I see that Tobi is still irritating Hidan. I look away from the scene just waiting for Hidan to blow.

**-Tobi's POV-**

I slightly smirk under my mask. It seems that I underestimated Hidan just a bit. I was expecting him to go off on me by now, but he hasn't…yet. Just a few more jabs at him and I know he will lose his bet against Kakuzu.

For a moment I turn away to look at Yume. During my interaction with other teenagers at the party last night, she is different than them. They talked a lot about sex, and other things. Plus, they found amusement in –figuratively speaking- pushing people down for them to feel better about themselves and getting higher on their social ladder.

My eye slightly narrow on Yume's back. As if feeling my stare, she looks up in the mirror at me. Pretending to be Tobi I wave at her with fake enthusiasm. Like a fool she smiles and then her eyes look back ahead. Does she actually believe that we are friends? Why isn't she freaking out like she was when Hidan told her we kill people for a living? How can she be so innocent? What I have seen from this world so far, it is very corrupted. In fact, I don't really feel like going back to my world. I would very much enjoy taking over this world.

Later I will question Yume and Mayumi. They are a bit intriguing. I want to know what will cause them to break. It will be a fun challenge. I turn my attention back to Hidan, once again smirking under my mask. For now, I will settle with trying to make Hidan start yelling again. I must find something to occupy my time, and Hidan at this moment in time here for my amusement.

**-Yume's POV-**

Hidan finally snaps and starts yelling at Tobi. I hold in my laughter as Tobi wails saying he is a good boy and tries to protect his head. I pull into the Wal-Mart parking lot and find a spot as close to the entrance I can get. With the car parked, I quickly turn it off.

"Fucking dump lollipop," Hidan yells then quickly gets out of the car.

"Tobi isn't a lollipop," Tobi yells getting out of the car as well.

"Hidan don't you go anywhere," Kakuzu says as he gets out. "You lost the bet so now you have to wear a blindfold…and all of your money."

"What the fuck, I never fucking agreed to fucking give you all of my fucking money you fucking greedy bastard."

Still inside the car by myself, I watch as Pein walks up behind Hidan. He then proceeds to put a blindfold over Hidan's eyes. I start laughing as Hidan freaks out for a moment.

"You lost the bet," Pein says. "So shut up and deal with it."

"Yeah, take it like a man," Mayumi yells running over with the rest of the group. "I have no clue what is going on, but you're acting like such a pansy."

"I am not a fucking pansy."

"What is going on, un?"

"Deidara-sempai Tobi will tell you," Tobi yells as he proceeds to glomp Deidara.

"Get the hell off me, un," Deidara yells trying to push Tobi off.

Shaking my head I open the car door. I get out falling to my knees and letting out a small whimper. Pain slithers up my leg as my eyes start to sting. I clench my jaw to keep myself from crying out. I also dig my nails into my leg trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Yume are you okay," Mayumi ask and I look over to her. She's standing a few feet away looking worried. Other members of the group walk over and look over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," I reply smiling hiding my pain. "I just tripped."

I take a deep breath and stand up through the pain. Mayumi takes a few steps to me. I hold my hand up to her and she stops. Smiling through the pain I start walking.

"We might need a couple of carts," I say as I start walking away slowly.

"Tobi will get a cart," Tobi yells as he takes off running ahead of me.

"Yo, Tobi this isn't a race," Kisame yells chuckling.

"Yes it fucking is, and I must make sure we have fucking sexy clothing," Ken yells as he takes off running after Tobi. I laugh momentarily forgetting about my pain. What he said was just so weird yet funny.

"This fucking sucks. How am I supposed to fucking know where I'm going?"

"Get a seeing-eye dog, that's what blind people use," Mayumi replies.

"I don't need a fucking dog taking me places."

"That's fine, I don't think the dog would like you either," Mayumi says then walks over and starts walking with me.

"Kakuzu this was your fucking bet you fucking help me."

"Not going to happen," Kakuzu says moving far away from Hidan.

"You're a fucking shitty partner."

"And you're a loud-good-for-nothing brat."

"Who is also an old man," Mayumi says chuckling.

I shake my head, feeling the pain receding and start walking at a faster pace. Mayumi keeps up with me and places her arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. She grins and I know she's coming up with some sort of plan. I feel bad for the person on the receiving end of whatever she is planning.

"Why didn't we go to the mall, un?"

"The mall is expensive," Mayumi replies with a roll of her eyes. "I may be rich, but I don't want to spend 10,000 yen on a pair of pants when I can buy at least three outfits with that same amount here."

"Plus, we can also shop for some food," I speak up. "I'm pretty sure we're low on food."

We walk into Wal-Mart. Tobi and Ken are waiting for us by the carts. Ken grins, grabs Mayumi and I by the hands and starts dragging us away. I quickly grab a cart and start pushing it with my free hand. I watch as the others split up as well.

"What the hell man, I can totally walk on my own," Mayumi says snatching her hand back.

"We're fucking going shopping," Ken says with a small pout then grin. "This is going to be so much fucking fun."

"I don't mean to sound like I am putting you into a stereotype of group," Mayumi says with a raised brow. "However, you're kind of acting like you're homosexual. Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Mayumi that was rude," I whisper to her harshly.

"I am happily married to my wife," Ken says very seriously and I'm surprised he isn't swearing. "Just because I fucking enjoy cooking, shopping and going to the fucking spa does not mean I am a homosexual. I am a fucking manly heterosexual man."

I should have known that he was going to start swearing again. Mayumi holds her hand up and whispers out an apology. Ken grins then starts leading us over to the women section of clothing. This is going to be a little awkward.

**-Deidara's POV-**

Curse every Akatsuki member for leaving me with Tobi and Hidan. I absolutely hate both of them. Tobi for being so damn annoying, he acts like a childish kid. What is he even doing in the Akatsuki? How could Pein let someone like him part of the organization? If people ever knew about him we would become a laughing stock. No one could take us seriously with stupid member wearing a mask that resembles candy.

Then there is Hidan. His foul mouth temper also makes me want to blow him to pieces. If he wasn't a member like Tobi I probably would have done it by now. Hidan is a complete asshole. Why did he even have to tell those girls what we do for a living? It's not like it is any of their business.

After Yume had some sort of breakdown from Hidan's declaration and Itachi carried her out of the room, Mayumi started fighting him. It was actually quite entertaining to watch. Even though Mayumi isn't a ninja, she sure did put up a good fight against Hidan. When Hidan tripped over his own footing, Mayumi had taken her chance and beat him. Mayumi would probably make a good ninja. Hidan cursed at her and in return she spit on him in his face then walk out of the room. Pein had to hold Hidan back so he wouldn't chase after her and kill her.

"Let's go Deidara-sempai," Tobi says as he latches onto my arm and starts dragging me.

"Argh, let me go, un," I say as I push him away and grab the cart. I quickly start walking away before Tobi can latch himself on me again.

"Fucking asshole help me out here," Hidan yells.

"Don't worry Hidan, Tobi is a good boy and will help you out."

"Forget this, un," I mumble under my breath and take off, leaving the two by together. There is no way in hell I am going to stay with them.

**-Kisame's POV-**

"Hey Itachi," I say elbowing the shorter man. "So why did you wanted to trade cars?"

Itachi looks at me for a split second and continues walking. He completely ignores the stares people are giving him. Meanwhile, I grin at anyone who looks at me. I laugh as a woman grabs her son and quickly walks off with him.

"Are you going to answer my question Itachi," I ask quickly catching up with the man.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with," he replies in his usual emotionless voice.

"Sure it isn't," I reply chuckling as we reach the men's section.

Itachi says nothing, which is nothing new, and starts looking around at the clothing selection. Sighing, I start looking around. I grab what I find interesting and could possibly fit me. I'll eventually find out why Itachi wanted to trade cars.

"Be sure to have a little color in you selection," I call over to Itachi, then turn and go to find the dressing room.

**-Kakuzu's POV-**

I glare at Tobi. How did he find me? I had left the annoying brats with Deidara. Not only that but he had to drag Hidan with him. Both idiots are causing people to stare.

"Kakuzu-san, Deidara-sempai had left us," Tobi whines.

"I don't care," I sneer out as I glare at the masked man.

"This fucking sucks. Where are the fucking restrooms?"

"Go look for them," I reply, knowing full well he can't.

"Fucking asshole I'm wearing a stupid fucking blindfold. I can't go fucking look for one."

"Not my problem," I answer. Tobi then gasp and turns to me. I glare at him not wanting any part of what he has to say.

"Tobi will take Hidan to the restrooms."

"Great, I'm still fucking stuck with you."

"Hidan, you can take the blindfold off in the restroom."

"Thank fucking Jashin," Hidan says as Tobi starts dragging him away.

Now I can go back to my shopping. Since I don't have to spend anything on this, I don't care how much any of it cost. Mayumi did mention she was rich, so I have no problem spending her money.

**-Hidan's POV-**

"Okay Hidan, Tobi as lead you to the restrooms," Tobi's voice pierces my ears. Jashin, I will one day sacrifice this fucking loud heathen to you.

"In you go," Tobi says as he pushes me forward.

Immediately I place my fucking hands in front of me. They hit the door and my eyes narrow under the blindfold. I'll have to find the damn fucking handle without any help. It's all Tobi's fucking fault this is happening. I could have won the damn bet against Kakuzu.

Growling, I search the fucking door until the land on the handle. I push it down and open it. I quickly walk in so I can fucking take the blindfold off. What greets my ears is a lot of fucking screaming and it sounds like harpies are screaming pervert. What the fuck is going on?

I rip my blindfold off. Standing in front of me are a few women. They are all fucking ugly and calling me a pervert. How am I the pervert, when I had that damn blindfold on? I'm going to sacrifice Tobi. This is his entire fault.

"Fucking bitches shut the fuck up," I yell. "You're all fucking ugly and fat."

The women gasp as if not believing I could say such a thing. Glaring, I storm out of the restroom. Across from me is the men's room and Tobi is nowhere in sight. He is going to fucking pay.

**-Itachi's POV-**

Finished with selecting new clothes, I start looking for the others. As I'm walking a few people smile and wave at me but I ignore them. They are of no importance, and if they ever knew the truth they would be running and hiding.

"Achoo," I hear nearby and turn to look.

I see Yume holding a pile of clothing in her arms away from her. She sneezes once again into her shoulder. I walk over looking around for Mayumi and Ken but I'm unable to spot them. Yume sneezes a few more times.

"Bless you," I say after she finishes her little sneezing fit.

"Oh, uh thank you," she replies looking up and gives a small smile.

I stare at her, wondering why she is smiling. Hidan had told her that we have killed people. I'm no saint; I know full well that my hands are stained with my clan's blood along with other people. However, her hands are clean, she's innocent. It seems Mayumi was telling the truth when she said we had no idea how innocent Yume really is. How can she, after having the breakdown, act as if what was said never happen?

She walks over to a nearby cart and places the clothing in her hands inside. She then takes the ones out of my hands and places them in the cart as well. Turning, she smiles, and then sits down on a small booth-like seat.

"Do you not fear for your life," I ask.

She looks up at me shocked. Her blue eyes look down. Silence falls upon us once again. After some time passes she looks back up at me staring me in the eye. Most people don't do that knowing what I can do, but then again this is a different world so she doesn't know what my eyes can do.

"Fearing death is natural," she replies slowly. "Yes, I do fear for my life and what I wish to accomplish will never happen, and how my family would fall apart if something ever happen to me."

I reply her words over in my head. There is a double meaning behind her words. I may not know what they are at this moment, but I'll figure it out soon.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she says pulling me out of my thoughts. "Though it may seem like some people doesn't deserve it, you never know until you give it to them. My grandmother said that the past is the past, live in the moment, take people for who they are now not what they used to be and that everyone has a past, some are just darker than others."

I only nod in reply. She smiles then looks away. She quickly stands up and I turn to see Mayumi, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu walk over. When Mayumi reaches us she immediately throws the clothing in her hands in the cart then stands in front of Yume as if hiding her.

Kisame looks at me grinning. I look away to ignore him. He starts talking and I barely pay attention.

**-Yume's POV-**

"Don't worry I won't let that pervert pick out any clothes for you," Mayumi says. "Not that it matters he is going to go bug Pein and Konan now."

"We should go find them," I reply.

"Maybe the others are with them," she says.

"I'm done, un," Deidara says as he walks over pushing a cart.

I'm thankful he has a cart, because the one in my possession is starting to get full and we still need to get food. Mayumi grabs the cart from me and starts pushing it. I quickly follow her with the others. We come across Tobi yelling he is a good boy as he runs away from Hidan. I shake my head as people stare at the commotion they are making.

"Shut up you idiots," Kakuzu says as he grabs Hidan by the ear and drags him away from Tobi.

"Get away, un," Deidara says as he moves away from Tobi, since Tobi decided Hiding behind Deidara would be a good thing.

"I can't believe I know you people," Mayumi says shaking her head.

"Dammit Kakuzu let me go. That fucking bastard made me go into the ladies room."

"Tobi did no such thing. Tobi is a good boy."

"Fucking liar, you fucking did."

"It's not Tobi's fault that Hidan is a pervert."

"Shut up," Mayumi yells at them. "Argue some other time, not in a store where you'll cause a scene. We are trying to find your perverted father, Pein and Konan."

"Tobi now knows how Hidan is a pervert."

"Don't fucking compare me to him," Hidan yells.

Mayumi shakes her head and starts walking again. We follow, with Hidan still trying to attack Tobi who keeps escaping. Within moments we find the people we are looking for. Mayumi stops us from going any further and tells us to watch. I notice that Konan and Pein also have a cart and it has their clothes and food. Well, no need to pick any up until later.

"Hey that fucking says pregnancy test," Ken says from behind Konan and Pein. "This is one fucking strange world. That's not my fucking point. My fucking point is that it is fucking good to know someone does know how to have fucking fun in the bedroom."

I watch as Konan's eyes slightly widen and a small blush start adorning her face. Pein looks at Ken and glares at him. An old married couple walks by. The women points to Konan and Pein telling her husband that it's young love, and remember the time they were like that. Ken starts laughing and the blush on Konan's face becomes a little darker.

"Whoa, I didn't know leader and Konan were together like that," Kisame says. Pein looks over and glares at Kisame as well.

"We're not like that," Konan replies, the blush on her face fading. I slightly narrow my eyes trying to read her lips. It looks like she mumbles the word yet.

"Konan and I were just curious what this was," Pein was. "We are just friends."

"With fucking benefits," Hidan says laughing. This causes Ken to laugh louder. Even Mayumi snickers. I just give a slight glare. They shouldn't interfere with what goes on between Pein and Konan.

"Everyone always says, 'we're just friends'," Mayumi says grinning. "They always end up dating anyways."

"Is this shopping trip done with," Pein asks glaring.

"We can leave now," I hear Sasori say and turn around to see him walking over as he is pushing a cart.

"I'm fucking sad this is ending," Ken says pouting. "I was fucking enjoying all of this."

"I fucking wasn't," Hidan says.

"Let's just go," I say.

We make it to the checkout line. We had to wait about ten minutes. Then we had to pay for one cart at a time and that takes us about thirty minutes. I'm happy when we reach home, because all of that shopping and waiting has made me tired. I go and sit down on the couch and close my eyes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Okay, I am ending the chapter there. My goodness this is the longest chapter by far. I wasn't expecting it to be this long. I just hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, it seems Itachi has one the voting by one point. And since Sasori needs some love as well, I will be creating someone for him, but they'll come into the story later. Also, Kaede (Yume's grandmother), won't be showing up in the story. She will be mentioned every once in a while since she does play a part in Yume's life. In addition, some of you may have been wondering why I had the title spelled the way it is and now you know.**

**I have more to say, but it's almost two o'clock in the morning and I'm tired. So if you have any questions go ahead and ask. If you want to draw some fan art, be my guest. Thank you for reading/reviewing/adding to alerts/favorites.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. Wal-Mart belongs to its respectful owner. I own everything and everyone else along with the plot. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Once again thank you. Until next time. ^.^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**~Games and Movies~**

"You can have Yume's parents' bedroom," I tell Ken as everyone walks into the house. Yume immediately goes to the couch and sits down closing her blue eyes. "It's the master bedroom."

"Fuck yeah I get the fucking biggest room," Ken yells and runs upstairs.

I go and put the food away as the 'we think we're anime characters' go and put their clothing up. Seriously, I just want to kick the psychos out of the house. They must have totally lost their minds believing they're anime characters. It's so funny I can almost laugh. However, there is one problem.

Right in front of my eyes they had turn from little children to adults. Now how the hell can that be explained? No one has ever done that in real life. As far as I'm concern, it shouldn't even be possible. If I actually consider their words to be true then that totally changes the way I view the world. Is it even possible for other worlds to exist? How could they even exist when they're just anime characters?

Placing the rest of this month's food supplies away, I head to the living room. I would go to the gym to take out some of my frustration, but I don't want to leave Yume here with grown men. Who know what they could do to her? So, I'm going to play video games.

I walk over to Yume's video game collection. Most of her video games are American games. She got them to help her learn English better. One of her dreams is to travel the world/visit America. I don't really care, but I would go with her.

Anyways, I grab her Call of Duty: Black Ops game that she got for me. I always leave it here because my adopted parents don't like me playing violent video games. Well my mother doesn't, but my father doesn't mind.

"What are you doing," I hear Yume ask.

"I'm going to play some video games," I reply turning to face her.

She's sitting on the couch looking tired. I really hope she is okay. Lately she just seems to be tired a lot. Though, if anything is wrong I trust she will tell me, but I can't help but worry. What if…no I can't think that way. The doctors were wrong and she's perfectly fine now.

"Do you want to play with me," I ask placing the game into the PlayStation.

"Fucking play what," Ken asks walking into the room.

"I wasn't asking you," I reply.

"I'll just watch you play," Yume answers. I'm not surprised she's not into fighting or killing.

"I'll fucking play whatever the fuck it is," Ken says as he sits down on the couch. Grinning, I hand him one of the controls.

"Good luck," I say.

Ken is going to have to learn on his own. I am so going to beat him and win. The others finally make it down to the living room and gather around as the game gets to the menu. Instead of fighting one another I go to the zombie menu and choose split screen.

"Let's see who can get the most points," I say grinning and choosing a map at random.

"How the fuck does this fucking thing work, and how do you fucking play," Ken asks.

"You better learn quickly," I reply skipping over the video part of John F. Kennedy (I think he is an American President) giving a speech and pictures of people shooting zombies, and thus starting the game. "Man we're in America."

"It's the Pentagon," Yume says.

"Whatever let's just fucking play the game," Ken says.

"What the fuck are you two fucking playing?"

"It's Call of Duty: Black Ops and it is zombie mode," Yume replies.

"Who the fuck am I," Ken asks.

"You're the person on your side of the screen who isn't moving," I reply as I break one of the doors and start shooting zombies.

"How the fuck does this work," Ken yells.

I ignore him as I hear Yume give him instructions. Within a few moments Ken joins in on the killing zombies. I'm surprised Yume knows what to do. Maybe she has played this before. I'll have to ask when I remember. Right now I'm busy trying to win and kill the zombies.

For the first twenty minutes of playing, Yume yells out instructions at Ken and which buttons to choose from. He dies a couple of times and I revive him. Eventually Yume leaves saying she's going to make a snack for everyone.

"This is fucking fun," Ken yells, now knowing what to do and how to play.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win," I yell back.

"Fuck no, I fucking refuse to lose."

"I bet my money on Mayumi," Fishy says.

For a split second I glare at him. I didn't give him permission to use my first name. Whatever, I'll settle it later with this game. I'm going to beat every one of them.

"I want to fucking play next," Hidan says.

"Shut the fuck up none of you are fucking playing next," Ken says.

"I choose who gets to play against me not you," I say as I shoot a zombie in the head. "Now stop talking I'm concentrating."

A few moments later out of the corner of my eye I see Yume walk in with two large bowls of popcorn. She hands them to Konan and Pein. I place my attention back to the game only to find myself get killed from a zombie.

"What the hell," I yell at the game. "Dude, revive me," I say to Ken.

"How do I fucking do that," he asks.

"You have to go over to her and hold down the square button," Yume replies before I do as she sits on the couch.

"That's fucking easy," he replies as I watch him run over to where I'm dead and he starts shooting the zombies that are nearby.

"Seriously Yume, do you know how to play this game or something," I ask.

"I've played it a couple of times," she replies.

"You're joking," I reply back wanting to look at her but already noticing that Ken is reviving me.

"It's a video game," she answers and continues as if she knows my thoughts of her playing a violent game impossible. "I'm not actually killing anyone, besides they're zombies so they're kind of already dead. By the way Ken is winning."

"What," I yell looking down at our points. Sure enough, Ken is winning by 500 points. "Oh hell no, I'm supposed to be winning."

"I'll fucking beat you," Ken replies back grinning.

"You wish you could," I reply back as I go crazy on the zombies.

The whole time I'm thinking over Yume's words. It's still hard for me to believe that she would ever play this kind of game. As I think about it more, I wonder if she's played any other violent games. I'll think about it when I go to bed. Right now, I have a game to win.

**-Sasori's POV-**

I silently watch as Ken and Mayumi plays against each other. The world where the other Akatsuki members, Ken and I come from has many devices, but none of those compare to this world. This is a very advance technical world. It makes me wonder about the kind of weapons and poisons they have.

My eyes scan over the other members. Kisame is cheering Mayumi on; mostly due to the fact he bet his money on her. Tobi as the usual idiot he is cheers on both of them. Hidan is shouting orders at his father, telling him to beat Mayumi. He really seems to hate her. Mayumi grins and yells an insult at Hidan saying, "Old Man having your father fight your battles for you because you're afraid of getting your ass handed to you from a girl."

"Shut the fuck up bitch, I can fucking beat you at fucking anything," Hidan yells back glaring.

Mayumi just smirks at him. Tormenting Hidan looks like it's a game to her. If leader hadn't given us order to not kill these two girls Hidan would have killed her long ago. Actually, many of us might have killed her by now. The way she treats others, it's almost as if she considers everyone to be beneath her. She only seems respectful towards Yume, though a bit controlling at times.

"I fucking bet my money on Mayumi," Ken yells back.

"Why do you always fucking choose the other fucking person," Hidan yells.

"You fucking suck," Ken replies.

"Even your father is against you, un."

"I'm sure Hidan is good at something," Yume says.

She's constantly nice and tries to find a way to keep peace in the house but it never works. Most of us would have killed her as well seeing as she seems to be weak. However, she might not be as weak as she appears.

"He's good at babbling nonsense about his stupid religion and killing people," Kakuzu replies. For a split second Yume's expression becomes blank, as if hiding the fact she doesn't like the part about people getting killed.

"My religion isn't fucking nonsense you fucking heathen." Kakuzu just grunts in reply.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

Round eighteen starts and music starts playing. I think it's the song 'never back down.' Ken and I are in what I call the safe room. It's the room with the pack-a-punch that upgrades weapons. It's pissing me off that Ken and I are evenly matched shooting the zombies dead. I feel like changing it to multiplayer where we can be on different teams and shoot one another. That would be nice and we could definitely determine who is a winner.

"That's it," I say pressing the start button bringing up options.

"Hey what are you fucking doing," Ken yells. "I was fucking having fun."

"We're going to be playing against each other," I reply going all the way back to the first menu. "You'll have more fun and I will beat you for sure."

I go to online multiplayer and just randomize the map. I make sure to pick the opposite team of Ken's. As the game starts I start to hunt the enemies.

"Who am I supposed to fucking shoot?"

"You shoot the people who have a red name over them," Yume replies. "People with green names are your teammates."

Within moments both Ken and I are really into the game. We both shout at the screen at our enemies to die. Meanwhile I secretly hunt him down. I grin when I find him and repeatedly push the R1 button.

"What the fuck just happen," Ken asks as he dies then a few seconds later comes back to life.

"Mayumi killed you," Yume replies.

"I was right to bet my money on Mayumi," Kisame says causing my grin to get bigger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Hidan yells. "You can't fucking let her kill you and when. You need to fucking destroy her."

"Old Man, shut up, because once I win, you're playing next and I'll prove to you that you can't beat me at everything by destroying you."

"You can fucking try bitch."

"I can fucking kill her back right," Ken asks.

"Yeah," Yume replies. Has she also been playing multiplayer? Is she rooting against me? Why is she helping the enemy?

"All I fucking needed to know," Ken replies.

Before I know it I'm getting shot at and killed by Ken. I stare at the screen in disbelief. Did he really just kill me? Did I really just die? I hear Old Man laugh causing me to glare at the screen.

"Oh it is so on now," I say. "Prepare for you judgment day."

"You fucking mean yours," Ken replies and giggles. How old is this guy? Seriously, I don't know any grown man who giggles.

"You're fucking going down bitch."

"Shut the hell up Old Man before I pause the game and kick your ass again."

"Fucking do that, I wanna fucking see it happen," Ken says grinning.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? It doesn't matter; he just becomes cooler in my book. Only thing I can't handle about him is that he's a pervert. He was seriously picking out a little to revealing clothes for Yume and I, and if I didn't stop him, I'm sure he would have tried to pick out our undergarments to. Well, I made a deal with him that if he didn't pick out Yume's clothing he can go all out on picking mine. It was slightly embarrassing, but at least Yume didn't have to worry about anything and she's safe –if only a bit- from his pervertness.

"You can't fucking kick my ass, you only fucking got lucky earlier."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night," I reply.

"Fucking burn," Ken yells laughing.

"I seriously fucking hate all of you people."

"We fucking hate you too," Ken replies. I turn to see Old Man's reaction and laugh at the look of disbelief on his face. Some of the others laugh as well. "Well, I fucking take that back, your my fucking son and I do fucking love you to an extent. I would fucking love you more if you were a girl, would have been a lot more fucking easier dressing you up and playing tea party."

"Shut the fuck up don't be fucking telling that to people."

"You dressed Hidan up," Kakuzu asks with a slight cough.

"Fuck yeah, in these cute dresses of every color, and I fucking did his hair. I made him fucking grow it out so I could fucking braid it. He looked so fucking adorable, but he would never fucking stay still long enough. I did fucking take picture and made him go to the fucking academy back when our village was still a ninja village. I've always wanted a fucking daughter and since that never fucking happen I just dressed Hidan up as a fucking girl."

I fall to the floor laughing, holding onto my sides, I no longer care if I win or lose. Just learning what I did about Old Man is too damn funny for me to care about the game. This has made my day. I can die right now and I would be fine with it.

"And you call me a he-she, we see who the real he-she is now, un."

"I would like copies of those pictures to sell," Kakuzu says.

"When we fucking get back home I'll give you as many fucking copies as you want."

Tobi falls to the floor rolling around and laughing. Kisame is leaning back in his seat holding his sides; his face slowly turning purple. Yume is covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. Sasori's mouth keeps twitching as if he's trying to hold back a smile or chuckle. Deidara has a smirk on his face with a few chuckles escaping. Kakuzu is doing something, I have no idea. Konan's mouth twitches into a small smile then disappears. Itachi has a small almost unnoticeable smirk. Pein has is brow raised but nothing else. As for Old Man, he has the look of rage on his face while Ken is just grinning like nothing is wrong.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Old Man shouts then lunges at Ken.

Ken squeals and moves out of the way laughing. He then proceeds to take of running around the house with Old Man chasing after him yelling after him. This only causes my sides to hurt more and for me to start wheezing but I can't stop myself from laughing to get enough air in my lungs.

"Fucking get back here, stop fucking running away," Old Man yells.

"Fuck no; I'm to fucking sexy to fucking die!"

"No you're fucking not," Old Man yells in reply.

"I'm a lot more fucking sexier than you!"

Hearing all of this just causes the ones who are laughing to start laughing even more. Kisame looks like he is seriously turning purple. Tobi…well he isn't making any more sounds but he's still moving around on the floor. Deidara has started to hold his sides. The only ones not laughing is Sasori (unless you can't the chuckling then he is laughing), Konan, Yume, Pein, Itachi, and Kakuzu. Yume looks at little worried, probably wondering if Old Man is really going to kill Ken.

**-Pein's POV-**

My eye slightly twitches in annoyance. When and how did the Akatsuki become like this? If I don't bring a stop to this soon, it's going to get all out of control. I'm going to have to call a meeting with the Akatsuki and make up so rules when their girls and Ken goes to sleep.

"Are you alright," Konan asks whispering in my ear.

"I'll be fine," I reply. "Let all of the members no when Ken and the two girls are asleep, we'll be having a meeting in the kitchen."

Konan nods in reply and walks off to inform the members. I walk off and grab Hidan by the back collar of his shirt. He looks at me glaring and I glare back.

"There is no killing allowed in this house," I say to him as calmly as I can. "Now you better stop or else. Also, where having a meeting tonight when your father and the two girls are in bed so be prepared."

"Fucking whatever, I don't fucking care."

"This is your only warning," I say then push him into the wall. Out of all the other member's attitudes, I hate Hidan's the most. If the Akatsuki didn't need him he wouldn't be here right now.

"Fucking asshole," Hidan spits out and I just narrow my eyes even more.

**-Time Skip: 4 Hours Later Mayumi's POV-**

We have all finished dinner about two hours ago. As of now everyone is sitting in the living room watching Titanic. Personally, I don't like the movie, but Ken picked it out wanting to know what it was about and Yume told him to put it in since it's her favorite movie.

Ken was cheering on for Jack and Rose to get together saying they belonged. Yume would chuckle and laugh when he did that. Every time Cal (Rose's fiancé) came onto the screen he would yell swears at him saying he needed to jump off the boat and die. When he says that I laugh, slightly shake my head but say nothing after all I don't want to ruin the movie. His comment throughout the movie does make it a little better.

As of now, the boat is in the process of sinking. I look over to Yume and already she has tears slowly falling down her face. She has seen this movie hundreds of times and can quote it at random and tell you which exact scene it comes from. However, no matter how many times she sees it, she starts crying at this part. When it gets to the part of Jack's death and all the way to the credits she starts balling her eyes out.

"Yes now Cal can fucking die," Ken yells throwing his hands into the air. Oh, if he only knew the truth.

"They can all fucking die, this is a stupid fucking movie," Old Man says.

"You're stupid," Yume shouts at Old Man.

Almost everyone looks at Yume in surprise. I just chuckle. One time I commented about how the movie was stupid and she went off on me. She seriously loves this movie and refuses to let anyone bad mouth it.

"I am not fucking stupid," Old Man says.

"Well the movie isn't stupid," Yume replies glaring. "This is the best movie of all times. Now shut up so I can watch the movie."

Ken covers Old Man's mouth before he can say anything. He glares at him and Yume turns her attention back to the movie, holding onto a pillow. Old Man glares back at Ken and tries to move away but Ken doesn't allow him to.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm also trying to fucking watch the movie."

The movie continues with no more interruptions. Well, Ken swears Cal out when he doesn't die. But now, the movie is at the part with Rose on the door and Jack in the water. I turn to Yume hearing her sniffle. Her eyes are red and slightly puffy, but she refuses to wipe the tears away. I look back at the screen not affect at all about what's happening. It's just a movie and the sinking of the ship happens years ago, so I really don't care about it. Actually, this movie bores me and if it wasn't for the fact of hearing Ken's funny comments I would have fallen asleep by now.

After about another fifteen minutes the movie starts rolling through the credits. Yume is crying her eyes out holding the pillows close to her. I grab the nearby box of tissues and hand it to her.

"That was a fucking amazing movie," Ken says sniffling and wiping away tears. Is he seriously crying?

"I'm fucking glad it's over," Old Man says standing up and stretching.

"It was…okay," Sasori replies.

"Did any of that actually happen," Kisame asks.

"S-s-some of it," Yume replies and buries her face into the pillow.

"What happen to the Captain," Pein asks.

"N-no one k-k-knows," replies Yume, her voice muffled.

"The ship sunk years ago," I say with a yawn. "It really was believed to be unsinkable, but as you just saw it was and it sunk. Now it rest thousands of kilometers below the Atlantic Ocean. No one really knows what happen to the Captain, but people think he killed himself."

"What parts of the movie was real and what was fake, un?"

"The romance aspect of the movie," I reply standing up.

"I don't fucking care what was real and fake," Ken says still slightly crying. "I fucking loved the movie. I'm fucking watching it again tomorrow."

"I-I'll w-watch it w-w-with you," Yume replies still bawling her eyes out.

"The movie is making you cry," Itachi says. "Why would you want to watch it again?"

"She loves the movie," I reply for her. "She'll cry no many how many times she watches it. She's a romantic. I'm going to bed now."

"T-Tobi is very sad."

"We don't care, un."

"Good night everyone," I say as I start walking off to bed and ignore any replies.

Once in my room, I change into my pajamas and lay in bed listening to the sounds of the house. Someone walks by my door then stops right outside. They knock and I only grunt in reply. I hear Yume say a muffled goodnight.

"Sleep well," I yell in reply.

I hear her walk off and close my eyes. The movie really did bore me out of my mind and now I'm tired as hell.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally finished with this chapter. I had planned for it to come out earlier but that never happen. This chapter turned out differently than I had planned for, but oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

**Anyways, I don't have much else to say, but I'll be starting summer vacation in two weeks so updates will start becoming faster. All games and movies and whatever else that I don't own mentioned in here belong to their rightful owners. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Ken, Yume, Mayumi any other characters I have created and/or will create for this story, plot, and anything else I'm too lazy to mention. Thank you for reading, review/rating and adding to favorites/alerts, etc. Please review and stayed tune for the next chapter. Until next time. ^.^**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**~Creating Fakes~**

Yawning I walk into the kitchen. My feet carry me to the middle of the room but stop once the aroma of food hits my nose. I look around to see Itachi sitting at the table eating a bowl of cornflakes while reading the newspaper. Ken is at the stove whistling some sort of tune while happily cooking breakfast. I guess I didn't have to get up as early as I thought.

"Good morning," I say as I go sit across from Itachi.

"Good fucking morning Yume," Ken calls out grinning.

"Good morning," Itachi replies looking up from the newspaper. I smile in return and watch as he lowers the newspaper to finish off his cereal.

"So what are you making for breakfast," I ask as place my chin my hand.

"I'm fucking making okayu and tamagoyaki with this fucking thing called toast."

"Do you even know how to work the toaster," I ask as politely as I can.

"That's what I fucking have this cookbook out for."

"Here, I'll happily show you," I reply, pushing the chair backwards and walk over to him. "You plug it in then place the bread in. Then you push down on the knob. Depending on how you want your toast you turn this dial right here. The longer it stays in the darker it becomes. Once it's done to your acquired taste you take it out and add butter, jam or peanut butter on it. You can also just have it plain."

"Ahh, yeah I fucking know now," Ken says with a grin. "I fucking heard about them back at home but never actually fucking seen one or ever fucking used it before. That's fucking easy. Hey, can I fucking cook all the fucking meals. I want to fucking try the fucking food in this cookbook."

"If it makes you happy," I reply slightly chuckling.

"Fuck yeah, I fucking love cooking; now that I fucking live here I get to fucking cook for more fucking people."

"Were you a chef back home," I ask going back to my seat. From the corner of my eyes I see Itachi cleaning out the bowl he was using.

"No, I just fucking cooked at home. I had fucking planned on opening my own fucking restaurant until I fucking showed up here," he replies as he skillfully cooks.

"It would take a while before you can open a restaurant here, but…" I trail off thinking. "I'm sure we can find you a job where you can be a chef. You'll be earning money from doing something you love. Mom and dad always say it's better to have a paying job that you love then one that you hate."

"Fucking smart parents, where the fuck are they?"

"They're on a business trip," I reply trying to remember where exactly they're at. Itachi sits back in his seat. "Mom is doing some fashion show and dad is critiquing restaurants. They've been traveling a lot since about two years ago. I just hope they can make it back for the holidays, but I highly doubt it."

"How fucking old are you," Ken asks as he turns off the stove.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in April," I reply sadly smiling.

"Shouldn't you fucking be happy about that? You become a fucking legal adult unless that's fucking different here."

"It's the same here," I reply. "Can I just have a slice of toast?"

"Fuck no; you will fucking enjoy the meal I fucking cooked."

"Okay," I reply with a slight nod. "So about earlier would you like a job as a chef?"

"Fuck yeah," he replies as he starts making plates.

"What's going on," I hear Mayumi ask from the doorway. I turn around to see her still wearing her pajama shorts and an old band t-shirt.

"Yume's going to fucking help me get a fucking job as a chef," Ken replies as he places plates on the table.

"If that's the case then you can help pay the bills," Mayumi says as she sits next to me. "Actually, I think we should all get you jobs."

"Kakuzu would keep the money for himself," Itachi says.

"He does seem greedy," Mayumi says as she pulls her plate of food closer. "Should I go bring the others down here for breakfast?"

"Konan will be down soon, she's taking a shower," I reply.

"Then I'll fucking go get everyone else, Ken grins then walks out.

"So," Mayumi says after swallowing her food. "Since you guys have killed people, you won't feel too bad about having fake documents created and other stuff right?"

"That's illegal," I say, dropping my fork to the plate.

"Yume," Mayumi says looking at me slightly bored. "If what they say is true, you've been housing criminals since the day they came here. That right there is illegal and therefore you're already part of the illegal world. Besides, if they are to get jobs they're going to need all sorts of documents made up."

I open my mouth then close it. Biting on my lower lip I turn my gaze down at my food. Well, if I think about it that way I guess she's correct. Yet, they haven't killed anyone here; at least I don't think they did. Also, in their world they're criminals, but since they're living in our world does that really make them criminals. They have no records in this world, unless you count the ones they have from whatever anime/their world. So no records mean a clean slate right?

"You're going to have to speak with Leader-sama," Itachi speaks up, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course," Mayumi replies rolling her eyes. "I don't care about what he says."

"May," I say picking my fork back up. "Where they are from he's their leader, so whatever he says goes at least for them. So, just deal with it, please."

"I'm an adult so I can do as I please," She replies. "However, I'll try, keyword try, to be respectful towards him. It will be hard since you know me, I hate following orders and all that bull crap."

"As long as you try I guess that's what counts."

"Are you feeling alright you keep poking your food," Mayumi asks.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for it to cool off a bit so I don't burn my tongue," I reply.

"I am trusting you," Mayumi replies as she finishes her plate of food. She removes herself from the table grabbing her plate and head towards the sink. Itachi looks back and forth between us for a couple of seconds as if deciphering what Mayumi's words meant.

"There's no need to worry," I lie. Well, sort of; there's no point in trying to worry about the stupid cancer. As long as she doesn't know, then she'll be fine.

"You never know," she replies, leaving the plate in the sink and walks out of the room. "I'm going to take a shower! Afterwards I'll talk to Pein then head for the gym!"

"Okay," I yell back as Konan walks in. "Good morning Konan."

"Good morning Yume," she replies with a small smile while nodding. "Morning Itachi." Itachi nods in reply.

"Ken made breakfast," I tell Konan as she sits down. "He'll be back any moment with the others."

"Okay," she replies as she grabs a plate and starts gathering food on it.

I start eating, even though my stomach tells me not to. After all, I don't want to disappoint Ken and make the food go to waste. Within moments the Akatsuki start trudging into the kitchen and place themselves at the table. Ken walks in pulling Hidan by the ear.

"When I fucking say breakfast is done, I fucking mean get your fucking ass out of bed and come down here to eat," Ken says as he shoves Hidan towards one of the chairs. "It doesn't mean to fucking snore the fucking day away."

"I wanted to fucking sleep in," Hidan yells back narrowing his eyes.

"Hidan," Pein says in a threatening tone. "Sit down and eat."

"I'll fucking do whatever I fucking want."

"Sit your ass down," Ken says pushing Hidan down in a chair. "Now shut the fuck up and eat."

"Fucking evil asshole can't fucking let me sleep."

"Your point is invalid," Itachi says. "You're the one who is a murdering criminal."

"Itachi's got you there," Kisame says chuckling.

"Yeah, Itachi is fucking right you fucking baka."

"Shut the fuck up and no one fucking asked for your fucking two cents you damn Uchiha."

"Just eat your breakfast please," I say speaking up. "It would be a shame if it went to waste."

"Bitch shut the fuck up before I fucking kick your ass."

"You don't fucking say that to her," Ken replies hitting Hidan upside the head.

"Hidan that's enough," Pein says.

"Hey there's no need to try and hurt Yume," Kisame says.

"No need to defend me," I say speaking up but quickly shut my mouth seeing the glare Itachi directs at Hidan. His dark eyes turn red.

"Lay a hand on her and I will have you begging your so called god for death."

"Itachi is scaring Tobi," says the masked man as he tries hiding behind Deidara.

"Don't forget that Mayumi will kick your ass," Kakuzu says. "And if you lose your head in the process I'm not sewing it back on."

"Are you all fucking out to get me," Hidan asks glaring. "Why the hell should you fucking care about the dumb bitch."

"I'm not a female dog," I say as I stand up causing the chair to squeal across the tile floor. My blue eyes narrow at Hidan's purplish eyes. "I am a human being, and calling me a bitch is offending as well as degrading. I've told you before if you wanted to swear you can, but I have had enough of you using that word. If you so dare use the word bitch again you can get the hell out of my house."

"You know, I remember a conversation that involved Hidan saying Yume had no backbone, un."

"Yeah I remember that conversation too," Kisame says grinning. "She just proved him wrong."

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan says glaring at them.

"Just because I act the way I do does not mean I don't have a backbone," I say digging my nails into the table. "I apologize that I can't meet your standards of being someone mean or anything worse for that matter. The world is cruel enough and I refuse to add anymore cruelness to it. I prefer being the way I am, and hopefully I'm able to have some sort of impact on someone's life that causes them to do something similar for someone else. Maybe it is stupid ideology like Mayumi said, but I don't care."

"No need to fucking go on a fucking rant," Hidan replies rolling his eyes.

"Fucking baka this is her fucking house she can fucking rant all she fucking wants," Ken says once again hitting Hidan upside the head.

"Hidan if you don't stop this, I will lock you up in a room with Tobi for twenty-four hours," Pein says glaring.

"Fuck no; keep that fucking maniac fucking away from me."

"Why punish Tobi too when Tobi did nothing wrong," Tobi whines.

"You're annoying and no one wants to be locked up in a room with you, un."

"Not true Tobi is a good boy; right Yume-chan?"

"Yeah sure," I reply pulling the chair back to the table. I sit down feeling slightly exhausted. Letting out a sigh I go back to eating, ignoring any sort of conversation.

"You fucked up Hidan," I hear Ken says as he sits down and starts eating.

Just as I finish eating Mayumi walks back into the room. I nod in greetings as I walk over to the sink to start cleaning the dishes. She waves in return with a slight look of confusion.

"What the hell caused it to be so quiet," Mayumi asks.

"Hidan being a fucking baka," Ken replies.

"That isn't anything new," Kakuzu says.

"Fucking true," Ken says chuckling.

"I didn't fucking do anything wrong."

"Yume had gone off on him, un."

"It was funny to see," Kisame says.

"What the hell did you do Old Man?"

"Don't worry about it," I call over my shoulders. "Just know that I give you full permission to kick him out of the house if he ever uses the word bitch."

"Are you asking for a death wish Old Man?"

"You can't fucking kill me."

"You want to test that out," Mayumi hisses. I finish washing up the few dishes in the sink. Grabbing the dishtowel, I dry my hands off as I turn around.

"I like to fucking see you try," Hidan says as he pushes himself away from the table and glares down at Mayumi.

"No killing allowed inside this house," I yell.

"Shut the fuck…."

Before Hidan can finish his sentence Mayumi gives him a right hook to his jaw. He quickly turns narrowing his eyes on her. Within seconds the two start fighting, throwing punches left and right. Pein gets an aggravated look on his face. Tobi pulls out some pompoms out of nowhere and starts cheering.

"Fuck yeah; kick his fucking ass Mayumi," Ken yells.

"Who bets against Hidan," Kakuzu asks pulling out a notepad and pen.

"I fucking do," Ken replies as he rushes over towards Kakuzu.

"I bet Mayumi will win," Kisame replies as he also walks over to Kakuzu.

Deidara and Sasori get in on the bet. Konan is shaking her head. Zetsu walks outside. Pein has an aura of killing intent radiating off him but everyone seems to be ignoring that fact. Itachi, with his eyes back to their normal color, looks completely unfazed by what is going on.

Mayumi and Hidan are still fighting. They're both yanking on each other's hair. Mayumi elbows him in his ribs. Hidan swears and punches her in the stomach. She retaliates by kneeing him in his stomach then quickly pulls him into a headlock. He breaks out of it after a moment. Mayumi does a 360 kick almost having her foot connect with his head, but he dodge just barely. He grabs hold of her leg before she brings it down and pushes her into the table. The plates and cups fall onto the floor. Some of them shatter into oblivion. Still they continue their fighting as Mayumi lets out a battle cry pushing herself away from the table and runs at him.

"Stop it this instant," Pein yells just as Hidan pulls out a kunai.

My heart gets lodge in my throat but both of them ignore him. In fact Mayumi smirks, no doubt enjoying all of this. Hidan swipes towards her; she ducks and tumbles backwards away from him. She grabs one of the forks on the floor then jumps onto her feet. Hidan laughs but the smirk never leaves her face. They start circling each other.

Turning on my heel, I walk out of the room. Quickly I rush up the stairs to my parent's bedroom. Inside the bedroom I walk over to the nightstand with the draw on my father's side of the bed. Pulling open the draw, I pull out his standard barrel length colt that he got while away on a business trip.

Closing the draw I check to see if the gun is loaded. With a nod, satisfied it is, I leave the bedroom. I run down the hallway. Just as I reach the stairs I feel a sharp pain in my knee. I let out a strangle cry as I fall heading towards the bottom of the stairs unable to stop gravity. My eyes squeeze tightly as my hands tighten around the gun.

I finally come to a stop, but not against the floor like I thought I would. Slowly my eyes open to be greeted with a chest wearing a black shirt. I realize that there are arms encircling me. Lifting my gaze my blue eyes crash against Itachi's dark eyes. My heart starts beating erratically and I can feel the start of a blush but I quickly will it away.

"Are you okay," Itachi asks as he slowly takes a few steps away leaving his hands on my shoulder, probably to make sure I'm steady.

"I'm fine," I reply giving a small smile that refused to be held back. "Thank you."

His removes his hands from my shoulder as his eyes travel towards the gun in my hands. He doesn't say anything as he looks back up at me. Though I can't tell what he is thinking or feeling with the emotionless mask on his face, I can't help but feel a little bad.

"It's just to get their attention," the words spew from my lips.

Still he doesn't say anything. Shifting my feet I start walking back to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen I see Pein between Hidan and Mayumi. Kakuzu his holding back Hidan while Kisame hold back Mayumi. However, both of them keep trying to pull themselves away from their captors. Mayumi even tries to elbow Kisame.

Both of them no longer have any sort of weapon in their hands. They both seem to have had fun enjoying trying to cut each other while they had the weapons. Hidan has a cut across his right cheek and a couple more somewhere else, but I can't tell since there is a lot of blood. Mayumi has a few cuts on both of her arms and a small cut on her jaw.

I turn the safety on the gun off. Out of the corner of my eye I see Itachi standing behind me but I ignore him and turn back to the task at hand. Point the gun towards the wall away from everyone, I pull back the hammer then pull the trigger. The sound of it going off echoes loudly bringing silence to the kitchen, and now there is a hole in the wall that I'm going have to fix.

Everyone turns and stares at me. Mayumi looks taken back by complete surprise. Pein has a slight look of confusion that is replace with annoyance. Hidan looks like he is trying to figure out what kind of emotion he should be feeling. I give an icily look at everyone, with the exception of Konan, Pein, Itachi and of course Zetsu since he has gone outside.

"I said that killing is not and it will never be allowed in this house," I almost growl out. "Fighting is included with that. You want to fight then take it outside. Not only did you both break my dishes, but you wasted food and made a mess in here. You'll both be cleaning it up."

**-Tobi's POV-**

I lean against the fridge amused by everything that is going on. Mayumi, just some normal citizen was taking on Hidan, an S-ranked criminal that is a ninja. Though she mostly got most of the damage, she was able to hold her own. I'm slightly surprised she isn't a ninja. With the right training, she can become the perfect ninja.

Now Yume, the sickening nice girl is showing a side we didn't even see when she went off on us while we were children. Her blue eyes pierce daggers of ice at almost everyone in the room. Her right arm, which is starting to shake, is still extended with the weapon in her hand pointed towards the wall that now has a small hole. Maybe under different circumstance she would have made a good obey soldier. It will be fun to see what it will take to break these two completely different girls.

**-Yume's POV-**

"Did you rally just make that gun go off," Mayumi asks as Kisame slowly starts letting her go.

"The leprechaun did it," I reply rolling my eyes. "What does it look like?"

"I'm just shocked is all," she says holding her hands up. "No need to chew my head off."

"Now," I say lowering the gun ignoring her last comment. "The fighting stops."

"Sure, whatever it is you want," Mayumi replies.

"Hidan don't you even fucking think about making some stupid fucking comment," Ken says as he glares at Hidan.

"I didn't even fucking open my fucking mouth," Hidan yells back.

"You can release Hidan now," Pein says.

"Are you sure," Kakuzu asks. Pein nods in reply and Kakuzu lets go. Hidan moves away from Kakuzu quickly.

"As Yume said, you'll both be cleaning up this mess," Pein says.

"Fucking bull shit, she fucking started it," Hidan yells while pointing to Mayumi.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Mayumi replies rolling her eyes. "However, I did enjoy that fight while it lasted."

"Of course you did," I accidently say out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asks.

"What I said," I reply shrugging my shoulders as I turn the safety back on the gun. "You've always enjoyed fighting."

"Point taken," she replies with a nod.

"Next time I'll fucking kick her fucking ass," Hidan says.

"Not inside this house," I say.

"Another time Old Man, we'll continue this outside."

"We're ending that discussion," I say loudly before anyone else can speak a word. "We have to talk about getting you all jobs."

"Oh…I forgot about that with all of this excitement," Mayumi replies chuckling. I sigh shaking my head.

"How do you suggest we go about getting these jobs," Pein asks.

"Well, I how do you feel about having fake documents made for all of you," Mayumi asks. "It will help with the whole getting a job."

"You do realize that is illegal," Pein answers.

"Duh," Mayumi replies rolling her eyes. "It shouldn't matter though since you're all supposedly criminals." Pein falls silent, a look of concentration on his face.

"How will you get these fake documents made," Konan asks.

"I have connections," Mayumi replies reluctantly.

"What kind of fucking connections," Hidan and Ken ask at the same time.

"Yeah, Tobi wants to know too."

"My…biological father was very rich. He did get some of his money from his family but most of it came from…well doing illegal stuff. He used to be a leader of one of the most powerful mafia groups," Mayumi replies almost spitting the words out. I tilt my head, never knowing about any of this. "Since he died, as heir I am now the leader, but since he died when I was just a kid a friend of his had taken over for me. Actually I'm old enough to run it on my own now, but for now I just let him have it. So, I can ask him for help; like I said I have connections."

"Will any of it trace back to this person or to you," Pein asks.

"No, we have the best hackers and everything," she replies almost with a proud smirk. I just stand frozen in my spot confused about how I should feel about this new information from my best friend.

"How long will it take for these documents to be made," Konan asks.

"Well since there are ten of you, it will take about a week's time," Mayumi replies.

"Then get them made," Pein replies.

"Okay, but you're some of you are going to have to change your name and I'm going to need your date of birth," Mayumi replies.

"Fine, by the end of the day I want all of you to give Mayumi your Alias and date of birth," Pein orders everyone.

"I'm fucking keeping my name," Ken says.

"Do as you want," Pein says to him.

"Well, I'll go make the call now," Mayumi says then walks out of the room.

"I'm going to put this up and fix up the hole," I say softly.

Turning around I come face to face with Itachi. We both nod at each other and then I walk out. I make my way back to my parent's room to place the clot back where it belongs.

**-Time Skip: A Week Later-**

The entire week has been hectic. Mayumi was constantly in and out of school. I have no idea what she was doing, and I don't think I want to know. This whole illegal stuff is something I don't like, but if the Akatsuki are really criminals even if they're not from this world, I'm also breaking the law by having them in my house. It's a bit confusing.

Felix has been spending a lot of time with me. It is nice of him since I do tend to get lonely when Mayumi decided to leave school early or not show up at all. He has asked for my help to better understand the material that we go over in class. Sometimes though, I think it's just an excuse for whatever reason.

Mayumi, Konan, Ken and I have gone out shopping to buy hair dye and color contacts for some of the Akatsuki members. Konan now has black hair, but her eyes are the same amber color. Kisame is wearing brown color contacts and his hair dark brown hair, which he complains about. Zetsu also dyed his hair black and wears brown color contacts as well. Pein and Kakuzu both did this thing called a jutsu to change their appearance to fit into society. Zetsu did it as well that way people won't be freaked out by him.

As of now everyone is in the living room. Mayumi brought over some man, saying he's the one that has taken her place for the time being over her mafia group. It's weird to think she's part of the mafia, but at the same time I can't say I'm surprised.

"Okay," Mayumi yells out standing in the middle of the room next to the man she brought over. I sit down on the couch seeing no reason to be next to her. "When I call out your fake or sort of fake name come up here and you'll receive a copy of your fake documents to memorize. You will then have your picture taken to create your license which will take about 5 minutes. Do you all understand?"

"Yeah we fucking understand," Ken replies.

"I'll be taking your pictures over where you see the camera and computer, the man, I think his name is Goru, says. He then walks over to said camera and computer and waits.

"I'll be calling you up by last then first name," Mayumi says then looks down at the documents. "First up is Itami Gato." Pein already standing, walks over to her, takes his document then walks over to Goru. "Yukimaru Konan," Konan does the same as Pein. "Hara Ki; Maki Tobi, Katsu Dai; Aka Sori; Koizumi Hidan, Taki Kazu; Himura Tachi; Hoshi Fuka and Koizumi Ken."

One by one each person gets their documents. They then proceed over to Goru who takes their pictures and eventually gives them their license. After about an hour everyone has what they need. Goru turns to Mayumi.

"Well, I'm done here," he says. "When you are ready to take over, visit the base."

"It depends," she replies shrugging her shoulders.

"It was nice seeing and hearing from you again. If you ever need anything give a call," he says then waves and quickly walks out the door.

"I don't fucking like that guy," Hidan says.

"You don't fucking like anyone," Ken replies.

"So true," Kakuzu mumbles.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan retorts.

"Well, I guess we can start looking for jobs for all of you now," I say.

"Yay," Ken says grinning. "I finally get to fucking be a fucking chef."

"No one fucking cares," Hidan says.

"I…care," I reply slowly almost uncertainly.

"Fucking whatever," Hidan replies.

"Memorize the damn documents so we can look for your damn jobs," Mayumi says.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**As you can tell I have finished the chapter. The next chapter will be the halfway point for the story, meaning I'm almost halfway done. There will be a total of 36 chapters. I have most of everything planned out; I just need to add some small details to the rest of the plan. The ending is definitely planned out.**

**Anyways, Tobi really wanted his point of view told in this chapter so I gave it to him. Evil bugger demanded for it. Also, tomorrow is my last day in college and then I'm on break for the rest of the summer. So, if everything goes according to plan, you can expect updates on time. I'm going to make a list of who is who and what their name means, so here it is:**

**Pein- Itami Gato (last, first); Itami means pain, and Gato comes from Nagato.**

**Konan- Yukimaru Konan (last, first); Yukimaru means snowy village.**

**Zetsu- Hara Ki (last, first); Hara means plain, field and Ki means tree.**

**Tobi- Maki Tobi (last, first); Maki means black pine.**

**Deidara- Katsu Dai (last, first); Katsu means victory and Dai means big, great, large, vast.**

**Sasori- Aka Sori (last, first); Aka means red and Sori comes from Sasori.**

**Hidan- Koizumi Hidan (last, first); Koizumi means little spring.**

**Kakuzu- Taki Kazu (last, first); Taki means waterfall and Kazu comes from Kakuzu.**

**Itachi Uchiha- Himura Tachi (last, first); Himura means scarlet village and Tachi means knowledgeable and it also comes from Itachi.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki- Hoshi Fuka (last, first); Hoshi comes from Hoshigaki, it also means star or dried and Fuka means shark.**

**Ken- Koizumi Ken (last, first); same meaning as Hidan and Ken means healthy, strong**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns anything and everything related to Naruto; that does include the Akatsuki. I won any OCs I have created, any made up places that I have created, and the plot. If there is anything I don't own in this story it belongs to its rightful owner.**

** Deidara's Little Sister: Felix will be returning in the story. Will he get his ass handed to him? You'll just have to wait and see. As for Sasori, yes I do have someone chosen for him; I just have to finish developing her. She will be introduced soon, as in a few more chapters soon.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and for those that have added this story to their favorites/alerts as well as review. Have any questions then ask, I don't bite. Please review (they make me happy) and stay tuned for the next chapter. You can look on my profile to see any updates for this story as well as any other stories and the dates for when the story/stories will be updated. Once again thank you, I bid you all adieu for now. ^.^**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**~Entertain Me~**

A few days later and we're all outside. The other day Mayumi had gotten tired of hearing Hidan complain about being bored and had a pool installed in the backyard. Pein and Konan are sitting together near the house in lawn chairs. Zetsu has gone off to the small greenhouse. Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Mayumi are in the pool. Every once in a while Mayumi sneaks up behind Hidan to dunk him under the water. Ken is cooking stuff on the grill. Sasori is making a puppet; Itachi is sitting in the shade under a tree with his eyes close. Kakuzu is looking through the newspaper to find a job. As for me, I'm fully dressed watching everyone.

"Yume come on and get change," Mayumi yells. "Join us!"

"I'm fine," I reply shaking my head.

"Fucking afraid of fucking water," Hidan asks.

"There are no sharks in here," Kisame grins.

"I'm not afraid of water," I reply as if that is a stupid thing to fear.

"Whatever you fucking say," Hidan says rolling his eyes.

"Can Yume-chan not swim," Tobi asks.

"I can swim; I just don't feel like going into the pool. Maybe another time," I reply.

"You're missing out on all the fun," Mayumi replies with a grin then proceeds to splash some of the water on me.

"Very funny," I reply.

"Loosen up and have some fun," she says with a playful glare.

"Later," I reply suppressing a yawn.

"Just fucking leave her alone, she's fucking boring," Hidan says.

"Old Man you're boring," Mayumi shouts, then proceeds to once again dunk Hidan under water. Hidan flaps his arms around then quickly gets away and resurfaces narrowing his eyes on her.

"That's like the twentieth time she's done that to you," Kisame laughs. "And she isn't even a ninja."

"Are you fucking sure sometimes I fucking think she is," Hidan replies. Mayumi smirks causing him to get more irritated.

"You just fucking suck," Ken yells.

Kisame roars with laughter falling backwards only to end up under water. Kakuzu coughs a few times, no doubt hiding a chuckle. I start chuckling seeing the look on Hidan's face because I suddenly picture him as a bird ruffling his feathers. Kisame resurfaces still laughing. Can he also breathe under water? I wonder what it's like to laugh under water.

"Fucking lies," Hidan yells.

"I fucking speak the truth," Ken yells back.

"Fucking liar," Hidan yells in reply.

"You're the fucking liar," Ken shouts.

"No I'm fucking not," Hidan shouts as he jumps out of the pool. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Hidan charges towards Ken. I open my mouth to protest but then remember I said fighting is allowed outside. Ken screams like a little girl and starts running away from Hidan. A father running away from his own son…it's kind of funny.

"I bet money on Ken," Mayumi shouts. Kakuzu pulls out a small notepad and pen.

"Anyone else wants to bet against Hidan and how much," Kakuzu asks.

"Sure I will," Kisame replies. "500 yen."

"6000 yen," Mayumi yells out.

"Tobi…Tobi will bet 100 yen against Ken."

"I don't gamble," I reply.

"Stop fucking running away," Hidan yells as he lunges at Ken.

"Fucking never," Ken yells back.

I watch in amazement as he jumps in the air doing a backflip landing behind Hidan. Grinning, Ken runs over to the grill. Hidan lands face first in the grass. Mayumi laughs, clapping her hands.

"Fucking asshole," Hidan says as he gets up.

"It's not my fucking fault you fucking suck," Ken replies then laughs.

"That is enough," Pein calls out. "Hidan stop trying to kill people."

"Yeah, fucking listen like a fucking good little boy," Ken says with a grin.

"Fucking die," Hidan yells once again running and making a lunge for Ken.

Grinning, Ken takes the metal tongs off the grill and hits Hidan in the face. Hidan stands frozen and Ken laughs not taking the tong away from Hidan's face. Tobi brings his hands up to his mask to the part where I guess his mouth is.

"That's got to hurt," Mayumi says as she slightly winces.

"I used to be a fucking ninja too," Ken says removing the tongs from Hidan's face. Seeing the mark on Hidan's face I get up to go get the first aid kit.

"Fucking asshole," Hidan finally shouts after his shock wears off. "That fucking hurts."

"I fucking know," Ken replies then proceeds to kick Hidan away then turns back to the grill.

"Start paying up," Kakuzu says.

I walk into the house. In the kitchen I walk over to the fridge. Standing on my tiptoes I reach as far back as I can for the first aid kit we have for burns. My fingertips barley grazes the kit. Damn. Reaching for the nearest chair, I push it against the fridge and climb it. I grab the kit then jump down. My legs give out on me and a bite down on my lower lip to keep from crying out.

Standing up, I force myself to ignore the pain and walk back outside. Hidan is sitting on the edge of the pool. Walking over to him I drop the kit into his lap.

"There's ointment in there," I say.

"I don't fucking need your help."

"Let Old Man suffer," Mayumi calls out.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan yells at her. Once again Mayumi and Hidan get into another verbal argument.

"I'm fucking done with cooking," Ken yells.

"I'll go get the drinks," I call back.

I walk back inside to the kitchen. In the doorway I freeze. Sitting at the table is a woman with long ginger hair wearing a traditional red kimono with gold foxes that have five tails. She looks up at me with hazel eyes. Her red painted lips lift into a smile.

"Wh- who are you and how did you get in my house," I ask, not moving away from the doorway.

"Hey Yume we came to help," Mayumi says as she walks up beside me with Itachi and Tobi.

"Hello," the woman says as she brings her manicured hand up in a wave.

"This better not be another person coming here to live with us," Mayumi says as she crosses her arms glaring at the woman. "We've already have enough people to handle."

"Tobi remembers you! You're that lady that came into our hideout!"

"I am," she replies still smiling.

"Leader," Tobi yells running out. "That lady that brought us here is in the kitchen!"

"I personally don't like him," the woman replies.

"Why are you here," Itachi asks.

"I decided it's time to show myself once again," she replies then looks back at me. "Getting inside your house was easy. I simply followed you inside the first time."

"B-but I didn't see you," I reply.

"That is because I didn't want you to see me."

"Let me get this straight, those people outside in the yard are here because of you," Mayumi asks.

"Yes," she replies with a nod. "Please take a seat so we can talk."

"I rather stand," Mayumi replies.

I go over to the counter and sit on it. Mayumi goes to stand near the stove. Itachi leans against the doorway. Everyone that is outside rushes into the kitchen. Well Deidara, Ken, Hidan, and Kisame rush inside with Tobi leading the way. Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu walk into the kitchen at a slower and calmer pace.

"You're the fucking bitch that sent us her," Hidan says. "Fucking send us back."

"No," she replies her smile turning into a smirk.

"Stop being a fucking baka for five fucking minutes," Ken says as he pulls Hidan far away from the woman.

"What is your name," Pein asks as he walks to stand in the middle of the room.

"Can't you all just sit down," the woman replies. "I find it very rude of you all standing."

"I'll fucking do what I want," Hidan says.

"Sit your fucking ass down," Ken says as he pushes Hidan into a seat.

"I will fucking kill you one day," Hidan says glaring at Ken.

"You can try," Ken replies in a sing-song voice and grins.

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi says and goes to sit at the far end of the table across from the woman.

"Must we really sit down, un?"

"I refuse to give any answers unless you do," she replies.

"Itachi, Konan and I will remain standing," Pein says. "Everyone else sit down."

"I don't take orders," Mayumi says.

Pein glares at her and she just shrugs her shoulders. Grumbling Deidara goes and takes a set away from Tobi. Ken sits down next to Kisame. Sasori sits from across Deidara. Kakuzu sits next to Sasori. Zetsu sits next to Tobi.

"Now tell us your name," Pein says.

"Do not order me around like one of your subordinates," the woman replies. "As for my name, I don't give it out to anyone. I can't have people trying to control me. However, you may call me Kasei."

"Why are you…?" Before Pein can finish his sentence Kasei hold up her hand to silence him.

"I understand you all have a lot of questions. So, what I'm going to do is explain some things and that should answer your questions."

"I like this chick," Mayumi says with a chuckle. Pein glares over at Mayumi then looks back at Kasei. He nods his head for her to continue.

"Now when I came to your hideout," Kasei begins pointing to each Akatsuki member. "I did some rambling about stuff and held out a red velvet box with a very small orb. The rambling was just for show. There was a little warning that said to use at your own risk. The warning was also just for show. It was going to activate when I felt like it should be activated.

I had it bring you here for two reasons. The first reason is for me to know. As for the second reason, I've been bored and want to be entertained. You showed up exactly where I wanted you to end up. So, I would like to have my box with the orb inside it back."

"Why should we give it back to you," Pein asks looking intimidating.

"It rightfully belongs to me," Kasei replies. "Besides, if you think it will be able to take you back home it can't. Only I can do that...unless you can create a powerful jutsu to send yourselves back, or you find another more powerful kitsune than me."

"If that's what it takes then we will do that," Pein replies.

"That's nice but I would like to have that box back now. It is no longer of any use to you."

"We'll be the judge of that," Pein replies.

"I think you should give back to her," I say. Kasei lowers her head; her ginger hair covers her face.

"I would hate to use violence," Kasei speaks very slowly.

"We'll think about it," Pein replies after a few moments of silence.

"Fine, but I will get it back," Kasei replies lifting her head, a small grin plastered on her face. "As for Ken, I simply brought you here only for the second reason. I thought it would add an interesting spice to things."

"I'm just fucking here for entertainment," Ken asks in a pout.

"Yes," she replies.

"That's fucking fine," Ken suddenly says with a grin. "I still get to fucking be a fucking chef. As long as I can fucking go back home, I'm fucking happy."

"Why did you have them enter our lives," Mayumi asks.

"The answer to that belongs to the first reason," Kasei replies. "There are too many ears in this kitchen, along with a certain pair of ears I don't want to hear the answer. Anyways, I'm done for now. Start entertaining me. I don't care how you do it. Wreck some havoc to the world if you want, just as long as it entertains me. I'll come back for another visit. Goodbye," Kasei says with a smile

With a wave Kasei disappears before any of us can say anything. We all stay in our spots silent. I guess we're all lost in our own thoughts thinking over what she said. After about several minutes Ken is the one to break the silence.

"We should fucking go eat the fucking food before it gets fucking cold."

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving," Hidan says getting up and heading back outside.

Everyone at the table, with the exception of Tobi, gets up and heads back outside. Pein looks over at me and Mayumi as if silently telling us to leave the kitchen. Mayumi glares back. I jump down from the counter and starts grabbing some cups. Mayumi turns away from Pein and grabs plates. Itachi gets the drinks out of the fridge and the three of us head outside leaving Pein, Konan and Tobi alone in the kitchen.

We all started eating the burgers and grilled vegetables that Ken made. Well, Hidan wouldn't touch the vegetables. It was five minutes later when Pein, Konan and Tobi came out to eat with the rest of us. I don't understand why they needed to be alone in the kitchen, but they must have had to discuss something important. Whatever they talked about, I am surprised that Tobi was taking part in the conversation.

The rest of the day was kind of eventful. The Akatsuki had a secret meeting that Mayumi, Ken and I were not allowed to take part of. Afterwards, Mayumi and Hidan decided they wanted to have another rematch from their fight in the kitchen. Neither one of them one, it was declared a tie. Mayumi kept calling Hidan a coward, saying he had to use weapons against her. Pein and Kakuzu brought a stop to the fight when the kunai was drawn out, hence the reason being declared a tie, mostly from Hidan.

The next morning I wake up an hour early before I am supposed to. For about ten minutes I lay in bed trying desperately to get back to sleep but not succeeding. With a sigh, I climb out of bed. I grab a pair of leggings along with my school uniform and jacket then head off towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes, dried and dressed I head downstairs to the kitchen. I practically jump into the air when Kasei appears in the room. She smiles and sits down at the table folding her hands. Calming myself down, I continue on with what I originally planned as if this sort of thing happens all the time.

"Would you like me to get you anything to eat," I ask pulling down the cheerios.

"Thanks, but maybe another time," she replies.

"Would you like a drink," I ask preparing my bowl of cereal.

"Hmm…I'll take milk or water."

"Milk it is," I reply placing a cup in front of her then fill it up with milk.

"Thank you," she says with a smile then lifts the glass to her lips.

I nod and start placing everything back. Grabbing my bowl, I sit across from her at the table. I figured if she was going to cause any sort of harm she would have done it by now. Maybe I'm a little too trusting.

"So why are you here again," I ask after swallowing some food.

She says nothing, just continue sipping her milk. I go back to eating waiting for a reply. Waiting, that's all I ever seem to do in my life. When I was little I would was waiting to get better. Waiting for the doctors to tell me what was wrong. I had to sit and wait through the therapy. I had to wait for my hair to grow back. I have been waiting for so many things that I've become good at being patient.

"Do you remember as a child you had found an injured fox," Kasei suddenly asks.

"Yes," I reply after a few moments slightly confused.

Smiling Kasei says, "You snuck the fox inside the house; helped it by taking care of its injuries and feeding it. You showed that fox a lot of kindness."

I softly smile remembering the fox. It was ten years ago, but I remember it like yesterday. I was feeling a little better and convince my parents to let me play outside for a few minutes. Excited I ran out laughing with joy. A few minutes later I was feeling tired and was about to go back inside when I heard a whimper. Curious I followed the noise to some bushes and found a fox. It was beautiful and looked very fluffy. However, it was badly injured and when it tried to stand it would fall.

Immediately I felt sad for the fox. Picking the fox up I spoke in a soothing voice that my parents used on me when I was feeling scared. I snuck the fox inside and up to my room. To the best of my abilities –I was only seven at the time- I bandaged up the fox with a bunch of Band-Aids and then got it food. Though most of the time I gave it milk since it was what my parents stocked up on for me.

"The fox was my second friend," I say to Kasei still smiling. "When it got better I enjoyed playing with her. I named her Riko, but after a few months my parents found out about her and I had to set her free. Do you know her?"

"That I do," she replies with a smile of her own. "As a way of thanking you, I had brought those people here."

"Really," I ask, once again confused.

"Yes," she replies, the smile still on her face. "I'm repaying a favor. However, when the ending comes don't be sad because there will be something waiting for you. Now, I must go someone is coming."

"Okay," I reply even more confused.

"Also, you know nothing of the box disappearing," she answers with a grin.

Unfolding her hands she shows the box she was asking for yesterday. I nod my head silently saying I'll keep quiet. She leans over and pats my head, then grabs the box. I whisper a take care as she disappears. Turning around I see Itachi walk into the room.

"Good morning," I say with a smile.

He nods then asks, "Why are you up at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got ready for school a little earlier."

"Who were you talking to," he asks moving around the kitchen.

"No one," I reply, hating the fact that I just lied.

Itachi says nothing as he makes himself a bowl of cornflakes. As he sits down at the table I get up finished with my breakfast. I go and clean up then sit back down across from him. He just continues eating his breakfast.

"Why are you up early," I ask.

Once again I am waiting. Placing my chin in my palm I close my eyes. After a few minutes pass I open my eyes. I come to the conclusion he isn't going to tell me.

"Was it a dream," I ask, deciding to make it a guessing game. Still he says nothing and I wait for a few minutes. I go to make another guess when he speaks up.

"I always wake up early," he replies.

"Okay," I reply dropping the subject.

Silence once again falls upon the room but I don't mind. It gives me time to think if I should tell him the truth or not. I don't like lying, and it just feel wrong to lie to him. Does he even know I lie? He might, where he's from he is a ninja, so ninjas can tell when someone is lying…I think. Looking up at him I make my decision.

"I'm sorry for lying," I say causing him to look at me for a moment. "I was talking to Kasei, but that's all I'm going to say."

He nods, and then says, "She took the box."

It wasn't a question but a statement. I don't tell him if the statement is true or not because of the silent promise I made. Though I hate lying, breaking promises are something I hate even more.

"So, are you guys going to start looking for jobs today," I ask deciding to change the subject.

"Kakuzu has already found a job," Itachi replies after about ten minutes of silence. During that time he finished his cereal. Standing up, he walks over to the sink and starts cleaning out the bowl. "Masaru-san said that she can help Ken get a job where she works at and that she knows someone who can help me get a job as a server. As for the rest, they are still looking."

"Okay, that's cool," I reply standing up noticing the time. "I'm going to wake up Mayumi."

Itachi nods and I leave going to Mayumi's room. Knocking on the door, I wait a few moments then walk in. Mayumi is still sleeping half way on the bed. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen out yet. Walking over I slightly shake her.

"Mayumi it's time to wake up."

"I didn't do it," she yells jumping up then falling out of the bed tangled up in the sheets.

"You didn't do what," I ask. She looks up at me slightly confused then starts laughing.

"Nothing, it was just a dream," she replies.

"Okay, well you have to get ready for school."

"Yeah, yeah, can I have five more minutes," she asks yawning.

"No because then it becomes longer than five minutes."

"Okay, fine, get me some hot chocolate made while I get ready."

I nod in reply then leave heading back to the kitchen. I make some hot chocolate for Mayumi. Twenty minutes later she comes into the kitchen. Seeing the hot chocolate she lunges across the room for it. I wait another additional twenty minutes for her to finish it and her breakfast before we leave for school.

"Bye Itachi," I say as I wave at him with a smile with Mayumi watching.

"Bye," he replies back with a small wave. My smile gets bigger.

"Later," Mayumi says as she starts pushing me towards the door.

"Take care," I call over my shoulder.

"School," Mayumi says giving me one final shove out the door.

"I'm going," I reply as I start walking to her car.

Once in her car I buckle up. She gets on her side and starts the car. She pulls out of the driveway as the sun makes its appearance. The car is silent as she drives in the direction of school. After a few moments she breaks the quiet.

"Do you like Itachi or something?"

"What," I ask turning away from the window to look at her with bewilderment. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's just a question," she replies with a smirk. "Are you being defensive?"

"No, I'm just surprised you asked that," I reply. "It just came out of the blue."

"So, do you like him?"

"They've been here for a little over a month," I reply with a slight roll of me eyes. "I hardly know anything about him."

"You can always look online if it's really true that they're anime characters. Plus you're avoiding my question."

"Or I could just ask him instead of seeming like a stalker and looking online that could possibly have wrong information."

"Still avoiding the question," she says with a chuckle.

"I am not," I reply crossing my arms. "No, I only like him as a friend. I like all of them as a friend."

"Sure," she says chuckling.

"It's true," I answer, slightly narrowing my eyes.

"Look, you know I don't trust guys. Plus they are criminals and all that, being with one of them would be a bad choice. Well, Ken isn't a criminal but he's married and doesn't count. However, I guess…I wouldn't mind if you were with Itachi. He really doesn't seem that bad of a guy. Besides I rather you be with him then Felix."

"Whatever," I reply looking back out the window. "I don't like him in that way."

"Whatever you say," she replies with a chuckle. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

Mayumi then turns on the radio. We don't say another word to each other. Eventually the sound of the music causes me to fall asleep without realizing until Mayumi is shaking me awake telling me we're at school.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**This chapter was going to be different, but then I got some ideas and now because of those ideas my plans are off the track. Most of what I have planned will happen; however, the story will not have 36 chapters as planned. Instead there will be more than that. How much more I have no idea.**

**I did some research for this chapter. Kasei is a kitsune and that really isn't her real name. If she gave them her real name then they would have had power over her, because in mythology knowing almost any creatures name gives a person a power over that creature. Also, Kasei means fire born.**

**If you have any questions about this chapter go ahead and ask. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own any OCs and/or places I created along with the plot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or adding to their favorites/alerts. Please review (reviewing makes me happy and update faster) and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid you all farewell until next time. ^.^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**~Drive~**

"Let's go eat lunch outside," I say as I start heading towards the direction of the courts.

"Why do you want to eat outside," Mayumi asks following me.

"It's a nice day out," I reply.

"Yume," the voice of Felix yells across the hallway from behind.

"Seriously," Mayumi says rolling her eyes.

I shake my head and turn around. Felix comes to a stop in front of us. With him are two of his friends from the track team. They stand slightly behind him, probably from the fact that Mayumi is glaring.

"Hey," I say with a small smile.

"Hey," Felix says with a grin. "I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me today."

"Nope, sorry we're eating lunch outside," Mayumi replies grabbing my wrist and starts to drag me away.

"Well, can I join then," Felix asks.

"Mayumi stop," I say pulling away. She lets out a growl as she glares at the three guys and cross her arms.

"I don't want any of you eating lunch with us," Mayumi spits out. "I'd rather spend my lunch time with Old Man than any of you three. I hate you all that much."

"The two of us don't want to eat lunch with you either," the guy on the right side of Felix says. "We're just with him for now. We have our own plans."

"Whatever," she mumbles. Sighing, I look at Felix a little apologetic.

"You can join us," I say softly.

"That's great," Felix says then turns to his friends. "I'll see you guys later."

His friends greet him farewell then walk off. Felix turns back to us and smiles. I just nod in reply.

"There goes my plans," I hear Mayumi mumble.

"Well, of towards the courts," I say turning around and start walking.

"We should race each other there," Felix says.

"How about…I kick your ass there," Mayumi says. "It would be stupid of us to race you there when you're on the track team."

"I didn't plan on running at full speed," Felix replies back.

"Don't believe you," Mayumi says in return.

"Do you ever believe anything anyone says," he questions.

"Yeah, I believe what Yume tells me."

"Well isn't that a shocker."

"One of these days I'm going to kick your ass so badly, you'll end up in the hospital."

"You can try."

"We're here," I say as I sit down beneath on of the trees.

Mayumi sits down on my right while Felix sits on my left. I pull out my bento box ignoring the fact that Mayumi and Felix are having a glaring contest. With the exception of the few people who are outside eating their lunch and the birds flying overhead, it is silent. It's more of a tense silence than a peaceful silence, not what I was hoping for.

Looking up at the sky I start eating. My mind drifts off wondering how everyone back at home is. I hope none of them killing each other or destroying the house. Actually, I think Pein would keep them under control; he is their leader…with the exception of Ken.

"Yume," Felix says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you doing anything around the twenty-third?"

"I don't think so," I reply.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me and meet my family?"

"No way in hell is that happening," Mayumi shouts.

Meanwhile, I start choking on my food. They both pound on my back to help. After a moment I swallow the food correctly. I turn to look at Felix in shock. Did he really just ask me out on a date? Is this really happening?

"I asked Yume," Felix says. "Not you so I don't care about your answer."

"I don't care; it's not going to happen."

Felix looks back at me waiting for a reply. My mouth open and closes a few times but no words escape. Part of me is happy; another part of me doesn't know what to do. A look of sadness crosses Felix face.

"I understand if you don't want to," he says.

"No, no, no," I say shaking my head. "I mean, I would like to go out on a date and meet your family."

"Are you sure," he asks hopeful.

"Yeah," I reply with a nod and a small smile.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mayumi shouts. "Didn't we have this conversation in the car? You can't possibly go out with him. It's just wrong. What about Itachi?"

"Are you jealous," Felix asks.

"Hell no, I'm not jealous," Mayumi replies.

"Calm down," I say. "It's just a date and I told you I don't like Itachi like that."

"Yeah, well a date turns into becoming boyfriend and girlfriend," she replies while glaring at Felix. "You plan on becoming her boyfriend or something?"

"Only if she wants me to be," Felix replies with a shrug.

"Th-that's taking it a little too fast," I squeak out.

"Well I won't let you two hook up," Mayumi replies. "I would date Old Man before I ever let you two become a couple, and that is never going to happen."

"The choice is ours not yours," Felix says.

"I don't want a boyfriend," I say. Mayumi looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"You're the hopeless romantic, how can you not want a boyfriend," she asks.

"I just don't want a boyfriend at this moment of time," I reply.

"You had me worry there," she says.

"I just got a text from one of my friends," Felix says. "I have to go meet up with them."

"Okay," I say.

"Good, now get the hell out of here I don't want to see you anymore," Mayumi says.

"I'll see you later Yume, goodbye."

"Bye," I reply with a wave.

Felix gathers his things then takes off towards the school. With a sigh, I lean against the tree. I can't believe that really happen. Mayumi is looking at me with a grin as if she's planning something.

"I want no part of whatever it is you're planning."

"You'll like it," she says with a small chuckle. "I won't tell you my entire plan, because it's something for me to know. However, part of the plan deals with teaching Ken and the others back at home how to drive."'

"I guess we can do that," I reply after a few minutes.

"Great," she replies with a laugh. She really is up to something.

**-Time Skip: 2 Hours Later Mayumi's POV-**

"Why am I coming with," Fishy asks.

"I saw something and thought of you," I reply rolling my eyes as I get into the car.

"Be careful," Yume says.

"I'm always careful," I reply.

"No need to worry about me," Fishy says with a grin as he ruffles Yume's hair. She gets this slightly annoyed look. Fishy laughs and starts heading to my car.

"Awesome we're going on a fucking trip," Ken yells as he jumps into the backseat of my car. "I'm fucking ready."

"Don't forget your seatbelts," Yume calls out.

"We'll be fine," Itachi says. Yume gets a small smile on her face and nods. I wonder if I can get Ken and Fishy in on my plan.

"Let's go already," I say pretending to sound annoyed.

"Bye," Yume waves.

"Fucking bye," Ken shouts as he leans out the window to wave.

"Don't hang out the window," I say getting into the car.

"I was just fucking saying goodbye," Ken replies with a pout as he leans back. Old Man's father is a weirdo.

"Later," Fishy says back with a wave.

"Don't kill anyone," Pein says.

"We won't," Fishy replies.

"I only severely hurt people," I shout.

"Killing is fucking lame, unless it's on a fucking game," Ken yells.

"Besides, that's something you should say to Hidan," Fishy says.

"What the fuck," Old Man yells. "What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

"It fucking means that you're fucking leader should be fucking warning you not to fucking kill people you baka," Ken yells out the window. Fishy starts laughing.

Turning on the ignition, I tap my fingers against my steering wheel waiting for Itachi. He says something to Yume. She nods in reply. He says something else that causes her to smile and says something back.

"Hey Fishy," I say turning to look at said person.

"My name is Kisame," Fishy replies with a glare.

"Yeah I know, but whatever," I reply quickly seeing Itachi walking over to the car. "Does Itachi have a girlfriend?"

"No," Fishy replies then grins. "Why do you like him? I thought you might end up with Hidan the way you two constantly argue."

"I don't like him, and I will never end up with Old Man."

"Ha-ha Hidan is fucking unloved," Ken says.

"Do you hate your son or something," I ask, quickly changing the subject as Itachi gets into the backseat. I can't have him know what I'm planning.

"No, I just fucking like making fun of him to fucking see his reaction; it's fucking funny."

"Okay," I say with a nod as I start pulling out of the driveway. Yume waves one last time then goes inside the house. "Hey Itachi, what did you say to Yume?"

"It doesn't concern you," he replies.

"Yes it does," I reply slightly narrowing my eyes. "Anything that happens to Yume concerns me."

"You're not going to win the argument," Fishy says. "If Itachi doesn't want to tell you then he isn't going to tell you."

"Fine," I mumble hating that I'm giving into defeat so early. I'll just ask Yume what he said. "When we get home Yume and I are going to teach all of you how to drive."

"Sounds like fucking fun," Ken says as he claps his hands sounding giddy.

"Well that should be interesting," Fishy replies. Itachi says nothing, just looks out the window.

"So Fishy, how do you like the idea of working at an aquarium?"

"Stop calling me Fishy my name is Kisame," Fishy replies as I feel him glare at me. "I don't care, I'll take any job."

"So…you'd even work as a prostitute," I ask with a grin. Ken burst out laughing. Looking up in the rearview mirror I see a small smirk on Itachi's face but then it's gone. I look back ahead then steal a quick glance at Fishy.

"No," Fishy yells as he looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"That's good because you can get STD's and I don't think anyone would pay for you," I reply.

"What the hell," Fishy continues to yell. "Are you saying I'm not good looking enough?"

"Yep," I reply with a slight grin.

Fishy glares then says nothing. Casting a quick glance I notice him pouting. Is he upset I said that he isn't good looking? Has he gone into depression? My goodness I was just joking around.

"Then yet again I'm sure someone finds you attractive and wouldn't have any problem paying for you," I say after a few minutes.

Fishy says nothing and Ken finally stops laughing. I turn the radio on as I continue driving. After a good fifteen minutes, we arrive at the restaurant that I work at. I pull into a parking spot and place the car in park.

"Okay Ken, you can go in and meet with my manager, his name is Nakamura Zumo. He already knows that I have recommended you. I think you two will get along."

"Fucking awesome," Ken says with a grin.

"He'll probably hire you on the spot if you impress him well enough."

"Fuck yeah," Ken says as he quickly unbuckles and gets out of the car. He runs to the restaurant without looking back. He really must enjoy cooking.

"Well that was…interesting," Fishy says.

"Time to take you two to your destinations," I say backing out then start driving.

**-Yume's POV-**

After finishing feeding Murasaki I head back downstairs. Hidan is sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. Kakuzu is at work and won't be home for another hour. One of the neighbors came over a few minutes ago asking for help with their lawn, so Zetsu had volunteer. Konan is outside with Pein training, at least that's what they told me. It could also be code for, we're having a secret meeting so don't bother us.

Deidara and Sasori are arguing about something. I think I heard them mention art; reminds me of my cousin Ayako. She draws and paints a lot of still-life and always carrying around a huge drawing pad.

Grabbing my bag off the couch, I head towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen Tobi is sitting on the counter. I give him a wave and place my bag on the table then go to the fridge, grab a soda and an open bag of chips then head back to the table.

"What is Yume-chan doing," Tobi asks.

"Eating a snack while doing my homework," I reply pulling out said homework.

Tobi says nothing else, just continue sitting on the counter. Opening my chemistry book, I pull out paper and pen then start doing the homework. The chemistry homework is easy. We're supposed to read the two designated chapters; take notes then answer the questions at the end of each chapter.

"Yume-chan," Tobi speaks up after I'm about halfway finished with the second chapter.

Placing my pen down, I look up at him. "What is it Tobi?"

He says nothing; just continue to stare at me; at least that is what it looks like. For a moment I wonder if he's related to Itachi. "Are you afraid of us," he asks, his voice no longer childish but instead deeper.

For a second I look around the room thinking someone else ask that question. Seeing that it's just the two of us I look back at him. My eyes narrow slightly at him in confusion wondering what the hell is going on.

"Excuse me," is my reply.

"I am not repeating myself."

"No," I answer honestly, but still confused.

"How about the fact that we can kill you at any moment," he says with a dark chuckle. "Killing you would be easy. You're weak. Your death wouldn't mean a thing to anyone."

"You can shut up now," I quickly say before he can utter another word.

In a flash my back is pressed against the wall. My feet don't touch the floor. Tobi has his hand around my throat choking me. I bring my hands up to try and pull his hand away. I even dig my nails in through his gloves, but it doesn't faze him.

"When I am talking you do not interrupt me," He hisses. The eyehole of his mask flashes red. If I could see his expression I wouldn't doubt that he would be glaring. "I think I hit a nerve. So what bothers you more, no one will miss you when you die or that you're weak?"

"Neither," I cough out, kicking my feet trying to get him to let go.

"Your weak, your attempt to try and break free is futile," he says chuckling. My eyes water up from the pain. I can feel the bruising around my neck starting to form. "When you die nobody is going to care."

"Not true," I once again cough out. A tear slides down my cheek. I know my family and Mayumi would care if I die.

"Keep lying to yourself," he replies. "If you ever tell anyone about what happen in here, you're going to regret it."

Once again the eyehole flashes red and then my body crumbles to the floor. Rubbing my hand around my throat I take in huge gulps of air. Tobi does this evil laugh then walks out of the room.

I push myself off the floor slightly shaking as I wipe away my tears. Going to the table I grab my stuff. I peek out into the living room to see Tobi back to being bubbly and messing with Deidara.

Quickly, I rush up to my room. Shutting the door, I lock it and get onto my bed. Time passes for however long, the entire time I stay on my bed hugging one of my pillows starring at the door expecting Tobi to barge in and actually kill me.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway gets me to climb out of bed. Pulling the thick dark blue curtains back, I look to see Mayumi's car. Letting the curtain close again, I rush to the door, unlock it and then rush downstairs.

Reaching the bottom step I see Tobi. Immediately I freeze as he looks over at me. Slowly, I walk past him heading to the front door. He doesn't stop me, but I know he's watching me. My hands shake as I open the front door. I go out to greet all of them home and to get away from Tobi. Itachi, Ken, Kisame, Kakuzu and Mayumi all step out of the car.

"Sorry that we're a little late," Mayumi says with a grin. "We had gone to pick Kakuzu up."

"It's okay, welcome back home," I reply with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"You okay," she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply.

"Yume," Ken yells running over to me. He goes to hug me and I flinch, but he doesn't seem to notice. "I'm a fucking chef! I get to fucking cook!"

"That's great," I reply after he finishes spinning me around and places my feet back onto the ground. "I'm very happy for you."

"He did that to all of us," Kisame says with a chuckle.

"It was funny watching him trying to lift Kisame up," Mayumi says with a laugh.

"I must fucking inform the others," Ken yells then goes to run into the house.

"My manager really seems to like him," Mayumi says with a grin. "He told me thanks for recommending him and that a lot of the costumers had giving great compliments about the food."

"That's really good," I reply.

"I thought the two of you were going to be giving us driving lessons," Kakuzu says.

"Of course," I say, having forgotten about that.

"I'm going to go get a quick snack," Kisame says. He then goes and walks inside the house.

"I'll go get everyone out here," Mayumi says then follows right behind Kisame.

"I'll take care of Hidan," Kakuzu says as he follows her.

I look over at Itachi noticing he is dressed in a white button down shirt with black dress pants, tie, vest and shoes. In his hand is a small bag, probably his other clothes because I remember he didn't leave with those clothes on. I give him a small smile but he doesn't say anything. He does however walk over until he is a few feet away from me. I flinch away when he brings his hand up. His hand stops midway to wherever its destination was.

"That's the second time you flinched," he said. I bite down on my lower lip. His hand moves again lifting my chin slightly, then his fingers softly move across my neck. My heart beats erratically. "What happen?"

"Yume-chan," Tobi childish voice calls out.

I jump away from Itachi as his hand moves quickly back to his side. A second later Tobi has his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. My eyes widen with fear but I quickly look down to cover it up.

"Wh-what is it Tobi?"

"Masaru-san said that the two of you were going to teach us to drive," he replies with a giggle. "Are you going to teach Tobi how to drive Yume-chan?"

"I guess," I reply, forcing myself not to stutter, scared as hell that he'll kill me at any second.

"Yay," Tobi yells then claps his hands. "That makes Tobi happy."

I only nod in reply. Kisame comes out with a sandwich. A moment later Mayumi comes out with everyone but Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu comes out about two minutes later dragging Hidan out by his ear, which by that time Kisame has finished eating his sandwich.

"Silence," Pein yells before Hidan can continue anymore insults at Kakuzu. "Now listen."

"We're going to be splitting up into groups," Mayumi says after she knows no one is going to interrupt her.

"Tobi wants to go with Yume-chan," Tobi yells jumping up and down waving his arms in the air. I look at Mayumi pleadingly, trying to mentally send her a message saying not to let him be in my group.

"Yeah, okay whatever," Mayumi says, obviously not getting my message. I look down at the ground disappointed. "Going with Yume is Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, Konan and Kisame. The rest of you will come with me and Ken you can pick who you want to go with."

"Hmm," he says then grins. "I fucking choose Yume's group."

"Good," Mayumi replies with a small almost unnoticeable smile. "Now everyone get with your group and receive your first driving lesson."

"Yay," Tobi yells then laches himself onto me. I fight back the urge to push him away.

Everyone separates into their groups. At my car, Konan gets into the passenger seat while the others get the back. Thankfully, Tobi was sitting in the middle, which helps put me a little at ease. I don't know what I would have been able to do if he was sitting directly behind me.

"This is going to be fucking fun," Ken says then giggles.

"Yeah fucking right," Hidan replies slouching in his seat.

"Be careful and enjoy the lessons," Mayumi shouts out her car window.

"You too," I reply back. She grins then pulls out the driveway.

"Okay," I say. "The first thing you do is put your seatbelt on."

"We already have are fucking stupid seatbelts on," Hidan grumbles.

"Shut the fuck up and listen," Ken says.

"You then check the mirrors," I say ignoring them. "Make sure that the mirrors help you see your blind spots. If you have to adjust them then do so. Once that is done, you place the key into the ignition and start the car. Depending on the direction the car is facing depends on what to do. Since the front of the car is facing the house, you put it into reverse and back up. When out on the street you drive."

I continue the basic instructions on what to do before starting the car. After explaining, mess up the mirrors and then let each one try to do what I told them. Itachi, Konan and Ken got it right on the first try. Tobi kept fumbling with the mirrors for almost thirty minutes until I reluctantly help him. Hidan had a hard time starting the car and had put it into drive almost hitting the house until I reached my leg over and slammed on the breaks. On his fourth try he was able to do it correctly. It takes Kisame a total of two tries.

"While driving," I speak up again as I drive down the road. "You want to pay attention to your surroundings. There are other people on the road. Be sure to stop at the red lights, stop signs, be slow when driving through construction or school zone and follow the road signs. We're going to practice driving in an old abandon parking lot. Maybe this weekend you can try and drive on the road."

"This all fucking sounds easy," Hidan complains from the back seat.

"Tobi is confused."

"I can tell this is going to be fun," Kisame says with a chuckle. Where does he get such an idea?

Sighing, I continue driving. We eventually get to the abandon parking lot. Nearby is a café that's closed with boards in the window. I used to come here when I wasn't sick. It was run by an old woman, and she would always serve Mayumi and me cake and ice cream along with other sweets.

Teaching my group how to drive last long before the sun after the sun goes down. Itachi understood the concept and after his second try seemed to have mastered the whole driving as if he has always driven. It had taken Konan three tries, and Ken a total of five tries. As for Tobi, I think he got it on his second try as well, but was pretending to mess up and do everything wrong the entire time. Maybe he was enjoy seeing me getting aggravated but was too afraid to do or say anything to him.

Hidan, well his driving just scares me. He kept slamming his foot on the gas pedal causing me to clutch onto my seat as I sent silent prayers up to Kami. Kisame was sitting in the backseat while that happen and would keep yelling the instructions in Hidan's ear. Eventually Hidan just stop and let Kisame take the wheel. It taken Kisame a few tries, I'm not sure how many, it was late and I was getting tired of counting. He might have gotten the hang of it a lot sooner, but Hidan decided to get revenge and would yell in Kisame's ears.

"We're done," I say after Tobi once again pretends to not get any of it right. "We should go home and get something to eat. Does anyone who isn't Tobi or Hidan want to try and drive us home?"

"Tobi sorry Yume-chan," Tobi cries out. "Tobi is a good boy and will try practicing harder."

"What the fuck my driving skills aren't that fucking bad," Hidan yells.

"Your driving sucks," Kisame replies

"We're in a parking lot and you kept slamming your foot on the gas pedal," I reply.

"So fucking what, nobody is going to fucking care."

"I care, because that means you'll probably go over the speed limit and get us into a crash, which can equal to us dying."

"I can't fucking die I'm fucking immortal."

"I like living," Kisame comments.

"Well aren't you the lucky one," I mumble under my breath.

"Is Yume-chan afraid to die," Tobi asks, I can almost hear him snickering.

I refuse to answer and instead get into the passenger seat. Placing my head on the cool glass, I wait for them to decide who drives us home. Moments later, Konan gets into the driver's seat and the others get into the back.

Buckling up and siting up straight, I watch as Konan places her seatbelt on then waits for the others to put their seatbelts on. She then checks the mirrors, after that, places the key into the ignition and starts the car. Placing the car into reverse, she slowly eases the car out of the parking spot. She then places the car into drive, and starts driving.

"Stop," I say when we reach the exit of the parking lot. "Turn on the turn signal, look both ways, and if it's clear you can turn."

Konan nods, following my instructions. She pulls out then starts driving. Hidan grumbles about how she should drive faster, and how he would be driving faster so we can get home sooner because he's starving. Kisame falls asleep and Tobi pulls out a marker and starts drawing on his face. Konan makes two small mistakes, but easily fixed the problem before anything bad happen. When we pull back into the driveway of the house, Mayumi's car is already there.

"You did great," I say to Konan as she turns the car off.

"Thank you," she replies.

"I fucking hope they fucking cooked us something to eat," Hidan says as he gets out of the car.

"I hope they fucking didn't just so you can fucking suffer a little bit longer," Ken says as he also gets out.

Giggling, Tobi gets out of the car and runs into the house behind Hidan and Ken. Konan gets out and starts heading towards the house. Itachi steps out of the car and walks over to the hood. I turn around and lean toward the back.

"Hey Kisame," I say shaking said person who is snoring. "We're home, get up."

Immediately his eyes snap open and he grabs hold of my wrist. I let out a small squeak of shock and fear as my eyes widen. He looks around then at me. With a laugh he lets go.

"You should be more careful next time you plan on waking a ninja," he says.

"Okay," I reply with a nod. "Uh…you might want to go and wash your face."

"Why, what's on my face?"

"Marker," I reply.

"Tobi," Kisame yells as he quickly gets out of the car and runs towards the house.

Getting out, I stretch letting out a yawn. I start walking to the house but stop halfway. Turning around, I notice Itachi is still standing by the hood of the car. He's looking up towards the sky. I walk over and look up seeing the sky sprinkled with stars.

"Your constellations look the same to the ones back in our world," he says.

"That's cool," I say with a small smile. "In your world do they have stories for which constellation are which?"

"Yes," he replies after a moment.

"I'd like to hear about them sometime," I say looking down at him and smiling. He nods and looks down at me.

"Did Tobi cause the bruises on your neck?"

Immediately I bring my hand up to my neck. I look away towards the door expecting Tobi to come out. He doesn't and I turn back to Itachi. I say nothing afraid of what Tobi would do to me if I said anything.

"Let's go inside and get something to eat," I say. "It's been a long day."

Itachi says nothing and starts walking towards the house. I follow behind him until we're inside. The smell of pizza greets my nose before I'm tackled to the floor. Looking up I see Tobi's masked face inches from my face.

"Yume-chan, what took you so long to get inside," Tobi asks.

"Tobi get off her so I can beat you," Kisame yells.

"Get off her before I kick your ass," Mayumi shouts.

"Tobi is just happy to see Yume-chan," Tobi replies as he gets off me. Itachi offers me his hand. Grateful, I give him a smile taking his hand and let him help me to my feet.

"Itachi and I were just talking about the constellations," I say truthfully. Mayumi gets this grin on her face and I just shake my head rolling my eyes.

"Did you also tell him about that date you'll be going on," Mayumi asks.

"Yume-chan is going on a date," Tobi asks.

"Who's taking Yume out on a date," Kisame asks a little protectively.

"It'll be Yume's first date ever," Mayumi says the grin still on her face.

"Seriously, her first date, un?"

"That's what she just said," Sasori replies.

"I can fucking dress you up," Ken says waving his arms around.

"I don't fucking care if she's going on a fucking date for the fucking first time or not," Hidan comments then goes back to eating pizza.

"She'll even be meeting his family," Mayumi once again speaks up.

"Whoa, is this guy trying to be your boyfriend," Kisame asks. "If so, I'm going to have a little chat with him first."

"You're acting like an overprotective brother, un."

"How would you know," Sasori asks.

"I know how overprotective brother acts like since I have a bunch of sister, un."

"Deidara-sempai has sisters," Tobi asks. "That's so cool. Are they as pretty as Deidara-sempai?"

"What the hell, why are you asking a question like that, un."

"Tobi wants to know."

"Hello, Yume is going on a date and will be meeting the guy's family," Mayumi calls out. I was happy with them changing the subject to Deidara's sisters.

"Her love life is no concern of ours," Pein says.

"I need to know so I can warn this guy who probably only wants to get in her pants," Kisame says sounding panicky. "Whatever you do Yume, never let that guy have his way even if he tells you he'd die if you don't have sex with him."

"That's never going to happen," I scream as I feel my face heat up.

"I'll kill him before he even thinks about doing such a thing," Mayumi says.

"When you fucking turn eighteen I'll fucking tell you some sex moves," Ken shouts.

"No," I reply shaking my head. "I'm fine without knowing."

"Who is the guy," Konan asks.

"Felix," Mayumi spits the name out.

"You can't go on a date with him," Kisame says pointing his finger at me with a stern look.

"Why not," I ask confused.

"That boy is no good," Kisame says with a nod.

"I want to blow the punk to pieces, un."

"He's up to something," Sasori says.

"You can't trust him," Kisame says. "So you're going to have to cancel that date."

"It's just a date," I say seeing no problem with a single date.

"Take Itachi out on a date," Mayumi suddenly shouts.

Everyone in the room immediately falls silent. Hidan's third slice of pizza is halfway to his mouth as he looks to be in shock. Kisame looks surprised and looks at Itachi. Kakuzu stops counting some money as he looks up with slight interest. I'm not sure what Tobi is doing. Sasori looks slightly bored. Deidara's slice of pizza falls out of his mouth. Zetsu looks like he is enjoying what is going on. Pein and Konan looks between me and Itachi. Ken claps his hands together as he grins. The entire time I can feel my face heating up even more than the comments about sex.

"That won't happen," Itachi says. Removing my hair tie, I look down and let my hair cover my face. I actually feel sad about him saying that.

"I fucking think you two should fucking go on a date," Ken says. "Fucking take her out to dinner."

"The moment Itachi takes anyone out on a date will be the day the world ends," Kisame says.

"It's just a single date," Mayumi says, clearly upset. "Is she not good enough?"

"Itachi doesn't date anyone; he's incapable of doing such a thing, un."

"We can't have dates in the Akatsuki," Pein says.

"I don't care what you can have or not have in the Akatsuki," Mayumi almost yells as she stands up. "You're in our world so just let some of those rules of your stupid organization go. So tell me, what's wrong with taking Yume out on a date?"

"Tobi will take Yume out on a date."

"No," Mayumi and I both shout.

"Tobi wants to go on a date."

"Then date one of Deidara's sisters," Mayumi replies.

"Don't even think about touching one of my sisters, un," Deidara says as he glares at Tobi.

"Tobi won't, they're probably not as pretty as Deidara-sempai."

"We don't know how long we'll be here," Itachi says before Deidara can make any comeback. "To go out on a date and build any kind of bond wouldn't be wise."

"Well I can tell you that you're not going home any damn time soon," Mayumi shouts.

"Itachi is right," Pein says. "Forming any type of bond with us isn't wise. We could end up going home at any time. Either Kasei would send us home, anther kitsune or we'll send ourselves back home when we're able to create a jutsu."

"I still fucking think he should fucking take her out on a date," Ken says. "Nothing bad will fucking happen from one fucking date."

"Just drop it," I say looking up. Pein and Itachi are probably right, plus my cancer is back, but that doesn't mean that I actually feel hurt because strangely enough I do. "There won't be a date between us, there never will be. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

I don't say goodnight. Saying those words even hurt me more and I don't understand why. I walk out of the room not bothering to listen to a word anyone says to me.

Going to my room, I shut the door and change into my pajamas. I open my closet and pull out an old medium size light brown teddy bear. It was something I gotten twelve years ago.

I crawl into my bed and clutch Sandy –the teddy bear- close to me. Tears sting my eyes and then start falling. This pain doesn't make sense; I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. However, tonight I'll just cry myself to sleep. In the morning, I'll pretend none of this ever happen. Whatever this pain and feeling is, it will go away.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**It's a late update but a long chapter. This is now the second longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Felix has come back into the picture (damn you Felix, I liked it better with you gone). Murasaki has been fed; I'm surprised the little fish hasn't been killed yet.**

**Okay, I just want to say that the Akatsuki hasn't been here for long -a month and half to be exact- so it wouldn't make sense if Itachi, Hidan (and eventually Sasori whose lover will be showing up in chapter 21) were in love or madly in love with the girls. That stuff takes time for most people (there are some people who fall in love instantly but that doesn't happen very often). Now I'm not saying they don't have feelings for each other because it's clear that Yume has some sort of feeling for Itachi –and it does look like he cares for her-. As for Mayumi, that relationship development is going to take a bit longer. Sasori, he'll get his relationship eventually.**

**Don't worry, if any of you are wondering what Itachi said to Yume before he left with Mayumi, you'll find out in the next chapter. Also, this story will now have a total of 48 chapters instead of 36. However, this may change to an even higher number.**

**Well, that's all I can remember to say for now. It's after 2 in the morning so I can have this updated around noon for all of you readers, so I can't remember everything I was going to say here. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own Mayumi, Yume, Ken, Felix (sadly because I really don't like him), Kasei (who might show up again), the fish Murasaki, Sandy the teddy bear (I couldn't think of a better name so late at night or should I say so early in the morning) any other OCs and places that I create and the plot. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing, adding to alerts/favorite. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review. Once again thank you. Farewell, until next time. ^.^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**~Bail Out~**

**-Konan's POV-**

I watch as Yume leaves the room without saying goodnight. This is a surprise since she always says goodnight. Mayumi has her hands balled into fist as she glares at Itachi. Meanwhile, Itachi is unaffected by Mayumi's glare.

"She just got fucking rejected," Hidan says with a chuckle.

Mayumi turns her attention to Hidan and punches him in the jaw causing him to almost fall out of his seat. "Shut the hell up, no one cares about you or what you have to say."

"Fucking bitch I will fucking kill you in your sleep," Hidan yells.

"I would like to see you try," Mayumi says then turns her attention back to Itachi.

"Hidan, you will not be killing anyone in this house in their sleep or while they are awake," Pein says. I slightly sigh with a small shake of my head.

"A single date with Yume wouldn't kill you," Mayumi spits out.

"I've already stated why there won't be a date," Itachi replies calmly.

"Yeah I know, I heard you," she growls out. "This is what I have to say to your reason, bullshit. Why; because a bond has already been formed since you all started living here. She looks at everyone here like a friend. Whether or not you want that bond to exist it does and that isn't going to change. Men, you're all the same."

Mayumi then lifts up her middle finger then walks across the room and out the front door. Grabbing another slice of pizza Hidan stands up and runs for the door. "I'm going to fucking go annoy her," Hidan says then runs out.

"You and Yume will go out on a fucking date," Ken says with a grin. "Mark my fucking words; I'll make sure it fucking happens." Ken then skips towards the kitchen giggling then laughing.

"Does anyone else think that Ken is weird and wonders how he's Hidan's father, un?"

"We wonder **the same thing**."

"You know," Kisame says as he places his arm around Itachi. "I think the two of you would be cute if you went out on a date."

"I'll be back," I whisper to Pein.

I leave the room and head towards the Yume's bedroom. With a soft knock on the door, I push it open and walk in. Yume is lying down on the bed, holding a bear. Though her body is shaking, she isn't making any noise.

Closing the door, I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge. Her body immediately stops shaking so I know she's awake. I don't know if she actually likes Itachi or not, but I'm sure the public rejection hurt. She is a kind girl, and she's let us stay with her even after finding out about us being criminals.

Mayumi is right, a bond has been created with all of us the moment we started living here. Though I know Yume has her own mother already, I can't help but see her as a daughter. If I'm ever blessed with my own daughter, I would like her to be like Yume; nice and caring the way people should treat others.

"Yume," I whisper. "I know you're awake. Do you want to talk?"

"I just want to cry myself to sleep," she replies with a few sniffles.

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk you can come to me."

"Thank you," she replies after a moment.

I only nod in reply. She quietly goes back to crying. Slowly, I run my hand through her hair trying to sooth and calm her down. Eventually, she stops shaking and her breathing becomes even.

Standing up, I place the covers closer to her. Quietly, I exit the room and walk back down the hallway. Itachi passes by me then stops. I stop and look at him.

"Is she asleep," he asks after a moment.

"Yes," I reply. He nods and walks over to the room he shares with Pein and Kisame. "Itachi, you may not like to admit it, but Mayumi is right."

Itachi says nothing, just opens the door and walks into the room. I let out a sigh and head back down to the living room.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

"Why the hell are you following me," I ask Old Man as he walks beside me munching on a slice of pizza.

"I fucking want to that's fucking why," he replies.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"I'm not fucking scared of you. I can fucking kill you."

"Your threat doesn't scare me," I reply rolling my eyes and start walking faster.

"You're a fucking bitch."

"Thank you."

"Where are we fucking going?"

"We," I say turning to face him raising my brow. "Where do you get 'we'? I don't want to go anywhere with you. Just go back home and leave me alone."

"Not going to fucking happen," he replies and finishes his pizza.

"Whatever," I mumble rolling my eyes turning back around and start walking.

He starts talking about some nonsense about Jashin. Seeing as I don't care, I completely ignore him the entire thirty minute walk to the small park. I probably should pay attention. Before I always thought religion and anything mythical was a bunch of crap, but ever since the Akatsuki showed up and changed from kids to adults then Kasei –who is a kitsune- came into the picture it just goes to prove that maybe that stuff does exist. Then yet again, I'm not going to care unless it is going to harm Yume in any way.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"

"I came here to be ALONE and calm down."

"And fucking do what, stare at the fucking sky? That is fucking boring."

"I'm about to just kick your ass."

"Fucking go ahead."

"You know what," I say turning around to face him. "Let's fight each other."

"You're a fucking citizen and will fucking lose."

"Are you scared," I ask raising my brow. "I think I've proven that I can fight. So, let's fight each other. We can use this park; hit each other with the swings and stuff, but none of your ninja weapons."

"You're fucking serious," he asks with a grin.

"Hell yeah I'm serious," I say with a smirk. "My blood is pumping and I need to let out my aggravation. What better way than to fight? Besides, you're a good enough opponent and that's the only compliment you'll get from me."

"Okay bitch," he replies, his grin turning to a smirk. "You're fucking on."

I walk away from him to give us some space. As he starts taking off hidden weapon, I stretch. Finally, I can fight and just let out all of my stress and anger. I've been holding back far too long.

"Ready," I ask getting into a fighting stance.

"Fuck yeah," Old Man replies getting into his fighting stance.

We don't move. Instead, we look each other up and down analyzing each other. We've gotten into a few fights, so we have some sort of grasp how the other fights.

With a deep breath, I charge at him. He smirks and charges at me. As we near each other, he pulls his arm back balling his hand to a fist. Just as his fist is halfway to meet me, I do a half spin and bring my leg up to kick him in the face. He quickly grabs my foot before it makes contact and twists my ankle before pushing me away. I hobble back a few times to regain my balance. He uses this chance to attack sweeping his feet under me.

Quickly, I hold my hands out and do a backflip away from him. When I land on my feet, I kick the nearest rock at me towards him. He dodges and surprise tackles me to the ground. He lands a few punches on my face and immediately I use the jiu-jutsu scissor guard. It leaves my head open for some attacks, but it also makes it harder for Old Man to punch me.

I grab his left wrist. He tries to yank it free and I place my hand behind his left elbow and let my right leg fall to the ground. Glaring he uses his right arm and elbows the back of my head, which is exactly what I wanted. I scissor sweep, which causes him to flip over. Digging my knees into him, I flip with him and place one arm behind his head to bring his head closer and start punching and using my elbow.

"Fucking bitch," he spits out.

"Thank you," I reply back.

Old Man smirks and somehow maneuvers his legs between us. Using his legs he pushes me off. I roll off and quickly jump onto my feet the same time he jumps back onto his feet. He runs at me and goes to punch. I switch to Judo deciding to do the move Osoto Gari takedown. I protect my face and then smash my elbow into his face. While doing that, I grab hold of his arm and bring my leg behind him and sweep the back of his legs out causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm winning Old Man," I taunt him while smirking. "Come on you're supposed to be a ninja. I was expecting better."

"I will fucking win bitch," he yells as he goes to sweep my legs out from me.

Seeing this, I jump backwards laughing. This angers him and he is immediately back on his feet. I start moving around a lot backwards and away from him; after all a moving target is a hard to take down. He starts running at me and I take off in the directions of the swings.

Just as I reach the swings I feel a blow to the back of my head. I stumble forward and go through one of the swings and fall onto my back. He looks down at me and smirk. As he goes to kick me, I roll out of the way. Seriously, I know better than to turn my back on my opponents, I shouldn't have gotten too cocky.

Jumping onto my feet, I grab one of the swings as protection. Old Man grabs one of the other swings. With a smirk at each other, we start our swing war. I throw my swing at him. He catches it leaving me open, which he uses to his advantage. He throws the swing I threw at him back at me. I duck, while ducking he brings his foot up. Quickly I move out of the way, only to get hit by the other swing across my chest, and once again I'm back on the ground.

"Fucking bitch, I was fucking expecting better."

"Fine," I say getting up. "We stop holding back."

"Bitch, you'll fucking die."

"We'll just see about that."

I kick one of the swings at him. He ducks and once again throws a swing at me. Spinning out of the way, I move closer and use my momentum to throw him into the pole. He lets out a small grunt and glares. A second later, my face is getting smashed into the same pole I threw him into.

Holding my hands out in front of me, I grab the pole and stop my face from hitting the pole once again. I bring my leg up and kick out behind me. Old Man chuckles as he lets me go and I turn around to see him move away. Wiping the blood of my busted lip I grin. This is a blast.

The fight continues on with each of us using the park as weapons. What Old Man lacks in speed he makes up for it with his strength and stamina, of course I will never tell him that. During the fight, I constantly switch to different fighting styles, which I think catches him off guard sometimes. One moment I'll be using Judo then the next all I'll be using jiu-jutsu or Koryū. Then I'll switch it up with Jujutsu and change it to Aikido or back to Judo. Either way, it kept him on his toes.

Though, I change the types of fighting styles I used –and it had helped me get out of a few close calls- Old Man was still able to do damage to me. There were times when he threw me around like a rag down. He would slam my body into one of the slides, the ground or a tree. One time we had taken our fighting over towards the small bridge over the pond and he went to throw me overboard. Quickly, I had wrapped my legs around him taking him over with me causing us to both get wet. When we got out we went back to dry land. The water was cold and there was no way either of us were going back into it anytime soon.

As of now, I go to give Old Man a roundhouse kick. He blocks my attack and goes to knock me down onto the ground. I reach out grabbing hold of his arms, and pull him down with me. We tumble for a few seconds them come to a stop. He elbows me in the face and I move away from him. It takes us a few minutes, but we're able to get back on our feet. I wince in pain as I take a deep breath and move into a fighting stance. I wipe the blood out of my eyes, and if I could I would be laughing, but my sides hurt too damn much.

We look at each other. I busted his head open when I pushed him to the concrete, so now the whole left side of his face his covered in blood. His right eye is bruised and closed up. There are a few bruises on his side. I'm pretty sure I look like hell as well.

"Let's call it a draw for now," I say as I spit out blood. "We can continue this another time. It's late; I'm cold and getting tired."

"You just fucking know I'm winning and don't want to fucking lose."

"Don't you wish that was true," I reply with a chuckle then immediately regret it. Slowly, I get out of my fighting stance. "I'm calling the match to be over and going home."

With that said, I turn around and start limping away. Moments later, Old Man is walking beside me. I'm too tired to start any type of conversation with him so I just stay silent. However, even after our fight he seems to have no problem and once again starts talking about Jashin. He goes on about how Jashin is the God of utter destruction and death, which doesn't sound that bad, but I'm not into the whole following a God thing. So, I just ignore the rest about his God.

The walk seems to take forever, but that's probably because I'm limping the entire time. When I see the house, I ignore any and all pain, pushing it to the back of my mind and take off running. I stumble a few times but I keep myself from falling. Old Man calls out, but I ignore him and soon I hear him following behind me. Reaching the door, I open it and run inside, almost collapsing to the floor. A moment later Old Man comes running in.

"What the fuck happen with you two," Ken asks looking up from the couch. Everyone else must be in bed, because the only ones I see besides Ken is Kakuzu, Pein, Konan and Tobi.

"I fucking beat the bitch in our fucking fight."

"You've been fucking fighting for two fucking hours?"

"If that is how fucking long we were fucking gone then fucking yes."

I look over at Old Man and glare. That is a total lie, neither one of us won. Oh, he is so going to regret what he just did, but right now, I'm too tired and in pain to do anything. So instead, I don't bother denying and close the door and kick my shoes off.

"Hidan-san has a black eye and getting blood on the floor," Tobi points out the obvious.

"Were you trying to kill her," Pein asks with a glare.

"She wanted the fucking fight and said no fucking holding back."

"I'm perfectly fine," I say standing up straight.

"You don't look perfectly fine," Konan says as she stands up. "I'll help you take care of your injuries."

"I can take care of them myself," I say not wanting any help.

Konan just ignores me and starts heading up the stairs. Sighing, I limp out of the room and up the stairs. I follow her down the hallway to the bathroom. She holds the door open for me and I limp inside. She pulls out the first-aid kit. Meanwhile I'm looking at myself in the mirror. There's a gash on the right side of my face with dried caking blood. Both of my eyes are blackening. My lip is busted open and there's blood trickling down my chin. Thankfully my nose isn't broken. Goodness, in the morning this is all going to be painful.

Konan takes a cool rag and daps at my face with it. Biting on the inside of my cheek, I hold back my hiss of pain. She then proceeds to disinfect the gash and my eyes immediately water up from the burning sensation. A moment later, she places a bandage over the gash and a small bandage over my busted lip.

"How are your sides," she asks.

"Painful," I reply as I slowly lift my shirt off to see the damage.

"That does look painful," she says as I finish taking my black shirt off and throwing it in the bathtub.

Looking in the mirror I see both of my sides with a variety of different size bruises. There are even some cuts thanks to my shirt that I didn't know about. Konan moves her hands over my ribs and I'm unable to hold back the hiss of pain.

"Nothing is broken," she says and pulls away.

"Surprisingly," I reply.

She nods and takes out the gauze and wraps it around my ribs. I just look up at the ceiling counting the seconds that go by. When I reach hundred and twenty, which is two minutes she pulls away. I pull my pants off and throw them into the tub, then carefully sit down on the edge. She grabs hold of my injured foot that I was limping on and carefully probes my ankle with her fingers. I check my legs to only see a few scarps, those will heal quickly.

"You might have pulled a muscle," she says and I give her my attention. She pulls away and grabs the bottle of painkillers. "It's not broken and there is no bruise. Take these; I'll be back with a glass of water."

I take the pills and she walks out. For a moment I just glare at the painkillers. Quickly, I pop the horrid tasting pills into my mouth and swallow. Konan comes back a minute later and hands me a cold glass of water. Gratefully, I take it and take gulps to not only get rid of the taste, but also to quench my thirst.

"When you get the chance, put ice on your bruises. Tomorrow I'll help change your bandages."

"Thanks," I reply after a minute.

"Did you really want the fight?"

"Yeah," I reply with a slow nod. "I also did tell him not to hold back."

"It looks like you injured him pretty badly as well. I'm amazed you were able to hold your own against him and you're not dead."

"I've been fighting all my life," I say with a grin. "In fact I enjoy fighting and plan on being a professional fighter. If I was unable to do anything in the fight I had with Old Man then that means I suck. Though I hate him, he is a good fighter."

"We wouldn't have had him in the Akatsuki if he wasn't a good fighter," she replies.

"So one of the requirements to be in your organization is to be a good fighter?"

"Yes," she replies with a small nod.

"How is Yume," I ask seriously, hoping she is okay.

"She's sleeping peacefully," she replies after a moment.

"Was she crying, because I will kick Itachi's ass if she cried."

"You may have been able to fight and hold your own against Hidan," Konan says with a chuckle. "But Itachi is in at a higher level than you'll ever be. In fact, he is one of our best and…I think he could even defeat Pein."

"That doesn't mean I won't try," I reply. "I refuse to allow anyone get away with hurting Yume."

"You really care for her," she states.

"She's like a little sister, and the one good thing in my life," I say slowly. "I'll never be like her, but she is my role model…and sometimes…most of the times, I wish I could be like her. I would hate if anyone was to break her or change her. She's the type of person that gives me hope sometimes."

I fall silent, not wanting to say anymore. Konan nods in understanding. She gives a small smile, and I give a small smile in return. I'm not saying Yume is perfect and all around a good person, because I'm not. Though she's close to it, she has her dark side just like everyone else.

"I'm going to go to bed now," I say after a moment as I stand up.

"Goodnight," Konan replies with a nod.

We walk out of the bathroom. Luckily, none of the guys see me in my undergarments as we walk down the hallway. I go into my room; closing the door I change out of my undergarments. I get into some dry ones and climb into bed, too tired to put on any pajamas. Within moments I fall asleep.

**-Itachi's POV-**

My eyes snap open from the repeating dream of my clan's death. For a moment I stay in bed hearing Kisame's snore and Pein's light breathing. Sitting up, I go over to one of the drawers that I claimed as mine for the duration of our stay. Opening the drawer, I pull out a set of clean clothes and the bottle of my medication. Frist I change, then twist the cap off and take out two pills. Popping them in my mouth, I swallow without a problem, used to taking them without water and hide it once again.

Knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep, I quietly make my way out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. I make myself some buttered toast and a glass of green tea. Looking at the clock, it reads three fifteen. That's the earliest I've ever woken up while living here.

Sitting at the table, I finish the toast and take small sips from my tea. Some time passes, my tea is cold when I hear footsteps. Looking up I see Yume walking into the room yawning and rubbing her eyes. She freezes when she notices me. I wonder if my words had hurt her.

Shrugging, she walks over to the cabinets. I watch as she pulls out a glass then goes to the fridge and fills it up with milk. She quickly finishes and puts the glass into the sink.

"You should get some sleep," she says after yawning and turning to me.

"I can't," is my simple reply. I can't tell her the real reason. She looks at me blankly and I stare right back.

"Whatever it is, it will end," she says, then starts walking out of the room. Before she walks out she turns and gives a small smile. "See you again in a few hours."

I watch her walk out and listen to her footsteps until they fade. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. I'm a little surprised that she even talked to me and smiled. The way she acted after what I said, I was sure that she wouldn't ever do any of those things again towards me. Maybe I didn't hurt her like I thought. With a small smile no one will ever see, I finish my tea and go outside to meditate.

**-Tobi's POV-**

"Good morning everyone," Yume says walking into the kitchen with a smile; the bruise on her neck hidden. I'm a bit disappointed she doesn't look upset and that she's hiding the bruises. Her smile does fade though the moment she looks in my direction. I smirk behind my mask.

"Good morning Yume-chan," I say, using my childish voice as I go and give her a hug. I mentally laugh as her body becomes stiff as I hug her. "Something wrong Yume-chan?"

"No," she squeaks out and gives an awkward hug in return.

After a few moments of letting her suffer, I release her. She quickly moves away from me. I almost laugh out loud. Stupid girl, no matter how much distance she puts between us, I'll be able to get to her wherever she's at.

"Good fucking morning," Ken says with a grin. "How are you fucking feeling?"

"I'm good," she replies as she sits down next to Kisame.

"Yume-chan should sit next to Tobi." Her eyes widen a split second in fear. This is fun.

"Maybe around dinner," she replies after a moment.

"Does Yume-chan not like Tobi," I ask pretending to sound hurt.

"T-Tobi is okay," she stutters after fumbling around for some words.

I notice Itachi watching. The others may be fooled by my act, but he knows part of the truth. It's hard to tell what he's feeling or thinking, but I'm sure if I push hard enough I can get some sort of reaction from him. I smirk behind my mask. I'm positive that I can get a reaction out of him if I use Yume. My little pawns, this is going to be a wonderful game.

A moment later Mayumi walks into the kitchen looking worse than last night. Ah, yes I can't forget about her. She'll be another fun pawn to play with later in the near future.

"What happen to you," Yume ask with a gasp as her eyes widen.

"I was just fighting with Hidan," Mayumi replies with a shrug.

"A fucking fight I won," Hidan says with a grin. Mayumi glares and I wonder if Hidan really won.

"Don't worry about it," Mayumi says holding up her hand before Yume can speak. "We're going to be late for school."

"Maybe you should stay home," Yume replies.

"To let Felix have the chance to talk some crazy bullshit to you, yeah not happening," Mayumi replies and grabs a slice of bacon. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Masaru-san," I say getting Mayumi's attention. "You don't look so pretty today."

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan burst out into laughter. Yume looks at me with wide eyes, almost not believing what I said. Mayumi looks shock for a second then shrugs.

"I don't care about looking pretty," she says. "Society is too caught up in being beautiful, when really in the end looks fade away."

I'm not that surprised that my comment didn't affect her, but I was hoping for a little better reaction. Yes, playing my little game with her will be just as fun as my game between my other two pawns.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

I sit on the other side of Yume to eat breakfast, though my face hurts along with the rest of my body. I had taken some more painkillers when I woke up.

"Thanks for the meal," I say to Ken, having no doubt he cooked it.

"No fucking problem," he replies with a grin.

There's some chatter while everyone eats. Afterwards, Yume and I place our dishes into the sink. I stand in the doorway watching her.

"Goodbye everyone," she says smiling.

"Bye Yume-chan," Tobi yells as he throws himself at her feet. She slightly jumps backwards. "Tobi will miss you."

"Y-yeah," she stutters. "I'll m-miss you t-too." Hearing her say those words immediately brings up the flag that she just lied. That's weird because I know she doesn't like to lie, plus the fact she stuttered, and she only stutters when she's scared. What does she have to be scared about?

"Have a good day," Fishy says as he ruffles Yume's hair and grins at her reaction. Tobi unlatches himself from her feet and moves back to the table. She relaxes when he moves away.

"Fucking take this with you," Ken says shoving bento boxes into our hands. "Have a fucking good day and fucking stay out of trouble."

"Okay," I reply and get the surprise of my life when he brings the two of us into a hug. "Now go and fucking make daddy proud."

"Are you on drugs," I ask the moment he lets us go.

"I'm on the fucking drug of life," he replies with a grin throwing his hands in the air.

Yume starts laughing and seeing that causes me to smile. Ken grins, seeming to be happy to get the reaction he wanted. Kakuzu, Pein and Sasori only nod at us. I assume their way of saying bye until we see them again.

"Fucking later," Old Man says not seeming to really care. Ken hits him on the back of his head and I just chuckle.

"At least fucking act like you fucking care," Ken says.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Because they could fucking die on the way to school, or on the way home. Even worse something fucking horrible can happen while they're in fucking school and they fucking get kidnapped or something."

"That fucking bitch can fucking take care of herself," Old Man says pointing at me. Yume slightly glares at him, but says nothing. "No doubt she'll probably fucking beat the shit out of anyone if they fucking did something to Yume."

"You got that right," I say with a nod.

"You're not fucking helping my case," Ken says with a pout.

"It's okay," Yume says sounding very understanding. "He doesn't have to act like he cares to say goodbye."

"See they don't fucking care."

"Fine you fucking win this time," Ken says crossing his arms.

"Take care of yourself you two," Konan says with a small smile and nod. I nod in reply.

"Bye," Itachi says just as we started to walk out.

I freeze and look at him with a slight glare. The others look at Itachi some with mild shock and others looking unsure of what reaction to have. They then look at Yume as if seeing her reaction. For a moment Yume's expression is blank and then she smiles, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. Ken claps his hands grinning no longer in his pouty mood. Tobi is looking back and forth between Yume and Itachi.

"We're leaving now," I say pushing Yume out of the room.

We walk out, grabbing our school stuff then head to my car. Quickly, we buckle up and I start the car up and within moments I'm driving down the streets. Yume is quietly sitting in her seat looking out the window. I go to turn on the music when I remember something.

"Yume," I say gaining her attention. "When I went to leave with Itachi, Kisame and Ken what did Itachi say to you?"

"Why," she asks a bit confused.

"I'm curious," I reply.

"He said to let him know if Hidan hurts me in any way and he would take care of him, then he said take care."

"I see," I reply with a small nod, knowing that I would get a reply from Yume, which I did.

For someone who said he wouldn't date Yume and that building a bond wouldn't be wise, telling her that seems to be the opposite of what he said in front of everyone. I grin, the words he said last night mean nothing, they were just bullshit like I said, and of course I said that out of anger and didn't actually know they were true, but now I do. I am accepting the challenge of getting them together or at least get them to go on a date. Maybe Ken and I can team up.

When we reach our school, I pull into a parking spot and turn the engine off. Yume opens the glove box and pulls out a pair of red sunglasses. She smiles as she hands them to me.

"Thanks," I say putting them on.

"No problem," she replies as we get out of the car.

The first half of school is uneventful; with the exception of people talking about what might have happened that caused me to have my black eyes. Eventually there are some rumors saying that someone pissed off by just looking at me wrong and I got into a fight with them sending them to the hospital. I can't help but laugh at the rumors, because in each one I end up sending someone to the hospital.

At lunch time, I find Felix once again eating lunch with me and Yume. That boy doesn't fool me a bit. He is so up to something, and I will figure it out. Also, he isn't her boyfriend so he shouldn't be trying to spend so much time with her.

"So what really happen" Felix asks looking at me.

"None of your business," I spit out.

"Did you really send someone to the hospital," he asks.

"Are you deaf, I already gave you my answer," I reply glaring.

"Whatever," he says with a shrug and turns to Yume. "Do you know what happen?" So he thinks he can get the answer out of her, jerk.

"I have no idea," Yume replies shaking her head. "I wasn't with her."

"Oh well," he says with another shrug. "My parents are happy to get the chance to meet you."

"That's nice, I'm happy to meet them too," she replies.

"I'm sure you'll get along with them," he says smiling.

"You're so sickening," I say rolling my eyes.

"Do you not know how to say anything nice," he asks turning to me; no doubt trying to make it look like I'm the bad guy. Yume sighs and continues eating her lunch.

"Only to people who deserve it," I reply

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want to believe," I reply with a shrug.

"So Yume," Felix says turning his attention back to Yume. She continues eating but looks up at him letting him know she has her attention. "I was thinking for our date we can go to an amusement park. Afterwards, you can meet my family and stay for dinner."

"That sounds nice," she replies with a nod after a few minutes.

To me that sounds lame. However, I clearly remember Yume saying a few years ago that she would like her first date to be having a nice dinner and a movie. I'll be sure to tell Ken when we get home so we can start our planning.

"Okay, cool, well I got to meet up with some friends so I'll call you later," he says standing up.

"Okay, bye," Yume replies with a wave.

"Get lost and hopefully you never come back."

Felix glares at me then walks off. I turn to Yume, noticing she's been quiet most of the day. I wonder if it has anything to do with Itachi or the way she acted around Tobi.

"Are you okay," I ask.

"I'm fine," she replies with a small smile. "Just a little tired. How did your driving lessons go?"

I know she's trying to change the subject, so for now I let her have her way and reply. "It went nice."

In fact, I found teaching them to be funny. I would yell my instructions at them like a drill sergeant. This caused some of them –Sasori, but mostly Deidara- to be on edge. Deidara even jumped a couple of times. I actually got Kakuzu to snap and yell back at me threatening to take my life. Pein was calm the entire time; and Zetsu…well I only yelled my instructions once and then pleasantly watch as he argued with himself. In the end we were able to finish before the sun went down, unlike for Yume who came home after dark.

"What about you," I ask.

"Tiresome," she replies with a slight chuckle.

Lunch comes to an end and once again everything is uneventful. When we get home Kakuzu has somehow found some way to his job. Kisame, Itachi and Ken all come out and get into my car so I can take them to work. Since Ken and I work at the same place, I'll just be dropping the other two off first.

We say our goodbyes to Yume. No one else comes out to say farewell, not that I care. The first one I drop off is Kisame then Itachi. I start driving towards Ken's and mine workplace with a smile.

"I found out some interesting stuff," I say to Ken.

"What did you fucking find out," he asks with a smile.

I tell him what Yume told me about what Itachi had said yesterday. Then I tell him about Felix's plans for his date with Yume and the kind of first date she has always wanted. The entire time he is nodding with a grin.

"So…." Before I get a chance to finish anything I said he starts talking.

"We'll fucking be conducting Operation Hook Itachi and Yume Fucking Up," Ken says giddily clapping his hands. "We will fucking win. They don't fucking call me the fucking amazing matchmaker back home for fucking nothing."

"People call you that," I ask a little shock.

"Actually, I don't fucking know. I'd like to fucking believe that since everyone fucking comes to me to fucking help hook people up or to fucking get with someone."

"Nice," I reply with a nod.

We say nothing else as we arrive to our workplace. Not that we could really speak since he spent his time in the kitchen while I'm out front taking people's order and serving them their food. Hours later, after dealing with a lot of annoying costumers work ends. By that time I'm a little too tired to talk about the operation as I go to pick up Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame.

"We're home," I say walking through the door with the others as I take off my shoes.

"Welcome back home," Yume says as she walks into the room. "I made pasta for dinner. Everyone else is already eating."

"Fucking awesome," Ken says moving towards the kitchen. It's a surprise that even after all the cooking he did he can still want to eat. I know sometimes after serving food when I get home I don't feel like eating.

"Thanks I'm starving," Kisame says following after Ken.

The rest of us silently move into the kitchen. Most everyone is finishing up their plates and placing them into the sink. Sitting next to Yume, I place the food on my plate and start eating ignoring everything around me. This has just been one long stressful day.

After finishing, I volunteer to do the dishes, but Yume tells me to go get some rest since it looks like I need it. Tobi offers to help and Yume quickly tells him no that she can do it on her own. Eventually, Konan offers her help without taking no as an answer. Knowing Yume has help, I go and change my bandages and go to bed.

A few uneventful days and nights later, I'm sitting on my bed fully dressed staring at my alarm clock. It reads two thirty in the morning. With a grin, I grab a marker placing it in my pocket and walk out of my room. It should be safe enough to leave, everyone should be sleeping.

I make my way to Zetsu's, Deidara's and Old Man's room. The door is slightly ajar, so I quietly push it open and walk in. Zetsu is sleeping quietly on his bed. Deidara has his arm thrown over his face and slightly snoring. Old Man is hanging out of his bed snoring loudly.

Holding in my laughter, I move over to Old Man. Placing my hands under his arms, I pull him out of his bed. His feet hit the floor with a thud. My eyes quickly scan over to Zetsu and Deidara. Zetsu's eyes are open and looking at me, while Deidara is sleeping on.

"What **are you doing**?"

"Teaching Old Man a lesson," I whisper in reply, surprised that said person is still snoring away.

"If he dies, **can we eat him**?"

"Do whatever you want," I reply.

Zetsu grins, and it looks kind of scary. I turn my attention back to Old Man. Lifting him up a little more, I starts dragging him out of the room, down the stairs all the way to the front door. Softly, I place him down and quickly open the door. Lifting him back up, I drag him to my car and just let him sit against it. For a ninja he sure is sleeping through all of this.

Quickly I close the front door and place Old Man into the backset of my car. Getting in and buckling up, I start the car and pull out then start driving. Meanwhile Old Man just continues on snoring. He rolls over, mumbles something then goes back to snoring.

I don't drive very far, just down the road and onto another street. There was no way I was carrying/dragging Old Man's body the entire time. When we get to the destination, I put the car in park and leave it running. I the open the back and drag Old Man out and place him on the front steps of some old person's house.

As quickly as I can without waking him up, I strip him until he's nude. I go and place his clothes in the car then grab a couple bottles of sake. Going back to him, I place one bottle in his hand and break the other bottle and let it lie next to him. With a grin, I pull the permanent marker out of my pocket and write on his chest 'Will give free sex!'

Quickly, I rush back to my car and drive away back home and go to bed. Back in my room I laugh into my pillows. Surprisingly after my laughing fit I fall asleep.

In the morning, I'm sitting at the kitchen with everyone, with the exception of Hidan. I just keep my head down as I eat my breakfast holding back anything that can give me away. I'm just waiting for Hidan to barge in pissed off.

"Where the fuck is Hidan," Ken asks walking back into the kitchen. I take a bite of my food and shrug my shoulders.

"I thought he was awake since he wasn't in bed when I woke up, un."

"He's going to fucking miss my amazing fucking meal," Ken says pouting.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Konan says. "He doesn't stay gone for long when it's time to eat."

"He better fucking show up."

Breakfast passes without Old Man showing up. A few of the members start wondering where he could possibly be at. Kakuzu said he couldn't care less. Even though they wonder where Old Man is at none of them bother to go looking for him, with the exception of Yume. She goes outside and walks up and down the street, but comes back empty handed.

Around noon, the phone rings. I go to answer and check the caller ID. Not knowing the number, I push the talk button.

"Who the fuck is on the phone," Old Man asks from the other side.

"Me," I reply.

"Who the fuck is me; give me a better fucking answer."

"Who's on the phone," Yume asks.

"Old Man," I reply with a small grin and put the phone on speaker.

"Who am I fucking talking to," Old Man shouts.

"You're talking to all of us," Pein replies. "Where are you at?"

"I'm in fucking jail." I blink a few times wondering how that happen.

"What are you doing there," Pein asks.

"Some stupid fucking old lady called the fucking police."

"What the fuck did you do," Ken asks.

"I didn't fucking do anything. I wake up to the crazy fucking lady screaming and then hitting me with a broom. I had taken the fucking broom away from her and went to hit her with it. The next fucking thing I know there are fucking police and I'm fucking sitting in jail."

"What were you doing at the woman's house," Pein asks. I bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I don't fucking know, I fucking woke up at her fucking house naked with a couple of fucking sake bottles. Someone fucking wrote on my fucking chest will give free sex."

Deidara, Fishy, Ken and Tobi start hooting with laughter. Kakuzu coughs a couple of times. Sasori chuckles a few times. Pein looks like he is trying to hold back a laugh or chuckle. Yume looks shocked. Itachi doesn't seem to care, it's hard to tell. With a shrug I start laughing along, not like anyone will know it was me. Well, Zetsu may know.

"Stop fucking laughing," Old Man yells. "Someone come and fucking bail me out before I fucking sacrifice all of them to fucking Jashin."

"I'm not bailing you out," Kakuzu says.

"Fucking asshole, you're a fucking shitty partner."

"Well, you should have fucking known better than to fucking get caught," Ken says.

"He's right," Pein says with a nod.

"I'm going to fucking murder whoever fucking did this to me," we hear Old Man mumble.

"I'll come get you," Yume suddenly says. "Do you have clothes on right now?"

"Yeah, they fucking gave me a fucking pair of ugly fucking orange pants.

"Wait," I say. "Before we send Yume to bail you out, you have to say something."

"What the fuck," he yells.

"Tell everyone the truth about our fight," I say with a smirk.

"I fucking kicked your ass and won," he replies.

"Wrong answer, we'll talk to you later. Yume isn't coming to get you."

"You're the fucking cause of this aren't you fucking evil bitch?"

"Maybe, now tell everyone the truth or no bail out."

"I fucking hate you."

"Don't care," I reply. "I'm about to hang up the phone."

"Fine okay, I didn't fucking win. It was a fucking draw."

"See, that wasn't so hard," I say with a laugh. "By the way, yeah it was me. Pay back is a bitch."

Before he can say anything I hang up. Well, now everyone knows it's because of me Old Man is where he is at. It doesn't matter; hopefully he has learned his lesson.

"I'll go bail him out," Yume says as she goes to put on her shoes.

"Here," I say pulling out my money and handing it to her. "You can use this to pay."

"Fucking take Itachi with you," Ken suddenly yells. I turn to Ken to see him grinning. I look at Itachi then back at Yume.

"I can go by myself," Yume replies.

"Maybe fucking so, but I fucking know my son and no doubt he is fucking livid right now. He just might fucking take his anger out on you, so you should fucking take Itachi with you as protection."

"Ken has a point," Pein says after a moment.

Oh, Ken is smart. He is devoted to Operation Hook Itachi and Yume Fucking Up. The operation needs a shorter name…something like Operation Hook Up.

"Itachi go with Yume to keep Hidan under control and so he doesn't do anything rash," Pein orders. I send a mental thanks to Pein for unknowingly contributing to the operation. Itachi nods and within moments Itachi and Yume leave to pick up Old Man.

"Yes it fucking work," Ken says the moment they're gone.

"Hell yeah," I say as we high-five each other.

"Tobi wants to know what you're talking about."

"We're fucking talking about Operation Hook Itachi and Yume Fucking Up," Ken replies with a smirk.

"Did the two of you plan that entire thing out," Pein asks.

"Nope," I reply shaking my head.

"I seriously didn't fucking know about Hidan fucking ending up in jail. It does however fucking help with our fucking operation."

"I think it's a stupid idea, un."

"That's because you hate Itachi," Sasori comments.

"Can Tobi help?"

"I'll think about it," I reply knowing that for some reason Yume has been trying to stay away from him.

"Tobi wants to help."

"I want in," Kisame says grinning.

"You're fucking in then," Ken says.

"I think you should just leave it be," Konan says. I only shrug in reply.

"I, Ken the fucking amazing matchmaker will not leave it be."

This earns a few chuckles. Though honestly, I think Yume does feel something for Itachi and I'm just doing this so she can be happy. I really think that Itachi might be a good guy for her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**My lovely readers, I want to thank you all for your positive feedback. It made me so happy that I wrote this chapter as fast as my fingers could type and as you can tell have updated early for all of you. You see what many positive reviews/comments get you, an early update. Plus this chapter is even longer, as in the longest chapter in the story now. So I also hope you enjoy that fact. I wasn't expecting it to be so long.**

**For those who think Mayumi shouldn't have done so well or been able to fight against Hidan, remember she said she has been right her whole life. Mayumi loves fighting and has practiced and trained in different fighting styles because, like she said she wants to be a professional fighter. Therefore, she was able to fight against him, though she did get badly injured. Of course, if she fought with someone like Itachi and/or Pein she would have lost. Also, those are really fighting moves that she used.**

**Anyways, it's after 5 in the morning (though I'll be posting around noon), and I'm tired. I hope you liked the different POVs and the fight scene and everything else in the chapter. Oh, I also created a playlist for this story. You can see the list of the songs on my profile as well as a YouTube link to the playlist. There might be more songs to come and if you have any songs that you think fits the story or one of the characters let me know and I'll add it to the playlist. I don't remember what else I was going to say.**

**With all that said, thank you to everyone who reviewed/comment and/or add to their favorites/alerts it means a lot to me. Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I own Felix (who I so wish to die), Ken (my favorite character), Mayumi (the one I sometimes hate and sometimes like), Yume (she's a sweet girl) and any other OCs or places I have created for this story along with the plot. Please review –you may get another early update not sure about the length of the chapter- they make me happy, and stay tuned for the next chapter that will come soon. Once again thank you and farewell for now. ^.^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**~Sick Part 1~**

Itachi sits in the passenger seat silently looking out the window as I drive to the nearest police station. Even after what has happen this week it doesn't feel like there's anything awkward between us. I actually like spending time with Itachi even if there isn't much said between us.

I stop at a red light. Slowly, I tap my fingers against the steering wheel making up a random beat. Out of the corner of my eye I see Itachi look over for a second then turn back to the window. I stop tapping my fingers and turn on the radio, thankfully my iPod is still connected to it so it starts playing. Though, I don't mind that we don't say a lot, I want to hear something other than silence.

The song that starts playing is 'If,' by Kana Nashino. It's one of my favorite songs. As the light turns green, I start driving again while singing (more like whispering) the song under my breath. After all, my singing sucks and I really don't want my voice ruining the song. Plus, I don't want Itachi looking at me.

However, I'm glad my cousin Ayako showed me the song. She's very creative and enjoys music from all over the world. It gives her a lot of inspiration. At least that's what she told me one time. So, most of the music I know comes from her and though I don't like everything she shows me, I do like a majority of it.

I was so happily getting into the music that my cousin had shown and given me that I almost pass the police station. With a small yelp for realizing almost too late, I safely make my way into the parking lot. Itachi looks over at me, but I say nothing. Instead I park the car and turn it off.

"Itachi-san," I say slowly as I look over at him as we both unbuckle. "If I sound rude I don't mean to, but how old are you?"

He slightly raises his brow then after a moment replies with, "nineteen."

"Good," I reply with a nod as I open the door.

"Why do you want to know my age," he asks after we get out of the car and head towards the station.

"I just remember that sometimes they won't accept the bail from someone who isn't over the age of eighteen," I reply then hand them the money. "So I think it's best if you carry the money and pay. I'll just stand by."

Itachi nods and we continue on inside. I did the talking and was we were taking to the book keeping. We find out that Hidan was charged with assault making the bail 100,000 yen. With a sigh since the money Mayumi gave me wasn't going to cover all of it, I pulled out my own money handing it to Itachi as he handed it to the bookkeeper. We then escorted to the cell Hidan is in, which he is sharing with a few other people. He's wearing orange pants but no shirt and looks like he's about to get in a fight with one of the other prisoners.

"Oi," the officer said pulling out the keys and going to open the cell. "Your friends came to bail you out."

"About fucking time you guys came," Hidan says glaring.

"Be happy someone came to bail you out," Itachi says glaring right back.

"Fucking whatever," he replies walking out of the cell. "Let's just fucking get out."

With a small squeak and lowering my head, I spin on my heel and start leading the way out. There was no way I wanted to stay in this place any longer. Plus, the quicker I got out the better of a chance that Hidan might not do anything, at least I hope.

"So where the fuck are my clothes," Hidan asks as we get outside.

"I don't," I reply honestly. "You'll have to ask Mayumi."

"Fucking dumb bitch," Hidan says suddenly in front of me and in my face glaring. My heart lodges in my throat and without meaning to my hand comes up to my neck. "You're her fucking best friend I fucking bet you fucking had a part of this."

I see his hands move and I take a step ack. My blue eyes widen as I remember the words he said. _Everyone in this fucking room kills people for a fucking living._ Then Tobi's voice replays in my head, _we can kill you at any moment; killing you would be easy._

"That is enough," Itachi's voice cuts through my panic thoughts.

My vision clears and I see Hidan thrown a few meters away on the ground and Itachi standing slightly in front of me. I move to be standing behind him (but stand on my toes to get a glimpse of Hidan) to hide and for protection. Then suddenly I feel disgusted with myself. Almost all my life I had someone protecting me. At first it was my parents then it became Mayumi and right now it's Itachi. My lips tremble because Tobi is right; I am weak.

"I want to fucking know why this fucking happen to me and that fucking bitch has the fucking answers," Hidan says getting up looking ready to try and come get me.

"If you were paying attention on the phone," Itachi says in a very dangerous type of tone. I'm actually glad I can't see his expression. "You would know that Yume has nothing to do with what happen to you."

"She's best friends with that fucking evil bitch don't tell me she fucking has nothing to do with it."

"I'm sorry Mayumi did that to you," I say stepping out from behind Itachi and getting down onto the ground on my knees and bow. "However, I swear I have no part of it and knew nothing about."

"Fucking bitch…."

Before I can hear Hidan say anything else he becomes silent. Slowly I look up and see him passed out not to far from me with Itachi standing over his body. I look up at Itachi as he looks down at me. His eyes change from red back to black.

"Yume," he says very calmly as he takes a few steps towards me, and I realize I'm shaking. Stopping in front of me he holds out his hand. "There was no need for you to do that."

I look at his face then down to his hand. Slowly, I lift my right hand up and place it in his offered hand. My nerves start calming down as he helps me up to my feet. I'm grateful, but now I'm starting to be disgusted with myself. Sure I'm nice and stuff, but that means nothing because I'm weak.

"Why are you crying," Itachi asks, and that's when I feel the tears streaming down my face.

I just shake my head and roughly try to brush the tears away. There's no reason for me to cry. Suddenly, I feel my chin being lifted and then I'm staring into Itachi's eyes.

"Please stop crying," he says…gently.

"I'll be fine," I say taking a step back, letting his hand fall to his side. I have no idea what is wrong with me or why I suddenly want to have his arms around me. These feeling whatever they are should just go away. "How are we going to get Hidan into the car?"

"I'll carry him," he replies moving away and back to Hidan.

Quickly, I rush ahead and hold the back seat open for him. He just tosses Hidan in and goes to the front. Immortal or not, if we got into a crash he could go through the window or something. So, I reach in and put the seatbelt on him then go to the front.

I get back in the driver's seat placing the seatbelt on then turn on the ignition. Checking the mirrors and making sure there's no one around, I safely pull out of the parking spot. I come to a stop to turn the radio down a bit so that it doesn't wake Hidan up and cause him to possibly strangle me from behind. With that done, I pull out of the parking lot onto the busy road and start driving home.

Though the radio is playing my iPod, I can't help but be a little on edge from the silence. I'm pretty sure Hidan was about to attack me until Itachi did whatever it was he did. If Hidan was to suddenly wake up, I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked me while I'm driving. Part of me is starting to wonder if eventually the others will partake in threatening and attacking me another part of me hopes not.

My grip on the steering wheel tightens causing my knuckle to turn white. I let out a small inaudible sigh, at least that's what I hope. I can feel my stress levels rising. Maybe I should find something that will be able to relief the stress. I'll just start reading the fairytales; I haven't read any for a few months.

"Yume," I hear Itachi says.

"Yeah," I reply casting him a glance before looking back at the road. I see him reach over and turn the radio down even more.

"What you did earlier, don't apologize for your friend's actions. It's kind of you, but people can use that to their advantage, you might end up hurt though you might not have anything to do with what cause the actions."

"I know," I reply. "Mayumi tells that to me a lot, along with other things."

He doesn't say anything else. I take a glance at him to see him looking at me then I glance back at the road. Up ahead the light turns read and I slow the car down easing it to a stop. I look over at him for a moment.

"I can't promise that I'll stop, and really I do know I shouldn't apologize for her actions, but what I can promise is that I'll try."

"You don't have to promise anything," he replies and I look back at the light.

"Already done," I reply with a small chuckle as the light changes green. I once again start driving. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," he replies.

"What is your world like? I remember that it was mentioned that there were similarities."

"Not very many similarities," he replies after a moment. "It's more different then the same. We don't have phones, cars, or that," he says pointing to my iPod. "Your world is very dependent on technology while the world we come from isn't."

I nod in reply trying to imagine the world he's from. Since I grew up here I'm used to technology being a major part of my life. Though I don't think their world is completely technology free, my mind wants to picture it like that.

"What do the people you for transportation," I ask trying to figure out how the get from point A to point B.

"People mostly walk," he replies. "For ninjas, if we're in a hurry we run and using chakra can make us faster."

"How advance is the technology in your world?"

"This is more than a question," he replies.

"Oh, sorry I won't ask anymore."

I hear a very small soft chuckle from him. At least I think I hear one. "We have TVs, electricity, stoves and ovens, and a few other things."

"Your world sounds a little weird but I guess not that weird since our world had taken years to get this advance."

We fall silent with Hidan still snoring away in the back. A few minutes later I pull into the driveway of my home. Putting the car in park and shutting the engine of, I lean back in my seat. Truthfully, after what happen with Hidan, I'm scared to go back in the house afraid Tobi might do something. Though I try to make sure there are others in the room before having Tobi near me.

I unhook my iPod then quickly unbuckle as Itachi is already out and getting Hidan. He slings Hidan over his shoulders as I get out of the car. I rush to the front door to hold it open for him. When we step inside everyone's attention immediately drawn to us. Itachi drops Hidan onto the floor then kicks him over to Kakuzu. He looks down at Hidan shrugs then looks away.

"What the fuck happen," Ken asks.

"Yeah tell us what happen," Kisame says.

"Hidan was being an idiot as usual," Itachi replies.

"What did he do," Pein asks with a sigh.

"He was accusing Yume of being part of Masaru-san's scheme and was going to attack her."

"The hell," Mayumi shouts standing up. Itachi looks over at her for a brief second then back at Pein.

"I knocked him out using my sharingan; he'll be out for a few hours."

"The idiot never learns," Mayumi almost growls out.

"What's done is done," I finally speak up.

"Don't be standing up for him," Mayumi almost shouts at me. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from yelling. This is really starting to become too much stress to handle.

"I'm not sticking up for anybody," I reply. "All I said is what's done is done. No need to worry about anything and don't even try to get back at him. It's what caused this whole mess to begin with. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to my room and I don't want to be bothered."

Mayumi looks shocked and I thought I was done shocking her. A few of the others look back at the TV. Their silent statement saying they were not part of any of this. I look at Itachi and give him a smile.

"I enjoyed your company and thanks for the info," I say. He nods in reply and I turn and start heading for the stairs.

"Wait, I need to fucking know what that means," I hear Ken yell up at me.

I simply ignore him and head to my room. Closing the door, I walk over to the bookcase and pull down _A Collection of Faerytales_, the very book written by my grandmother. With a smile, I crawl into my bed, plug in my headphones, turn on my iPod then open the book and start reading.

**-Kasei's POV-**

My red painted nails tap against the kitchen table barely making a sound. Looking up I see Mayumi walking in with Ken and Kisame. They stop in their tracks for a moment and I smile at them innocently.

"Come and join me," I say softly.

Kisame goes to speak but I bring my finger up to my lips telling him to be silent. Mayumi raises a brow and instead of taking a seat at the table goes to lean against the wall. She's always the rebellious one. Ken grins and has no problem taking a seat at the table. Kisame reluctantly takes a seat farthest from me.

"Do try and keep your voices low," I say softly once again.

"Not a fucking problem," Ken replies.

"Why are you here," Mayumi asks crossing her arms.

"I thought it would be nice if I helped a little with your operation," I reply with a sly grin.

"Fucking great," Ken says with a grin.

"For what reason," Mayumi asks her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh you know, for entertainment purposes," I lie with a wave of my hand. I simply can't have them knowing the full truth. That's for me to know only.

"It doesn't fucking matter what reason," Ken says. "Let's just fucking brainstorm on what to do."

"Lock them in a closet," Kisame replies. I raise an elegant brow and shake my head.

"That is fucking lame," Ken says.

"That is so twelve years ago," Mayumi replies rolling her eyes.

"It was just an idea to get us started," he says with a shrug.

"We fucking have to do something about the fucking date with Felix," Ken says.

"I hate that guy," Mayumi snarls.

"The first chance I get I'm gutting him," Kisame says.

"Let the two go on a date," I say with another sly grin.

"No," Kisame almost shouts until I glare at him.

"There's no way we can stop it from happening," Mayumi says with a glare.

"Well, I'm just going to plant this little seed into your heads and be on my way to watch the entertainment from the sidelines," I say as my grin gets bigger. So far all of my plans are working correctly. I just hope it stays that way. "Maybe you can do something to make the date…oh I don't know, a disaster. Well, that's all for now, I'll see you another time."

With a wave I disappear from sight. Yes, a lot of this is for entertainment purpose, but I'm also doing this for another reason. I better go visit a friend, they have a favor to repay.

**-Yume's POV-**

Quickly I sit up in bed from the sound of a loud noise. Slowly, I look around to see my headphones have fallen down with the music still playing. My book is closed lying next to the alarm clock. With a shrug, I shake my head of the last remaining thoughts of my Alice in Wonderland dream.

I remove my eyes from the book and take in my room. The light is turn off, which I remember having it on. Stretching, I pick up my iPod to shut the music off as I kick the covers off me. I place the device down next to my book and climb out of bed.

I make my way out of my room downstairs. No one is in the living room, and what little light that's coming from through the curtains tell me that the afternoon is long gone. Slowly I make my way into the kitchen only to freeze when an orange swirly mask appears in my face.

"Ah Yume," Tobi says in his not-so-childish voice. "I was just coming to get you."

Immediately I take a step back. My eyes widen and I get the sudden urge to bolt back upstairs to my room. I also get the urge to scream, but I resist both urges. I fear if I run he'll chase me, and if I scream he'll do something to hurt me.

"H-hey," I stutter.

I bite down on my lower lip wincing on the inside from hearing the fear in my voice. He lets out a laugh that sends shivers down my spine. I take another step back. In a flash his hand grips on my wrist tightly. I gasp in shock and resist the urge to snatch my hand away. Not that I could since he tightens his grip.

"You're not planning on going anywhere do you," he asks and I can almost imagine the smirk he would have on his face if I knew what his face look like.

"N-no," I squeak out.

"It sounds like you're scared," he says with a snicker. "I thought you said you weren't scared of us."

He lets out a small cackle. I go to pull my hand away but he tightens his grip. A small whimper escapes from me. I have enough bruises I don't need anymore.

"S-stop, please," I beg feeling my eyes sting with tears.

"What's the matter," he asks mockingly. "Are you afraid of the truth? Is this not fun?"

Clenching my jaw tight, I refuse to let any tears fall. I try pushing him away, but it doesn't work. He does another small cackle and then just like last time I'm pinned up against the wall with him choking me. Immediately I try clawing his hand away. My legs kick out but he easily avoids them.

"Now, now calm down, this is just the beginning," he says all too cheerfully. If this was only the beginning then I would hate what could happen if he really got serious. "Don't worry; my plans are for the future."

He pats his hand against my cheek then drops me to the floor. I try to stand up, but my legs start shaking and I fall back down. So instead, I start crawling as fast as I can away from him towards the table. I reach up to stand and I start to look for something as a weapon when Konan walks in with Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai something is wrong with Yume-chan," Tobi says back to is fake childish voice.

"You probably scared her with that ugly mask, un."

"That hurts Tobi's feeling sempai. Yume-chan does Tobi's mask scare you?" I can just hear the mockery in his voice.

"No," I reply honestly. I'm not afraid of his mask; it's the person behind the mask that I fear.

"See Deidara-sempai that isn't the problem," Tobi says and this time I can't tell what his tone means.

"Wh-where is everyone," I ask looking at Konan.

"Outside," she replies. "Tobi came to wake you up and see if you would join us for dinner."

I push myself away from the table and make a dash for the door. "Tobi calls dips sitting next to Yume-chan!" Hearing that causes me to stumble and almost crash near the table.

"Hey Yume you look like you saw a ghost," Kisame says with a grin.

"Thank fucking God nothing happen to the fucking food," Ken says.

Ignoring them I jump in the empty seat next to Itachi. I then proceed to grab Mayumi's hand and force her to sit down next to me. This causes everyone's attention to be on me.

"I was just kidding about the ghost," Kisame says.

"What's wrong," Mayumi asks. I shake my head terrified Tobi would do something to me if I tell anyone what happen.

"Yume-chan," Tobi whines coming outside with Konan and Deidara bringing out drinks. "Tobi call dips to sit next to you."

Immediately I latch my hands onto Mayumi's and Itachi's hand. My voice refused to work, but hopefully they were getting my silent message to not leave me. Tobi runs over place some of the drinks down and then stands right behind the three of us.

"Masaru-san can you please move so Tobi can sit next to Yume-chan," Tobi asks innocently. My grip on her wrist tightens as I start digging my nails in.

"I'm comfortable where I'm at," Mayumi replies looking between me and Tobi.

"Then can Itachi…."

"I'm not moving," Itachi answers before Tobi finishes his sentence.

"Tobi wants to sit next to Yume-chan," Tobi whines about to sound like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Just fucking let the idiot sit fucking next to her," Hidan yells then sneezes.

"Don't fucking sneeze near the food," Ken yells. "Fucking sneeze away from the fucking table."

I feel like screaming out no, but with Tobi standing right behind me starting to emit this scary aura so I decide against it. My eyes start becoming watery and I can feel my body slightly shake. I'm sure though that if I keep my grip on Mayumi and Itachi that they'll start to suspect something and Tobi might use that as a way of me telling them about what has happen. With a choke sob I slowly release my grip on them.

"Can Tobi sit next to Yume-chan now?"

"Can you shut the hell up so I can find out what's wrong with my friend before I kick your ass," Mayumi replies as she looks up at Tobi and glares at him.

"I-I'm fine," I reply though I just know everyone can tell it's a lie. "T-Tobi called dibs, s-so just l-let him s-sit next t-to me."

"Gosh Tobi we told you to go get her not scare her to death with your ugly mask, un."

"Tobi didn't scare Yume-chan; it was the spider that scared her."

"Really," Mayumi asks raising a brow as she slowly stands up looking at Tobi. She knows I'm not scared of spiders.

"Tobi is a good-boy and saved Yume-chan. The spider was really big and right next to her on the pillow."

"I've seen her play with a tarantula, those spiders are ugly and scary looking," Mayumi replies crossing her arms.

"Holy fucking Jashin, you fucking played with a fucking spider before," Hidan asks.

"She let the damn thing crawl all over her, she even went to sleep with it," Mayumi answers. "The only reason she doesn't anymore is because it's dead."

"That's fucking creepy," Ken says.

"T-Tobi is right," I reply once again lying. Taking a deep breath I will the tears away and try to calm my nerves. "I d-didn't even know I had f-fallen asleep, so when I w-woke up and saw the spider I had f-freak out."

"See, Tobi is a good boy and told the truth."

"I fucking hope that spider is dead or out of the fucking house," Ken says eyeing said house in fear.

"Still fucking scared of spiders I see," Hidan says then laughs.

"Shut the fuck up," Ken says glaring at Hidan. "At least I fucking wasn't afraid of a fucking feather when I was fucking little."

"Hidan was afraid of a feather," Kisame shouts and starts laughing. "Oh that's awesome."

"I fucking hate all of you," Hidan says then sneezes again.

"Don't care," Kakuzu says.

"Nothing new," Sasori replies.

"Whatever," Mayumi says. "I'll sit next to Konan."

"Yay, Tobi is happy," says Tobi as he quickly jumps in the seat Mayumi was just sitting in. He then gives me a bone crushing hug and whispers in my ear, "Be careful of your actions, you wouldn't want to see someone get hurt now."

He releases me and if he wasn't wearing his mask then I can be pretty sure he would be grinning. Actually, he probably is grinning behind the mask. I only nod and look at the table with different foods. Closing my eyes, I will back any tears that threaten to form.

The food starts getting passed around and everyone puts some on their plates. Hidan, Kisame and Ken pile a bunch of food on their plate I'm surprised all the food is able to fit. I mostly fill my cup to the top with Coke and place small amounts of food on my plate. All I want to do is spend as little time at the table next to Tobi.

As for the conversations, they're just flying by at least from the ones that did the talking. Hidan when he wasn't taken over by a sneezing fit was very vocal. The other vocal ones were Deidara, Kisame, Ken, Mayumi and Tobi. I would have stayed very quiet, buy Tobi seemed bent on having there be a lot attention on me and kept dragging me into a lot of the conversations. If I refuse he would hug me and whisper a threat in my ear.

Another conversation starts about the different childhoods we have. Mayumi at this point becomes quiet not wanting any part in it. We both look at each other knowing neither of us really wanted to share our childhood. So we both happily sit by listening to Ken talk about his childhood.

"My mother had fucking told me babies came from a bird," Ken says. "I fucking believed her until I fucking learn the truth in school, but I never forgot. When Hidan fucking asked I told him the same thing my fucking mother told me."

"Fuck no not that," Hidan moans and drops his head on the table. "I fucking hate your fucking guts for that."

"What happen" Kisame asks with a grin.

"I'll fucking tell you another time," Ken replies with his own grin.

"Fuck no you will fucking tell no one or I'll fucking rip your throat out."

"You fucking wish you fucking could, but I'm too fucking sexy."

"It's Yume-chan's turn," Tobi yells throwing his arms in the air. "Tell us about your childhood Yume-chan."

"No," I reply with a straight face.

Tobi once again hugs me tightly and whispers harshly in my ear, "Speak or you're at fault for someone getting hurt. I am holding a kunai right now." Then out loud he says, "It is okay Yume-chan we won't judge you for the past so you can tell us."

My hands clench into fist as he lets me go. Never do I want to speak about my childhood, not because it was bad, but because I basically never had one. I spent most of it in the hospital. However, if I don't start speaking he could hurt someone and I have no clue who or how badly.

"If she wants to speak about it then she will," Itachi speaks up for once throughout the entire dinner. Mayumi, Ken and even Kisame share this look with each other. Konan shakes her head and their actions confuse me but I'll have to ignore it.

"Tobi wants to know though," he replies tilting his head. "Tobi thinks everyone else would like to know as well."

"I don't fucking care," Hidan says.

"I'm not getting paid enough to care," Kakuzu says.

"Tobi bets Yume-chan had a great funny childhood, Tobi wants to hear about it."

"She said no," Itachi replies his voice going a bit cold and hard.

"Yume-chan you're going tell us right," Tobi asks.

For a moment I look down and in his hand I do see a kunai. Slowly I stand up keeping my eye on the kunai. I can feel some of them looking at me. My hands clench the table tightly as I feel anger from nowhere rage through me.

Looking up at Tobi I snarl with as much venom as possible "I hate you."

Never in my life have I ever spoken those words to anyone. So hearing those words escape from me not only surprised myself but I'm sure everyone else as well. However, I still fear what he would do and start digging my nails into the table.

"If you must know," I snarl out still venomously. "I spent my childhood looking at nothing but the color white. Be happy you got an answer because that's all you're getting out of me."

The kunai disappears and for a moment my body freezes. I wait for one of them to cry out in pain but none of them do. With one last glare at Tobi, I remove myself from the table and head back for the house.

"Tobi is sorry Yume-chan," Tobi calls out, but I just know he isn't sorry.

So, still angry I spin around and I'm about to say something when I cry out in pain. Hidan stays in his seat not caring. Deidara look over curious. Konan shows some concern ready to get up at any moment. Kakuzu looks up then back to his food. Sasori looks over but doesn't move. Tobi stays in his seat as well. Kisame, Ken and Mayumi are the ones that stand up.

I start falling forward as my vision goes blurry. I try to command my arms to catch me from falling but they don't move. Suddenly I feel arms around me and my eyes clear for a moment to see Itachi catch me. I feel some blood sliding down my leg hidden from my pants. Clinging on tightly to Itachi's shirt, or at least I try to and I look him in the eyes.

"Please don't let him near me," I whisper in a plea and then everything goes black.

**-Tobi's POV-**

"Yume," Mayumi shouts rushing over towards Itachi picking up Yume.

I smirk behind my mask. Messing with Yume is lots of fun. I'm a bit surprised she spoke to me like that. Now, I wonder what else could make her snap. Oh the fun possibilities of finding out. Who would I use as a pawn? Itachi or Mayumi, maybe I can just use both and try to make her choose between the two? No, I'll save that for another time.

"She'll be fine," Itachi says to Mayumi.

"The hell she cried out in pain and started falling to the ground," Mayumi shouts glaring. Itachi's eyes turn to the sharingan.

"She's fine; I'm taking her to bed," Itachi replies lowly then turns to leave.

Mayumi crosses her arms but then her glaring brown eyes are on me. One day I just might turn her into a puppet soldier of mine.

"Something wrong Masaru-san," I ask with innocence as I smirk behind my mask.

She doesn't know that I had used a poison kunai on Yume. Of course it's really just harmless. For a moment there is brief pain but then your nerve system becomes paralyze and you fall into a deep slumber for about a few hours to a day.

"You couldn't leave her past alone you had to keep pushing for an answer out of her," she replies glaring. "Never in my life have I seen her snap like that. In fact the word hate has never left her mouth until this very night. For now you better just leave her alone or you'll regret it."

I almost laugh out loud. There's nothing for me to fear from Mayumi. She may be a strong fighter and would make one hell of a kunoichi, but she's just a civilian. There's nothing she can do to harm me, so for her to try and use that against me is just funny.

"Tobi said Tobi was sorry," I say pretending to sound like I was.

"That means nothing to me," she snarls in reply. I smirk behind my mask. Yes using Mayumi against Yume will be fun. What will be even more fun is to see what will cause Mayumi to snap and I know just the pawn I can use against her.

**-Konan's POV-**

With dinner done and the last remaining dish washed, I dry my hands. I bid everyone goodnight and head up Yume's bedroom. Pushing open the door, I see Yume lying on the bed with Itachi sitting in a chair next to the bed. My brows narrow slightly in confusion as I take a step inside.

"Is there something wrong Itachi?"

"She has a cut on her leg," he replies standing up pulling out bandages. "I put some on her but it would be best if you put on fresh bandages."

I walk over and take the bandages from him. Looking down at Yume I notice the bandages outside of her pants obviously over the cut. Itachi nods then walks out closing the door behind him. With a small sigh, I remove the bandages Itachi put on and carefully take Yume's pants off. I was about to grab a pair of short when I notices a few bruises scattered across her leg. How did she get those?

Quickly, I bandage the cut on her leg. Figuring she doesn't want anyone to know about the bruises I place long pajama bottoms on her. Finished, I change into my own pair of pajamas and just as I go to go on the other side of the bed there's a knock on the door.

"What," I ask opening the door to see Itachi. "I finished if that's what you're wondering."

He nods then says, "I'll be spending the night in the room."

Without saying another word, he walks into the room. Turning around glaring I open my mouth to tell him to get out when he sits down in the chair. What is going on here?

"She's going to be fine," I say.

"This is just a precaution, tomorrow night I'll be back in my room," he replies.

"Why are you doing this?"

Itachi doesn't reply and I'm not surprised. Too tired to argue I let out a sigh. Tomorrow I'll get answers, for now I'll just sleep. I get on the other side of the bed.

"Try anything Uchiha and I will castrate you," I say then lay down.

Though I'm tired I keep myself in a light sleep, but throughout the whole night Itachi does nothing. He left the chair once leaving the room for a few minutes and I watch him walk back in and sit back down in the chair. Not once does he move.

**-Yume's POV-**

My eyes flutter open. I got to move only to find out that I can't. For a moment I start panicking because I can't feel anything nor move. After about fifteen minutes I start to feel my limps again and one by one I'm able to move them. It takes about another fifteen minutes before I can move all of my limps. With the ability to move again I look over to see a chair sitting next to my bed. I remember having that chair in the far corner.

"Would you like something to eat," I hear Itachi ask. Looking up I see him leaning against the wall.

My voice feels extremely dry so I nod my head. He moves his hands in a blur and a second later there was another Itachi. I have no clue which one is the real one but I don't bother asking. One of the Itachi leaves the room and I use this time to slowly sit up. It doesn't take long for Itachi (whichever Itachi it is) to come back with food and water. He walks over to me and hands me the tray. With a nod for thanks I greedily drank the water. Within seconds I finish the water and start in on the food. It is probably during this time when the Itachi clone disappears to who knows where.

It takes a few minutes but I finally finish with the food. Placing the tray on the small bedside table I start stretching. I push the covers off and notice that I'm wearing my pajama bottoms. I look at myself confusion.

"Konan had bandaged the wound on your leg," Itachi says.

"Oh," I say.

Slowly, I get out of bed. I look down at the time to see it is a little past noon. My eyes move to the door and my legs refuse to carry me. My hands slightly shake fearing the moment I go down there to see Tobi.

"Thank you for the food and water," I say looking over at Itachi.

He nods in reply and walks over taking the tray. I watch as he walks out the door. Though I want to call him back not wanting to be alone I keep my mouth shut. I look around my room then gather some clean clothes that I change into.

Slowly I force myself to walk to the door. My hand shakes as I place it on the handle. For a few minutes I just stand there staring at the door gathering courage. Taking a deep breath, I twist the handle and open the door. Mayumi has her hand up as if ready to have knocked.

"Hey," I say.

"Yo," she says with a grin. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," I reply.

"Are you sure," she asks.

"Yes," I reply with a small smile.

"Good," she replies giving me a quick hug. "Your boyfriend wouldn't let anyone come visit you."

"Boyfriend," I ask confuse.

"Itachi," she replies with a smirk.

"He is not my boyfriend," I say slightly annoyed, ignoring the strange fluttering feeling in my stomach. "He's just a friend. I told you that is all I feel for him."

"Whatever," she replies rolling her eyes. "Keep denying the facts."

"I will since they're not true."

"Sure," she replies with a chuckle. "Alright, so about your strange behavior from last night; can you explain to me what was wrong?"

"Nothing," I reply shaking my head.

"It couldn't have been nothing," she replies crossing her arms. "I saw a side of you I have never seen before."

"It was just stress," I lie.

"Are you sure," she asks raising a brow.

"Yes," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Just making sure," she says. "Well, I'm going to head for the gym. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Wait, can I come with you," I ask not wanting to stay in the same house as Tobi for the moment.

"Why," she asks slightly confused.

"I figured now would be a good time to go," I reply with a shrug. "Maybe even learn a few moves to defend myself."

"You don't need to worry about defending yourself," she replies with a grin. "You've got me, Itachi and I'm sure Kisame and Ken would help out defending you if possible."

"I can't always rely on someone to defend me," I reply looking down. "No one is going to be there twenty-four seven to do that. None of you will always be around and where does that leave me if I'm alone? Defenseless and that will cause me to get hurt."

"Fine," she replies after a few moments of silence. Slowly I look up at her. "You have a point, so you can come with."

"Thanks," I reply with a smile and give her a quick hug.

Quickly, I grab some sneakers from the back of my closet and put them on. I follow Mayumi downstairs to the living room where everyone is located. Seeing me Tobi jumps up and I jump behind Mayumi.

"We're leaving," Mayumi says.

"Tobi wants to come with."

"No," Mayumi replies. "Now we trust all of you to not destroy the house."

"We fucking won't," Ken says.

"Why can't Tobi come with?"

"I said so that's why," Mayumi replies. "Besides, it's a girl's day out for spending so much time with you guys. Konan do you want to come with?" That whole thing was a lie, but asking Konan to come with covers it up well.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come with," Konan replies.

"Alright let's go," Mayumi says and starts dragging me to the door.

"Bye everyone," I say trying to act normal.

There is a chorus of farewells. Konan and I follow Mayumi to her car and get inside. Konan takes the passenger while I take the backseat.

"So where are we going," Konan asks as Mayumi pulls out of the driveway and start driving.

"We're going to the gym," Mayumi replies. "I lied about it being a girl's day. Truthfully, I really didn't want Tobi to come with or anyone else besides Yume at the time. However, Tobi would probably have kept bugging so that's why I lied and to keep up with it I asked if you wanted to come with. If you want, I'll drop you off at a spa if you don't want to come to the gym."

Konan nods for a moment. A minute later she says, "I'll come to the gym, it's been a while since I trained."

"Want to help Yume learn some moves to defend herself?"

"If Yume doesn't mind I'll help," Konan replies.

"I don't mind," I reply.

"It's settled then," Mayumi says and turns on the radio.

We spend the entire day at the gym. Half the time was spent on working out and the other half on actually training me some defense moves. We'd take a break a quick break every so often mostly for my benefit since I never done this before. When we got home, I grabbed a banana a glass of milk then headed to my room. I was so exhausted that it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next day my entire body was sore. I refuse to leave my room but came out in the end only to stay on the couch so Mayumi came to give me food and drinks. She apologized and said that she shouldn't have allowed me to overwork myself. I told her not to worry about it and that we should go again tomorrow, which we did and did the same thing as the day before.

It was a way for me to learn to defend myself but mostly to stay away from Tobi as well as Itachi. Every time Itachi was around I would get this weird fluttery feeling inside my stomach. My heart would do these weird crazy beating. Heck, all he had to do was walk in the room and my stomach and heart would start acting up. It was confusing and a bit scary, which is why I refuse to say a word to anyone about it hoping that it will eventually go away on its own.

As of now, Ken is making soup while Mayumi is out buying a bunch of juice. Hidan had gotten sick and within a day he spread it to the rest of the Akatsuki. Ken says it's because Hidan is an idiot and doesn't know how to sneeze or cough correctly.

I gather bowls and place them near Ken as he finishes the soup. I help him place the soup in each bowl and when we finish Mayumi walks into the kitchen carrying four bags.

"Got the juice," she says placing the bags down on the table.

"I'll get the cups," I reply and go to gather the cups.

"So who is going to take care of whom," Mayumi ask as I place the cups on the table. I help her fill each on with orange juice.

"Well one of us is going to have to take care of an extra person," I say.

"Seeing as each room has three of them that mean we'll just do it that way," Mayumi says.

"I'll fucking get the room my son is in."

"I'll take the room with Kakuzu," Mayumi quickly says.

"That fucking means that Yume you'll fucking be taking care of Itachi, Pein, Kisame and Konan," Ken says with a grin.

"What," I ask slightly nervous.

"You heard," Mayumi says all too cheerfully.

"Fucking off to treat the fucking sick," Ken says as he gather's three bowls placing them on a tray.

"Wait," I say.

"Deal with it," Mayumi says as Ken walks out the room.

"But…."

"Yume just do this," Mayumi says as she starts assembling her tray.

I let out a sigh as she also leaves the room. Walking over to the counter I place the last four bowls of soup on a tray. Carefully, I make my way out of the room and upstairs. Reaching the room with the ones I have to take care of I knock on the door.

"I brought some soup," I say. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Come in," I hear Pain say.

I open the door and walk in. All three males are lying down in their bed. Pein sits up as I slightly close the door. Kisame looks like he's sleeping. Itachi also sits up but it looks like he's having a little trouble breathing. I beat down the strange feelings and walk farther into the room.

"Here you go," I say walking over to Pein first and hold out the tray.

"Thank you," he says taking a bowl and spoon.

"You're welcome," I reply.

"Damn Hidan," Kisame moans out sounding stuffy.

He then reaches for some tissues and sneezes. Walking over to him I wait for him to finish his sneezing fit then hold the tray for him. He sits up and also grabs a bowl and spoon. With a nod I walk over to Itachi. I bite down on my lower lip as he coughs for a moment then takes a ragged breath.

"I'll be back with some medicine and juice for you guys," I say as Itachi gets a bowl and spoon. "If things get worse…we'll take you to…the doctors."

"We'll be fine," Pein says. "It's just the common cold."

"Okay," I say looking at all three of them.

"We'll be better in no time," Kisame says with a grin before having another sneezing fit.

"Get better soon," I say as I look at all three of them.

Turning around, I walk out of the room and close the door. I head to my room where Konan is and push the door open. It looks like Konan is sleeping, so I go and place the tray down on the bedside table. I walk back out of the room to see Mayumi storming out of the other room.

"I'm letting that damn Lollipop suffer," Mayumi yells.

"What's wrong," I ask walking over to her.

"I want Yume-chan to take care of me," Mayumi says using a high-pitched voice. "Tobi won't shut up and accept the soup," she then says using her normal voice.

"I'm fine taking care of the four I have," I say quickly.

"Yeah, that's why I just left his soup in there and told him if he doesn't eat it then he can stay sick longer and suffer for all I care."

"You really said that," I ask.

"I also mention that I would drill another hole in his mask and force the soup down him," she says with a smirk.

Usually I would get on Mayumi's case about being violent but this time I have nothing to say. I'm not even sure if I should say anything. Considering what Tobi has done to me, but then yet again it doesn't make it right. I'm confused if I should say anything or not. If I don't then in a way I'm stooping down to that level and that isn't me, but if I do it just wouldn't feel right.

"Try not to be too violent," I say with a sigh. I have no idea what else I should say.

"Don't worry, it was just a threat," Mayumi says putting her arm around my shoulder as we start walking downstairs.

"Did they fucking take the soup," Ken asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"It's no longer with us," Mayumi replies.

"That's a fucking yes," he says with a grin. "That's fucking good, they should fucking be better in about two days."

"I hope so," I reply as I grab another tray and place the glasses of juice on it. "I'll be back, I promised them juice and medicine."

"Take your fucking time," Ken says with a grin.

"I'm going to let Tobi suffer before he gets any juice," Mayumi says as I walk out and once again head back upstairs.

First I go to the bathroom to grab the medicine and another box of tissues. I then go back to their room and knock on the door. Pein once again invites me in.

"Back with juice and medicine as promised," I say walking in.

"You can put the medicine in our juice," Pein says.

"Okay," I reply and set the tray down on the dresser. I measure out equals amount of the medicine and place it in each cup then I start handing them the juice. "Here's another box of tissues as well," I say placing it down.

"Thanks Yume," Kisame says.

"It's not a problem," I say with a small smile and walk out.

"Yume someone is fucking here to see you," Ken says just as I step out the room.

"Who is it," I ask as I follow him downstairs.

"I don't fucking know," he replies as we reach the bottom step.

"Hello Yume," I hear someone say shyly.

Looking over I see Ayako standing in the middle of the room. Her dark brown hair has white highlights and half of it is up in a ponytail while the other half is down reaching chest length. She has the same blue eyes as me and she gives a very small smile. She's wearing a short sleeve paint splattered shirt with torn jeans that has smears of paint and sneakers.

"Ayako," I shout happily rushing over to my cousin and give her a hug.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It had taken me awhile to get the first three pages done; they were a pain in the ass. However, once I got to about the fourth page things started rolling and then you had this lovely long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also as promised Sasori's future lover has entered.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing/commenting, adding this to their favorites and/or alerts. It means a lot to me.**

**There was something else I wanted to say, but I have forgotten. It must have not been that important. Anyways, Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own any and all OCs, random places and the plot that I have created. Everything else that may have been mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. Once again thank you. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter; until next time. ^.^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Quick note and then you can read the story. I have started a new story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1. The first chapter will be posted tomorrow so be on the lookout for it. The title of the story is: Among the Damned: Dummy's Guide to Living (or Surviving) with Ninjas.**

**Chapter 22**

**~I Dare You~**

Ayako slightly chuckles as she hugs me in return. After about a moment I pull away and hold her at arm length. She gives a smile and I smile in return.

"Look at how much you've grown," I say. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she replies.

"Hey what about me," Mayumi ask walking over.

"I didn't miss you at all," Ayako replies.

"You may have grown but you haven't changed," Mayumi says with a slight pout while crossing her arms. "After everything I've done for you you're still treat me so mean."

"It's not like you don't do the same thing to people," Ayako says with a small smile.

"You got that right," Mayumi says with a smirk and puts her arm around the both of us.

"It seems like you haven't changed much either," Ayako comments. "However, I did miss you but just a smudge."

"Of course I haven't changed," Mayumi says her smirk turning cocky. "I've missed you too."

"When do I fucking get introduced," Ken asks causing all of us to turn to him.

"Oh," Ayako says then quickly hides behind me.

"Ken this is my cousin Ayako," I reply with a chuckle then smile. "Ayako this is Ken."

"Nice t-t-to meet y-you," Ayako stutters out not leaving her hiding spot.

"Still shy around people," Mayumi says. "Wait until you meet Tobi."

"No," I say with an authoritative tone. "I don't want Tobi anywhere near her."

"Okay," Mayumi says slightly raising a brow. Ayako looks at me confused. She tugs on my sleeve mouthing if I'm alright. I only nod my head in reply.

"Well Ayako it's fucking nice to meet you too, and you're fucking cute," Ken says.

"Whoa she's too young for you," Mayumi says with a glare.

"I fucking said she was fucking cute, not that I would fucking be disloyal to my wife and fucking do some messed up fucking shit like that," Ken says with a glare back.

"Anyways," I say rolling my eyes. "Why are you here? Not that I'm upset, I'm very happy to see you it's been almost four years."

"Well it's b-b-because…d-d-didn't you g-get the call" Ayako stutters. She's always been shy when there are people around she doesn't know.

"I didn't get any phone calls," I reply.

"Oh," she replies. "Well a-a-auntie Kaida and u-uncle Akihiko s-said that you w-were taking care o-of some k-kids and that m-maybe I could c-c-come here until m-my mother felt b-better."

"Oh has her health declined again," I ask worried about my aunt. Ayako nods in reply. "Well I have no problem with you staying, but uh you need to know some things first."

"Is it a-a-about the children," she asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "Follow me."

Mayumi and Ken go into the kitchen as Ayako and I head upstairs. As we pass one of the rooms I hear Hidan swearing about this is all Mayumi's fault. Does he really have to blame everything on her? Ayako looks at the door with wide eyes and I grab her hand pulling her to my room.

Inside my room I notice Konan is awake sitting up in bed and eating the soup. She looks up as we enter. I smile at her and she gives a questioning look towards Ayako before turning to cough.

"Would you like me to get you some juice," I ask once Konan finishes coughing.

"I'm fine with the broth," she replies.

"I want you to meet my cousin," I say as I slightly pull Ayako out of hiding from behind me. "Her name is Ayako, she's shy around strangers."

"Hello," Konan says with a small smile. "I'm Konan; it's nice to meet you."

"Nice t-to meet you t-too," Ayako replies.

"Okay," I say clapping my hands together. "Remember those kids that my parents told you I was taking care of?" Ayako nods in reply. "This might sound crazy, but please keep an open mind. Konan is one of the kids that I was taking care of, but it turns out that those kids were actually adults and on Halloween something happen to cause them to turn back to their adult forms and Ken also came into the picture. They are all from a different world."

Ayako looks at me slightly nodding. I stand there waiting for some sort of reaction. Instead she looks over at Konan who nods at her as if confirming the truth of my words. I walk over to the bookshelf to pull down my grandmother's book. Opening it, I pull out the letter that I read. Shutting the book I place it back then walk over to Ayako handing her the letter. She takes it, her eyes start darting across the paper as she reads what's on there. When she finishes, she hands me back the letter and I place it in my pocket for now.

"That is totally cool," Ayako suddenly says with a grin. She turns to Konan and I can see some of the shyness returning. "Um…what's y-your world like? What k-kind of c-creatures lives th-there?"

"Ayako calm down," I say before she can ask any more questions. Konan just chuckles before breaking into a cough. "Konan along with the others are sick. Maybe when they're all feeling better you can ask them the questions. Right now Konan along with everyone else needs all the rest they can get."

"Oh," Ayako says looking down shuffling her feet. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine," Konan says.

"Yeah," I say patting Ayako on the back with a smile. "You can meet the others as soon as they get better."

Ayako nods then looks up. "How m-m-many are there and w-w-where am I g-going to sleep?"

"There are a total of eleven," I reply. "As for the sleeping arrangements, I'm sure you can share Mayumi's room with her." I then turn to look at Konan. "I'll be back with some medicine."

I walk out with Ayako holding the bottom of my shirt as she follows me. Sixteen years old and she can still act like a child when she is shy. I think it's cute. In the bathroom I grab the medicine.

"Yume," Ayako speaks up. I turn to her letting her know she has my attention. "How are you going to tell your parents when they come home? How long are those people staying here?"

"I'm not sure how I'll tell them," I reply looking down for a moment. Then I look back at her smiling. "I'll probably have to tell them the truth. As for your other question, they can stay as long as they need to stay until they're able to go back home."

"How long have they been here?"

"They've been here for a while now," I reply thinking. "Almost two months now."

"So it may be a while before they're able to go back home?"

"Yeah," I reply with an unsure smile.

Over the time they've been here I've gotten to know them. Though I'll be happy when Tobi is gone, I don't think I'll be happy to see the others leave. Though I haven't really gotten close to many of them; in fact some of the members I hardly know. Every once in a while I talk with the other members but not much is said. Though I look at Konan like another mother figure, I'm unsure how I feel about Pein since not much has been spoken between the two of us. However, I think he would be great for Konan and I guess he's sort of another father figure.

Kisame, well he's like an older brother I wish I had. He can be very serious and scary at times. Other times he's funny and can be nice. Zetsu, well he's okay along with Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu since I hardly talk to them. Itachi, well he's just a friend and I would like to get to know him better. I just wish the stupid weird fluttering feeling would go away whatever it is. And Hidan, I guess he's alright; he kind of reminds me of Mayumi except he swears and is religious.

"Well I need to get this back to Konan," I say. "If you're hungry you can get some food. Ken would be ecstatic to cook something."

"I'll stick with you," she replies.

I nod with a smile then walk out of the bathroom. Back in my room (Ayako stays standing outside the room) I hand the medicine to Konan. She takes it then places it down on the bedside table. I grab the tray and walk out of the room. Ayako follows me downstairs into the kitchen. Immediately Mayumi and Ken stop talking. Shrugging I go place the stuff in the sinks.

"Ken do you think you can cook something for the rest of us," I ask.

"Fuck yeah," Ken replies with a grin jumping out of his seat and rushes to the stove. Ayako covers her mouth and chuckles. She then looks around the kitchen.

"So Ayako," Mayumi says as my cousin and I take a seat at the table. "I've got some interesting news for you."

"What," she asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yume dearest has got a date in two days," Mayumi replies.

"With the wrong fucking guy," Ken adds.

"Oh come on," I say letting my head drop to the table. "Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Itachi."

"One day you'll fucking see," Ken says. "You two look fucking cute together. Plus I fucking think you would fucking make a perfect couple."

"I wouldn't say perfect," Mayumi says. "But he's got my approval."

"Hold up," Ayako says sounding confuse. "Who is Yume going out on a date with? Who is Itachi? And when did any guy ever get your approval?"

"Itachi is one of the many people from the other world that you'll meet but is sick right now," I reply.

"I gave my approval when he helped Yume out," Mayumi replies.

"Yume is going out on a fucking date with a guy named Felix. I don't fucking like him, and most of the others here don't fucking like him as well."

"I don't see what all of you have against him," I say lifting my head off the table. "He's a good guy."

"He ruined my Halloween party," Mayumi says. "I only get a chance to throw that once a year. He had caused you to get hurt. Sometimes I swear he's trying to put a wedge in our friendship. He may act like a gentleman around you but he acts like a total jerk to everyone so that just screams he's up to something and will most likely hurt you. He acts like he's better than everyone and I got more to add to that list."

"Sounds like a male version of you," Ayako says with a chuckle.

"Hell no," Mayumi shouts. "I'm nothing like him. Plus Yume knows I don't do any pretending of who I am."

"There's fucking more to add to that list I'm fucking sure," Ken says as he's starts cooking whatever he's making. "However, I don't fucking see him every day, but all I fucking know is the few fucking times I seen him I had fucking warning bells going off in my fucking head."

"See," Mayumi says. "No one trusts him but you Yume and probably his screwed up friends."

"I've never met the guy so I'm not judging him," Ayako says. "However, I think you should let Yume do what she wants. If she wants to date the guy go ahead."

"When you fucking meet him you won't be fucking saying that."

"Yume should go out on a date with Itachi," Mayumi replies slumping down in her chair with a glare.

"Itachi is the first person I want to meet when everyone starts getting better," Ayako says placing her cheek in her hand. "If he has Mayumi's approval than I got to see him for myself."

I sigh shaking my head. Turning to Mayumi I speak up to change the subject. "You're going to have to share your room with Ayako."

"Sure that's not a problem," Mayumi replies.

"I'm going to go see if everyone is done with their soup," I say standing up.

"Oh fuck no don't fucking worry about the dishes. I'll fucking get them later."

"It is fine I don't mind going to get them," I reply.

"No you fucking sit down. The food is almost fucking done."

"Okay," I reply sitting back down.

"He doesn't like when people miss his food," Mayumi says to Ayako.

"I see," she replies with a nod.

A few minutes later Ken places food down on the table for us. It is homemade hamburger helper that's be reheated. We say thanks and start eating. No one talked while eating which is sort of weird but I guess it's because everyone else is sick. When we finished Ken left to go get the dishes from upstairs.

"So," I say as I go fill the sink up with water to do the dishes. "What have you been doing all this time," I ask my cousin.

"I graduated from school," she replies. "With the way mom's health has been getting worse dad had to pull a few strings for me to take my exit exam to see if I was ready for graduation. We wanted her to see me graduate before…."

"I understand," I reply. "Do the doctors still not know what's wrong with her?"

"Her sickness is still a mystery to them," Ayako replies as she starts helping with the dishes.

"How about when we get some free time," Mayumi says from behind us. "We go to visit your mom. I'm sure she'll be happy to see Yume."

"I'll have to ask my dad," Ayako replies. "He stays home a lot to take care of her."

"I hope she gets better," I say giving my cousin a hug.

"I hope so to," she replies giving a hug in return. Pulling away she asks, "What about you? Have you gone for your doctor's appointment? You're still in remissions right?"

Turning away I look back at the dishes and start washing. There's no way I can tell her the truth. I don't want to put any more worry on her plate. Plus Mayumi is in the room.

"I'm fine," I reply turning to look at her with a small smile.

"That's good," she replies with a grin as she dries the dishes that I have washed and rinse. I nod in reply.

"Okay I'm fucking back," Ken says walking into the room. He walks over and places the dirty dishes next to the sink. "Hidan was being a fucking crybaby like always when he's fucking sick."

"I'll go take care of that," Mayumi says with a smirk. "Give him a reason to be a crybaby."

"No it's fucking fine it gives me something to fucking use against him," Ken replies with a grin.

"Who is Hidan," Ayako asks me in a whisper. "Is he also from the other world?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He is Ken's son. Mayumi calls him Old Man and gets into a lot of fights with him."

"That sounds like her," Ayako replies with a chuckle.

"This fucking sucks that there's no one to fucking make fun of," Ken says with a pout.

"You mean you can't make fun of Old Man?"

"It's fucking funny to see his reaction."

"Is he always like that," Ayako asks.

"I guess you can say he's like this all the time," I reply thinking. "He's normally really happy and grinning though sometimes he pouts. He loves shopping, cooking, romance movies, going to the spa and probably other stuff I don't know. He's also kind of perverted."

"He really has a wife," Ayako asks looking at Ken.

"That's what he says," I reply with a chuckle. "Mayumi had brought up his sexuality and he did not act happy about it. He told her that he was a manly heterosexual."

"That's kind of funny," Ayako replies with a laugh.

"He's cool," I say with a smile finishing the dishes. "He's like a really cool fun uncle."

"I don't know him that well," she replies.

"I'm surprised you're not stuttering around him."

"Oh that," she says. "I'm not quite sure why that is, but he seems like a pretty decent guy and all that jazzy stuff."

"So since you graduated high school early are you going to start college in the spring," I ask as I hop onto the counter to sit.

"I think I'll just take a year off," she replies drying the rest of the dishes and putting them away.

"You're still going to go to that art school?"

"Yeah," she replies with a grin. "What about you, what are you going to do for college? Have you even figured out what you wanted to do for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know yet," I reply thoughtfully. "However, I think I might go to college to be an interpreter/translator. I do well in English class, and since my parents travel because of their work I know some French, German and a tiny bit of Spanish. I enjoy learning new languages so I guess why not get a job for it."

"Whatever," she replies with a smile. "Good luck with all of that."

"Good luck with your art," I reply as she puts the last dish away. "Oh, when Sasori and Deidara feel better you should talk to them. They're artist and get into arguments about who has the correct view of art, but I'm sure you can talk to them."

"Really," she asks her eye lighting up. "That's awesome, now I'm excited."

"I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out about them being from a total different world."

"Hmph, like that stuff actually matters. It's totally cool that there from some different world. Besides our family is kind of weird so there's no reason I should be freaked out about them. I wish Granny Kaede was alive to be here and witness this awesome event."

"I'm sure she would have been happy to see it," I say smiling. "She probably would turn it into a story."

"Well she did enjoy writing," Ayako replies with a nod.

"I wonder where Mayumi and Ken are," I ask finally noticing that the two of them aren't in the room.

"They left the room talking about some sort of operation," she replies with a shrug.

"Okay," I reply slightly confused.

"I'm going to go put my stuff up," Ayako says pushing away from the counter.

I nod and watch her leave the room. With nothing else better to do, I jump off the counter to go check on the people I have to take care of. In the living room I see Mayumi and Ken sitting on the couch talking in hush voices. Okay they're obviously planning something. With a shrug, I just continue upstairs.

When I get to the room I knock on the door. After a moment there's no reply so I knock again. Once again there's no reply. So I slowly start opening the door.

"I'm coming in," I call out softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Wait a moment," I hear Itachi say before he starts coughing.

I freeze halfway in and halfway out looking down at the ground. Biting on my lip with worry I wait for him to say something, but he just keeps coughing. With a quick debate with myself that didn't last very long I walk into the room looking up. I see Itachi out of his bed shirtless with his pajama pants on and I push down the blush that threatens to make appearance. He's leaning against one of the dressers as he coughs.

"You should be in bed," I quickly say rushing towards him.

I place one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his wrist. He turns his head away and coughs a few more time then takes a few shuddering breaths. I slightly pull on him trying to move him back to his bed but he doesn't budge.

"You were supposed to wait a moment," he says after getting his breathing into a sort of normal breathing pattern, but I can still here the shuddering.

"It sounded like you were hacking your lungs up," I say with a frown. "I got worried."

"I'm fine," he replies moving away from me causing me to drop my hands to my side.

I look at him, my frown deepening. Shaking my head I say, "That's a lie."

He looks at me but doesn't say anything. I bite down on my lower lip. With a sigh I shrug my shoulders.

"You're sick just like everyone else that does not make you fine," I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Plus the way you were coughing sounds a lot different than how the others have been coughing. Now you need to get back to bed and rest or you'll get even sicker."

He sighs closing his eyes. "I'll get back to bed if you can get me a glass of water."

"You promise," I ask tilting my head just slightly.

He nods in reply. I give him a smile even though he doesn't see with his eyes still close; I turn around and rush out of the room. Rushing to the kitchen I almost bump into Mayumi. She catches me before I fall flat on my face and gives me a moment to steady myself.

"Thanks," I say to her with a smile.

"What are you rushing about for," she asks.

"Getting water for Itachi so he can go back to bed," I reply grabbing a cup.

I place a couple of ice cubes into the glass then fill it with water. She starts laughing and I look at her confused. She shakes her head then walks over to the fridge.

"Don't worry about me," she calls over her shoulder. "Just go put your boyfriend to bed."

"Stop calling him that," I groan as I turn the water off. "He is not and will not be my boyfriend. It is just friendship. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You can tell me that as many times you want," she replies pulling out a can of Coke. "It won't make a difference."

I glare at her then shrug my shoulders. Without another word I walk out of the kitchen. I rush back up to the room. Entering the room I notice Pein and Kisame are sleeping. Itachi is sitting down on his bed. He looks paler than usual and I really hope he starts feeling better. He looks up at me and I smile at him.

I walk over and hand him the water. He takes it then starts drinking the water. I take a step back waiting by looking around so not to look at him. A moment later I hear him clear his throat and I look back at him.

"Thanks," he says handing me the cup.

Taking it I say, "You're welcome. Now lie down and go to sleep. No more getting up out of bed unless you absolutely need to."

He only nods and lies down on the bed. I resist the urge to pull the covers over him. Giving him one last smile I check on the other two occupants breathing. With a nod I walk out of the room closing the door behind me.

"Yume I need a hammer," Mayumi says walking over to me.

"Why," I asks as Ayako walks out of the room she is now sharing with Mayumi.

"Tobi won't stop his complaining about who he wants to be looking after him," she replies than glares down the hallway for a moment. She looks back at me and continues speaking. "I threaten him if he didn't shut up I would take a hammer to him. He didn't listen so now I need a hammer."

"Yep," Ayako says. "You're still violent."

"Damn straight someone has to be around here," Mayumi replies.

"I don't know where the hammer is," I reply honestly.

"I'll ask Old Man I'm sure he might know," Mayumi says then turns and starts walking to the room where Hidan is staying.

"Why would he know," I ask.

"So he could probably use it as a weapon against me," Mayumi calls out. "It's what I would do."

Ayako and I follow Mayumi. She gets to the bedroom door and starts banging on it. Without waiting for a reply she pushes it open. Ayako and I stay in the doorway as she walks in over to Hidan's bed.

"Oi, Old Man I know you're awake! You can't fool me," she yells.

"Damn shut the fuck up," Hidan replies holding the pillow over his head.

"Where the hell is the hammer," She asks.

"How should I fucking know," he yells in reply through the pillow though his voice is muffled and sounds hoarse.

"You should know Old Man," she yells throwing her hands in the air.

At this time Hidan removes the pillow of his face and glares at her. His nose looks red and there looks to be bags under his eyes. He just looks like hell with his hair also looking messy and his face looking kind of sweaty.

"What fucking gives you the idea I would fucking know?"

"You would so use it as a weapon against me," she replies rolling her eyes. "It's what I would use against you."

"**Would you shut up**," Zetsu says. "We're trying to get some rest."

"Fuck off," Hidan says to Zetsu then looks back at Mayumi. "Well I don't fucking know where it is, but fucking thanks for the fucking idea. When I get the fucking chance I'll fucking search for it and use it against you."

"Argh, you're useless," Mayumi says.

"You're fucking useless," Hidan replies back.

"That's enough," I say walking into the room. I grab Mayumi's wrist and start dragging her out of the room. "All of you go to sleep and get better. Mayumi stop being a pain to everyone."

I close the door behind us as I pull us out of the room. Hidan's voice immediately gets muffled and it's hard to tell what he is saying. I look at Mayumi with a slight glare.

"Leave him alone," I say pointing my finger at her. She takes a step back. "You can mess with him all you want when he's better."

"Yume has gone in mother mode," Ayako says with a chuckle. "That's cool to see."

"After everything he has done you're going to do that for him," Mayumi asks in disbelief.

Truthfully, at least I know Hidan isn't a fake like Tobi. With Hidan you know what you're going to get and doesn't pretend to be childish. As for Tobi he scares me a lot more than Hidan. However, I can't say this to her.

"You're slate isn't perfectly clean either," I reply.

"Whatever," she replies rolling her eyes. Ayako laughs and I grin at the both of them. "I'll give up the search for the hammer. Tobi better feel lucky. Next time I hope to scare him to death when I bring out the chainsaw."

"Leave the chainsaws alone," I say giving her a slight push on her shoulder.

"Come on, I need something to scare the hell out of people," she retorts.

"That's what Halloween is for and it's over with a long time ago," Ayako says.

"Just let them be, so they can sleep," I say as I start pushing Mayumi to the stairs. "When everyone is better you can bring out the chainsaw if you want, but no killing and getting blood anywhere."

"My cousin is permitting violence the world must be coming to an end!"

"I have to agree," Mayumi says as the three of us walk down the stairs.

"I would rather there not be any violence, but it is unavoidable."

"That's good news," Ayako says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah okay," I say rolling my eyes.

The rest of the day Ken and Mayumi watched some action movies. They were hardly paying attention as they whisper whatever plans they had with each other. I spent my time watching Ayako start drawing an exact replica of the kitchen. She had her headphones on listening to her music and allowed me to listen with her.

Dinner was a simple meal of package ramen. Since Ken and Mayumi had left for work and was working overtime. As for the sick people, I reheated the soup as Ken instructed and went to feed it to everyone. Tobi acted like he was happy to see me but I hardly said anything to him. Everyone else seemed grateful for the soup and juice.

Ayako went to bed early. It was around eleven when Ken and Mayumi came back home. There was ramen waiting for them on the table. Ken was a little disappointed at not being able to cook his own dinner but he was thankful that I at least made food for them. What's weird is even though he worked late and most likely did a lot of cooking, he still wanted to cook dinner when he got home. I guess he really loves cooking.

After they finished dinner Ken went to bed. Mayumi stayed up a little longer and we spent some time talking with one another. Afterwards we watched the movie 'The Ring.' It actually scared me but I didn't say anything to Mayumi when the movie finished and she went to bed. I stayed up all night watching the TV to make sure it did nothing. I also checked on the sick members.

Most of my night was taking care of anything they needed. Around the early hours of dawn I lied down on the couch and went to sleep. My sleep was restless but at least I was able to get some sleep.

I wake up in the morning seeing Ayako's face in front of me. She smiles and I smile back as I sit up yawning and stretching. My eyes look over to the wall where the clock is to see it's a little pass noon.

"Mayumi told everyone to not wake you up unless they wanted to feel the wrath of her chainsaw."

"Everyone," I ask confused.

"Yeah, apparently a few people feel better now and are in the kitchen eating lunch. I've stayed hidden from them so far."

"They won't eat you," I say with a chuckle then stop. "Well Zetsu is a cannibal so he might try."

"That is cool and weird," Ayako say with a small smile. "Besides you know how I am with new people."

"Don't worry you got me," I say as I ruffle her hair. She glares at me with a pout and I smile at her. "Have you eaten anything since you've started hiding?"

"All I've had is an apple."

"Well, let's go get you food and introduce you to the people who are in the kitchen."

She holds her hand out for me. Taking it she helps me up off the couch. We head for the kitchen and stand in the entryway. In the kitchen are Mayumi, Ken, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, and Zetsu.

Clearing my throat, I smile and say, "Hey everyone." The talking stops and all eyes look over.

"Yume-chan," Tobi yells but I look at him with a glare. "Why is Yume-chan glaring at Tobi?"

"Because I can," I say with a nod. Turning to look at everyone else I smile. "Anyways, I want you to all meet my cousin Ayako. She's going to be staying with us for a while. So be nice and introduce yourself."

"Hi m-my name is S-Suzuki A-Ayako," my cousin says as she clings onto the back of my shirt and looks down.

"Why is she stuttering," Tobi asks tilting her head.

"Because she allowed too," I reply as I get in a protective stance in front of her.

"She's like that around new people she meets," Mayumi says. "Give her time and boom any and all shyness will be gone."

"Y-you may all c-c-call me A-Ayako," my cousin says as she looks up for a moment then looks down.

"Hello Ayako-chan I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy," says the man as he holds out his hand. Ayako just looks at it then up at his face. She narrows her eyes slightly. "Is there something wrong with Tobi's face Ayako-chan?"

"So th-that's y-your f-face and n-not an m-mask? How d-do you e-eat without a m-mouth?"

"Oh no this is Tobi's mask," Tobi replies. "Tobi takes his mask off to eat."

"Do y-you talk like th-that all th-the time?"

"Yes Tobi does," he says it after about a moment as if pretending to think. I wanted to call him a liar but I keep my mouth shut.

"Okay that's it Tobi let her meet the others," I say grabbing my cousin's hand and walk into the kitchen even more. I can feel his eye follow us as we walk over to the table.

"You fucking mean we have another fucking nice person to fucking deal with," Hidan asks.

"Shut up Old Man," Mayumi yells with a smirk. Ayako can be devious sometimes but that's usually when she gets pissed off. Actually Ayako has more of an 'I don't care' attitude once people have been around her for a while.

"As you know," I say to my cousin. "That is the infamous Hidan that I told you about." Ayako covers her mouth as she chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan says with a glare still talking to Mayumi.

"I want to see you try to make me," Mayumi says standing up as she pushes her chair back.

"I fucking will," Hidan says as he does the same.

"Fuck yeah fights," Ken yells. "I fucking bet Mayumi will fucking win."

"Stop always fucking betting against me fucking asshole," Hidan yells glaring at his father.

"Fuck no, last time I fucking bet on you, I fucking lost, I've learned my fucking lesson well. You fucking suck."

"I will fucking kick your fucking ass too," Hidan says about to lean over the table.

"Hidan that's enough sit down," Pein says in his commanding voice. "The others are still sick and need their rest. You being loud and starting fights will not help them any."

"I don't fucking care about them," Hidan says.

"I will make you care Old Man," Mayumi says as she stands up straight. "I will find some way to get you so sick you will be crying for your mom. Then when you have a hard time moving because you have no strength from being sick I'll bring out the chainsaw and laugh as you try to feebly escape."

"You can fucking try but that will never fucking happen," Hidan says turning back to her.

By this time Kisame starts laughing. Ayako has a grin on her face seeming to enjoy what's happening. Pein looks like he's about to beat Hidan to a pulp. Kakuzu shakes his head muttering under his breath about Hidan being a baka.

"Okay that's it Old Man let's take this outside," Mayumi says as she starts heading for the door.

"You're fucking on bitch," Hidan says following her.

"Killing is not permitted," Pein yells.

"I have to fucking go watch this," Ken says as he goes to watch.

Turning to Ayako she shakes her head but turns to me with a grin. Ayako doesn't fight but she loves watching other people fight. No idea why, but I think it has to deal with some of Mayumi's influence. Smiling, I walk outside with her and the others.

We watch Hidan and Mayumi fight. They're using moves I don't even know of. All I know is that there is a lot of punching and kicking involved with these cool looking twist of dodging. They actually throw each other around onto the ground or anything else.

Hidan goes to throw Mayumi into the pool but she wraps her legs around him and takes him down into the pool with him. They then continue fighting while still in the pool. Except this time they don't kick each other. They just throw punches or hold the other person down under the water.

Slowly they move the fight out of the pool. Now out of the water they go back to what they were doing before. There are kicks, punches, head-butting; they use their elbows and knees. They actually seem to be evenly matched.

The whole time their taunting each other. Mayumi even laughs and smirks but in a way I've never seen her do before in her other fights. That's when I realize she's just doing this for fun. She's enjoying this; it's nothing more than a game to her. She won't be happy if she loses but in the end I don't think she'll really care.

She's not the only one enjoying the fight. Hidan looks like he's having the time of his life. He does get annoyed when it looks like Mayumi is winning but then it's gone when he starts getting the upper hand and Mayumi starts getting annoyed.

It's constantly like that for a while. One moment Mayumi has the upper hand. The next Hidan does this move out of nowhere and he has the upper hand. Ken and Kisame cheer Mayumi on, probably because it's their way of messing with Hidan. Ayako, she doesn't care she's cheering both of them on and shouts the name of moves of what to do. In the end though Hidan has Mayumi pinned to the ground, face fist in the dirt as he hold her hands behind her back.

"Well bitch," Hidan says with a smirk. "It looks like I fucking won."

"Don't start gloating about it," Mayumi growls out. "Next time I'll kick your ass and win for sure."

"Fuck Hidan, you were supposed to fucking lose," Ken says as he pouts. He pulls out some money and hands it to Kakuzu.

"Fucking whatever," Hidan says as he lets Mayumi go and moves away from her. She quickly gets up and dusts herself off.

"Well since that is over," I say. "We can finish introductions."

"We should have finished them before this started," Pein says turning to face me and my cousin. "My name is Pein and I'm the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Uh…" Ayako blinks then looks down. "C-cool g-group name; it's n-nice to m-meet you."

"Hello little girly," Kisame says with a grin. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, but I would prefer if you just call me Kisame. As long as you don't call me a fish like Tobi then we're on good terms."

"O-okay," Ayako replies confused.

"We are Zetsu. **You look tasty,** but we won't eat you. **Leader won't allow us.** Plus you're Yume's family member. **She's been nice to us, so we won't eat you**."

Ayako's eyes widen for a moment before she grins. For the moment her shyness is gone. It looks like Zetsu made a big first impression on her.

"That was so cool the way you talk like that," Ayako says as she holds out her hand. She doesn't wait for him to hold out his; instead she grabs his hand and starts giving him a handshake. "Do you have a split personality? Is that really your hair and skin color? That is so awesome. You're going down in my book as one of the awesome people."

Zetsu looks kind of shock. So does the other members except for Ken and Mayumi. Ken has a grin on his face finding the situation funny. Mayumi just smiles knowing how my cousin is.

"That's Kakuzu," I say pulling her away from Zetsu before she scares him off. "He loves money so if you give him money he'll be nice to you somewhat."

Ayako nods and gives a small wave to Kakuzu. He only grunts in reply. "Okay I'm ready to eat now," she whispers in my ear.

"She is fucking weird," Hidan says looking at Mayumi.

"Shut the hell up," Mayumi says to him glaring. "Do you want to have another round because I'll win for sure? Besides you're the one who is weird around here."

"I'm not fucking weird you are," Hidan yells back. "Fuck yeah let's have another fucking round."

"You asked for it," Mayumi says and then lunges at Hidan.

I roll my eyes as I take Ayako with me to the kitchen. Tobi is sitting at the table and looks up when we walk in. I slightly glare at him as I keep a hold of my cousin's hand and pull her over to the cabinets.

"What would you like to eat," I ask as I let go of her hands and open the cabinets.

"Grilled f-f-fish and ch-chips if y-you have any," she replies.

"I'm sure Ken would be happy to cook the fish," I reply as I pull down a bag of chips. Turning around I hand the small bag of chips to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she says with a small smile.

"Not a problem," I reply with a smile, but my smile disappears when Tobi appears next to us.

"Will Ayako-chan be Tobi's friend," he asks his voice a little deeper than before. Ayako seems to realize this to because she looks up at him with her eyebrow raised. It must be the artist in her who picks up on details some other people miss.

"Are y-you going th-th-through puberty," she asks.

"Why does Ayako-chan ask that," Tobi asks as he slightly tilts his head.

"Your v-voice went down b-b-by half an octave," she replies with a shrug. The whole not caring act might have been good if she didn't stutter.

"Oh, no Tobi isn't going through puberty," Tobi answers. "Is Ayako-chan scared?"

"Okay that's enough," I say standing in front of my cousin glaring at Tobi. He emits this aura of amusement. "You'll leave my cousin alone." His visible eye flashes red and the amusement turns to anger quick. Ayako seeming to sense this grabs my shirt and starts tugging on it.

"Tobi isn't doing anything wrong."

I glare at him. It's my silent way of telling him I dare him to try something and to hurt my cousin. He takes a step back and tilts his head in another direction. The aura of anger turns to amusement again.

"What's wrong Yume-chan," Tobi asks as if taunting me.

Taking a step forward I get into his face as best as I can since he's a bit taller than me. With a hiss I say, "You can beat the living hell out of me, threaten me and whatever else fits your fancy. However, if you lay a single finger on her I will have no problem hurting you. She is not to be messed with at all." What almost came out of my mouth is the word killing, but that's not me so I pushed that word away. I continue to glare at him and I just get the feeling he is smirking behind his mask.

"My Yume you have been getting brave theses pass few days," he whispers in his normal voice. "Don't worry I won't do anything to your cousin."

The way he says it makes it sound like he is letting the word yet just silently hang in the air. Taking a step back I grab Ayako's hand and head back outside. Whispering in my cousin's ear I say, "No matter what, make sure you're never alone with Tobi."

Ayako nods in reply. She looks at me with a question look on her face but I shake my head. It is my way of telling her that I can't give her a reason but that she should trust me. She nods with a smile understanding what I mean.

"So I guess Itachi is still sick," she quietly ask me.

"Yeah, but you'll meet him soon I'm sure." She nods with a smile.

"Hey Ken," Ayako calls out. "Can you make me some grilled fish?"

"Fuck yeah," Ken says turning away from the fight. "I'll fucking start it now."

He runs off into the house and I smile. Guess he loves cooking more than watching his son fight. I sigh rubbing my forehead knowing I'm going to be wasting a lot of energy to keep Tobi away from Ayako. But it's worth it to keep her safe. I won't let anyone hurt her.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**That's the end of chapter 22. Don't worry Ayako will be meeting Sasori next chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this long chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be even longer.**

**As I mentioned before the story start that I'm working on a new story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1. The title is called Among the Damned: Dummy's Guide to Living (or Surviving) with Ninjas. I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. I would like it if you lovely readers checked it out. We're having fun writing this new story, plus there's a crap load of ideas for it.**

**For those who read my story What a Trip I will have it up within a week or two. It's just a story I'm going to be posting once a month, maybe even twice. Also I'll be starting college again soon so I won't have the time to constantly work on it; and this story that you've been reading is my main story, which is why it gets updated a lot more often.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, as well as adding to their favorites/alerts. It makes me very happy to know that people actually like this. So please review/comment because it makes me happy and know that this story is worth all the sweat and headaches I go through for all of you to read this story.**

**Anyways, once again thank you. Masashi Kishimoto obviously owns that Akatsuki otherwise I would have never started this story. Lies, I would have still have this story, it just would be an original story with a crap load of original characters. I own Mayumi, Yume, Ken, Ayako and any other OCs I have created along with any places I created and the plot. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner/s. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**


	24. Chapter 23

Word Count: Over 10k, by far the longest chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**~First Date~**

_I followed my cousin Yume upstairs. While she's carrying a bowl of soup I was holding onto a cup of orange juice. We had given some soup and juice to Konan. She seems to be kind. We then went to give Itachi soup and juice, because Mayumi and Ken said Yume is taking care of him. Finally, after hearing about how he needs to be with my cousin from a few people downstairs, I got to meet him. I won't make any true decision until after he's sick and I know him better._

_We came to a stop at one of the many doors. Holding the bowl with one hand, Yume knocked on the door. Never meeting this Itachi before, I slightly hid behind my cousin nervous. I know I'm shy and sometimes it takes a while for me to become outgoing after knowing people, but it is all part of who I am my charm._

"_It's open," came a slightly hoarse reply._

_Yume opened the door and walked in with me right behind her. My blue eyes scanned across the room landing on the man that is sitting up in one of the beds. He was shirtless and I was hoping he was wearing at least something under the covers but I didn't dwell on that thought for long. I observed how his coal eyes landed on me for a few seconds then move to Yume. My cousin gave the infamous Itachi a smile; it's a smile I've never seen her give anyone before, there's something that is behind the smile that makes it different from all of her other smiles._

_He nod in reply before he turned his head slightly and started coughing into his hands though it sounded like he was holding back some of the cough. Immediately I saw Yume's face become consumed by worry as she walked over to his side, probably noticing the fact he was holding back how serious his sickness is. Meanwhile I stood forgotten at the door, but it was okay as I just observed._

"_Are you okay," Yume asked her brow slightly furrowed as she places the bowl down next to the small bedside table and placed her hand on his back. She started moving her hand up and down his back as if trying to help soothe his coughing fit._

"_You're going to be okay," Yume said, though it sounds like she was trying to convince herself._

"_We b-brought you s-s-some soup and j-juice," I spoke stuttering. I slightly winced hating the fact that I always stutter when I'm nervous._

"_Thank you," he replied after his coughing fit ended. His voice sounded distant with a cold edge to it, but I'm sure it can be just soothing and warm if he so choose it to be. _

_Yume picked up the bowl and handed it to him. He had taken it from her and placed it down on his lap. I walked over and placed the cup down on the small table then duck behind Yume. This didn't go unnoticed by him. Yume seemed to have noticed this as well and she once again smiled at him._

"_This is my cousin Ayako," Yume said, smile still intact as she slightly stepped to the side to allow him to see me. My eyes slightly widen and immediately I went to hide behind her with a small squeak. It's not that I'm scared of the guy, I'm just scared of talking and meeting with new people like I've stated before. "Ayako this is Itachi."_

"_H-hi," I stuttered lowering my head allowing my bangs to cover my eyes._

"_Hello," he said then looked away. A small sigh of relief escaped me. With that done and over with I grabbed my cousin's hand and dragged her out of the room. I didn't want to stay in the room any longer than what was necessary._

_There's something about Itachi that can make him a deadly person. So why does some of the people downstairs think he should be with Yume? My cousin is a sweet caring person. Though some people claim that she's naïve for allowing people to take advantage of her, I don't think any of them realize she knows exactly what they're doing…sometimes. She isn't stupid, but she doesn't care if people take advantage of her –to a certain degree- as long as it helps them and helps the world to become a better place. Idealistic, yes; but isn't that something almost everyone on this planet wants?_

_Itachi is going to be an interesting person to watch and maybe I can find out who he is. What type of person he is. After all, just because some of the people downstairs approve of him that doesn't mean I will. I must make the assessment to see if he's good enough for her, even if I do consider it a big feat that he's got Mayumi's approval. So I may take that into some consideration, but right now I don't know him so therefore he isn't good enough until proven otherwise in my eyes._

_~Suzuki Ayako_

_Journal Entry #120_

_Date: 22 November_

I close the journal and place it in my bag of belongings. With a yawn I look over to see Mayumi already asleep and slightly snoring on her bed. Stretching, I reach over and shut of the lamp light next to my bed. Lying down in bed I pull the covers over me and close my eyes.

Tomorrow is Yume's date with some guy named Felix. I have to make sure he's good enough for my cousin as well. Also, I have to find some way to stay away from the masked guy Tobi. If Yume doesn't trust him then I'm not going to question her judgment. Yawning, I let sleep consume me.

**-Ken's POV-**

With a grin a barge into the room Yume and Konan shares. Konan was downstairs finally feeling better, so that left Yume to be in the room alone. I walk over to the bed and shake the sleeping Yume awake.

"What," she slightly groans out as she sits up and opens her eyes.

For a moment I smirk debating if I should make up some lie dealing with Itachi to see her reaction or to tell her the truth of why I'm really here. I have to make sure Yume actually likes Itachi to know that all of my plans with Mayumi to turn the date with Felix into a disaster is worth it.

Yume is still rubbing the sleep in her eyes as she stretches. Removing the smirk on my face to hide my true intentions, I replace it with a slightly sad but mostly worried look. On the inside I'm just bouncing up and down on my feet to see what happens. Doing this does not make me evil, I just have to make sure that the people that I'm trying to pair up with each other actually have feeling for each other. Call it manipulation or whatever you want.

"It fucking seems that Itachi has fucking gotten worse overnight," I say with slight distress and adding a bit sadness to it to make it seem like the whole thing is worse than what it really is.

Truthfully, Itachi is the same as he was yesterday…well he could be better I'm not sure. Taking care of him is Yume's responsibility. I will win this challenge of getting them together. Yeah I know I said I had to make sure they really like each other, but I'm a grown man in his forties –as far as anyone else is concern I'm in my twenties- so I know what I'm talking about when I already know she likes the guy. I'm not sure how Itachi feels yet, but I'll find out eventually, hopefully soon. Ah, I love playing matchmaker and seeing the reactions people get when I mention about the person they have feelings for.

"What," Yume yells as she turns to me with wide eyes while trying to get out of bed.

The process causes her to tumble out of the bed tangled up in her covers. I keep quiet holding back my grin as she struggles for a few seconds to push the covers off. She thin flings them back onto the bed and races out of the room. I giggle and follow after her; this is fun. Besides my beautiful and lovely wife Ame (who I miss dearly and hope she's doing okay) and torturing my son (I really wish he was born a girl) it is things like this that I also live for.

Yume barges into the room Itachi is in (the door bangs against the wall loudly) and I go to stand in the doorway to watch the scene unfold. Itachi is sitting on the edge of his bed looking well like a sick person. He looks up and for a slight second surprise flickers in his eyes then quickly vanishes; only for it to return with slight confusion and shock as Yume rushes over to him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay," Yume asks, the tone of her voice thick with worry as she brings her hand up to his forehead. "What's wrong, what happen? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I can cancel my plans is you need to see a doctor."

I bite down on my lower lip holding back the laughter. With each question she asked she was turning his face side to side and looking into his eyes as if determining to take him to the doctors with or without his consent. He looks slightly taken back with surprise and goes to be speak, but then quickly turns away to cough.

"That's it I'm taking you to the hospital," Yume says.

Already she has made up her mind and heads over to the dresser to get him some clothes. I cover my mouth holding back my chuckles. It's not funny that he's sick, I just find it funny the way she's reacting. Not that I blame her I mean it does sound likes he's hacking up his lungs and that can't be good but I'm not doctor.

Itachi's hand quickly reaches out and grabs hold of her hand before she even takes to steps towards the dresser. For a sick man he sure can move fast. Yume looks at him worried.

"I'm fine," Itachi says after a few seconds of silence.

I remove my hand from my mouth becoming serious as I watch. Yume walks closer to Itachi and then gets down on her knees in from of him and looks him in the eyes. Though she still looks worried her face is stern.

"Do not lie to me Uchiha Itachi," Yume says seriously and for a moment I'm reminded of my wife. Except Ame would glare at me and either hit me upside the head or chase me with her bamboo stick. Though I know when to stop fooling around each time she says my full name.

Itachi for another split second looks shock, probably not having expecting what she just said, and I don't blame him. I'm even slightly shocked wondering when she kind of became like this. Usually she would have let it drop, but then yet again maybe it's because she actually cares for him a lot more than we thought.

Grabbing both his hands she looks down for a second. With a sigh she looks up with a tired expression (not the type of sleep tired but as if fighting something kind of tired) and begins to speak again. "Please don't lie to me at least not about this sickness and I'll…I promise…."

Here voice trails off as she looks away, clearly afraid of saying something. Whatever she's hiding and may about to tell him is something I shouldn't know about. I don't want to leave though, so I continue to stay silent and watch.

Sighing again, she looks at him then lets his hands fall from her grasp as she stands up. "Never mind, do as you please. I have no right to tell or ask you not to lie about such a thing."

The way she says that sentence sounds like there is a hidden meaning to it. I think the words over, as I look at how her shoulders slightly slump over and again the tiredness of fighting something takes over the look in her eyes. Does she lie about something similar? If she does then what is it? It would explain why she would say that last sentence. Look at how much information I've gained by just pretending (or manipulating) her into believing that Itachi had gotten worse overnight. Well, whatever her lie is, I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell us. For now, I know she likes Itachi a lot more than others think.

"Is there something wrong," Itachi asks, probably having caught onto the same thing I caught onto.

"Nothing to worry about," Yume replies; "I'll be fine." Both of us can tell it's a lie, but I keep silent and Itachi raises his brow showing he doesn't believe her. She gives him a smile. "I'll be fine. However, I heard that overnight you had gotten worse. So you're going to have to be taken to the hospital." It's no surprise how she change the subject from being about her back to Itachi.

"I'm fine," Itachi replies. "I just need a little more rest and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," Yume asks worry once again back in her tone as she lifts her hand to his forehead.

"Yes I'm sure," he replies

"Yoo-hoo," I say with a grin and wave catching their attention. "I don't fucking mean to burst any little bubble the two of you may fucking have, but I must fucking start helping Yume get an outfit for her date."

Just because I want her to go on the date with Itachi and not Felix because we all hate him, that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy helping her find the perfect outfit. When me and my small team (the ones that are part of the operation to hook Itachi and Yume up) finally works, then I will be taking her out shopping to get an even better and more perfect outfit. Now I really want to go shopping.

"But…."Yume starts to say, obviously wanting to stay and take care of Itachi.

"No fucking buts," I reply keeping the grin on my face and walk in. "Time to get you fucking ready. First you're going to fucking need a bubble bath. What kind of fucking bubbles do you have?" I start pulling her out of the room and I hold back a laugh as she looks back at Itachi as if silently asking him to help her.

"He'll be fucking fine," I say as I push her towards the bathroom and close the door to Itachi's room. "Now I'm thinking you should fucking use some orange blossom sent bubbles they smell fucking nice."

I give her a small push into the bathroom ignoring protest. Grinning, I make my way back to her room to look at what kinds of outfits she has. Some nice winter colors should be nice. She can go without the make-up. I don't want her to look to fancy that's saved for her date with Itachi that will happen in the future. I will make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do. At this I giggle thinking up of some more plans.

**-Yume's POV-**

I place on the magenta butterfly sequin kimono top, grey denim jeans, along with metallic silver flip-flops. I pick up the coat that Ken must have gotten out of my mother's room. It's a royal court style band collar cute that is dark blue. I place it on leaving it open and walk out of the room down the hallway to the bathroom where Ken waits for me so he can do my hair.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say walking into the bathroom seeing Ken with a grin holding a brush.

"That's fucking great," he replies. "Just fucking stand here and close your eyes and I'll fucking get your hair done."

I nod and do as he says. Every few moments I wince as he brushes my hair. Seeing as I'm keeping my eyes close I have no idea what he's doing to my hair, but it kind of feels like he's just doing a small trial thing to figure out what kind of style he wants to use.

After about ten minutes, Ken tells me I can open my eyes. Slowly, I do as he says. He has made my hair a little curly while having some of it held back with a silver butterfly hairclip. I smile liking the outfit he picked out and the hairstyle.

"Thank you," I say turning away from the mirror to look at Ken.

"Fucking welcome," he replies with a grin. "Next time for your fucking date with Itachi, we're fucking going shopping."

He walks out before I can say anything. With a slight roll of my eyes I look back at the mirror as I let out a sigh. They seriously need to stop talking about the nonsense of me going out on a date with Itachi because it will never happen.

I look down at my hands as part of me gets sadden by that fact while the other part of me is confused. Slowly, I look back up at the mirror. What would it be like if I did go out on a date with Itachi? Great now I'm actually thinking about something like that happening. This really needs to stop.

Taking a deep breath I walk out of the bathroom. As I walk down the hallway I come to a stop at Itachi's room. The door is closed and I just look at it. I take a step to the door raising my hand to knock until the sound of the doorbell (that no one ever uses) starts ringing. With a sigh I take a step back from the door. Why do I even want to see him anyways?

I go to turn around and walk away but then I hear Itachi's voice saying, "You can come in."

Suddenly I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I feel like my cousin as I lower my head a bit to try and hide my face. My stomach feels like it's feeling up with butterflies and my heart really starts beating like crazy. This confuses me, but I try my best to ignore those things as I open the door and walk in.

Looking up I see him slowly sit up in bed. Once again I try to ignore the feelings as they intensify. Taking a deep breath I walk even further into the room towards his bed. What am I doing? Why am I here?

"Hey," I say to him unable to stop the small smile from coming to my face.

He nods then says, "I was expecting Ken to go all out for the outfit."

"Not this time," I reply and now I know part of the reason why I'm here. I want to know his opinion. Why, I've never wanted someone's opinion about any outfits I worn before? "Do you like it?"

"It looks nice," he replies after a moment. Hearing those words really makes me happy and I give him one of my brightest smiles.

"Yume there you fucking are," Ken yells running into the room. I turn to look at him blushing, feeling like I got caught doing something. Ken giggles for a moment then grins. "Felix is downstairs waiting for you."

"Oh…okay I'll be down in a moment," I reply.

"I'll just fucking tell him your busy doing something at the fucking moment," Ken replies with a giggle then literally skips out of the room.

With a sigh I shake my head and turn to Itachi with a small smile. Walking over I try to gently push him back down with one hand while pulling the covers up with the other. He grabs my hands and gives me a gentle push away.

"You need to go," he says and for a moment I frown. Argh, these weird, strange, confusing feelings need to go away before they make me go insane.

"I can cancel the plans," I say concerned. "You're still sick and…."

"I'll be fine," he replies after coughing a few times. "I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure," I ask. "I can have one of the members look after for you while I'm gone if you want."

"Yume," he says his voice sounding stern like steel.

"Okay," I say with a sigh. "I'll go, but get plenty of rest." He nods in reply. "I'll see you later."

Itachi gives a very faint smile. Turning around and ignoring the increase heartbeat and butterflies, I force myself to walk away and out of the room. I head downstairs, and with each step I'm wondering if this is a good idea until finally I reach the living room.

Kisame is standing right in front of Felix at his full height looking down at him as he talks in a hushed voice. Ayako is in the corner with her giant sketch pad probably drawing something, but I notice that she's also watching Felix. Kakuzu is next to her counting money. I think Deidara and Sasori are still in their rooms sick. Pein and Konan are keeping an eye on Felix. Hidan is somewhere only God would know. Mayumi is glaring at Felix while talking privately with Ken.

"Yume-chan," I hear Tobi shout from behind me.

My eyes widen with slight fear and everyone in the room turns to look over at the same time, which is kind of weird. Instead of freezing like I thought I would, my body quickly moves to the side. A second later Tobi flies right by me and lands face fist into the floor. I cover my mouth to hold back my chuckling.

"Yume-chan that hurt," Tobi whines with his stupid act as he sits up and turns to look at me.

"Sorry," I reply with a smile, the lie easily slipping from my tongue. "I just didn't want to get tackled to the floor."

"Hey Yume," Felix calls and I turn to look at him.

I give him a small smile and nod in reply. Ken then walks over and then starts pulling me towards Felix. I get the urge to snatch my arm away and make a run for it. Not because of Tobi, though part of me does want to run from him, but for doing this whole date thing. I've always wanted to go on a date, but for some reason I feel like coming up with an excuse for this date with Felix. Part of me doesn't think it is right that I go out on this date with him. However, I said I would so I'm going to go. Hopefully it will be magical.

"You look…different," Felix says looking me up and down.

Ken –he's standing right beside me- does not seem happy with that comment. Even I don't really like the comment; but then I remember what Itachi said and end up smiling. Itachi's approval means more to me than Felix's approval, which might have to do with the confusing feelings.

"Thanks," I reply with a small shrug.

"She looks pretty," I hear Ayako call out in a defending tone. Looking over I can see she's looking at Felix with a bit of mistrust.

"I meant she looks different in a good way," Felix quickly replies holding up his hands defensively.

"I'm not going to believe you," Mayumi says.

"Well it's the truth," Felix replies glaring towards Mayumi's direction. He then looks at me with a smile. "You do look pretty today."

"Of course she fucking looks pretty," Ken says. "I wasn't going to give her a fucking ugly outfit to wear."

A few people chuckle at Ken's remark. I bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from smiling. Felix looks slightly uncomfortable. Shaking my head I take a step towards Felix wanting to go on the date already, and secretly a part of me wants it to finish quickly.

"I think it's time to head out for the date," I say.

"Yeah," Felix says as he starts heading for the door.

"You better have her home by nine," Kisame says in a warning tone.

"Or we'll get Itachi on you," Mayumi shouts gleefully, which is a surprise because she never says something with glee.

"Fuck yeah I like that fucking idea," Ken shouts.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," Kisame comments.

Turning around I glare at them. "You will leave Itachi alone. He needs his rest and if I find out any of you bother him there will be consequences. Ayako, can you please keep an eye on Itachi and get him anything he might need?"

"I can do that," Ayako replies.

"Thank you," I reply and turn to Felix. "I'm ready to go."

"Okay," he says slightly unsure.

I give him a smile and he nods and starts walking out. With a wave I walk out ignoring Tobi's fake cries as I shut the door behind me. Felix walks me to his red car and opens the door for me. I nod my head in thanks and get in placing the seatbelt on. Within the next few moments he's sitting beside me, his seatbelt on with the car started and he's pulling out of the drive way.

I stare out the window as we drive down the road. Part of me is nervous since this is my first time on a date and so I have no idea what to talk about. Felix doesn't say anything; instead he just fiddles with his radio placing a CD in. Music starts filling the car. The song starts of nice and after a few seconds a voice starts saying something almost as if it's an old radio broadcast then another few seconds the guitars play with a loud heavy sound. Twenty seconds later the singer starts singing in a different language.

Turning away from the window I look at the radio. I close my eyes to better listen to the words. It takes a couple of seconds but I realize that the song is in German. I'm not sure what the song is about or what is being said since I can only pick out a few words that is being sung.

"Who is this," I ask opening my eyes and turning to Felix.

"The band is called Rammstein," he replies. "They're my favorite band."

"That's cool," I reply nodding my head. I've never heard of the band before.

"I listen to a lot of German music," he continues. "It reminds me of home ever since I move away from there at the age of ten."

"You're from Germany," I ask with some enthusiasm.

"Originally I was born and raised there until the age of ten," Felix replies. "However, my dad works for some company and so we had to move to New York. As you know, we moved here to Japan just this year because of my dad's job. I'm not complaining because we get to travel and I met a cool person like you."

He gives me a quick look after his last comment and smiles. Not knowing what else to do I give a smile in return. Seeming happy, he turns his attention back to the road.

"Every year, for eight months my parents travel the world because of their work. One of the countries they stop at every year is Germany."

"That's cool," he replies with another smile. "What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a fashion designer and she uses a new term called sewist. Not only does she design the clothes but she also makes them, that why she uses the term sewist. It combines the words sew and artist. As for my father, he loves food and traveling so he's a food critic that travels."

"Whoa," he says with amazement. "That's really awesome."

"Yeah," I reply with a nod and a shrug.

Silence falls between the two of us and my attention turns back to the window. The music continues to play in the car but I tune it out not really liking it. Of course I won't say anything because Felix is the one driving and it is his car.

After a while I look down at my hands and start twisting them together as I bite down on my lower lip. I ignore the tension between me and Felix and focus on the anxiety for just a moment. I'm hoping that Itachi and Ayako will be fine. Of course Mayumi will no doubt be protecting my cousin so I'm not that worried about her.

"So," Felix says gaining my attention. Looking up, I notice that we're pulling into a crowded parking lot to a small amusement park. He swerves into an empty parking spot, put the car in park then turns it off while taking the seatbelt off. "Who was that new person in your living room?"

"That was my cousin Ayako," I reply after a few moments not really wanting to give him the answer. It's not like it is his business who is in my house.

He doesn't say anything else as he gets out. I take the seatbelt off and go to open the door only to have Felix open it for me. With a nod of thanks I get out of the car and he closes the door. He starts walking to the entrance and I follow beside him.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

Ken and I waited for Yume to leave. Her outburst when we mentioned getting Itachi on Felix was kind of a surprise but it wasn't really. When she left Ken told me and Kisame what he did to wake Yume up and what happen. The three of us got a kick out of it.

We had Kisame go ahead of me and Ken to follow Yume and Felix to tell us their location. Meanwhile, Ken did a makeover on me to change my appearance. When he was finished I did not recognize myself one bit. I was wearing a freaking short knee length dress with a shawl for my bare shoulders and freaking high heels. Not only that but I had makeup put on me. I refused to allow Ken put a wig on me. So we made a compromise and I allow him to use hairclips.

When Old Man saw me I expected him to laugh. After all I felt ridicules with the outfit and so out of place. It wasn't who I am, but the heels would make one hell of a weapon to use in a fight. No, what surprised me was that Old Man actually gave me a sympathetic look and told me that I look better in my normal clothing.

With a smirk I punched him in the face pretending to act offended by what he said. That caused him to go off on me and I laugh. He grinned in return and I knew that he knew that not only was I joking around but that was my way of saying thanks to him.

When Kisame called he informed me and Ken where our victims were. He said he would continue to follow them until we saw him again. Ken told him to try and do some stuff to make the date as bad as possible and then hang up the phone just as my adoptive dad's car pulled into the driveway.

I had called my dad a few days and told him about how I found a guy that I approve of for Yume and wanted to get that guy and Yume together. He immediately said he would gladly help in any way he could and so I had ask him if he could drive me and Ken. My dad said yes. I think the reason he's helping is because of the facts that Yume is my friend and because I actually approve of a guy to be with her. He had told me over the phone the guy must be really something if I approve of him and that he wanted to meet him. Ah, Itachi is becoming famous.

Anyways, my dad drove me and Ken to the amusement park Felix had taken Yume to. Ken had informed my dad why Itachi was the better guy to be with Yume and how Felix wasn't. I even told my dad some of my points for the same thing.

When we got to the amusement park my dad said to call him when we needed a ride back home. The three of us exchanged our goodbyes and my dad left. That's when Ken did something with his hands a moment later there was a poof sound with a cloud of smoke. A few seconds after that Ken no longer looked the same. We then went and caught up with Kisame who also changed his appearance. I'm not sure how they did it and I really don't want to know.

As of now me, Ken and Kisame are following behind Felix and Yume. Kisame a few moments ago had taken over a food booth. He gave Felix his order and Ken pretended to trip and knock into Felix causing him to have his food end up on Yume. Of course Ken was a little upset about ruining Yume's outfit, he didn't complain saying it was for the Operation and had to be done.

**-Yume's POV-**

"I'll be right back," I tell Felix as I walk over to the restrooms.

I don't wait for a reply as I continue maneuvering around people. Inside the restrooms are crowded. There's a long line for people to use the toilets. Squeezing my way through, I head over to the sinks. I grab a few napkins, wet them and start cleaning off the chili that got onto my outfit. Ken would no doubt be upset if he found out the outfit got ruined. Plus the coat was made by mom so there's not another kind like it to be replaced. Luckily most of the chili got onto the shirt.

I use lukewarm water and soap. It gets most of the stains out which is a good thing. Grabbing another napkin, I turn the water off as I pat dry the water on my outfit and walk out of the restrooms.

My eyes scan the crowd for Felix. After a few moments I find him talking to another girl. She's wearing a knee length light purple dress with a black and white shawl on her shoulders, black heels and some hair clips in her short hair. The girl looks familiar but I can't tell from afar so I make my way towards the two of them.

When I get closer to the two I hear them both laughing. The girl looks kind of like Mayumi, but it couldn't be her. Mayumi would rather die than wear that type of outfit along with makeup. Plus the girl's voice is a lot higher than Mayumi's so I have no idea who she is.

"You're so funny," the girl says playfully slapping Felix on the arm.

"Am I interrupting anything," I ask the moment I'm close enough.

I'm not jealous that Felix would be talking to another girl. Nor am I jealous that they were standing way to close to each other. Now I wouldn't mind if he's talking to another girl while I was away, something could have happen to cause them to start a conversation. However, they were a lot closer together than they should have been. So I'm a bit upset that something like this would happen.

"Hi," the girl says to me in her very high pitch voice as she flashes a pearly white smile. "I'm Rei and you are?"

"Yume," Felix says with a slightly nervous chuckle as he steps away from the girl Rei.

"It's nice to meet you," Rei says.

I only nod in reply. My eyes drift back and forth between the two trying to determine what was going on while I was gone. With a shrug and a quick shake of my head I start walking away.

"Yume where are you going," Felix asks.

Turning around I reply, "It seems that I have interrupted some sort of conversation so I'm going to go get some sweets while I wait for the two of you to finish up. I apologize for the interruption."

Turning away, I start walking. I hear the two of them say something to each other but I ignore what is being said. Instead my eyes scan over the different stands of games, souvenirs, and food until my eyes find a stand selling sweets a good distance away. Maneuvering around the people, I get to the stand and order some dangos.

**-Ken's POV-**

Kisame and I stay hidden watching Mayumi talk with Felix. She's flirting with him and he's flirting right back. Mayumi batters her eyes as she moves closer to Felix. He says something and then the two of them starts laughing. At that moment Yume is next to them.

"Am I interrupting something," Yume asks with a slight look of annoyance on her face. I grin knowing all of our plans will work for ruining this date.

"Hi," Mayumi says with a smile that shows her teeth. "I'm Rei and you are?" That's a good cover name.

"Yume," Felix says stepping away from Mayumi as he chuckles nervously.

"It's nice to meet you," Mayumi says.

Yume only nods in reply. Her eyes move back and forth between Felix and Mayumi. Kisame is muttering under his breath that Yume should snap and go off on Felix. I grin with a nod agreeing with Kisame but say nothing. Instead Yume just shrugs with a quick shake of her head and starts walking away. So she doesn't go off on Felix but at least she's walking away. I'm kind of sad though because that means not putting the other plans for ruining the date into action. I seriously planned on having fun with this.

"Where are you going," Felix calls out.

Yume turns around (at this moments Kisame is quietly shouting yes believing she's about to go off on Felix) and replies with, "It seems that I have interrupted some sort of conversation so I'm going to go get some sweets while I wait for the two of you to finish up. I apologize for the interruption."

Yume says nothing else as she turns around and starts walking away. Felix looks at Mayumi and says a quick goodbye and starts chasing after Yume. Mayumi then walks away over to where Kisame and I are hiding.

"I seriously want to shoot myself for doing such a thing as that," Mayumi says in her normal voice the moment she's back with us. "Never again do I want to do that. I would rather join Old Man's religion than that. It was so sickening."

"You'll just have to fucking deal with it," I say. "Already the date isn't going fucking well. We have to keep fucking doing this stuff until the date is fucking completely ruined and Yume never wants to fucking go out with him again."

"Then we have to find some way to convince Itachi to date Yume," Kisame says with a grin.

"He fucking will go out with Yume," I say with confidence. "After I got the fucking proof that he fucking has feelings for her."

"You do that," Mayumi says. "However, I will only pretend to be Rei for this day only."

"That's fucking fine," I reply with a grin.

**-Yume's POV-**

The morning hours pass until it is afternoon. Felix and I ate breakfast at one of the small cafés. Felix was the one to order for the both of us and two times he had to send it back because they got it wrong. When they did get it right the waiter (who was as tall as Kisame and grinned like him) dropped the food, spilled the food either on me or Felix and most of the time it was on Felix. Finally after an hour of waiting to actually get the chance to eat, we get out food with no problems.

What happen though was that Rei had showed up. When she saw Felix she grinned and walked over. Felix sort of talked back with her but tried to keep his attention on me. Eventually Rei decided to invite herself to join us for our meal. She said a few things to me while eating with us, but mostly had a conversation with Felix. He kept giving me apologetic looks every few minutes but that didn't help the anger I was feeling inside. It was our date and I didn't like that I was being ignored.

So, I kept quiet through the meal and didn't bother touching my food as Felix and Rei talked with one another. My thoughts instead drifted away wondering what was going on at home. Was Ayako okay and staying away from Tobi? Is Hidan starting trouble and fighting Mayumi? Were Deidara and Sasori feeling better?

Thinking about Deidara and Sasori made my thoughts drift to Itachi. How was he doing? Was he feeling better or worse? Is Ayako keeping a good eye on him? But then my thoughts drift away from those questions and I started wondering if Itachi has ever been on a date before.

I didn't get to think along about such thoughts because Felix finally decided it was time for us to leave the café. He and Rei said goodbye to each other and I was expecting them to start exchanging phone numbers but they didn't. Felix went to help me out of my seat but I pushed him away and did it myself. When he reached for my hand I walked ahead of him. He sighed and went to pay for the bill then came to the entrance of the café where I was waiting for him.

He apologized but I didn't say anything. We walked around for a couple of hours from stall to stall. I went to play some of the games but he wouldn't let me and played the games himself. If he won he gave me the prize. It made me mad that he wouldn't let me play any of the games.

After a while we started walking around. He was doing a lot of talking about his family and how they can't wait to meet me for dinner tonight. It was for that reason that I didn't demand him to take me back home. His parents wanted to meet me, so I stayed with him even though I was getting tired and fed up with the stuff going on with the date.

He asked me questions about my childhood which I gave him very small undetailed answers to. I didn't want to deal with any look of pity if he found out I had cancer as a child. So, when he realized he wasn't going to get much out of me from my childhood he talked about his.

The only time we stop talking is when Felix had taken us to one of the rides. So far we have been on two marry-go-rounds, three roller coasters, the tunnel of love which I had not like one bit. Felix had actually tried to kiss me and I quickly pulled away from him while pushing him away. There was no way I was giving him a kiss on the first date. Plus, it didn't feel right to give him my first kiss.

As of now, we're walking away from the house of mirrors. It was fun getting lost in the maze like place and seeing how your image changed with each mirror. Given the chance I would go through it again.

I give a small smile at Felix as he grabs hold of my hand and takes me over to the Ferris wheel. As nice as this all is, I just can't seem to bring myself to fully enjoy this experience. Sure it's not the perfect first date I imagine myself going on, but that has nothing to do with not enjoying this. Well that's not completely true it does have a factor in the reason why. It's not the fact that something keeps happening to interrupt any moments between me and Felix (just another small factor), which part of me is thankful for the interruption that happens mostly from Rei.

The real reason I can't seem to enjoy this date is that I'm worried. Not worried that something will go wrong, but for another reason. I'm worried about my cousin Ayako. Though she is a tough girl, I don't trust Tobi; and I'm positive if the opportunity arises he'll hurt her.

That only counts for a quarter of my anxiety. Most of what is troubling me is wondering how Itachi is doing. I'm questioning if I even made the right decision to come on this date when he's still in bed sick. I know his sickness is worst then the others and that there is more to it. But I also know he won't say anything and I know this from my own personal experience.

"We're next," Felix says pulling me out of my thoughts for a moment.

He lets go of my hand and I'm silently grateful I don't have to hold his hand anymore. I get onto the Ferris wheel and he climbs in after me. Once we're secured the person running it goes over to the controls. Within moments the Ferris wheel starts moving upwards slowly. I look out the window with a smile watching the scenery.

"I'm sorry for everything that seems to be going wrong on this date," Felix whispers into my ear. "I didn't plan for any of this to happen."

"It's fine," I reply as I move away keeping my attention to the outside world.

I just want to go home and take care of Itachi. At the same time I want these strange feelings I have for him to make sense and go away and yet I also don't want them to go away. My eyes start to sting and I bring my hand up to wipe away the tears as I start to feel bad for coming on this…horrible date.

There's something wrong with Itachi than just a normal cold and I know that now that I actually think about it. Yet, I'm here on this date instead of being back home taking care of him and taking him to the hospital. Though how could I tell him any of this without giving the fact away that I'm sick as well.

"Are you okay," Felix asks.

"I'm fine," I reply trying my hardest to get rid of the tears. "All of this just seems to have drained me of my energy."

"Well we're heading to my home after this," Felix replies with reassurance.

"That's nice," I reply as I look at him for a moment to give him a smile then look back out the window as we reach the top.

"Do you think maybe next time we can try and do another date," Felix asks causing my attention to go back to him. "I know this one wasn't as good as I had hoped it would be. If we do another date I'm positive it will be a lot better than this."

"I'll think about it," I reply after a few moments of silence.

"I understand, take as much time as you need to think," he replies with a small sad smile.

The Ferris wheel goes around two more times while we stay silent. When we reach the bottom Felix get out and holds his hand out for me. Taking it, he helps me get out as well. Holding onto the prizes he got me we start walking for the exit.

It doesn't take us long to get to the parking lot. For a moment we couldn't remember where the car was parked but then Felix pulled out his key and pushed a button. One of the cars makes a quick beeping noise. With a nod Felix walks in the direction it came from and I follow beside him.

We reach the car to find it has been vandalized. The tires are slashed. Green spray paint writes out _you lying cheating asshole_. The windshield has been smashed and the leather seats looks like some sharp object, maybe a knife, was taken to them. The headlights and taillights have also been smashed.

"What the hell," Felix yells seeing his car. I let out a sigh as my shoulders slump over. I get the urge to call home but decide against it for now. "Who the hell could have done this?"

"I don't know," I reply with a tired shrug.

"This is unbelievable! How can someone call me that?" I shrug not knowing how to reply. "Yume trust me I'm not seeing anyone else this is a complete lie."

"Okay," I mumble in reply feeling dizzy and just wanting to sit down. "It could have been a mix up."

"Someone better hope that was what it is," he replies then kicks his car.

Felix starts pacing and ranting. Every few moments he turns around and kicks the car. I walk to the car and open the passenger door. Carefully I swipe the broken glass down onto the floorboard then sit down with my legs outside and my body facing the park as I rest my head on the seat.

Closing my eyes I ignore Felix's rant. I end up drifting off to sleep. After a while I wake up noticing the sun is closer to the horizon then when I last saw it. Felix has stop pacing but continues to rant as he runs his hands through his hair probably trying to figure out what to do. He starts kicking and punching the car again.

With a sigh I stand up out of the car and say, "I don't know how long we've been here but doing that isn't going to solve anything. Have you called a tow truck or someone to pick us up?"

"Shut the hell up, don't be telling me what to do," Felix shouts and slaps me across the face, hard.

My eyes widen in shock as the left side of my cheek starts stinging. Felix's eyes even widen as if surprised by his actions. I can feel my eyes starting to sting and my bottom lip trembling. He takes a step forward to me.

"Yume I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he says.

"Get away from me," I shout shoving all of the prizes at him.

He stumbles back a few steps. I use that opportunity to get away and start running. Hot tears blur my eyes for a moment then start running down my cheeks. Felix calls out my name from behind and it sounds like he's chasing after me. Picking up my pace, I force myself to run faster away from the amusement park, away from the parking lot and most of all away from Felix.

I stumble a few times but keep myself from falling. My breathing starts to become ragged as I'm not used to doing a lot of running, and so my sides also start to hurt. But I refuse to stop, to give Felix the chance to catch me.

Just as I reach the exit to the parking lot, my arm is caught in a type grip that almost causes me to fall down to the concert. I'm spun around and through my blurry tear vision I see Felix. Of course he would catch up with me, he's on the track team after all, but I was hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"Yume please stop running away," Felix says pleadingly.

"Leave me alone," I yell and with a choke sob try to push him away. He refuses to let me go and I struggle to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Yume I'm sorry," Felix says as he slightly shakes me. His grip tightens on my arms and I know I'll have bruises along with the forming bruise on my cheek. Maybe he's trying to convey what he's saying but it isn't working. "I didn't mean to it was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to slap you. That car just means a lot to me because my dad and I picked out together and worked so hard on it to turn it into what it was. Seeing what happen to it made me angry. I'm really sorry I swear I never meant to slap you."

"I don't care," I say.

Thinking of the training Mayumi and Konan has done with me; I take a deep shuddering breath and with all my strength kick him between the legs. Immediately Felix lets go to me and falls to the ground. Turning away I quickly take off running out of the parking lot, down the side walk in the direction of my home.

Maybe I should have stayed and called it even, but I'm terrified that he'll do something worse than slap me now. So I just run away as the tears fall. I run for what feels like forever, with the sun sinking more and more until it feels like I'm about to collapse and die.

The sun is almost setting when I stop. Looking around I don't see Felix chasing after me and notice I'm still far away from home. My tears had stop a little over an hour ago. Taking a deep breath I walk over to the grass and let myself fall to my knees. I take a few minutes to catch my breath. With shaking hands I pull out my cell phone and call home even though my breathing is still ragged at least I'm not gasping for air like a fish.

After the second ring I hear the phone click from the other side and someone says, "Hello this is the Mori residence. Who is calling?"

For a moment my breathing stops hearing Itachi's voice. I wonder why he's answering the phone and not up in his bed. That only last for about a minute until I feel my eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"I-I-Itachi," I choke out. "Can y-y-you s-send someo-one o-out t-t-to br-bring me h-home p-p-please?"

"What's wrong," he asks his voice still sounding a bit hoarse. In the background I hear Mayumi asking who is on the phone.

"I-I-I want t-t-to come h-h-home," I reply not yet ready to tell what happen.

"Where are you at," he asks.

I look around in the fading light and tell him my location as well as the directions. With quick thanks we say our farewells. Ending the call I place the phone back in my pocket, then bring my legs up to my chest hugging myself and wait for whoever will pick me up to bring me home.

**-Ken's POV-**

Before the three of us left the amusement park, Mayumi came up with the idea to ruin Felix's car. Kisame immediately jumped on the idea loving it. I thought about the possible outcomes of what would happen. Felix would most likely be mad but would end up calling someone for help. Yume might be upset by what's written on the car she might not. Felix would call one of his parents and they would pick him and Yume up while they call someone to get the car. Ruining the car isn't a bad idea and can actually help with the whole bringing the date to ruins. So with a grin I agreed to the idea as well.

All three of us partook in ruining the car. Kisame enjoyed smashing the windows and lights. I had taken a kunai from Kisame and destroyed the seats. Mayumi had then taken it from me to slash the tires and actually use it against the car. After a moment she said she would be back and left. Kisame and I waited ten minutes until Mayumi return saying it was spray paint. She then started using the green pain to write _you lying cheating asshole_.

When she finished we all gave each other a high-five. As much as we would have loved to stay to see what happen we knew we couldn't. We just committed a crime and it wasn't good for us if we stayed at the scene. So we all got into Mayumi's car and she drove us back home.

As off now, Mayumi is wearing her normal clothing and is in the process of taking off the makeup and hairclips. We found Itachi walking around and when Mayumi asked him about it, he said he was feeling better and that he needed to move around.

"So who was on the phone," Mayumi asks when Itachi walks in.

Everyone in the living room watches as Itachi walks over to the door. He puts on a coat and grabs the keys to Yume's car. Placing the shoes on he opens the door then replies, "Yume."

Itachi walks out the door. It doesn't take long for us to hear the start of Yume's car and Itachi driving off. I grin, not knowing why Yume called but knowing that something happen and Itachi is the one going to take care of it. I think that's proof enough that he at least feels something for her.

"I fucking knew this operation was a fucking good idea," I say to Mayumi and Kisame. Once again the three of us give each other a high-five.

**-Yume's POV-**

I close my coat shivering from the bite of the cold air. The sun finally went down about twenty minutes ago. I'm walking up and down the side walk to try and keep myself warm as I wait for the person coming to pick me up. Each time a car drives by are slows down some part of me fears that it's Felix.

After waiting for another five to ten minutes bright headlights shine on me. Turning around I see my car come pulling over and stopping. I rush over to the car only to stop when Itachi steps out from the driver's side. I notice that he looks better than he did this morning.

His eyes scan me only to stop when seeing the left side of my cheek. I run over to him and throw my arms around him as I bury my face into his chest and start sobbing. This day has been completely bad and I can't seem to stop the tears from falling. Though I was expecting someone else to come a large part of me is happy he's the one to pick me up.

Itachi stands still, his arms never encircling me. Right now that's fine by me as he doesn't try to push me away even as I cling onto him tighter like a life-line. His presence alone makes me happy and slowly calms me down.

I'm not sure how long it takes, but it takes a while before his arms slowly, hesitantly go around me. It takes another few minutes after that for me to feel one hand rub my back up and down, and another hand to be patting my back in a soothing manner.

For a while he lets me sob without saying a word. That means more to me than hearing words. So I sob about how horrible this day was, for the fear I had of Felix chasing and finding me, but also for other things that I have been bottling up all this time.

Finally after a while, my sobbing comes to a stop. All my tears are gone and I felt relieved just letting it all out. I sniffle a few times and close my eyes for a moment feeling tired from all the crying. I take a deep breath inhaling Itachi's scent, then open my eyes and slowly pull away from him.

Realizing what I'm doing Itachi lets me go and I let him go though I just feel as if I rather have stayed in his arms. I wipe away the tears from my cheeks, and slightly wince when my hand brushes against my bruised cheek.

"Thank you," I say with a smile before yawning.

Itachi nods in reply and helps me over to the passenger seat. He opens the door for me and I get inside placing the seatbelt on quickly. Itachi is on the driver's side within seconds placing his seatbelt on and starting the car. With another smile towards Itachi, I close my eyes tired and drained of energy from all that has happen.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I apologize for the late update but here is the new chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it and like the POVs that I have added in this chapter. Just know whenever I do Ayako's POV most of it will always be a journal entry.**

**Anyways, someone had given me a review stating I should do a fanfic story about Ken, his wife Ame and how they got together. Well, I just wanted to let that person know and all of my other readers that I have been planning that since the moment I since I've added Ken to the story.**

**We can all agree Felix is a jerk and needs to die. So hopefully soon someone will kill him off. I really hate him and he's my own character.**

**I've started a new story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1. If you search it up the title will be Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas. It gets updated every Friday, so I would like if you guys would check it out.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, as well as adding to their favorites/alerts. It makes me very happy to know that people actually like this. So please review/comment because it makes me happy and know that this story is worth all the sweat and headaches I go through for all of you to read this story.**

**Anyways, once again thank you. Masashi Kishimoto obviously owns that Akatsuki. I own Mayumi, Yume, Ken, Ayako and any other OCs I have created along with any places I created and the plot. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner/s. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**


	25. Chapter 24

Please check out my new story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1 called _Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas_. It's updated every Wednesday and Saturday. If you haven't already checked it out please do so and review, please. You don't have to but it would be nice. Thank you and onward with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**~Break~**

I walk back and forth in the living room waiting for Itachi to return. So Ken, Kisame and I might have made Yume's date hell, but I'm starting to wonder what happen after we left, not that I regret what we did. I hope she's okay.

"Calm down," Ayako says. "Burning a path in the floor will do nothing."

"Yeah, thanks for the info," I reply in a sarcastic tone. I'm the one who is going to be at fault if anything has happen to Yume. Okay, no more ruining dates even if they are with that dreadful Felix.

"Whatever," Ayako replies returning to her sketch pad.

"Tobi is worried about Yume too."

"Shut it Lollipop," I say with a glare.

"Mayumi-san is so mean," Lollipop whines.

"Hey do you want to get your ass kicked," I ask as I start cracking my knuckles. "I never gave you permission to use my first name."

"Don't hit Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

The idiotic Lollipop runs over to the couch and hides behind it. Rolling my eyes I turn away from him. Old Man starts laughing and I glare at him.

"Yume is fine," Kisame says. "Itachi is with her."

"Yeah," Ken yells gleefully. "If anything fucking happens to her it just fucking helps with our fucking operation. We will fucking win!" I slightly smile hoping that actually happens.

"Hell yeah," Kisame yells. "Finally Itachi won't be so scary."

"That's fucking stupid," Old Man says. "Hey may fucking be protecting her but there is no fucking way he would ever fucking be with her. He fucking loves no one. Didn't he fucking kill his entire clan?"

"The idiot has a point," Kakuzu states.

"No he fucking doesn't," Ken shouts standing up. "I am the best fucking matchmaker throughout all five fucking nations. Those two will fucking end up together. We're all fucking human and there's no fucking way of escaping our fucking emotions. I will fucking do whatever it fucking takes for the fucking operation to work."

"Wait a minutes," Ayako says looking up. "He killed his clan?" Her answer is met with a chorus of 'Hai'. "You want my cousin to be with a murderer? Are you all insane?" She looks over at me. "I can't believe you actually want her with the guy."

"We're all fucking criminals," Old Man says.

"I'm fucking not," Ken says as he holds his hand up in the air.

"Not many of the members are sane," Konan speaks up. "I think they should leave the two alone."

"Not going to ever fucking happen," Ken quickly says.

"Ayako chill," I say as I run my hand through my hair. "I've debated this with myself long enough and I think Itachi is a good choice for her. It's Yume and I only want the best for her. Plus Itachi isn't that bad."

"Just hold on a moment," Ayako replies holding up one hand while bringing her other hand to her forehead. "I've got to rap my head around this. Does Yume know about them being criminals?"

"Yeah the bitch fucking freaked out when she found out," Old Man replies with a grin. "Looking back it was fucking funny."

"Shut it," I say to him. "Or I will smash your face into the wall."

"Fucking go ahead and try bitch."

"Old Man I'm about to just kick your ass. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"You two argue like a married couple, un." Looking up I see Deidara walking down the stairs.

Glaring I yell, "No way in Hell do we argue like that."

"Not fucking possible and I fucking hate the fucking bitch."

"I hate you too Old Man."

"Whatever, un," Deidara says as he heads towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Ayako says after a few seconds of Deidara leave. "I don't really like the whole living with criminals but I trust Yume's judgment."

"Good because she didn't plan on kicking them out any time soon," I say. "I tried to get her to get rid of them since they were kids."

"A lot of things are going to have to be explained to me," Ayako mumbles and looks back down at her sketch pad.

Sighing I fall down onto the couch. It aggravates me that I don't know if anything is wrong with Yume. Placing my face in my hands I close my eyes trying to stay calm. What I really feel like doing is punching something though.

The sound of the front door opening reaches my ears. Quickly I jump off the couch and turn to the door like everyone else. Itachi walks in carrying Yume bridal style. Her head is resting against his chest, eyes are closed and her breathing pattern is slow and steady, meaning she's asleep.

Itachi uses his foot to close the door then kicks his shoes off. I smile glad that Yume is safe but then my smile starts to fade. Narrowing my eyes I notice a bruise on her cheek.

"What the hell happen to her," I ask in a very dangerously low tone.

"You'll have to ask her in the morning," Itachi replies in his normal tone.

"Did she have that there when you went to pick her up?"

Itachi ignores me as he walks past everyone and head upstairs. My hand clenches into fist as my nails dig into my palms. His silence answers my question. I have a pretty good idea that Felix is the cause of it.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch," I snarl out.

"I fucking thought killing people was bad," Old Man says mockingly.

"I may have said that at one point," I reply turning to him and glaring. "But that doesn't really matter at this point."

"Why is Masaru-san so upset," Lollipop asks.

"That stupid dumbass Felix hurt Yume," I yell angry. "There is no way I am allowing him to get away with that."

"Mayumi," Ayako says calmly. "First off you don't know if it was him. Secondly, calm down and think rationally. What do you think would happen to Yume if you actually did kill the guy and then you got sent to jail? Think about the cause and effect before you start killing people." She then says something else under her breath I don't think any of us are supposed to know what she said.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. Though Ayako is right it sucks to admit it. Fine, so I won't kill him at this moment in time. First I'll find out if he did hurt her or not, and if he did then I'll find some way to kill him without getting caught.

"Oi bitch," Old Mann yells out. Opening my eyes I turn to him glaring.

"Who the hell are you talking to," I ask.

"I'm fucking talking to you," Old Man replies with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"For you to fucking get your ass outside so I can fucking give you an ass kicking."

I glare at him for a moment then smirk. What a great way to relief some of my anger. Old Man can be smart, not that I'll ever tell him. His ego is big enough.

"Yeah right I'll be giving you the ass kicking," I reply.

"Not going to fucking happen," Old Man says with a grin as he gets up.

"Let's go settle this then."

The both of us head out to the backyard. Getting into a fighting stance we send a smirk to one another. I'm going to go all out, let my anger take control. Not waiting for Hidan to attack, I make the first move.

Running towards him I go to do the 540 kick. He surprisingly catches the kick, so I maneuver my body using my momentum to knee him in the face. Old Man seems to know what I'm going to do so he throws me over his shoulder. When I hit the ground, I roll in on myself and quickly jump up on my feet right at the edge of the pool.

Getting away from the pool I turn around to face Old Man only to be met with a fist in my face. I stumble back a few steps ignoring the pain. My hands reach out grabbing the extended arm and pull him forward to do a sidekick into his ribs.

The fight didn't last long if you don't count two hours being long. It was very good and Hidan actually won this time. Of course I wasn't happy about it and promised him there will be a re-match. We went our separate ways when we got inside.

A few days later, making it Monday everyone is at the table eating breakfast and over their cold. During the weekend Yume told me what happen, but I stayed calm…to a point. I now have more reasons to hate the guy.

Anyways, I'm picking at the food thinking of ways for Felix to pay for what he did. Looking up, I notice Ayako talking to Deidara and Sasori. My eyes scan the rest of the people at the table. Old Man is arguing with Kakuzu about something. Pein and Konan are having their own private conversation. I'm starting to wonder if there is something going on between the two of them. They're always together.

Well back on track. Zetsu is outside doing whatever it is he is doing. Ken has already finished his breakfast and looking through a cookbook to see what other type of meals he can make for lunch or dinner. Maybe he's memorizing them for when they go back home and he opens up his own restaurant. Kisame is chatting away to a silent Itachi. Yume is also silent as she eats her food with a faraway look.

My eyes slightly narrow at how Tobi isn't being himself and seem to be staring at Yume. His head turns and I know he's looking at me. Immediately he starts waving and I glare at him. There's something fishy about him and I'll figure it out soon.

"It's time we head for school," I say looking away. Stretching I remove myself from the table.

"Oh…okay," Yume replies coming back to her senses.

"Yume-chan are you okay," Tobi asks.

"I'm fine," she replies as she stands up.

"Be careful at school Ume," Ayako says. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay," Yume replies giving a smile. "You be careful as well and remember what I told you."

"I will," Ayako replies with a smile and nod.

"Goodbye everyone," I say and walk out and head to the front door.

Slipping on my shoes, I grab my bag then wait for Yume. A moment later she walks in. She quickly slips her shoes one while grabbing her bag. We walk out; both of us head to my car. Inside we place on our seatbelt. I go through the normal routine and soon we're out on the road heading to school.

"So," I say gaining Yume's attention. It'll be best if we talk about something. She's been a bit distant since coming home from the date. "Winter break will begin in a few weeks; is there anything you want to do?"

"Well…I'm not sure," she replies with a shrug.

"I think we shouldn't do Christmas," I say.

"You never want to do Christmas," she replies with a small smile.

"It's such an over exaggerated and commercialize holiday. Besides you know I how hard it is for me to get gifts for people. Plus, they're from a different world and we know nothing about the types of holidays they celebrate if at all. It just wouldn't make sense to celebrate Christmas when it's probably not even a holiday from where they live."

"I see your point," Yume replies with a nod.

She looks out the window with a faraway look probably thinking about something. I leave her alone for the time being as I continue driving the two of us to school. For once, I can't wait to get there, which is why I'm driving even faster than I already do. It's a good thing I never get caught for going over the speed limit.

"I don't know what we should do," Yume says after a while. "But I do think that it will be good if we all get out of the house."

"That sounds great," I reply with a grin. "We'll have to discuss this some more with the others."

"Yeah," she replies softly.

"Are you okay," I ask pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replies. "I'm just a bit more tired than usual and I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it," I ask as I turn the car off and unbuckle.

"No thanks," she replies getting out of the car.

Quickly, I follow after her. It stays silent between the two of us as we split and head to our classes. My eyes constantly scan the hallways for Felix, but the lucky bastard can't be found. SO far now he's safe, but the moment I see him I'll be having a talk with him.

**-Ayako's POV-**

_I'm positive that there is something fishy about Tobi. My cousin seems to be very wary of him and sometimes when he gets near her I watch as her body freezes up and a look of fear enters her eyes. There is no way he's innocently like he seems to portray. I won't say anything though, but I will keep my distance from him._

_I'm getting to know everybody. They're part of a criminal organization and call themselves the Akatsuki. That's a cool name. I just don't like the part that they are criminals, but like I have told Mayumi I'll trust Yume's judgment. Plus, as long as you don't anger them they actually seem like noncriminal like people. Well except for Hidan I think he thrives on the criminal life. He's like Mayumi, love to fight and all that. The only difference is that he swears a lot and well he's obviously a guy while Mayumi isn't._

_I'm going to be hanging out with the two artist of the group. I want to learn more about the different types of artwork and give each one a try. Of course I'll always go back to my sketch pad, pencils, inks and paints._

_Not much else to say for now. I'm hoping my mom is okay. Father has called and informed me that right now she's feeling better but he has no idea how long that will last. I got to visit her with Yume as soon as possible before it's too late. I know mother would be happy to see her after such a long time; same with father._

_~Suzuki Ayako_

_Journal Entry #125_

_Date: 27 November_

Closing my journal I place it back in hiding. I grab my art supplies and head downstairs. Seeing the few people who are still home and haven't left for work (those people are Ken, Kisame, Itachi and Tobi) sitting in various spots and different ways around the room, I make my way to the corner set everything up and start sketching them. This should take a few hours and give me something to do as I wait for Mayumi to call.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

Lunch time rolls around. Grabbing my stuff I go meet up with Yume in our normal meeting spot. The weather was a bit chilly seeing as winter will be starting next month, but it feels good to have some fresh air. Yume seems to be happy coming outside as well to eat.

"I'll be happy when it's winter," I say sitting down with Yume under our tree. "This year I want to try and make the biggest and scariest abdominal snowman."

Yume chuckles then says, "Maybe you should get some of the members to help you."

"I don't need their help," I reply with a roll of my eyes s we open our bento boxes at the same time. "Besides this is my own challenge."

"Well then, maybe turn it into a competition with them," she says after a few seconds. Grabbing a rice ball she starts nibbling on the food. "The choice is yours."

"I would so beat them…but I do like the idea," I say with a grin.

Leaning against the tree I start eating. My eyes constantly scan around the courtyard. There are only a few people outside because of the chilly weather. Most of them are inside to stay warm.

I go to turn my attention to Yume to talk about some ideas for winter vacation but my eyes spot Felix. Narrowing my eyes, I place my food back in the bento box before I crush it into my fist. Yume looks at me a bit concern. I say nothing as I stand up.

Fire burns through my veins as he walks closer to us. Snarling from the back of my throat I run to him. I keep replying the words Yume said of how Felix treated her, and the image of the bruise on her face keeps flashing in my eyes.

Tackling him to the ground I give him my most deadly glare. He looks at me in shock for a moment. With a smirk bordering on being sadistic, I bring down my fist on his face and start beating him. It takes him a moment for him to register what's going on, and soon he starts trying to push me off.

"What's the problem," I snarl as I bring his face close to mine. "Hit me, you had no problem doing that to Yume." I then slam his head into the ground.

Getting off him, I grab him by his shirt to lift him of his feet. He goes to say something but I ignore him in favor of kicking him in the face. Quickly he catches my leg and I use my other leg to kick him and remove myself from his grasp.

He stumbles backwards and I smirk. The adrenalin rushes through my veins I start to slightly bounce on my feet waiting for just a slight moment to give him a chance. When he seems to be stable on his feet, I make my move.

I hear Yume yelling something, but I'm to focus on beating the daylights out of Felix. Students start surrounding us as the fight starts escalating. Though Felix is good, I'm better. I kick, punch and elbow him wherever I can land a hit. He tries to flip me over his body, but I'm able to counter his attack by bringing him down to the ground with me and making him end up getting most of the damage.

Pinning him to the ground I wrap my hands around his throat. My hands squeeze tightly causing his hands to grab my wrist and try to pull them away from his throat. He moves around trying to throw me off. Instead I push more of my weight down on him and squeeze tighter causing him to desperately gasp for air.

"Stop it," Yume screams suddenly by our side and yanking on my arms.

"What is going on here," some sort of adult asks yelling.

Letting go of Felix, I allow Yume to drag me off him. He sits up holding his throat as he starts coughing. With slight disappointment I look away and turn to the adults that showed up. A bunch of the students have backed away now.

"I want the three of you in my office now," says the Sōke.

"I can tell you right now," I say earning his attention. "That Yume had no part in this. She simply tried to stop the fight."

"I'll hear all about it in my office," he replies angrily. "Follow now."

All three of us follow him. Felix glares at me and I just smirk at him. The whole time I kept Yume away from him. Seriously, she has no reason to come with since she wasn't part of the fight.

"I hope you learned your lesson," I whisper to Felix in a snarl. "If you even touch Yume again, what happen today is going to seem like child's play next time."

Smirking I quickly move myself away from Felix. Once in the Sōke's office, he separates the three of us. He talks to Yume first. I have no idea what is said, but she doesn't stay in there for long. I go to ask her what happen but she shakes her head and then leaves probably heading for class.

Next he talks to Felix. During that time someone comes and brings our stuff. Grabbing my backpack, I pull my cellphone out and text Yume asking her if she is in trouble. She replies that she is a little bit and will have to stay after school until winter break for detention. It pisses me off that she gets punished for nothing, but I have no say in the matter.

After about thirty minutes the Sōke and Felix comes out. Felix is directed to one of the many empty chairs. The Sōke looks over at me. With my things in my hand, I stand up and follow him into his small office. He goes into his seat, and I take the chair opposite of him.

"Do you want to tell me the side of your story," he asks with his hands calmly folded on the table.

Leaning back in my seat with an attitude that clearly says I-don't-care, I reply with, "I started the fight. He needed to pay for what he did."

"What exactly was that?"

"Something that happen over the weekend, and if I had seen him during that time I would have fought him." Of course if I fought him on the street, I would have a bunch of weapons at my disposal and most likely sent him to the hospital.

"If there are any problems that happen outside of school they should be solved there," he says starting to go on a rant about how fighting is bad and all that other stuff.

An hour after listening to him rant and how much I had injured Felix, he starts making calls. I sit up a bit straighter wondering who he's calling. A moment later, he places the phone on speaker and Itachi's voice is on the phone. Now that I think about it, Itachi seems to be the person we always have answering the phone at home.

"This is the Mori residents," Itachi says. "Who is calling?"

"I'm Aki; is there anyone that is Mayumi's guardian?"

"Speaking," Itachi easily lies.

Leaning back in my seat, I slightly pay attention to him telling Itachi about what happen and what I did. In the background I swear I can hear Old Man and Ken. Looking down at my phone I start playing with it bored. It's a good thing I had change everything on my school contact records over to me living with Yume and her family. If my family was to get this call they would have flipped.

"I understand," Itachi replies pulling my attention away from my phone. "What is her punishment?"

"She's suspended from school, and isn't allowed back until the beginning of next semester."

"Will she be allowed to have her work to do so she doesn't fall behind," Itachi asks.

"Arrangements can be made for that."

"Thank you," Itachi says. Man the entire time not once does Itachi sound mad. I wonder if he's going to tell the others.

"It's not a problem. Good day sir."

"See ya later," I call out.

I grin at the glare I receive as the phone is placed back. The Sōke pulls open a drawer, brings out a folder and starts writing inside it. Rolling my eyes I stand up bored from being in here.

"I'll be sitting outside," I say.

Ignoring whatever might be said, I do exactly what I said I do. I spend the rest of the day in the office. Felix's parents had shown up and promised to sue me. My reply to them was that I didn't care. That made them upset but they were taken away by the Sōke who had given my suspension slip.

Even when school ends, I stay behind waiting for Yume to finish her detention. In fact, I left the office and went to help her. After she got her paper sign we left the school and silence and didn't talk all the way home.

I didn't stay home for long seeing as Itachi, Ken and I all had to leave for work. Apparently Itachi did tell Ken what happen. At first Ken acted like a father and told me what I did in school was bad while using a lot of swearing. That only lasted for about a minute or two then he started asking how bad I beat Felix up and all that.

When the three of us got home from work, Yume continued to ignore me. It bothered me that she wouldn't say anything to me or even look at me. She didn't even start talking to me until a week later which I was so thankful for.

What free time I had I spent on doing the school work and having Yume take it back to school for me. The rest of my time was doing any shopping that needed done, taking people to work, working myself and driving people back home.

During all of that time I came up with the idea of us going on a camping trip for winter break up in the mountains. That is where we're all at now. In a large cabin up in the mountains as the snow falls outside and we're sitting next to the fireplace.

"This is fucking boring," Old Man whines. "I fucking thought we would have fucking fun."

"It's only the first fucking day," Ken replies whacking Old Man on the head. "The fun stuff doesn't fucking start until tomorrow."

"Well we can always go outside now and have a snowball fight," Yume suggest.

"Tobi wants to do that," Lollipop says jumping on the idea immediately.

"That is fucking lame," Old Man says.

"Yeah we can do a snowball fight," I say just to piss Old Man off. "We can get into small teams of four or three. One of us will have to sit out and be the referee."

"That sounds really boring, un."

"I want no part of it," Sasori says. After that there's a small chorus saying the same thing.

"I say we freaking do it," I say standing up. "Do and use whatever you want just as long as you participate in the freaking fight."

"Don't worry about it Mayumi. If they don't want to do it then they don't have to," Yume says.

"Fine," I say. "Then it's their fault for being bored."

"Tobi wanted to play," said Lollipop whines.

"I'll go out there and do it," Ayako says standing up. "I love the snow."

"I'll fucking join," Ken says excitedly jumping up.

"What are the rules," Sharky asks.

"There are no rules," I reply with a grin.

"Really," Sharky says with a grin. "Then I'm in."

"Let's go," Ayako says happily. Grabbing Yume's hand she heads for the door. Ken, Lollipop, Sharky and I follow the both of them.

"Don't fucking forget your coats," Ken shouts grabbing their coats for them.

The three of us girls team up against the guys. Quickly we find a place to hide as our base to come up with ideas on how to attack them.

"I say we take Tobi out first," Ayako suggest. "He may seem like an idiot, but if we ignore him that could be our downfall."

"Tobi is not an idiot," I hear Yume mumble. I give her a questioning look but she shakes her head.

"How about each one of us takes out an individual," I suggest.

"It's better to work as a team," Yume says.

"She right," Ayako says. "It may take us longer to defeat them, but at least we're working together."

"Fine," I reply shrugging my shoulders as I pick up some snow and start rolling it into a ball. "Then I suggest that we find a way to bring the other players into this."

"How would we do that," the two cousins ask in union.

"Figure it out as we go," I reply with a shrug. "Let's just start the snowball fight already."

"Yeah," Ayako cheers.

Together, we move as a team to locate Lollipop first. Everyone has come out to watch and that's fine by me. It makes having them join easier.

"Where the hell is that Lollipop hiding," I ask after a few minutes, annoyed at the fact he is MIA.

"No idea," Ayako answers.

"Duck," Yume says pushing Ayako and I to the ground. A second later two snowballs fly right over us.

Looking up I see Sharky and Ken. "We almost had you," Sharky says. With a grin I throw the snowball in my hand towards Sharky. Screw looking for Lollipop. Of course Sharky ducks.

"Damn and I almost had you," I shout.

Ayako throws a snowball towards Ken, but he quickly takes off running in the direction of the non-players. Her first snowball plants into one of the many surrounding trees. Her second snowball ends up hitting Deidara in the face. Her blue eyes widen in shock while Ken starts laughing.

"I am so sorry," Ayako says really quickly.

Wiping the snow of his face, Deidara glares and says, "You're going to pay for that, un."

Immediately after those words are said another snowball flies and hits Deidara in the face. Yume then grabs Ayako's and my hand and takes off running towards the trees. Deidara slightly roars in rage and I can't help but laugh.

"Deidara-sempai," we suddenly hear Lollipop shouting just as we reach the trees and hide behind them. "Tobi made a snow angel."

"Leave me alone, un," Deidara says.

Looking behind the tree to see what is going on, I see Deidara starting to make a lot of snowballs while Lollipop is jumping up and down. Ayako bends down and starts forming a snowball. Grinning I do the same thing.

"All three of us should attack Lollipop at the same time," I say.

"I was just thinking that," Ayako says with a chuckle.

The three of us make two snowballs. Without warning we each threw one snowball towards Lollipop successfully hitting him. Lollipop then falls face first into the snow on the snowballs Deidara had created. Covering my mouth I chuckle.

"Tobi you idiot, un!"

"Tobi is sorry," Lollipop shouts as he immediately jumps up. "Something hit Tobi!"

"I'm about to hit you, un!" Deidara then jumps for Lollipop. Screaming, Lollipop jumps out of the way and takes off running. Deidara follows after him.

"Now to get the other to join," I say quietly.

"You go ahead and do that," Ayako says.

"Not a problem," I reply with a smirk.

As time continue to pass we stayed together as team. I had pretended to throw a snowball at Sharky only to throw it at Old Man. That got him to join in a not so happy way, but I didn't care. Yume had taken a break shortly afterwards and soon got Konan to join in on our team.

Well into the night everyone joined in on the snowball fight, which I'm still confused how some members even joined. It was no longer a normal fight either. All of them decided to use their ninja powers while we three normal people could only use the skill we had. However, I did say there were no rules.

Somewhere along the way our team separated. I had a battle against Old Man but he soon had reinforcements come in. Apparently it was there plan all along, and it shocked me a bit to see father and son work together for once. Sharky and Deidara was with them. It was me against the four of them. It wasn't fair at all but I accepted the challenge. Deidara sucks though because he added little bombs in his snowballs. I seriously thought about killing him when I had dodge one and when it hit the tree it exploded and came crashing down. If we hadn't moved out of the way I'm sure we would have been pancakes by now.

I used that chance to get away from the four of them knowing I wouldn't be able to do a thing to them. It pissed me off, but I had planned on winning with my team who I went on a search for. When I found them, Konan and Pein were facing off with one another while Ayako was hiding behind some trees catching her breath and Yume was nowhere to be found. Ayako had told me kidnapping was now part of the game and Yume was taken hostage by Lollipop but not without Yume putting up a fight with not just snowballs but her own fist as well. Hearing that made me so proud of her and wish I could have seen it happen, but of course then she wouldn't have been taken either.

Ayako also informed me that Pein, Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori were working together as a team. Deidara was working with Kisame and Ken. As for Old Man and Lollipop she wasn't sure if they were working together or solo, but she did say that Lollipop seem to join any team he wanted but wouldn't stay with them for long.

With that information Ayako and I had decided to find were Tobi was keeping Yume hostage. We decided to leave Pein and Konan to their fight, which may have started out as a fight but started to look more like a fun competition to them since I had seen Konan smile and Pein have a slight smirk. By this time snow had started falling not too soft but not too hard either. No one seemed to care though as we all continue on with the fight.

Ayako led the way she saw Lollipop take Yume. It had taken us a while to find him. We saw Lollipop was actually working together with Old Man sort of and that Yume was tied to a tree looking slightly scared but more pissed off than I have ever seen her. Staying out of sight Ayako and I tried to come up with a plan on how to get Yume away. That is when it hit me and I told her that we had to get Sharky and Ken. She didn't see the point in doing that, but that's because she wasn't thinking on the same level as me. This was just another opportunity for 'Operation-get-Itachi-and-Yume-together'. An operation Ayako wants no part of.

The two of us then went on a search for Sharky and Ken. When we found them we had to tell them we came in peace. They didn't believe me and so I told them that Yume was kidnapped and before I could finish Ken had screamed in joy. Turns out he was thinking the same thing I was and had to explain it to Sharky.

With much reluctance from Ayako, the four of us went in search of Itachi. Actually, Ayako went back to keep an eye on Yume and Lollipop said she would ring my cell on any updates. Ken said that it was like a real mission of course he used a few swear words.

When we were able to find Itachi, he was with his team and Konan. Apparently Pein and Konan were taking a break. We didn't say anything and with the help of Ken I put my acting skills to the test and acted all distraught as I told them Yume got kidnapped. The acting was horrible so I just went to being myself sounding very pissed off about the fact.

Ken was either acting very well or he really meant what he was babbling because he was crying throwing his hands and fell down to his knees. He then proceeded to cry about how his sweet precious daughter was taken. Kakuzu had commented by saying he only had a son. Ken had retorted with that he now at that moment in time had adopted Yume as his daughter, which I found really weird. Afterwards he told me it was just for dramatic affect.

My cell had ring and when I answered it was a text from Ayako saying that Yume and Lollipop had moved locations and she wasn't sure where to find them; she also texted that Old Man was in a fight with Deidara. With the new information I told them Yume was gone.

Pein decided to start barking out orders and called for Zetsu. It was at that time that Zetsu was actually never part of the game/fight. He told Zetsu to see if he could find Yume. Pein then sent each of us out in pairs. He paired Itachi with Sharky, himself with Konan and me with Ken. We were then to go in separate ways but Ken and I had stuck with Itachi and Sharky.

It actually had taken us a while to find Yume. Almost two hours, and at first during that time it was still just slightly a game that was helping with the operation. It stopped becoming a game though when finding Yume became a lot harder than we thought. This actually made me very suspicious because there is no way Lollipop would have kept Yume hostage this long.

During that time Ken was talking about all the horrible things that might have happen to Yume. At first I didn't let it get to me until m suspicion started to grow and I started to get angry. Sharky started to go into protective brother mod, which happens a lot. He really looks at Yume like his little sister. Over the time span of the month he would get on Deidara's case when he would try to get into an argument with Yume. If we ever go shopping and someone looked at Yume in the wrong way he'd threaten their life. It was funny to see how protective he would get over her almost as bad as me.

The entire time we were searching for Yume though, all three of us had our attention focused on Itachi. My skills for reading people are okay and that's pushing it just a little bit. Trying to figure out how Itachi was feeling the entire time was the toughest thing I have ever tried to figure out. He's really good at hiding his emotions and I kept second guessing myself the entire time, which is something I hate to do. There were at times when his eyes would narrow just a slight bit when Ken would say some horrible thing that could have happen to Yume. Ken had once mentioned her possibly getting raped. For the briefest of moments Itachi's jaw tighten and his eyes flashed red before going back to normal.

I'm not sure how Itachi feels about Yume, but I'm really hoping that he cares about her more than just a friend. Usually I wouldn't want any guy with her, but there's something about Itachi that I just know that he's good enough for her. That he is the best and that's what she deserves. I may be mean and sometimes heartless not giving a care, but Yume as I told Konan before is the one good thing…person I have. There's not a thing I wouldn't do so she can have what she needs.

After a good two hours we found Yume. Well more like Itachi told us to stop and a second later Yume came running into us. Her coat was gone. She was soaking wet sticking to her body, her lips and skin was a pale blue. There were rope burns around her wrist. There was something in Itachi's eyes, but I don't know what, his body did stop looking tense though.

I rushed forward and caught Yume just as she was about to collapse. Her eyes were wide with terror and her body was trembling. The three guys walk over and Ken actually goes to look Yume over. Not cuts or bruises were found on her. We questioned what happen but she wouldn't say anything. In fact, she just stared off into the distance with that look of terror.

Itachi took his coat off and placed it on Yume. Still she wouldn't move or say anything. Keeping my arms around her I tried to get her to walk but she wouldn't budge. Sharky and Itachi went to do something at the same time, but Ken had stop Sharky making Itachi be the one to pick up Yume.

At that moment Zetsu showed up. He asked if we know what happen. Sharky told him no. Zetsu then said he was going to inform Pein that Yume was found. Before he left I told him to find Tobi. None of them knew why I wanted Tobi found and I wouldn't tell them. I had planned on beating the living daylights out of him because he was responsible for what happen to Yume.

Sharky pick me up and threw me onto his back piggy style. At first I freaked out and told him to put me down. Instead he ignored me and took off running with Itachi and Ken beside him. This wasn't normal running either; they were running faster than the people on the track team. After calming down I thought it was cool.

It didn't take long to end up back at the large cabin where everyone was at. When the three men came to a complete stop I jumped off Sharky's back. Ayako ran over concerned about Yume. Konan immediately took action and told Sharky to gather up some blankets and place them in front of the fire place. She told Deidara to restart the fire and Ken to make some soup and hot chocolate. Konan then told Itachi, Ayako and I to follow her and everyone else to stay out of the way.

Konan led us to the room she was sharing with Yume. Ayako went and got a towel so Yume can be dried off. After ordering Itachi to place Yume on the bed she ordered him out of the room. When he left Ayako showed up with the towel.

At first it seemed like Konan would let us help, but then after thinking about something she told us to get out. Ayako handed the towel over and then walked out as well, but I had refused. Konan glared at me telling me to get out. This caused us to get into an argument for a few minutes but in the end I left, pissed off of course.

In the hallway I found Itachi and Ayako waiting. Itachi was leaning against the wall and Ayako was walking back and forth. With a nod to them I went out to the front room to find the blankets all set up. I went straight to Lollipop, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close so only he could hear me.

"What the hell happen to Yume," I asked.

"Tobi don't know."

"You were the one to kidnap her and take her hostage," I spat out. "What the hell did you do?"

"Tobi did nothing," Lollipop whines. "Tobi went to go get cookies and milk for Yume-chan but when Tobi came back Yume-chan was gone. Tobi was so sad and worried. Tobi went looking for Yume-chan."

I didn't believe a single word he said, but I kept that to myself. Instead I asked, "Why did you even kidnap her in the first place?"

"Tobi didn't kidnap Yume-chan. Tobi thought we were playing a new game and had taken Yume-chan to the fake jail because Tobi caught Yume-chan."

Again I didn't believe him. So, I just pushed him away from me warning him that I'll be keeping an eye on him. I moved away to see that Konan was back with Yume and had her placed on the blankets. She then took the other blankets away from Sharky and placed them around Yume. Ayako sat next to Yume worried as she tried to talk with her but wouldn't get an answer. Itachi and Sharky stayed near Yume.

Ken returned to the front room with a tray. He informed everyone he made plenty of soup and hot chocolate for all of us while taking the tray over to Konan. Yume was still in her trance like state and so Konan had fed her. Soon afterwards Yume had fallen to sleep.

Throughout the night Konan stayed up to keep watch on Yume and her health. At first Ayako had stayed up but sleep had taken hold of her and she soon fell asleep on the couch. Deidara, Lollipop, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori and Kakuzu had gone to bed not seeming to care about what happen to Yume.

Ken stayed up to make sure there was enough soup and to make more just in case. He also had more hot chocolate on hand. Pein stayed up and helped Konan. Sharky stayed but also fallen asleep though he did wake up a few times as if startled and then would ask how Yume was doing. I stayed up but fell asleep a few times, but was awaken by Yume screaming. It was during those times that the only one that could Yume was Itachi. He would calm her down and for some time she would cling to him but not for long. It's like for a short moment she came back to her sense and she would push him away. She would then weakly yell stay away before she slump back down onto the blankets and fall asleep.

It was like that the entire first night until the early morning. I fell asleep exhausted and didn't wake up until mid-afternoon. By that time Yume was awake and seemed to be a lot better. She wouldn't talk to any of the members except Konan. She would also only talk to me, Ayako and Ken. When any of the members beside Konan and Pein came near her, she would freeze. They would say something to her but she wouldn't speak back. It was even worse when Lollipop tried. She would literally try to move away from him like he had the plague.

Through it all Sharky and Itachi stay nearby though. Sharky was in protective big brother mod and Itachi in…whatever mod Itachi was in. Ken joked around saying they became Yume's bodyguards but Pein had taken it seriously and said that they were now her bodyguard.

On day three, I went outside with Ayako, Old Man, Ken, Lollipop and Deidara. We had the competition of who could make the scariest abdominal snowman. Ken and Lollipop weren't really that serious and lost. Old Man made his look like it was butchered and somehow added blood to it. I'm thinking it was his blood. As for my own, compared to Ayako and Deidara's, my snowman looked like child's play. Ayako had won second place and Deidara first.

It was a few days after that when Yume started warming back up to the members. She wouldn't fully acknowledge Itachi's existence, all she did was give him a small nod and ignore him the rest of the time keeping away from him. She kept trying to stay away from Lollipop and that just added more to my suspicion of him.

During the rest of the time in the mountains we went hiking, played games inside and outside, watch some of the members (Sharky, Old Man, Deidara and even Ken) get drunk and record it, which Kakuzu had taken and said he would sell it. Near the end of the trip Ken and Sharky were happy when Yume once again started to acknowledge Itachi's existence and talk to him. They threw a little party and I even joined in.

Now we're all back home. Ken is in the kitchen cooking lunch while the rest of us watch a movie. A few minutes ago Yume had gone to bed to take a nap. Leaning back in my seat I close my eyes with a yawn. In a couple of days Yume and I will be going back to school. I also have to deal with the issue of Felix's parents suing me. Maybe if I pay them enough money they'll just drop the charges.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally after a long time I got this chapter finished. I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy with school and plus I was discussing with the plot bunnies what to do with the story. After much planning we have the rest of the story completely planned out with a total of 16 more chapters to go until the end. That's right there will be 40 chapters instead of 48.**

**I want to say this chapter was a filler chapter, but truthfully it isn't. The chapter to me is boring but every story needs at least one boring chapter. What happen in this chapter was to set up the consequences that follow after it. The good thing about it was Felix getting beaten up.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, as well as adding to their favorites/alerts. It makes me very happy to know that people actually like this. So please review/comment because it makes me happy.**

**Anyways, once again thank you. Masashi Kishimoto obviously owns that Akatsuki. I own Mayumi, Yume, Ken, Ayako and any other OCs I have created along with any places I created and the plot. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner/s. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**


	26. Chapter 25

Please check out my new story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1 called Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas. It's updated every Wednesday and Saturday. If you haven't already checked it out please do so and review, please. You don't have to but it would be nice. Thank you and onward with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**~Sick Part II~**

_I'm dreaming and I know it. I'm reliving the memory of what happen the first night on our winter break. I can't stop anything no matter how badly I want to. All I can do is watch and wait for it to be over._

_Tobi takes me far away from the cabin and the other. I scream as loud as I can through my gag as I try to remove the binds on my wrist and ankles. It's useless as they seem to become tighter no doubt leaving ugly red marks. We arrive somewhere next to a large frozen lake. For a moment I can't help but stare at the beauty of it with the moonlight giving it an almost magical enticing look. That only last for a moment because then I start wondering what Tobi has planned for me here._

_My heart beats wildly with fear as I watch as Tobi slightly lifts his mask. Dropping me to the ground harshly he then proceeds to weave his hands together in a blur and a moment later there is a ball of fire coming out of his mouth hitting the frozen lake. Fearfully, I try to worm myself away, but not able to go far._

_"You're not leaving yet," Tobi says in his deep normal voice. "The fun is just about to begin."_

_He yanks me up from the frozen ground. In a flash the rope around my wrist and ankles are removed. He tightens his grip around my neck as I try to squirm out of his grasp. He smirks placing his mask in place and goes to hold me over the lake. It is then that I realize that he melted some of the ice revealing the freezing water._

_"Sit back and enjoy the ride," Tobi says the cackles for a moment._

_His eye flashes red and then suddenly the world changes. I'm somewhere else, in the middle of a street. People are running by crying. Agonizing scream fill the air. Children are either being trampled on, left forgotten or lying in the street dead. Smoke covers the sky as it settles into my lungs causing me to cough. My eyes sting as tears slide down my face. Ashes drift down like smoke, some of it stings as it lands on my skin._

_I try to help the children but they don't seem to notice me. When I try to lift them up I just go through them. Confused and trying to breathe, I run around trying to find out what is going on. A loud boom echoes and for a slight second after everything is silent and that silence gets pierced with a scream filled with pain and sorrow._

_I run to the source of the explosion. It feels like I'm moving at a slow pace even though I know I'm not, it's like trying to run through sand. Eventually, after what feels like eternity, I reach where the explosions happen. In the sky standing on top of a white bird is Deidara. A smirk of approval is on his face. Down below on the ground is some sort of hunched over figure with a tail dripping purple. The tail attacks one of the people trying to run away piercing them right through their chest._

_"Sasori-no-Danna this is fun, un," Deidara says to the hunched figure._

_The hunched figure is Sasori. How is that possible? Sasori doesn't even look like that. If it really is Sasori, he doesn't reply to Deidara. Instead he continues on killing anyone that is left alive from the explosion._

_"Watch Sasori-no-Danna," Deidara starts to say getting this craze look in his eyes. "How beautiful art really is in a fleeting second, un."_

_"Brat, your explosions are not art," Sasori says in a deep voice that doesn't sound like him. "Art is everlasting that is the true beauty of art."_

_"Just watch Danna, un," Deidara says._

_I watch as Deidara does something with his hands. A moment later he opens his hands and out flies three small birds. They fly to different parts of the town diving low. Deidara smirks holding his hand in front of him then yells. Within seconds three explosions go off. Tears not caused from the smoke fall from my eyes as I realize what the two of them are doing. My heart clenches in my chest as Deidara starts laughing, no remorse what so ever. I know that Deidara can be a jerk, but I have never seen him like this before. Then the scene goes black for a moment before changing to something else._

_Now there is Hidan and Kakuzu engaging in some sort of battle. Hidan is laughing like a maniac as he stabs one of the people with a three bladed scythe. I make a face as he licks there blood of the blade and then starts changing. His skin becomes black and white as he creates the symbol of his necklace in the dirt with his foot. My eyes widen as he stabs himself and immediately the person that he had cut with his weapon falls to their knees screaming as the hold their stomach. The same place Hidan had stab himself. Hidan laugh while the man tries to hold back his screams of pain._

_I want to look away, but I'm unable to. My eyes are glued to waht is happening. Hidan continues to stab himself in various spots with these rods, and the man will get the same wound and starts screaming._

_"Jashin-sama will be proud of this sacrifice," Hidan says laughing like a maniac._

_Then just like that, he takes on of the rods and stabs himself through the heart. Within moments the other man dies and only then am I able to look away. Only the horror doesn't stop as I see Kakuzu kill someone by ripping their heart out and place it in himself._

_Once again the scene goes black then changes into color. It shows Kisame with a group of comrades, and then shortly after that it shows him killing them. It then takes me to where he talks with who I assume his is someone of authority, but he even ends up killing them._

_The scene changes and once again I'm back to where everything is normal. I'm breathing heavily, my pulse racing, sweat adoring my body and a single tear drops from my eye. Tobi laughing causes me to look up at him. He says nothing and I try to remove myself from his grasp not wanting to see anymore. Actually, now I want to wake up, but the dream won't let me. It keeps me here reliving the memory. I know what's about to happen next, but I don't want to see it._

_"This is where the fun really begins," Tobi says._

_"No," I choke out trying to look away._

_He forces me to look back at him. I glare and try to kick him but it's futile. He chuckles and I get the urge to spit in face. Not that it would do any good because of the mask. Though I know this, I do it anyways, aiming for the eye hole. For a moment I mentally cheer in victory but regret the moment he drops me._

_Instantly I'm surrounded by cold water. For a split second I'm frozen in shock and then my instinct suddenly takes over. I start kicking my legs reaching for the surface. Just as my hand grabs hold of some ice, I'm yank out of the water and I swear it feels like my shoulder almost gets dislocated._

_"I'm going to enjoy these next few moments," Tobi sneers._

_Once again I'm sent from this world into another. I'm standing in a district with dead bodies littering the streets. Blood pooling into large puddles and splattered on the wall. The horror of it makes me start running. It's the sound of a child crying that captures my attention. I know I can't do anything to help, but it doesn't stop the hope that builds up inside me that maybe this time it might be different._

_I rush to the sound of the child crying, barging into a home. My entire body freezes at the site in front of me. A young version of Itachi is holding a blood sword with a man dead in front of his feet. A few feet in from of him is a woman holding onto her sobbing five year old as she cries and begs for Itachi to spare them their lives. He says nothing, just brings up the sword and kills them instantly._

_I gasp in shock, my hands quickly reaching my mouth to cover up a sob. I hear the sound of Tobi's voice whispering in my ears explaining how these people are his family, his clan. My body starts shaking as the tears continue to fall. I want to run, but it feels like something takes control of my body and makes me follow Itachi. It makes me watch him kill every person, every family, clan member merciless. His face stay set looking like cold stone, emotionless. My heart breaks because I can't stop the horror of the massacre, or save anyone._

_I cover my ears to try and escape the sounds of screams, crying and begging. My legs no longer support me and I fall to me knees unable to look away as he kills another family, another child. Sobs cause my body to shake uncontrollably and all I want is for it to stop._

_"Stop," I choke out in a sob. "Make it stop! I don't want to see anymore!"_

_But it doesn't stop. It continues more blood gets spilled. No matter how much I beg and plead just like the dead people. My eyes clench shut, but the images don't leave, they continue to play on like a song on repeat._

My eyes snap open as I sit up in bed. Sweat covers my body causing the covers to stick to me. My face is soaked with tears as I can feel my body shaking. I cover my mouth to hold back the sobs as I see Konan still sleeping peacefully, or at least I think she is.

Slowly I climb out of bed. Standing up, I slightly hold out my arms as the room starts to spin. I wait for a moment then start to tip toe out of the room. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink to take outside and hopefully cool off as well as clear my thoughts.

Walking into the kitchen I stop in between the doorway. Sitting at the table is Itachi with a mug of some sort of liquid. He looks up at me, his face blank and emotionless as normal. It brings to mind of what Tobi showed me.

Quickly, I remove my gaze from his not wanting to look at him anymore. I've been doing that a lot lately. I only look at him for a few seconds and maybe talk for a minute but that it. In fact I've been staying up in my room lately to stay away from most of the members. I'm confused about everything right now.

Going to the fridge, I pull out a can of soda as well as an apple. Closing the fridge I stand where I'm at uncertain of what to do now. I could sit at the table or I can go outside like a plan. Placing my head on the cool fridge I close my eyes to think through the pounding headache.

"Are you feeling alright," Itachi asks.

"I'm fine," I reply.

I go to move away from the fridge only to hold onto to it for support as the room starts to spin and my vision goes black for a second. Someone places their hands on me and I know it is Itachi. My body freezes scared on how to react with him so close. I know he felt how I reacted but he says nothing, and as my vision starts coming back he is leading me to the kitchen table and sitting me down in a chair.

"You're not looking to well," he says.

"I'm fine," I reply in another lie. When did I become so used to lying about how I feel?

Turning away from him, I open the can of coke and take a sip. I can feel his eyes still on me, but I choose to ignore him. My emotions are all mixed up that I don't understand anything and I'm getting confused. I want to cry and run away, the death of his people still plays in my mind each time I close my eyes. The images of what he did won't leave. At the same time I want to scream at him, punch him and ask why he would...could do such a thing. Then there is the fear that I feel wondering if maybe he might snap and try to kill us, but at the same time part of me doesn't seem to want to get away from him. That and remembering my grandmother's words in her letter _the past is the past and can't be changed; take people and befriend who they are now and not for who they used to be; we all have a past, some darker than others; people change and everyone deserves a second chance_, keeps me talking to him if only for a little bit.

I look up for a split second, seeing him get back in the seat he was in. Looking down I take a small bite of the apple. These people are criminals, and I guess I've been ignoring it this entire time, but ever since Tobi show me those things I can't escape the truth anymore. How can I just forget about their past? What if they do go back home and they go back to how they used to be?

"Do you want to talk about something," Itachi quietly asks.

Cleaning my eyes shut I shake my head in reply. My eyes start burning with tears again and I try my best to will them away. All of this is starting to stress me out. Maybe it would have been better if I never brought them home when they first came into our lives. I clench the can in my hand knowing I would never have done that, even now if it was to happen again. Though I know the truth I can't think of a reason to kick them out. Maybe a part of me is scared, but as screwed up as this sound I see them like friends and family. I'm so confused because this has to be wrong to still see them like that even if they do scare me a little bit.

Standing up, I walk away over to the back door. I walk outside and take a seat at the edge of the pool, placing my feet into the slightly warm water. The cool air helps to cool me down and I breathe it in deeply trying to clear my thoughts.

**-Itachi's POV-**

I stand up taking my cup of green tea with me. Going over to the back door I stand in the door way watching Yume; something happen during that trip. She may talk to all of us again, but the conversations are never long. She may try to act like everything is back to normal and nothing is wrong, but I know that's not true. Whatever happened, it scared her in some way.

Yume looks up at the sky, her face looking like she is troubled by something. I can do what I always do and just leave her be, or ask her what is really bugging her. She keeps telling everyone she's fine, but that is a lie. There is something else wrong with her besides what happen up at the cabin. Looking at her, it almost looks like she may be sick and trying to brush it off. She has been getting a lot paler and tired lately. Just the other day she accidently cut herself, but the bleeding took longer to stop than usual. Though if she is sick, then I have no right to say anyting to her about it when I've been keeping my sickness a secret from everyone, yet on some level I have a feeling that Yume knows but has kept quiet about it so far.

"Yume," I call out softly.

Her shoulders stiffen for a moment then relax. She looks over, but doesn't smile like she normally does. It's weird to not see her smile, I've gotten so used to it that I miss her smiles...just a little bit.

"What is it," she asks looking away taking a sip from her drink.

"What happen during the trip," I ask as I walk over but keep my distance.

Her eyes widen slightly with fear. She stops moving her feet in the water as her entire body becomes stiffen. Slowly she looks up at me and shakes her head silently saying nothing. My eyes narrow a bit and she looks away quickly.

"Nothing happen," she tries to say calmly but her voice quivers slightly.

I take a seat on the opposite side of the pool to see if that will help her calm down. Keeping my eyes trained on her I wait. Her hands ball up into fist crushing the soda in her hand. Tears fall from her blue eyes as her body starts shaking. My body becomes tense as I restrain myself from giving her any sort of comfort.

"I...I'm not allowed to say," she chokes out scared. "I can't." She looks down as she brings her hands up and starts pulling on her hair.

"Was it Tobi," I ask. She becomes frozen once again, even stops breathing this time. Then like lightening she quickly stands up.

"I don't know what you mean," she says collecting the can and apple. "But I think it's time I head back to bed."

"Goodnight," I whisper softly as she quickly heads back into the house. I must find out what he did to her and see if I can make another deal with him to leave her alone.

**-Yume's POV-**

Two days later I'm still lying in bed while everyone is downstairs eating breakfast. Slowly, I roll of the bed and try to stand up. My entire body shakes as I make the trek from my bed to the door. Once outside I lean against the wall for support waiting for everything to stop spinning. I've been able to hide being sick this long, but I don't think I'll be able to keep up with the facade for long.

My cheeks starts to feel like they're become swollen as my mouth starts producing more saliva. Quickly, I rush to the bathroom and lift the toilet seat up. I dry heave a few times before vomiting. I lean against the tub, too weak to do anything else as I place my head on the cool surface. My eyes close; they feel too heavy to keep open.

"Yume," I hear Konan say sounding far away.

I lift my head off the tub and go to call out for her but instead quickly turn to the toilet to vomit again. A few seconds go by and Konan is standing in the door way. Flushing the toilet I look up at her and give her a very weak smile. She walks over placing her hand on my forehead.

"You're hand feels cold," I mumble.

"You're burning up," Konan says back. "Can you stand up?"

"No," I reply feeling drained. She says nothing and I can feel myself being lifted.

"You feel very light," she comments as she starts walking. I make a face at the movement but say nothing. A moment later I'm being tucked into bed.

"I'll be right back," she says and walks out.

Turning my head I start coughing into my pillow trying to get rid of the irritation in my throat. I kick the covers off me feeling too overheated to have them on. As I'm waiting for Konan to return Ayako and Mayumi run into my room.

"Are you alright," they both as at the same time.

"I'll be fine," I reply before turning my head back into my pillow and cough.

Mayumi marches over placing her hand on my forehead. She lightly scowls and pulls the covers over my lower half. Ayako is standing back, chewing on her lower lip with worry. I give them both a weak smile.

"It's just a cold," I partially lie. This cold is going to take a while before I get over it. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ayako walks over and grabs hold of my hand as she says, "I'll help take care of you to full health."

"I will too," Mayumi says with determination.

"Mayumi go to school, you've missed enough days. Besides I need someone to collect my school work." She goes to say something but I just narrow my eyes a bit then turn to Ayako.

Patting Ayako's hand I give I reassuring smile as I say, "I'll be fine. Thanks for wanting to help but I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm worried though," she replies softly looking down.

I know what she meant about being worried. Everyone in my family knows that I used to have cancer so every time I get sick they all show up worried that sickness might have something to do with the cancer returning. It was slightly annoying but it showed that they cared. This time though she doesn't know that the caner is back, no one in my family knows. I'm keeping it that way because I don't want to be in the hospital. Being there means I'll have to get the chemotherapy and that has always made me feel terrible, even more sick then I feel now. Then there's the fact that I sleep most of the time because of the treatment because it just drains you of so much energy. So, I keep it a secret, because I don't want to go through that, and I don't want to have people to look so sad around me all the time.

I also know she's also worried because of her mother. Knowing her mom is sick from whatever the mysterious illness is, does not help make things easier for Ayako. So, taking a deep breath and mustering up as much strength as I can I give her a smile.

"There's no need to worry," I speak softly. "It will all work out for the better in the end."

"You just sounded like grandma Kaede," Ayako says with a chuckle. I smile softly and pat her hand one last time.

"Well she was a wise woman," I say, my voice sounding strain as I try holding back a cough.

"For someone who saw the future," Mayumi comments. "It would be weird if they weren't wise."

"Mayumi has a point," Ayako says.

"Mayumi needs to go to school already," I reply. "Ayako, I'll be fine I promise. Go spend the day with Sasori or Deidara."

"Are you sure," Ayako asks slightly squeezing my hands. I nod my head in return.

"Let's go," Mayumi says as she helps Ayako up. "We should leave her be so she can get better."

They say their goodbyes and I close my eyes; only to have them open again when I hear someone barging into the room. I see Ken looking at me for a moment then grins. I turn away to have another coughing fit into my pillow.

"I'm going to make you some soup," Ken says happily. "I'll have Itachi bring it up for you."

"I would prefer Konan," I mumble in reply.

"Too bad," Ken replies. "Itachi will take care of you."

"Itachi and I can both take care of her," Konan says from the door way. "Just go make her some soup."

"Fine," Ken says with a slight pout. "At least Itachi is helping.

Clapping his hands Ken runs out of the room. Konan walks over placing a cup down on the small table. She helps me sits up and place the cup into my hands. The scent of herbal tea fills my nose. I give a small smile then take a few slow sips before placing it down on the table.

"Thank you," I cough out.

"You're welcome," she replies patting me gently on the back. "I'll send Itachi to the store to pick up some medicine. I want you to try to get as much rest as possible."

"Okay," I reply as I lie back down.

Konan pulls the blankets over me and walks out shutting the light off. I close my eyes coughing a few times before falling asleep.

**-Kisame's POV-**

Konan comes downstairs ordering Itachi to go to the store to pick up medicine. I offer to go with my partner and together we leave taking the car, Itachi doing the driving. First we drop of Ayako and Sasori at some art school. Then we take Deidara and drop him of at some sort of party type store.

"So," I say to start some sort of conversation. Most likely Itachi won't really reply like always. "Have you noticed that Yume doesn't smile a lot like she used to?"

I think most of us have noticed that she doesn't smile like she used to. Something is bringing her down, my poor little sister. I'll see if I can have a talk with her and cheer her up. Itachi wouldn't be able to do a good job since he is no good with talking.

Itachi, as usual doesn't answer the question, but I know he notices that her smiles are missing, that they don't have the same warmth to them like before. After all he should notice, she used to smile to him the most. Now she hardly ever looks at him. Whatever is broken between the two, it better get fixed soon.

"So you don't..."

"Drop it Kisame," Itachi almost growls out. I notice how is hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

I grin with a slight chuckle, so he does care...or he's just pissed about something. "What's the matter?"

Not another word leaves Itachi's mouth. Instead his eyes flash to the sharingan for a moment as they narrow a slight fraction. Well, something has him pissed off.

"Seriously, what's wrong kid," I ask my partner, tossing all joking to the side.

"Nothing," he replies pulling into a parking lot. He gets a spot near the entrance and shut the car off.

"Well..." Itachi looks over sharingan still active as he glares. "Alright," I say holding my hands up. "I won't pester you."

"Hn," is his Uchiha reply as he gets out of the car.

I after him as we head into the store near the back with a cart. Itachi grabs some tissues and places them inside the cart. I look at the different types of medicine wondering why they have to have some many. Meanwhile, Itachi starts grabbing some and starts reading the back. With a shrug, I grab a back that says cough drops then grab a few more just in case as I place them into the cart. After a few minutes Itachi puts one of the medicine bottles back placing the other one in the cart. He grabs a few more of the same thing as well.

"I think we got everything," I say looking at the other stuff.

Itachi says nothing as he grabs the cart and starts walking off with it. Shaking my head I follow him looking around the store. I almost bump into him when he comes to a sudden stop.

"What the hell Tachi," I say using his fake name.

"Take this to the check out," he replies handing the cart to me. "I'll catch up with you shortly."

Itachi walks off and I grumble as I take the cart to the check out. I grin at the lady freaking her out as she scans the items. The total comes up to 1525 yen, and I hand her the cash in exchange for the bag. I go outside and sit in the passenger seat, with the stuff by my seat waiting for Itachi. He comes out a moment later with some sort of stuff animal and a small bag.

"What do you got," I ask raising a brow as he comes into the car.

He doesn't reply as he place the stuff in the backseat then start the car. Curious, I check to see what he got to find ice cream and a medium sized blue stuffed bear.

"Who is the bear for," I ask with a slight grin.

He doesn't answer and my grin just widens as we near closer to home. My grin drops as I look out the window. I've gotten so used to the place that I call it home now. Sure I don't mind having a nice warm bed, hot showers, free meals, not being on the run, and having a little sister that greets everyone home, but I do miss those days of fighting. Will we ever go back to our world or stay here?

"We're back," Itachi says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I grab the bags at my feet while Itachi gets the ones in the back. We go inside and Konan immediately holds out her hand. I hand my bags over. She takes them and starts heading upstairs. Ken walks in and hands a bowl of soup to Itachi, who gives him the bag of ice cream.

"Since Yume had taken care of you while you were sick," Ken says grinning. "You can help Konan take care of her."

"Fine," Itachi says. "Just place that in the freezer."

"Okay," Ken says then looks down at the other bag. "What's in there?"

Itachi doesn't answer as he heads for the stairs. Grinning I say, "It's a blue stuffed bear."

"Who's it for," Ken asks.

"He wouldn't say," I reply.

Ken rushes into the kitchen then comes back. We go upstairs to Yume's room and stand outside. Konan is helping her to sit up and gives her some medicine as Itachi stands a few feet behind. After giving her the medicine she moves away and Itachi walks over handing the soup. Yume takes it with shaking hands and places it down on her lap. Itachi then pulls the bear out of the bag and hands it to Yume. Grinning, I walk away happy for my little sister and partner. Ken runs by squealing and for the millionth time I wonder how he is Hidan's father.

**-Yume's POV-**

I look at the bear then Itachi then back a forth a few times. Slowly, I reach out a grab the bear. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Konan leaving but I'm not that scared of being alone like I figured I would be.

"I thought…" Itachi says but then stops talking. Taking the soft bear I look at him. "…I thought it would make you happy."

I look back down at the bear. Hugging it I smile softly and bury my face into it. I want to believe that what Tobi showed me about Itachi was a lie. I just can't imagine anyone killing their family or clan. If he really did do that to them, there has to be a really good explanation for it, but if I ask it could bring up how I know it. Maybe, I should just all put this to the side.

"Thank you," I say looking up at him with a small smile. "I love teddy bears."

Placing the bear down beside me, I pick up the soup and slowly start eating it. Itachi says nothing, but grabs the unused rocking chair from the corner and pulls it nearby the bed before sitting down. Konan walks in a moment later with a bucket and cup. She places the cup on the small table and the bucket down on the floor.

"So you don't have to waste energy going to the bathroom when you feel like vomiting you have this," she tells me pointing down at the bucket.

"Thank you," I reply as I place the bowl back down on my lap.

"I'll be back with a cool rag to place on you head after you finish," she replies and walks out again.

I look down at the soup and my stomach turns not wanting any more. As I place it on the table I can feel Itachi watching me. I grab the new cup Konan brought and start drinking the orange juice before I turn my attention to Itachi.

"Are you scared of me," he asks after a few moments of silence.

I turn away and pick up the teddy bear he got for me. Hugging it close I think about his question. Closing my eyes to help concentrate, I reply the question over and over again trying to sort out my mix emotions. A moment later, opening my eyes I look up at him and stare into his onyx eyes.

"A little bit," I reply truthfully, but I keep the rest of it to myself. That even though a small part of me does fear him, I can't help but still trust him.

"Do you hate me?"

"No," I reply without having to waste time thinking. "But I should hate you shouldn't I," I ask confused. After what Tobi has shown me, I should definitely hate him, but I just can't.

"Yes," he replies a moment later. "In fact you should hate all of us. We're criminals, and once we're back to our world everything will go back to what it was before. You'll just be someone we used to know, hardly crossing our minds."

Hugging the bear tighter I can feel my eyes start to burn up. I bury my face into the bear and cough, hiding the fact that I want to cry. His words hurt, but for now I push to them to the side.

"Why," I simply ask after knowing it's safe to look up again; that one word for a million questions.

"Must there be a reason," he replies.

"Everything happens for a reason," I reply softly.

Looking away at my bookshelf I notice the book grandma Kaede got for me. _We all have a past, some darker than others_, was in the letter but she also told me, _none of us are completely good; we all have a dark side, you must learn to accept it_.

"Maybe you're right," I say looking back at him. "But it doesn't change the way I feel." I smile brightly at him then turn away having another coughing fit.

"Okay, it's time for her to rest," Konan says.

I look up to see her walking into the room holding a cloth. Smiling I lay down noticing how tired I feel again. She walks over and places the cold rag over my forehead.

"I'll be back to wake you up in a few hours with more soup," she says with a soft smile.

"Okay," I mumble closing my eyes hugging the bear close.

Everything starts falling away as I fall into dreamland. Just before I completely surrender to sleep, I think I hear Itachi softly whisper 'please smile again.' Though I just brush it away as my mind playing tricks on me, I let a small smile take over my face then dive completely into dreamland.

During the entire week of being sick, I would be awake for a short amount of time before going back to sleep. Konan and Itachi are the ones that take care of me the most. Kisame would help sometimes. Pein would visit for a few minutes, but he never really said much. I don't think he had any idea of what to say. So one day I asked if he could bring down my grandmother's book and read me Cinderella. He was reluctant at first, but eventually he did read it. Afterwards I told him about my grandmother, but kept it a secret that she could see the future.

Ken would visit all the time, but usually when Itachi was taking over for Konan. Sometimes he would talk about his day and about this new recipe he came up with. Even talked about when he goes home he will definitely be creating a restaurant and taking the recipes he learned from here back home. Though most of the time he would have this grin on his face, giggle and clap his hands. It kind of reminded me of someone planning evil stuff.

Zetsu visit one time and brought flowers, saying to get well soon. Tobi never came to visit which I was thankful for. I think he tried, but Mayumi and Ayako would never let him along with Konan's help. Mayumi and Ayako would always come to my room, and tell me about their days. As for the other members they never visit.

During the whole time of being sick, I was continuously weak. I could only stay seated for about fifteen minutes longer if I was leaning on something for support. My arms refused to hold anything longer than five minutes. As for standing I was lucky if I could stand for two minutes. So when I needed a bath, I pacifically asked that Konan would be the one to help. I had refused help from Mayumi and Ayako, I wanted them to still believe that the only sickness I had was just the common cold. Konan has already seen the bruises, though she never asked about them.

After the second time helping me bathe Konan had finally questioned me about the bruises though. At first I refused to tell her, but then I caved after getting her to swear not to tell anyone. So I told her about the cancer, except I hadn't expected Itachi to hear about it as well. After Konan had left to go get me some soup, Itachi had promised not to tell anyone. I smiled at him in thanks, and shortly after Konan return with the soup only to leave again to go to her work.

While eating the soup I decided to tell Itachi a little bit of my past. Though he never said much, just nod his head every now and then, I knew he was listening and that made me happy and smile the entire time, hugging the bear he gave me.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally got this chapter out as well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Shiningheart of ThunderClan, in your review you had guessed correctly.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know a little bit about Yume and her relationship with the Akatsuki and Ken. The ones that really don't care about her are Kakuzu, Deidara, and Hidan. In fact Hidan out right hates her, Deidara can't stand her mostly because she's "too damn nice," and Kakuzu couldn't care less what happens to her unless she was able to make him rich then he would care but only because of the money factor.**

**Tobi doesn't like her either, he just likes messing with her head and trying to break her. Zetsu and Sasori neither hate, neither dislike nor like her. The two of them are neutral when it comes to Yume. The ones that do like her are Kisame, he sees her as a little sister; Konan sees her as a daughter she'll never have, Pein is the same as Konan though he doesn't show it a lot; Ken because he's weird like that and even stated that he has adopted her as a daughter, and Itachi is unknown.**

**I've notice these past few chapters have been kind of serious, but that's the way life is. The humor isn't completely gone, and it will show up at random. As for the romance bit of the story, it progressing slow because…well that's the way it is in real life but also I can't stand stories where the romance happens too fast.**

**Now that I'm done rambling, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story, as well as adding to their favorites/alerts. It makes me very happy to know that people actually like this. So please review/comment because it makes me happy.**

**Anyways, once again thank you. Masashi Kishimoto obviously owns that Akatsuki. I own Mayumi, Yume, Ken, Ayako and any other OCs I have created along with any places I created and the plot. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner/s. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**


	27. Chapter 26

This chapter is dedicated to Lioutenant Flame.

Also, if you have read the story _Chibi Days! Let the random begin_ by 1zara-uchiha1 then you should check out the sequel _Psycho Days! Let The Games Begin!_ Ken and his wife Ame are in the story. Please also check out my story with my friend 1zara-uchiha1 called_ Dummy's Guide to Living or Surviving with Ninjas_. It's updated every Wednesday and Saturday. If you haven't already checked it out please do so and review, please. You don't have to but it would be nice; thank you and onward with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**~Matchmaking~**

"This fucking way," Ken yells pulling Ayako and me outside of the spa. Mayumi and all but four Akatsuki members are following behind. The four that stay home were Itachi and Kisame so that they can do some training, and Pein and Konan.

"Let's fucking go shopping now," Ken yells. "We'll have so much fucking fun."

"Let's not and say we did," Mayumi replies.

"I'm with the fucking bitch."

"No," Ken says. "We're going shopping. In fact I'll fucking take Ayako, Yume and Mayumi with me and the rest of you can fucking do whatever else you fucking want."

"What kind of shopping," Ayako asks.

"We're shopping for fucking clothes," Ken replies grinning.

"Oh," Ayako replies slightly upset but then turn to Sasori and Deidara. "Um…if it's not too much to ask can you buy me some new art pencils, sketch pad, paint and paint brushes. I'll pay you back."

"Sure," Sasori replies.

"I'll even pick up some clay for you, un," Deidara replies with a grin.

"Thank you," Ayako replies with a smile and gives a small bow.

"Let's fucking go," Ken yell grabbing all three of us girls and takes off running.

"Let me go dammit," Mayumi yells trying to break free from Ken's hold.

"When we fucking reach the store I fucking will," Ken replies.

I just sigh along with Ayako as we get dragged along. First we had to go to the spa because of Ken, but I'm not complaining though. The spa was actually very relaxing. However, we are now going to get dragged all over the mall while the others are free to do what they want.

We reach a store Ken seems satisfied with and drags us in. For a moment we have time to breath while he takes a quick look around. Ken then starts dragging us to some section in the store. Mayumi keeps mumbling stuff under her breath glaring at all the clothes. Ayako looks around curiously, probably thinking of some ideas of what she could put together.

Finally we come to a stop. Turning to face us Ken says, "Okay, I'll fucking pick out the clothes for all of you one at a fucking time. You all fucking try them on in the fucking dressing room then come out and fucking show us what it fucking looks like."

"No," Mayumi says.

"Fuck yes," Ken says crossing his arms and gives a slight glare.

"I'll go first," Ayako says with a sigh.

"Yay, a volunteer," Ken shouts gleefully.

Ken grabs hold of Ayako's wrist and pulls her over to the closest clothing rack. Sighing, Mayumi goes and slumps down in the closest chair. With a shrug, I decide to walk around but stay close. I pull out some clothes that look pretty at a glance, but once getting a good look at them I know they're definitely not my taste.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes and you already have a large pile of clothes for her," Mayumi says pulling my attention back towards my cousin and Ken. Ayako is holding a pile of clothes with both hands that comes up to her chin and Ken keeps adding more, having already moved to a completely different rack farther away than the first one.

"Well then go fucking tries those fucking on," Ken says with a smile and gently pushes Ayako towards the dressing room.

The she models the pile of clothes Ken got, and even though he praised some of them and downright refused other Ayako was not happy. She told Ken it wasn't really her style and that lead to her giving a basic description of the type of style she likes and then bam, once again he was at the racks picking out clothes for her, though he mostly picked out dresses for her.

One of the many dresses Ken gets my cousin is black with white polka-dots with white trimming of some kind and a red sash. Another one of the dresses is a red polka-dot full skirt dress. Another dress is red with white polka-dots and a black sash tied around the waist. Ken also picks out a lot of pants, skirts, overalls, shirts and kimonos for her.

After Ayako Ken then turned his sights on me. He dragged me along from rack to rack. It's like he had it all planned out what to get me as he placed each clothing into my arms. When finished he pushed me to the dressing room and had me try on the clothing to show them.

All the dresses Ken picks out for me are blue and he told me that I'm only meant to wear them for Itachi. I believe he was being really serious because he didn't have his usual grin on and his voice was very stern. But all of the clothes I tried on I didn't go out to show the others.

Ken then had fun with Mayumi. He got her one red and black dress and another completely black dress. He got her all types of kimonos after seeing her check out the kimono section. Mayumi actually likes kimonos but the only reason why she never wears them is because she doesn't want to fight in them and get them ruined. He also got her a bunch of other clothing as well.

The entire trip for it all takes the rest of the day. By the time we meet up with the other's the sun is setting. Ken was actually going to drag us into the lingerie department but Mayumi soon brought a stop to it and threaten to take away his ability to have any more kids. Ken seriously screamed out no and started to cry. It was a bit uncomfortable because everyone started to look over at us.

"We're home," I say as we enter the house.

"Ah my little sister," Kisame says with a grin pulling me into a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," I reply with a smile and returning the hug though a bit confused. "When did I become your little sister?"

"Hmm…that's a good question," he replies turning away. "A long time ago, around Halloween."

"Okay," I reply with a small chuckle.

"I fucking smell food," Ken says storming into the house with a bunch of the shopping bags. "Who fucking cook, that's my fucking job?"

"Konan has been cooking along with leader-sama," Kisame replies. "They're still in the kitchen."

"Well they need to fucking hurry up I'm fucking starving," Hidan says as he plops down on the couch.

"I'm going to put away my new art supplies," Ayako says with a smile. Turning to Sasori and Deidara she gives them a small bow. "Thanks so much again you two." She then runs upstairs with the art bags.

"Where's Itachi," I ask not seeing the man in the room.

Kisame's grin turns into a smirk as he replies, "He's taking a shower. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh," I reply. "I was just wondering that's all."

"You should fucking join him," Ken says causing my face to heat up instantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Mayumi yells as she punches Ken. "She is not joining him."

"Like that fucking Uchiha would actually let her in the fucking shower," Hidan says as he starts flipping through the channels.

"He fucking will when they fucking get married," Ken says rubbing his arm with a slight pout.

"Um…." I try to say but my voice comes out soft and I really have no idea what I should be saying.

"We should start planning out their wedding now," Kisame says.

"The cake has to be chocolate," Mayumi adds in her own comments.

"Can Tobi take part of the wedding planning?"

"No," yells Kisame, Ken and Mayumi.

"What fucking type of frosting should it fucking be," Ken asks.

"Have it be red," Kisame suggest.

"With some white decorations," Mayumi adds.

"This is stupid, un," Deidara says and heads upstairs. "I'm going to my room, un."

"I'm not paying for a single thing for any wedding," Kakuzu says.

"We will go as long as **people are served to be eaten**."

"The fucking white decorations can be fucking flowers," Ken says with a grin and pulls out paper and pencil from nowhere and starts scribbling on it. "There will fucking be six fucking levels of the cake…."He trails off as he continues to scribble away at it.

"It should be held in the spring," Kisame says as he walks over and looks over Ken's shoulder.

"Stop it," I say. "Stop planning a wedding that isn't going to happen."

"Yes it will," Kisame says.

"I'll fucking make it fucking happen," Ken says not even looking up.

"Fine," Mayumi says with a sigh. "We won't make any plans…when you're around." I slightly glare at Mayumi and she just laughs.

Turning away I head into the kitchen to get a drink. I stop right in the kitchen doorway my eyes widening. Pein is leaning down kissing Konan on the lips next to the stove. Turning away I go to walk out but bump into Ken. He looks in and then he gets this grin like the Cheshire cat.

**-Ken's POV-**

Oh, I have more people to stick on dates. If only my darling Ame could see all of this now. I wish I could tell her about all the fun and adventure I'm having here. She will just have to wait until I get back home. For now I must come up with plans for numerous dates. First date will be Pein and Konan.

"Oi," I say causing both to quickly pull away from each other. "If you guys fucking want I can fucking buy some fucking lingerie and you can fucking get hot and steamy in the fucking bed room."

My grin widens as Konan blushes a bit. I glance down at Yume as she makes a squeak and covers her ears. Oh, I'll have to tell her later…on her wedding day what to expect in the bedroom. For now though, I'll leave her be. So I turn my attention towards the other two.

"That would not be necessary," Pein replies calmly as if I said nothing.

"You guys already fucking have stuff fucking planned out. Need some fucking handcuffs, or do you fucking prefer fucking whips and chains? Do you fucking want fucking matching collars? I can also fucking give you information on some fucking great sex positions."

"Stop it," Yume says squeezing her eyes shut. "That's so wrong."

"Dear Yume," I say patting her head. "I'll fucking help you with what to fucking do on your fucking wedding night."

"No," she yells and goes to run out of the room but ends up running into Itachi; a shirtless Itachi at that, causing her face to go bright red. Then she looks up at Itachi with these adorable puppy eyes and says, "Make him stop please."

Itachi looks at Yume for a moment then to me then over to Pein and Konan then back to Yume. I watch carefully as he gives her a small nod and looks to me. Inwardly I grin and squeal.

"Refrain yourself from speaking such things around Yume," Itachi says and this time I smirk. "I am at no fault to any injuries when Mayumi-san and Kisame finds out if it happens again."

"Fine," I reply with a pout. It's a good thing Ame isn't here she would have chased me with her bamboo stick.

"Thank you Itachi," Yume says with a beaming smile. I watch as the corner of his lips just slightly moves upward before going straight again and gives a small nod. Damn, so close.

"Itachi go get a shirt on," Pein orders. "Ken, stay out of our business and Yume inform everyone dinner is done."

"Okay," Yume says and goes into the living room. Itachi walks out and I turn back to Pein and Konan with a smirk.

"Don't fucking to forget to have a fucking condom," with that said I skip out of the room with a giggle as I feel Pein glaring at me.

Now, time to make plans for Pein and Konan…then Mayumi and Hidan I shall hook them up I need a granddaughter…and most of all I need to come up with more plans to get Itachi and Yume together. As for Ayako, I'm not sure who I'll have here be with yet, maybe one of those two artist. Ah, such wonderful fun I will have.

**-Time Skip: Three Days Later Ken's POV-**

"I am not wearing a fucking suit," Hidan yells at ME.

"Yes you fucking are," I yell back.

"Fuck no, what the fuck would I fucking need to fucking wear it for?"

"Because I fucking said so," I yell tackling my son to the ground.

"Fucking get off me you fucking crazy old man!"

"I'm not a fucking old man; I'm fucking young and sexy! Now stop fucking struggling and let me put the fucking suit on!"

"You are fucking in your damn fucking forties you old fucking man!"

"Shut the fuck up I'm in my fucking damn twenties you fucking liar!"

"Stop fucking lying about your fucking age like a fucking woman!"

"Fuck no, I speak the fucking truth. You're the one who fucking lies!"

"Leave my fucking pants alone," Hidan yells trying to push me off but I won't let him when. I am determined for him to look decent.

"If you fucking put the suit on your fucking self I wouldn't fucking be messing with your fucking pants."

**-Kisame's POV-**

I stand in the doorway to the living room with everyone but Yume and Mayumi. We are all seeing Hidan struggle to push his dad off who is trying to take his pants off while having a clone forcing some button down suit shirt on him. I have seen many strange things but this is by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen. It's a good thing my little sister isn't here to see such things.

Leader clears his throat causing father and son to stop struggling for a moment and turn to face the group. Hidan glares while Ken grins and waves like what he is doing is completely normal. Maybe it is normal for him. Can someone please inform me how those two can even be related.

"Anyone want to fucking help get Hidan ready for a fucking date," Ken asks.

"What fucking date," Hidan asks.

"The fucking date I'm trying to fucking get you fucking dressed for," Ken replies to give a quick glare at his son. "And you're going to fucking like it too."

"I don't want to fucking go on any fucking date with whatever ugly bitch you've gotten."

"It's your fucking wife," Ken says hitting Hidan on the head. "And you two will fucking give me a fucking granddaughter."

"You're out of your fucking mind."

"No I'm fucking not," Ken replies then looks back at us. "So who is fucking helping?"

"Tobi wants to know who the date is with?"

Ken grins and replies, "Mayumi."

"What the fuck, I am not dating that fucking bitch!"

"Yes you fucking will," Ken shouts and goes back to trying to force the suit on Hidan. "I will fucking make you and then you will fucking get married and give me my fucking granddaughter that I fucking want."

"Fuck no," Hidan yell fighting back.

"Pay me and I'll help," Kakuzu says.

"Fucking deal," Ken replies.

"Fuck no, Kakuzu you fucking shitty ass partner I fucking hate you."

"Tell me something you haven't already," Kakuzu says bored-ly as he goes over to help Hidan.

"Now that I think about it," I say with a grin. "You and Mayumi do fight like a married couple I don't think I'll mind helping out with this either."

"You can all fucking burn in hell," Hidan yells glaring at us all. "I'll fucking sacrifice you to fucking Jashin-sama and he'll fucking show you no fucking mercy."

"Shut up," Kakuzu says and wraps his threads around Hidan's mouth.

**-Tobi's POV-**

I watch as Kakuzu, Kisame and Ken finish forcing the suit on a struggling. Kakuzu then proceeds to tie Hidan completely up in one of the chairs. I turn my head as the door opens and the three girls of the household walk in.

Yume gives a smile but her face soon turns into confusion. Ayako lifts her brow but says nothing as she heads up the stairs. Mayumi starts chuckling then starts laughing shaking her head. Hidan curses and tries to yell profanities at her.

These damn girls are ruining things with my organization, my plans to have the world taken over. That damn Ken doesn't help either. It seems I'll have to up my game a bit more than I thought I would. But it will be a fun challenge. I will crush them and not a single person will be able to stop me.

**-Ken's POV-**

"Okay," Mayumi says bringing her laughing fit to an end. "Oh that was a good laugh, but anyways we need to leave for work."

"Nope," I reply with a sly grin. "I have fucking called in to fucking let the boss fucking know we won't fucking be in today."

"Why," she asks sounding a bit upset.

"For fucking reasons you will fucking soon find out," I reply then giggle.

"What about Sharky," she asks pointing her thumb in his direction.

"I have the day off," Kisame replies with a grin.

"Anyways," I say jumping to my feet. I go over to her and grab hold of her hand. "We fucking need to fucking get you ready."

"Ready for what," she asks with a glare.

"You will fucking see," I reply grinning as I start dragging her out of the room and upstairs.

"Just tell me now," she says sounding angry.

"Not fucking yet," I reply as we get to the top. "You have fucking ten minutes to fucking take a shower." I then push her towards the bathroom.

"Is there something plan I don't know about?"

"Fucking yes now go," I reply pushing her again.

"Not until you tell me what for," she asks with a glare as she crosses her arms.

I think for a moment then smirk as I reply with, "I'm fucking setting Konan and Pein on a fucking date. You will be going to fucking spy on them."

"Why would I do that," she ask raising a brow.

"To check out the fucking restaurant that I will fucking send Itachi and Yume to for their fucking date," I lie.

"Okay," she replies with a slow nod. "But how come you can't go?"

"I have fucking things to do," I reply with a shrug. "Fucking future dates to plan for our fucking operation. They need to fucking be perfect."

"Fine," she replies.

"Good, now fucking go," I say with a grin and give her one last push in the direction of the bathroom. "You have five fucking minutes."

"Whatever," she replies turning around heading for the bathroom.

With a grin I head into her room. Going to the closet I look through the new clothes I brought her. I bring out the red sleeveless cocktail dress. It has a black sash tied around the waist, black flower-ish design with a few diamonds and black lace on the bottom, a perfect dress for the date.

Carefully putting the dress down I look for shoes. There's a lot of boots, but when I get to the way back I find a pair of purple slippers that would work for the dress. With a grin I place them on the bed then look for jewelry.

"Must you really go through her stuff," Ayako asks from her bed.

"Fuck yeah," I reply. "You'll be fucking next once I figure out what to fucking do for you."

"No thank you," she replies not looking up from her sketch book. "What are you looking for?"

"Jewelry and fucking makeup," I reply.

"Check the master bedroom," Ayako replies with a quick glance over to me. "My aunt has all kind of that stuff."

"I fucking will," I reply grinning. "Fucking thanks for helping out with the cause."

"Okay," she replies blinking her eyes in a confused matter.

I chuckle and head for the room I've been staying in. It doesn't take long for me to find what I've been look for. Grabbing the makeup kit and a black lacy choker with a purple gem in the middle I head back to Mayumi's room.

"Put that fucking dress, shoes and fucking choker on," I command Mayumi as she walks into her bedroom. "When you're fucking done call for me."

I leave no room for arguing and step out to wait. I hear her grumble some stuff and have a conversation with Ayako. A few moments later she opens the door and I walk back in. I push her down in a sitting position on the bed while grabbing the makeup kit and opening it.

"Now fucking close your eyes," I say with a slight glare.

"Whatever," she mumbles crossing her arms but closes her eyes. "I feel stupid."

"You fucking won't for long," I reply.

I start with the eyes putting on a bit of red eyes shadow on the lid and a bit on the crease. Taking a blending brush, I blend them together to give a smoldering look. I then add the black mascara but leave off the eyeliner. I add a faint amount of foundation on her face and blush on her cheekbones. Then moving on to her lips, adding a lip line a shade darker than the Rimmel airy fairy lipstick that's a bit pink then add clear gloss. Happy with my masterpiece, I put everything away and shut the case.

"Okay, I'm fucking done," I say with a grin as she opens her eyes and I hand her a mirror.

"Whoa…that's actually good."

"Really good," Ayako says.

"I fucking know, I used to fucking help my sisters fucking put makeup on after they fucking told me how and other fucking stuff," I say standing up.

"You have sisters," both girls ask.

"Fuck yeah, of course they're all fucking older than me," I reply than grab Mayumi's wrist. "Now let's fucking show you off to everyone else."

"Great," Mayumi mumbles with a scowl as I pull her out of the room all the way downstairs.

"Fucking look how fucking amazing she fucking is," I yell getting everyone's attention.

"Oh wow Tobi thinks Masaru-san looks pretty for once."

"Shut the hell up Lollipop no one asked for your opinion."

"You actually look like a girl for once, un."

"You look amazing," Yume says with a smile as she comes over to us and gives Mayumi a hug. Mayumi returns the hug with a slight chuckle.

"Of course she fucking does all because of me," I say.

"Stop checking me out Old Man it's creeping me out," Mayumi says as she pulls away from Yume.

With a giggle, "Oh Mayumi, I fucking forgot to fucking mention that you will fuck be taking Hidan with as your fucking date."

"The hell," she screams turning to me with a glare.

Giggling even more I skip over to Kakuzu before she can lay a hand on me. I have paid Kakuzu for protection. "Now don't be so fucking upset. It is going be fucking lovely and Hidan will fucking be on his best behavior. Otherwise when we're fucking back home I'm fucking sending his fucking mother after him. Let everyone fucking see him run from her like a fucking girl as he fucking screams like a girl." Hidan starts yelling behind the threads but of course we all ignore my baka son.

"I would pay to see that," Kisame says with a laugh.

"If it happens," Kakuzu says. "I'll record it and then you'll have to pay me to watch."

"Deal," Kisame says.

"I didn't agree to go on a date with Hidan," Mayumi snarls.

"Yes you fucking did I just never fucking mention you would fucking go with my son," I reply giving an innocent smile that turns into a grin.

"I'm not going," she replies crossing her arms.

"You fucking have to Pein and Konan are already at the fucking restaurant," I whine.

"I will only go if…Itachi and Yume come along as well so it's a double date," she says getting her own grin.

"What," Yume says in shock widening her eyes and looking at Mayumi like she's lost her mind.

"I support the idea," Kisame says jumping up from his seat.

"The answer is a no," Itachi says.

"Ah come on kiddo," Kisame says giving Itachi's arm a slight nudge. "Give it a shot, you might actually like it."

"No," Itachi replies with a slight glare at Kisame.

"Do you not like my little sister," Kisame says his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Kisame...big brother," Yume says in a gentle voice. "Leave Itachi alone."

"Look, she's defending you even after refusing to go on a date with her," Kisame says. "Just go on a date with her already."

"Drop it Kisame," Itachi replies activating his sharingan.

"Well looks like I won't be going on a date with Hidan then," Mayumi says with a slight frown. She either likes my son or was hoping for Itachi and Yume to go out on that date.

"Itachi, you are to fucking go get a fucking suit on," I command.

"Guys, Itachi said no," Yume says softly.

"I don't fucking care he is fucking taking you out on a date."

"I…I don't…want to go," she replies.

"Yes you fucking do," I reply with a grin and her face slightly turns red. "Because it is going to be fucking amazing."

"I refuse to go put on the suit," Itachi said. "I will not go on this date."

"I fucking say we all fucking jump Itachi and fucking force the suit on him. I will fucking pay everyone that fucking help," I say grinning.

"Tobi will help!"

"I'm in," Kakuzu says.

"Heck yeah, count me in," Kisame says with a smirk.

"I'll help," Mayumi says.

"I want no part of this," Sasori replies and walks out heading upstairs.

"Only because the damn Uchiha doesn't want to I'll help, un."

"Leave him alone," Yume says going to stand in front of Itachi. "He said no."

"Ah, my little sister," Kisame says. "We have to do this."

"No you don't," she replies with this adorable glare.

"Fucking tackle him," I yell.

We all go to pile jump onto Itachi. He only quickly stands up pulling Yume with him out of the way. Why can't he just accept the date, he obviously has feeling for her, I would know. I am the amazing matchmaker, I always know who likes who and I am always right about it.

"Go out on a fucking date with her dammit," I yell making a lunge for him. He dodges and it becomes a game of catch for all of us as we try to get Itachi.

"Stop," Yume yells at us all but we chose to ignore her to catch the evading Uchiha. This date will happen.

"Oh dear what do we have here," an familiar woman's voice asks.

"Kasei," Yume says. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple," the woman says as everyone stops to turn to her. Ah, it is the woman that brought me to this world. "I came for the entertainment?"

"What entertainment," Yume asks. I guess she doesn't find any of this entertaining.

"Of them trying to catch the Uchiha of course," Kasei replies with a breezy laugh as she pops open a fan and starts fanning herself.

"Well you fucking help us," I ask. If this woman brought me here, I'm sure she'll be of great help catching Itachi.

"I could," she replies with a smile as she takes a seat on the couch. "But this is all so entertaining to see. If I help it would just be too easy and my entertainment would be gone."

"Damn," Mayumi says.

"Got that fucking right," I say.

"Of course I just might help if I have a really good reason," Kasei says with a smile as if she knows the reason but wants to hear us say it out loud.

"Kasei don't," Yume says.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Kasei replies as she pats Yume's shoulder. I have everything planned out for you. Yume looks at her confused but Kasei turns back to us with that knowing smile on her face.

"I just want some money," Kakuzu says.

"Hmm…not good enough reason for me," Kasei replies as she fans herself as if she's bored.

"I don't want this date," Itachi says in a tone that indicates he is tired of repeating himself.

"Because they fucking need to go out on a fucking date," I say crossing my arms. "They need to fucking be together."

"No we don't," Yume squeaks out.

"Itachi is the only guy who actually has my approval to be with Yume," Mayumi replies placing a hand on her hip.

"I want my little sister happy," Kisame says with a grin. "Plus, Itachi just doesn't seem to realize it yet, but we all know she warms his cold, cold heart."

"Yeah right, un," Deidara says with a forced laugh. "He doesn't like her or anyone, un."

"Hmm…maybe he does," Kasei says as if looking thoughtful. "Maybe he doesn't; however, this date would have to wait…or…interesting turn of events. One question for Mayumi will determine if I help or not."

"Go ahead," Mayumi says.

Smiling Kasei shakes her head then says, "I'm just kidding, it's a bit fun to mess with you guys." She then snaps her fingers and Itachi is wearing a suit while Yume is in an off the shoulder floor length light blue dress, there are white scattered flower petals on the bottoms as if being blown by the wind and with it is a string of pearls adorning her neck. "Itachi you shall take Yume on this date and if you say anything in refusal believe me when I say I can and will make your life a living hell."

"Very well I understand," Itachi says with an almost in audible sigh.

"Now you be careful with her, she's under my protection," Kasei says then glances over at Tobi before looking back at Itachi.

"Understood," Itachi says with a small bow.

"Well," I say grinning. "Now you fucking have to go on a fucking date with my baka son."

"Crap," Mayumi says and I chuckle.

"Now Hidan," Kasei says turning to my son. "You will be taking Mayumi on the date or else I will make your life a living hell, as well as have a little chat with Jashin to have him punish you."

"So Jashin is real," Kakuzu says in a musing manner.

"Oh very much so," Kasei says with a sly grin. "I've personally met him a few times. He owes me a couple of favors. Now the carriage outside awaits you four."

"What carriage," Yume asks.

"A very lovely carriage," Kasei replies with a gentle smile.

"I have to fucking see," I say and go to open the window. Out in the driveway is a large carriage with two white horses and a man dressed in a fancy suit wearing some sort of hat is holding onto the reins.

"It's beautiful," Yume says from beside me a smile on her face. "How did it get here?"

"Oh I just used a bit of magic to conjure it up," Kasei replies. "Glad you like it."

"Thanks so much Kasei," Yume says turning to the woman with a bright smile.

"Not a problem dear," she replies.

"You have to fucking go on your fucking date now," I say going over to Hidan. Kakuzu sighs and removes the threads. Hidan stands up glaring as he stretches.

"I seriously fucking hate all of you," he says.

"I can set up a meeting between yo and Jashin if you go on this date," Kasei says.

"I don't fucking need you to do anything," Hidan replies turning to her with a glare before looking over to Mayumi. "Let's fucking go bitch."

"Whatever Old Man," Mayumi replies and heads out the door.

"You can't fucking leave without me," Hidan replies following after her.

"Are you ready," Itachi asks Yume.

Grinning I watch as she nods and he takes her arm and wraps it around his. He then walks out of the house with her. Squealing I go back to the door to watch them. My baka of a son actually hold open the door for Mayumi to get in. She yells at him that she's not handicapped nor does she need her help opening a door then climbs into the carriage of white and gold. Hidan replies with a then I won't fucking do it ever again you ungrateful bitch.

Itachi holds the carriage door open for Yume. She smiles with a light blush settling across her cheek as he helps her in. He then gets in after her and closes the door. The carriage starts pulling away and I close the door as I start jumping up and down as I squeal. Yes, I have finally gotten them to go out on a date.

"I hope you and Kisame didn't plan on staying here," Kasei says getting a mischievous smirk on her face. "After all we have three entertaining dates to see."

"I'm coming with," Kakuzu says pulling out a video camera.

"What the hell do you plan o do with that, un."

"Tobi thinks it's to take pictures."

"I'm going to record and take pictures and then I will sell them," Kakuzu replies.

"Great, we'll have a wonderful time," Kasei says standing up. "I'll meet you three there."

With a wave Kasei turns and walks out before disappearing. I start laughing and grab my clock. It is now time to go and see how my wonderful matchmaking skills and devious planning has worked out. I hope Konan and Pein like the handcuffs I got them along with the whip.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Finally after such a long wait this chapter is here. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What did you all think of reading it in Ken's point of view and getting a look into his mind? Would you like to see more chapter's in Ken's Point of view? Is there any other character who's point of view you want to see?**

**I told you guys there would still be humor, that it wasn't all gone. Also, I still plan for the romance to move slow so don't expect any of them to actually hook up after the date...well Pein and Konan might be hooking up…secretly.**

**Anyways, if I get twenty reviews for this chapter, I will write a one-shot of when Ken first met his wife Ame. I will also write a short scene of Hidan meeting Jashin. Good luck my lovely faithful readers.**

**We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Ken, Yume, Mayumi, Kasei, Felix, any other OCs, any places I've created and the plot. I thank everyone who has read this and been faithful as well as add this to their favorites/alerts and who has reviewed this. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**

**P.S. Zetsu is out hunting humans to eat.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**~Visiting Hours~**

**-Kakuzu's POV-**

Ken giggles as we enter a restaurant that looks expensive. Argh, I'm glad to not have a woman. All they do is complain and inhale money. Personally I don't care about any of these girls or that Hidan and Itachi is out on a date with them even if it is by force. I'm only here to make money.

Recently while on break from working at the bank (those baka have no idea that I'm the one taking their money) I had gone to a small cheap restaurant. While there a small group of teenagers came up to me telling me I did a great job cosplaying as Kakuzu. I didn't say anything to them and when I left I went to the library to use one of their computers to find out what they meant. Turns out we're pretty famous here in this world and I am using that to my advantage to make money here tonight. And I don't plan on telling the others in case they plan on trying to take the money from me.

The four of us get a table in a corner and the waiter hands each one of us a menu. I push the menu to the side not bothering with ordering anything. I'm not wasting my money on this place. Three tables away is where Leader and Konan is sitting on our right. In front of us a little to our left five table away is where Hidan, Itachi, Mayumi and Yume will be sitting according to Ken. Pulling out the camera I get ready to record everything, though I wish we were closer to hear the conversations I could probably make more money that way.

**-Kasei's POV-**

After giving my order to the waiter, I look over to the table with Pein and Konan. Tapping my manicured nails against the table I watch as Pein opens the gift that Ken had placed on their table. He pulls out a pair of pink furry handcuffs and raises his brow when he sees them. A slight blush adorns across Konan's cheek. I smile and then turn away since I'm only here for Yume.

So far everything is going according to plan. I hate what will happen to Yume in the next few weeks and the events that will follow. This is all for the better though, and all I have to do is keep an eye out on Tobi.

**-Yume's POV-**

I look down twiddling my fingers together unable to say anything. This is like a dream come true but at the same time it's not. Nobody in this carriage is out on this date willingly; almost everyone back home was against us. Not that I don't mind this I just think it would be better if we were all willing, but I guess I shouldn't complain.

"Dammit Old Man stop staring at me it's freaking me out," Mayumi says from next to me.

The seating is like this, Mayumi and I are on one side while Hidan and Itachi on the other side. Itachi is in front of me and Hidan is in front of her.

"I'll look at you all I fucking want," Hidan growls out.

"You want this carriage to stop so I can kick your ass," Mayumi snarls back.

"Like you can do anything in that damn dress," Hidan taunts back.

"You want to test that," Mayumi replies back.

"You two stop it," I chide them with a stern glare.

"Sorry," Mayumi says.

"Fuck off," Hidan says glaring right back.

"That is enough," Itachi speaks up. "If the two of you cannot restrain yourselves from arguing for just a couple of hours I will do it for you."

"No need to get your damn panties in a twist," Hidan says turning to face Itachi.

Itachi looks at Hidan just slightly narrowing his eyes. Hidan glares back for a moment before looking away to face Mayumi. She grins and then starts laughing at Hidan. He glares at her in return. I just sigh shaking my head then look away from the two as the carriage slowly comes to a stop.

"We have arrived," says the man who has been driving the carriage.

"Finally," Mayumi says as she opens the door on her side and jumps out.

I chuckle and turn to open the door on my side. Itachi beats me to it and gets out first. He then offers his hand up to me. I give a small smile as I give him my hand and he helps me down. The driver nods his head to us then pulls out a book and starts reading it.

The four of us head over to the entrance of the restaurant with Mayumi in the lead. Hidan soon catches up with her and then it seems like it becomes a competition of who reaches the door first for the two of them. Hidan beats her and walks inside while closing the door behind him in her face.

"Asshole," Mayumi yells before opening the door and walking in.

I sigh knowing this is going to be a long date. Itachi holds the door open for me and I thank him with a nod. Inside the four of us are greeted with a waiter who takes us to a table. We sit down and the waiter hands each one of us a menu.

"I'm to inform you that the payment of dinner is being taken care of. I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders," the waiter says with a bow then leaves.

"I think Ken is the one who is paying for everything," Mayumi says as she opens her menu.

"I don't fucking think so," Hidan replies.

"It shouldn't matter who is doing it," I say before opening my menu. "We should just be thankful that the person is kind enough to pay for the dinner instead of making us pay for it."

"We all have enough money to actually pay for the meal though." Mayumi replies. "So I don't know why they would do this for us."

"Who fucking cares, it is going to be a free meal," Hidan answers.

"Unless we have to, we will not worry about the bill," Itachi says.

"Fine," Mayumi replies.

Silence falls over our table as we look through the menu. I don't take long to decide what I want to eat since I'm not the hungry. Closing the menu I look around the restaurant. My eyes land on a table where Pein and Konan are sitting. They're both sitting across from each other and are slightly leaning forward, both ignoring the food in front of them. Konan is talking and Pein has a small smile on his face and nods his head every few moments.

I smile slightly at the scene then look away. The waiter comes back after a few minutes. He takes our order then leaves with the menus.

"So after all of this we go home," Mayumi asks as she taps her fingers on the table.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere else after here," Hidan replies.

"Going home after dinner sounds like a good idea," I reply. "I'm positive none of us really want to be here."

"But…." Mayumi says then trails off as she looks at me with confusion. "Never mind, I'll talk with you later."

"What the hell are Leader and Konan doing here for," Hidan asks looking in the direction that the two people are in.

"It looks like they're spending time together," Mayumi replies.

"What Leader-sama and Konan-san does in their own time together is none of our concern," Itachi says.

"You need to seriously loosen up a bit," Mayumi replies turning to face Itachi.

"May," I slightly hiss out.

"What I'm just speaking the truth," she replies.

"The Uchiha doesn't know how to loosen up," Hidan says with a chuckle.

"Oh my," Mayumi says as she places her hand on her cheek and frowns slightly. "What would the others think, when we tell them how Itachi didn't do much on the date? If he's going to keep this up we might have to find someone else for Yume."

"I don't fucking care," Hidan replies.

"Leave him be, he's not doing anything wrong," I say with a small glare towards Mayumi.

"Yume you need to stop standing up and defending him," she replies.

"Well then stop forcing him to do things," I snap causing Mayumi to lean back in her seat and to look at me in shock.

"What the hell is your problem," Hidan asks. I ignore him as I place my head in my hand.

"Are you feeling well," Itachi asks softly.

"I'm going to be okay," I mumble in reply.

"Yume," Mayumi says slowly. I remove my hand from my head and look at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reply just as the waiter returns with the food and drinks.

"Enjoy," the waiter says with a bow then walks away to go serve other people.

"Great I'm starving," Hidan says picking up his chopsticks.

Mayumi with an unsure look but then goes to pay attention to her food. After saying thanks I pick up my chopsticks and slowly start eating.

**-Sasori's POV-**

"Where is Yume," Ayako ask walking into the kitchen.

"Out on a date," I reply finishing the rice balls I was making.

"With Itachi," she asks as she walks over. I look up watching her carefully. She goes over to the cabinets and pulls down a bag of chips. Opening them she looks back at me. "And I guess the others are gone as well to spy on the date?"

"There was a big commotion about it an hour ago," I reply sitting my plate down on the table and then head to the fridge to get a drink.

"Figures," I hear Ayako mumble as I pull out a bottle of water.

I say nothing and just head to the table. Sitting down, I open the bottle and take a sip of water. Ayako tosses the open bag of chips onto the table and heads to the fridge. She returns a few seconds later with a can of soda and sits down from across me.

After a few minutes pass I ask, "Aren't you going to make a huge deal about it?"

Ayako pops a chip in her mouth and chews slowly. Her blue eyes never leave my brown eyes as we both try to analyze each other. She reaches for her soda can takes a long sip then places it down with a small sigh.

"Personally, I don't like the idea of my cousin possibly dating any of you," she finally replies. "I don't like the fact they Mayumi is helping some of the members of your group to get my cousin together with Itachi. Though Mayumi has given her approval he has yet to receive mine or anyone else in the family. Yume…."

She trails off and looks over to the clock. Her eyes stay glued to it but are unfocused as her thoughts are somewhere else. I don't interrupt her moment of thinking even if it does annoy me that she doesn't finish her explanation. So I try my best to wait patiently as I finish of my last rice ball and take another sip of my water. She eventually turns and looks back at me.

"It's something I'll have to talk with her about and in the end I guess my approval doesn't truly matter. If it makes my cousin happy then I'll support her…not in the way the others are doing it. And if she gets hurt…."

Ayako gives an innocent smile but the look in her eyes promises that there will be hell to pay. My lips slightly twitch but never turn into a true smile. She then stands up dusting off her hands.

"I'm going to go back to my art project," she says closing up the bag of chips. "I'll see you around."

Ayako grabs her soda can then walks out. Standing up I go and take my plate to the sink. Ayako is very different from her cousin and Mayumi. When she first came here she was shy and when founding out we're from another world she became child-like wanting to know anything and everything about where we came from. But that quickly worn off as she learned more staying silent and observing the interactions with everyone. And if she wasn't doing that she would be busy with art.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts about her. She may act different but she's just another girl. We'll be leaving this place and heading back to our world eventually. I need to push her away now before anything can happen.

**-Itachi's POV-**

Yume returns a few minutes later from the restrooms. She looks paler than when she left and sweat is trickling down the side of her face. Taking her seat beside me she gives the three of us a small smile. Hidan completely ignores her and Mayumi returns the smile before returning to her conversation…argument with Hidan, not noticing how the smile on Yume is lace with pain.

I glance over to the two bickering people before looking back to Yume. Her eyes are cast downward as she pokes the remaining of her food with her chopsticks. Reaching over I place my hand on top of hers. She looks up at me with wide startled eyes.

"If you want, I'll finish that for," I say softly so the other to won't hear. I know what it's like hiding the fact you are sick and not having much of an appetite for anything.

"It is fine," she replies giving a small smile. "I'll finish it myself, but thank you."

I nod removing my hand off her. She gives a reassuring smile and turns back to her food then starts eating it. She pretends to be perfectly fine like there is nothing to worry about. I shouldn't be the one to say anything when I do the same. Fighting a battle that we may both lose but while I hide behind my emotionless façade she only hides behind the one where everything is going to be perfectly fine. She smiles, helping others…shows kindness as if any day will be her last and wants to leave behind only memories of happiness.

I look away lifting my cups to my lips to hide a small frown. There is a reason why I didn't want to come on this date. It means spending more time together something we shouldn't do. I know that I care for her a little more than I should and if anything was to happen she would be the one to get hurt either intentionally or unintentionally. I want to keep her safe, shield her from any harm just like I wanted to do for Sasuke, but having anything to do with me will only cause the opposite to happen. I am a liar…a sinner…I do not deserve her for anything…but a part of me wants to be selfish while there is still time.

My frown deepens before I take a sip of my tea. I'll just have to ignore that selfish part of me like I have been doing my entire life.

**-Tobi's POV-**

I watch from the shadows as Kakuzu, Kisame and Ken all enter the house. Kakuzu splits apart from the two of them heading upstairs. Ken giggles while talking about something to a grinning Kisame. I wait for that kitsune to show up but she never does. And shortly after those three have arrived Pein and Konan enter the house. They better not be getting into anything, I did not create this organization for romance purposes.

"Did the two of you have fucking fun," Ken asks the two of them with a smirk.

"It is none of your concern," Pein replies narrowing his eyes.

"What you did was…thoughtful but such things won't be happening again," Konan replies.

"Whatever you two say," Ken replies with a chuckle as if planning another date night for them.

Clenching my hands tightly, my eye narrows. Konan bids everyone a goodnight then heads upstairs. Ken watches Pein with a smirk as if waiting for him to follow after Konan. My attention turns away from them when the door opens from Itachi. Yume smiles at him in return giving a small nod before she walks in and takes off her shoes. Mayumi and Hidan walk into the house yelling at each other, a normal routine for the two of them now. Both of them kick off their shoes at the same time not once stopping their little argument that is little importance. It sickens me watching all of this happens.

"Fucking welcome back," Ken says cheerfully.

"Have fun," Kisame asks smirking.

"Not with this Old Man," Mayumi replies pointing to Hidan. This causes Kisame to chuckle and Hidan to yell.

"Like you any fucking fun," Hidan growls.

"There's fucking bedrooms upstairs if you two fucking want to have some real fun," Ken chirps.

"Hell no," Mayumi says the same time Hidan says, "Fuck no."

"It's late for this, if you want to argue please save it for tomorrow," Yume replies tiredly. "I'm going to go to bed so goodnight." She gives everyone in the room a smile and then heads upstairs.

My organization is falling apart, turning into a circus because of these girls and Ken. I must stop that from happening. I've been keeping my distance since winter break, but now the gloves are coming off. Yume acts like a saint but she isn't one, and I will break her, show everyone that she's no better than any of us. Mayumi, I will have fun torturing her and Ayako I'll find something to do with her. As for Ken…I just may have to kill him just like that wretched kitsune once I get my hands on her.

**-Yume's POV-**

A week later everyone is in the living room doing some sort of activity. Ayako is talking with Deidara as the two of them work on clay sculptures. Tobi and Zetsu seem to be engaged in some sort of hushed conversation. Kakuzu has laptop, that I'm guessing he bought, and a camera hooked up to it and doing something. How he figured out to use both of the electronics is beyond me, and then yet again people at work might have helped him. Sasori and Itachi are playing shōgi with Pein and Konan on the sidelines to have a match with the winner. Hidan and Mayumi seem to be having some sort of competition. Kisame, Ken and I are watching the discovery channel.

The phone starts ringing but gets ignored and after the fifth ring it stops. But then the phone rings again a minute later but this time ringing on until the seventh time before stop. And then it happens again but this time the ringing doesn't stop. I sigh realizing no one is going to get it and so getting up I head to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Moshi-moshi," I answer.

"Moshi-moshi," come the reply on the other end.

"Uncle Sato," I say with a grin. "How are you and aunt Etsu?"

"I'm doing fine and so is your aunt. I was calling because she wants to see you and Ayako. Do you think the two of you can visit down at the hospital today?"

"We can come and visit," I reply as I walk into the living room. "Is it alright if Mayumi comes as well," I ask. Hearing her name Mayumi looks over to me and I give her a small smile.

"Who is on the phone," Pein asks.

I ignore him as I listen to my uncle reply, "That will be fine. We hope to see you three soon."

"Alright we're on our way," I reply and then end the call. "That was Uncle Sato," I answer Pein's question.

"Is my mom alright," Ayako asks jumping to her feet her body and face becoming tense with worry.

"He says she's fine but wants to see you and me. Mayumi can come along as well," I reply. Ayako lets out a small sigh but the tension stays.

"Alright then let's go," Mayumi says as she stands up and stretches. "Got to make sure aunt Etsu doesn't stop kicking." Ayako gives Mayumi a small smile of thanks and Mayumi grins in reply. I place the phone down onto the coffee table.

"You three are leaving now," Pein asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Tobi wants to come with."

"Family only," Ayako says.

"But…Masaru-chan is going with," Tobi whines.

"That is because she is family," I reply.

"Don't fucking go yet," Ken yells jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Okay," Mayumi says shaking her head as she heads to the door and place on her shoes.

"Can Tobi come with please?"

"No," Ayako and I reply in union.

"But…." Tobi starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Family only," I say sternly. "You are not part of my family and therefore you will not be coming with. I'm sorry but my uncle and aunt know nothing about you and it will be staying that way."

I tense as Tobi pulls me into a hug. "You are getting too mouthy for your own good. I would be careful what words you speak if I were you lest someone gets hurt," Tobi whispers in a voice dripping with the promise of death.

"Okay I'm fucking back," Ken shouts as Tobi lets go of me. Ken looks between Tobi and I then shrugs as he walks over to Ayako. "You can fucking give this to your fucking parents." Ken hands over a small platter of pastries.

"Thank you," Ayako says with a smile.

"Alright let's go," Mayumi says. "See you guys later."

"Bye everyone," I say with a nod as I hurry over to the door. I place on my shoes and walk out with Ayako and Mayumi.

"So where to," Mayumi asks.

"The hospital," I reply.

"I'll drive," Ayako says as she hands me the platter.

"Fine but we're taking my car," Mayumi answers as she hands over her keys to Ayako.

"Okay," Ayako replies.

We all get into the car and minutes later are driving away from the house. It takes an hour to get into the city. When we reach the hospital Ayako quickly finds a parking spot closest to the hospital doors. Getting out of the car I hand the platter back to Ayako and the three of us head to the entrance where Uncle Sato is waiting for us, his brown hair falling over his brown eyes.

"Dad," Ayako says and I take the platter from her as she runs over to him and hugs him.

"My little princess," Uncle Sato says with a smile as he returns the hug.

"Give it here," Mayumi says holding out her hands. I look at her confused and she takes the platter from my hands. "Now go join them."

"Thanks," I say giving a smile and then rush over to my uncle and cousin. I wrap my arms around both of them. Uncle Sato chuckles and places his left arm around me in return.

"Hello to you too," uncle says.

"Is mom okay," Ayako asks worried as she pulls away.

"You should come see her for yourself," he replies. "Troublemaker, get over here," he says as he looks over to Mayumi.

"I was letting you all have your family moment," Mayumi replies with a grin as she walks over. She then hands the platter to Ayako.

"Alright then," uncle says. "Follow me ducklings."

I smile as uncle leads the way to aunt Etsu, who is my mother's twin sister. Ayako follows right behind him with Mayumi and me walking behind her side by side. A few minutes later we arrive to the room where my aunt is. Aunt Etsu is sitting up in bed smiling as we walk in. Her black hair is cut short and her blue eyes look a lot brighter from when I last saw her. There's no IV drips or any other type of wires connected to her either.

"Hello you three," aunt says, her voice sounding a bit rough and deep.

"Hey mom, you look better," Ayako says with a smile as her blue eyes get watery. "We brought some pastries. They're a gift from Ken," she continues as she walks over to Etsu.

"Thank you," she replies her smiling getting larger. "I'm starving…who is Ken?"

"A very…weird guy," Mayumi says with a chuckle. "But he's kind of cool and he really makes some amazing food."

"Alright," Etsu replies with a small chuckle taking the platter from Ayako. Removing the plastic, she picks up one of the pastries and bites into it. She hums in approval, closing her eyes. After swallowing she says, "This is amazing."

"We know," I say as Mayumi and I walk more into the room. Uncle Sato goes over and picks one of the smaller pastries and pops it into his mouth.

"Not bad," he says a minute later as he picks up another one. "Not too much sugar like others and the flavors really work well together. Is this Ken fellow a professional?"

"I told you his cooking is amazing," Mayumi replies with a chuckle.

"He is working as a chef at Mayumi's workplace," I answer my uncle's question. "But he wants to own his own restaurant."

"Well if he continues what he is doing he just might get there," Sato replies then pops the other pastry into his mouth.

"So how are you feeling mom," Ayako asks as she takes a seat in one of the available chairs in the room next to the bed.

"I'm feeling good," Etsu replies as uncle Sato takes a seat on the bed. Mayumi take a seat in the other two chairs. "I will be getting better as time goes on too. Just a few days ago the doctors were finally able to figure out what was wrong with me and have been giving me the right treatment. Tomorrow I will be able to go home with some prescription. I'm practically cured."

"That's amazing news," Ayako squeals as she throws her arms around her mother.

I smile happy for my cousin, aunt and uncle. My uncle and aunt laugh as they have their own family hugging moment. Mayumi then jabs me in the ribs and we join the hugging. But I pull away a moment later as a bitter feeling falling crawls up my throat and stays dancing on my tongue.

The three of us stay until visiting hours come to an end. A doctor and nurse would come in every couple of hours checking up on my aunt. I kept smiling but stayed silent watching everyone in the room, hardly interacting with any of them.

When we get home I ignore everyone and head up to my room. Closing the door I lock it and go over to my bed. I pick up the bear Itachi got me and bury my face into it as tears burn my eyes but don't fall. I am happy for my family; really I am happy that my aunt is better now. But at the same time I am mad because I know that happiness will be ripped away from all of us soon and it's going to be because of me.

As each second ticks by my sickness gets worse, and I can feel it in my soul that there will be nothing the doctors will be able to do for. That is why I don't bother going to the hospital for any treatment because if I do get any it will means lots of test and chemotherapy that will just make me feel more sick and tired then I already do. I will be bed ridden for most of them time. It will only prolong the inevitable.

I scream into the bear as the tears trickle down my face. A moment later I throw it across the room making it hit the wall. I grab the next available thing in my reach and throw it just like I did the bear. Glass shatters and rains down but I'm already reaching for another object. A minute later there is knocking on the bedroom door and the door knob is jiggling but I continue with my rage of destroying everything I touch. For now I need this to get rid of the bitterness growing.

* * *

><p>(From this point onward this is the one-shot of when Ken first met Ame. If you want to read this go ahead if not well then don't and you can skip down to the author's note.)<p>

**-Omake/One-shot-**

A little seven year old boy with messy silver hair and blue eyes was watching his older sister Aya going through his clothes for his first day at the academy. Aya, a girl of sixteen years, moved her similar silver chest length hair away from her face as she looked over to her one and only little brother. She glanced down at the clothes in her hands then back up to her brother with a smile.

"Okay Ken I have the perfect outfit for you," Aya said as she walked over to the boy.

"Do I fucking have to," Ken asked crossing his arms.

"Hai," replies his sister. "You have to always look your best." Aya then gently slapped her brother across the mouth.

"What the fuck was that for," Ken asked glaring.

"For swearing," Aya replies with a stern glare. "If kaa-san ever heard you repeat the words father does she would have your head."

"If father can do it I can too," Ken said with a small pout.

"You are so adorable," Aya replies pinching her brother's cheeks. "Now get dressed so you can eat breakfast. You don't want to be late for your first day at the academy."

Aya left her brother and went to help their mother in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Ken changed out of his pajamas and into the clothing his sister picked out for him. He was a bit upset that he couldn't pick his own clothes, but didn't complain because he knew his sister had good taste in clothes since she was a fashion designer. He had helped her a few times when he wasn't helping their mother in the kitchen with food.

Ken pulled on black trousers, a grey shirt and a blue vest. He then left his room and headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen his blue eyes were met with the sight of his father's arms wrapped around his mother's waist whispering things in her ear causing her to giggle. Aya was setting up the table for breakfast and his other older sisters Emiko and Manako were sitting at the table talking.

Emiko was the oldest child of the age twenty-seven with black hair and blues eyes just like their father. She usually had her hair in a messy bun while working at the hospital, she was a doctor. Manako was a year younger than Emiko and was a Jounin ninja like their father. She had black hair that was in the style of chin length bob cut and green eyes.

"Yo, Ken come on over here and give your big sister a hug," Manako said opening her arms wide.

With a grin Ken went and hugged his sister. Manako hugged him tightly for a few long moments before letting him go. Ken then hugged his other older sister who gave him a small gentle hug back.

"Ohayou gozaimasu everyone," Ken said to his family.

"Oh my little boy," said the mother as she pulled away from her husband and hugged their son. Her silver shoulder length hair tickled the side of his cheek. "You're growing up so fast. Who will I have helping me in the kitchen?"

"I'll always help you in the kitchen kaa-san," Ken replied with a grin as he hugged his mother back.

"My fucking boy needs to learn to be a fucking man," said the father from behind them.

"Ichiro," the mother said in a dangerous tone as she pulled away from Ken. "Our son can still be a man while working in a kitchen. Now watch your language before he picks up your swearing habit."

"Are you fucking sure about that when his fucking sisters always fucking dress him up and makes him play fucking tea parties and other girly things? Boys should fucking spending their time outside getting fucking dirty and destroying things."

"They say it's so I can be a good gentleman," Ken said to his father.

"He's going to be just fine," the mother replied before whacking her husband on the forehead. "No swearing in front of Ken."

"Okay I think we should eat breakfast before it gets any later or Ken will be late to the academy," Aya said reminding everyone why they were eating as a family on that early morning.

They all ate breakfast happily. They talked with one another, mostly Ken's family were telling him about their school days stories. This went on until it was time to leave. Emiko and Manako were going to stay home and clean things up. Ichiro, the father, had a mission to get to but was putting it off to see his son of on his first day. Akira, the mother, and Aya were also joining Ichiro even though they had things to do and places to see.

Ken walked between both his parents as he held their hands and walked to the academy. He was nervous since he never played or talked with other kids his age. Most of his time was spent either with his sisters who used him like a Barbie doll or he was helping his mom in the kitchen. Most of that time was in the kitchen, he loved watching his mother cook and getting to help her.

When they reached the academy there was a bunch of kids laughing and running around. They were getting together with friends or trying to make friends. Parents and teachers were meeting and talking about what the students would be learning throughout the school year.

Ken and his family went to the office to get the necessary paper work that was needed. They then went to go find Ken's teacher. His parents told him to go mingle with the other students and try to make friends before class starts. Left alone Ken looked at all of the students not knowing what to do. He didn't like that his parents and sister left him alone. What was he supposed to do just walk up to one of the kids randomly and ask them to be friends?

Ken decided he was just going to go find his family and stay with them until his eyes landed on someone. That someone is a girl with black waist length hair tied up in a high ponytail with red ribbons and purple eyes. She's wearing a green kimono with owls on it and is talking and laughing with her group of friends.

"Somebody catch your eye," Aya asked from beside her brother causing him to jump and slightly blush. Aya gave him a sly grin and he looked away back to the girl.

"She's…beautiful," Ken told his sister softly.

"I don't know about that since I'm not into little kids," Aya replied in a joking tone. "But whoever it is you're speaking about I guess she is pretty."

"I'm talking about her," Ken replied pointing to the girl he is unable to take his blue eyes off.

"Ah, yep just as I thought, she's pretty," Aya said. "Good taste otōto. Now instead of standing here go and talk to her."

"What," Ken said as he looked up at his sister with a panic.

"Go talk to her," Aya replied holding in her laughter.

"But…what the fuck am I going to say," Ken asked as he looked back and forth between his sister and the girl.

"Well first off no swearing," Aya replied. "All you do is go over their say hello, introduce yourself, find out her name and then from there become friends. Just remember to act like a gentleman, girls don't like mean guys."

"You make it sound easy," Ken replied kicking at the dirt.

"It is, now go talk to her or I'll embarrass you…in front of everyone," Aya said with a sly grin.

"Fine I fucking will," Ken said with a pout as he placed his hands into his pocket.

Aya chuckled and gave her little brother a shove forward. Ken stumbled for a moment before making his way of to the girl and her friends. As he neared them they became quiet watching him making him feel nervous.

"Konnichiwa," Ken said shyly and a twinge of red tinting his cheeks. "My name is Koizume Ken, but you can just call me Ken." Some of the girls in the group giggled and that made Ken shuffle his feet a little bit.

"Konnichiwa," each girl in the group said to him and one by one, they introduced themselves. Finally the girl who Ken really wanted to know the name spoke.

"My name is Ame," she said with a soft tone.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ken said but his eyes never left Ame. He then gave a small bow causing most of the girls to giggle. He finally decided he should be blunt and so asked, "Can we be friends?"

"No," Ame replied. "Tou-san says that being friends with boys are bad and that they have bunch of cooties that take away little girl's innocence." Ame then turned around and walked away.

Ken watched with a frown as she walked away ignoring the other girls around him. The pout was soon replaced with a look of determination that came across his face. He was going to make Ame his friend one way or another and then one day she was going to be his wife. He was going to ask his sisters and mother's help. Maybe he should bring her some cookies tomorrow, everyone liked cookies and that could be one step closer to achieving his goal.

Aya smiled as she watched her little brother walk back over to her with a determined and thoughtful look on her face. She knew what happened and she was going to help her little brother in any way she could.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**And I finally got to update this again after a long waiting period. Don't worry, I plan for the updates on this to become regular again, as in updates every Tuesday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for those who read the one-shot I hope you enjoyed that as well. I hope everyone like the change in POVs. One more thing after going through everything for this story and planning, the chapters have been cut down from 40 to 36 so this story will finish a lot sooner.**

**Okay so I didn't receive twenty reviews for the last chapter, but I wrote the one-shot anyways and I had fun. In fact I might start having little one-shots of Ken and Ame at the end of every chapter. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide by telling me in a review if you want that or not.**

**Anyways, the next update will be Tuesday. We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Ken, Yume, Mayumi, Kasei, Felix, any other OCs, any places I've created and the plot. I thank everyone who has read this and been faithful as well as add this to their favorites/alerts and who has reviewed this. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid adieu for now until we meet again. ^.^**

**P.S. I didn't go too much into detail about the dates, I wanted to leave that up to all of my readers imagination about what happen.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**~Note-to-Self~**

**-Mayumi's POV-**

The moment the three of us walk in through the door Tobi yells, "Welcome home!"

"Yo," Kisame says with a grin.

"Welcome the fuck back," Ken says smiling to us. "Dinner will be fucking be done soon."

I watch as Yume completely ignores everyone as she heads upstairs. This causes me to frown for a few minutes. I haven't been able to talk to her like I want to. Lately, she's been acting differently. Something has to be wrong, and once I figure out what I'll make sure the problem gets solved immediately.

Turning my attention back to what is happening I hear Ayako saying, "My parents liked your pastries."

"That's fucking awesome," Ken squealed. I see Old Man roll his eyes and mumble something under my breath. I chuckle a bit at his reaction to his father.

"So how did the visit go, un?"

With a wide grin Ayako replies, "It went perfect. The doctors were able to figure out was wrong with her and now she is on the road to recovery. They say it will be a few weeks before she's completely cured. I'm so happy."

Just as Ayako finished her last sentence there is a loud bang from upstairs. Everyone's attention turns to the staircase. All of them are tense and have their guards up. Another banging sound and I am taking off running. I hear footsteps behind me but ignore it as I run to the source of noise only to find out it is coming from inside Yume's room.

I knock on the door but get no reply so start to jiggle the doorknob. More crashing noise comes from inside. There's no screaming but that doesn't lower the tension and worry that is gnawing away at my insides.

"Yume," I yell. "What going on are you okay?" I keep jiggling the doorknob and try to force the door open, but it's useless the damn thing is locked.

"Is Yume-chan okay," Tobi yells from behind me almost making me jump.

Slightly turning my head, I see Ayako, Tobi, Konan, Pein, Ken and Itachi. I look back to the door hearing the noise has stop. Taking a step back I go to kick the door open only for it to open slightly revealing Yume with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

"Hey," she says as her eyes roam over us. "What are you guys doing?"

"We heard some noises and came to investigate to see if someone was breaking in and trying to attack," Pein answers.

"Yume-chan isn't hurt is she," Tobi asks as he goes and wraps his arms around her waist and cry into her stomach. "Tobi doesn't want Yume-chan hurt. Tobi would miss Yume-chan very much." Yume looks down at Tobi a look of fear flickers in her eyes for just a second before she looks up as if he doesn't exist.

Frowning I ask, "Are you okay?"

"I apologize," Yume says giving a small smile. "I was looking for something and couldn't find it, so I panicked and started throwing things around."

"Next time keep calm and refrain from throwing things," Pein says then turns and walks away.

"What did you lose," Ayako asks. "Maybe we can help."

"Don't worry about it," Yume says her smile getting just a tad bigger. "I found what I was looking for."

"Tobi is so happy Yume-chan is alright," Tobi says as he looks up to Yume but she doesn't even glance down at him.

"What did you fucking lose," Ken asks reminding me and I guess everyone else that he was still here. I guess he can be quiet after all.

Yume looks over Ken as he smile turns to a frown. "Something very important to me," she replies. Something wasn't right here.

"Which was what," I ask causing her to turn and look at me frowning even more. Her frown then turns into a glare. I frown as I watch her push Tobi off her making him fall onto his backside.

"What is with the twenty questions," Yume asks.

"We just want to fucking know what the damn fucking problem is," Ken says as if he knows something is also up.

"Owie," Tobi whines. "Yume-chan that was really mean." Yume ignores him as he gets up and rubs his back a little.

"Just wanting to know what you were looking for," I reply. "Can we come in?"

"This feels like an interrogation," Yume replies as she takes a step back. "I already apologize, and since you want to know so badly it was something grandmother gave me. No you can't come in because I have to clean up the room now."

"Yume-chan," Tobi whines. "Why are you not…."

Tobi stops speaking as Yume slams the door shut. There's a click that echoes informing us that the door is now locked. Tobi tilts his head to the side like a child. Ayako is staring at the door with a frown as if trying to concentrate on something. I watch Konan glance over to Itachi. Ken seems to see the same thing because then he looks to me then to the door then back to Itachi and Konan. Something is going on and I think they have an idea of what it is.

"Did Tobi do something wrong?"

"I think…it would be best if we left her alone," Ayako says her eyes slightly unfocused. "She's probably a bit upset that we were questioning her."

"Fine, I fucking have dinner to finish anyways," Ken says as he stares at the door for a few moments then looks away. "Dinner will be done in five fucking minutes." With that said Ken walks away glancing back at us only once before leaving completely.

"I'll stay to speak with her," I say. Ayako's eyes become focus again as she turns to look at me. "I should apologize for my behavior."

"Only towards her would you do that," Ayako says shaking her head slightly. I shrug in reply. "Alright guys let's leave the two of them alone."

"Make Yume-chan feel better," Tobi says innocently.

I stare at him trying to decipher what he means and what he is up to. It's not my fault I don't trust the guy. He is after all wearing a damn lollipop mask and acts like a child. My instincts highly doubt he is mentally challenged.

"Get lost you annoying Lollipop," I reply looking away.

"Masaru-chan is so mean to Tobi for no reason," Tobi says as he gets up and crosses his arms.

"My reason is because I don't like you," I answer.

"She doesn't like a lot of people," Ayako says as she helps the Lollipop to stand up then lets him go. "We should go now." Ayako glances at the door with a small frown but then walks off.

"Tobi hopes you feel better Yume-chan," Tobi says then runs away.

"I've got it from here," I tell Konan and Itachi.

It takes a couple of minutes but the finally leave. Turning to face the door I knock on it softly. She doesn't reply and I let out a sigh. I turn around placing my back against the door and slide down to the floor.

"Yume," I call out loud enough for her to hear me. "If…there was something wrong…you would tell me right?"

For a moment there is silence. I close my brown eyes letting out another sigh. When did everything become like this? Did I do something wrong? What am I not seeing? Yume smiles a lot and she does spend time with everyone when she can, but sometimes I get the feeling that she is hiding something…distancing herself from everyone.

"There's nothing to worry about," Yume finally replies, her voice sounding close.

"That wasn't my question."

"It depends," she replies sounding tired.

"Depends on what," I ask opening my eyes to glare at the wall. When did we stop telling each other almost everything?

"On whatever it is that is wrong."

"Why?"

Silence greets us again. My hands clench into fist. I just want my questions to be answered. Why must I have to listen to riddled answers? Is it that hard to tell me? Does she not trust me anymore? No, that can't be the answer; it has to be something else.

"Because then you become over protective," she replies.

"I do not," I say.

"Two years ago I had told you about the problems someone was causing me at work. The next day you showed up not only to talk to my boss, but to go off on the person causing me problems and promising to kick their ass so bad they'll be in the hospital."

"They had it coming," I grumble.

"Okay, how about that one time when I got the stomach flu," she says and I glare at the wall again. "You wouldn't let me do anything and forced me to stay in bed as if I'm fragile."

"I was looking out for you."

"You're over protective," she replies her voice getting soft. "May…I want to travel around the world after graduation."

"We can do that," I reply.

"With everyone," she asks a moment later.

"We'll find a way to convince them all."

Yume doesn't reply but a few seconds later I hear a clicking noise. Quickly, I scramble up to my feet just as the door opens revealing Yume. There's a small frown on her face as she is looking down at the ground. A moment later she looks up to me.

"You promise," she asks.

I stare at her confused. It feels like there is a hidden meaning to that question. There's this voice telling me that things will be going downhill soon. It's making my stomach twist and turn with anxiety. What is going on? What is being hidden from me?

"I promise," I reply as I take a step forward. She gives a small smile and I pull her into a hug. It feels like the right thing to do. "I'm always going to be by your side."

"I know," she replies, her voice sounding sad as she returns the hug. She pulls away a few seconds later then say with a small grin, "But we have to find a way to leave Tobi behind."

"I don't know how we'll do that," I reply with a grin of my own. "He seems to have taken a liking to you. He might even track you down."

Yume makes a face before frowning. "I think you might be right," she says.

"Don't worry," I reply lightly punching her shoulder. "You're so called over protective best friend will be your body guard."

"I'll handle him," she replies with a sigh.

"Come on," I say to pull her thoughts away from that weird Lollipop. "Let's go downstairs; I'm sure Ken has finished dinner by now. And if we don't get there in time Old Man and a few of the others just might eat all of the food."

"Okay," she replies with a chuckle.

Walking out of her room she closes the door and we link arms together like we used to do years ago. We make our way to the kitchen where everyone minus Zetsu is sitting. I think Zetsu eats homeless people or something. Not that I really care.

"Oi you're fucking back," Hidan says.

"No duh Old Man," I reply giving a slight glare.

"There will be no arguing at the table," Pein says in a very threatening voice.

I raise my brow but say nothing. He must be slightly annoyed from earlier. Or maybe he needs to get laid. Whatever the problem is I hope he gets in a better mode. And for now Hidan and I won't have our usual arguments at the table.

"Yume-chan," Tobi yells standing up quickly from the table. "Tobi saved a seat for you. Is Yume-chan feeling better?"

"Just peachy," Yume replies grinning while tilting her head and closing her eyes. I raise my brow since I've never seen her do this before. My eyes moves over to Ayako and she shrugs also not knowing.

"Yo, Lollipop," I say gaining Tobi's attention. "She's going to be sitting with me and Ayako, so better luck never next time."

"Another time," Yume says turning her attention away from Tobi.

The two of us walk over to the table and sit down on the other free side of Ayako. Yume gives her cousin a smile which Ayako returns. Ken then goes about placing food all over the table. Once finished he look at everyone with a proud grin.

"Fucking enjoy," Ken says then starts eating. I cannot stress how much of a weird guy he is. Sometimes I question Ken's sanity.

Dinner comes and goes like it usually does only with no arguing. Mostly because Pein threaten if there was any arguing people would be losing their tongues. Yeah none of us want that. Not much happen after dinner, we all just split to do our own thing. Well, Ayako and I spent our evening with Yume in my room just talking about random things.

Sunday morning rolls around quietly. Ayako was up before I was which surprised me since it has always been hard to get her to wake up early. Shrugging my shoulder, I go about my normal routine.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Ken making a large breakfast with Yume helping. Art supplies are scattered all over the table where Ayako is sitting. She looks like she's really focused on whatever she is doing.

"Good morning," I say. Ayako doesn't say anything, just nods in reply without looking up.

"Morning," Yume says with a smile.

"Good fucking morning," Ken says with a grin. "Come and help with breakfast."

"Uh…I better not," I reply. "I tend to screw things up when cooking." I think I said the wrong thing because Ken's eyes light up and his grin gets bigger.

"Wash your fucking hands I'm going to fucking teach you how to cook."

"I don't want to learn," I reply heading to the fridge.

"I don't fucking care you're going to fucking learn," Ken says in a serious tone.

I turn to him and the grin is off his face. Ayako is even looking up from her artwork and Yume's smile becomes small. Okay so Ken is taking this seriously.

"How about I help with breakfast," I suggest. "And this afternoon when I get back from the dojo you can give me cooking lessons."

"Deal," Ken say with a grin.

"I wouldn't have fucking taken any of his lessons," Old Man says from the door way.

"And why not," I ask as I turn around and open the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of water I turn to Old Man closing the fridge while twisting the cap off.

"You should fucking join us," Ken says as I head over to him and Yume. Ayako is watching each one of us carefully before turning back to her artwork.

"Hell no, I'm not taking any damn cooking lessons from you," Old Man replies then look at me. "Be prepared for a lot of bruises."

"Awe, are you concerned about my well-being," I ask in mock innocence.

"Fuck no," Hidan replies with a glare.

Laughing I say, "Then don't be saying crazy stuff like that. People might think you're going soft."

"Now who's the one acting like they fucking care about the other," Hidan asks.

"I don't give a damn about you," I say throwing a glare over my shoulder.

"Hey I will fucking force the two of you to fucking cook together alone," Ken says. "In fact you will both get fucking lessons then be left alone to fucking cook. I will fucking make sure you don't escape either."

"Hell no," Hidan replies glaring hatefully at Ken, which Ken ignores his glare.

"Whatever," I reply shrugging my shoulders and turning to the food. "Let's just get breakfast done."

Placing my water down, I help with breakfast. My help consisted of handing things to Yume and Ken. I wasn't going to touch any of the food. It doesn't take long to finish breakfast because a majority of it was already done before I started helping.

Once breakfast is completed Yume goes to the backdoor. Opening she yells out that breakfast is done. Moments later the rest of the Akatsuki walk in. A few of them looks a bit dirty and worn out (Deidara and Sasori) while the others are wearing swimming trunks (Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu). And the others (Itachi, Pein and Konan) look completely normal.

A few minutes of waiting, and hearing Old Man complaining about being hungry, everyone is in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well not everyone, Ayako is too busy working on whatever project it is.

After breakfast, I get a water bottle and then head out to the dojo. At the dojo I meet up with Goru. He takes me to the back of the dojo where there is a passage that leads underground. There I train for a few hours in different fighting styles.

Goru is the best fighter in the mafia, and my sensei. But with all the fighting I've done with Old Man I have improved greatly. In fact, I think we improve each other because we always want to beat each other. So that gives us motivation to become better therefore improving, something I don't plan on telling Old Man.

Anyways, Goru is the best but for the first time I actually beat him. And though he was proud training didn't stop there. I trained an hour with guns which I suck at and will have to do lots more training with them. After guns, it was time to learn about politics and the laws. I complained but he said when I step up to be leader I had to know these things. I told him he would be my right hand man and could take care of that stuff, which he returned with saying he wouldn't be around forever. The lesson bore me out of my mind.

Thankfully, after all that we fought one last time. I like fighting; I've done it in my entire life. I live for it. Fighting runs through my veins and though sometimes I wish I was like Yume, I wouldn't trade fighting up for anything. Neither of us won since I had to leave, so for now we have it as a draw. Next time I'm hoping to beat him again.

Leaving the dojo it half pass two and I'm hoping Ken doesn't try chewing off my head for not being home earlier. By the time I do get home it's almost 2:45. I walk into the house gently closing the door and kick off my shoes. I see no one in the living room but hear a voice in the kitchen.

"I don't want you near my cousin," Yume says, anger laced in her voice.

Quietly, I move across the room. I hide behind the wall and quickly peak through the kitchen doorway to see Yume talking with Tobi. I move away to keep myself hidden while listening into the conversation.

"Do you honestly think I would listen to you," a man with a deep voice says with a dark chuckle. I quickly peek to see if some unknown person enter the kitchen only to see Yume glaring at Tobi whose shoulders are slightly shaking. Moving away again I continue listening, closing my eyes.

"You're a nuisance," the man's voice continues and I have no other evidence it is anyone else so it has to be Tobi. "All three of you girls, Ken and the stupid kitsune are annoying, turning my organization into some love-sick circus."

"We haven't done a damn thing," Yume growls out in reply. "We have all been ourselves. And I don't know where you're getting this crazy notion about anyone being love-sick and I don't care, this is about my cousin."

"This is not just about your cousin," replies Tobi, voice dripping down into a dangerous tone. My hands clench tightly into fist as I resist going into the kitchen. As much as I want to beat the hell out of Tobi and protect Yume, I must gather as much information as I can, like Goru has taught me.

"I don't care; this is my official last warning…."

Tobi cuts off Yume by saying, "Your warning and threats me nothing to me. You're just a weak little girl who I will expose to show how non-innocent you really are. There's more to that plan and it involves Itachi. Ah, I see you don't want him involved in any of this, but he is. Then when I'm done your cousin and Mayumi will be next. I will break each one of you then kill you."

That…I knew he wasn't to be trusted. I knew it, I hate him so much. Does he honestly think he can break me? He's a freaking moron. Oh, he has no idea what he's getting himself into. Now everything makes sense, why Yume acts the way she does around Tobi. All this time she has had to deal with that sneaky bastard. I can't believe I've been so blind to this before.

"That's what you think," Yume spits out.

"It's something I know," Tobi replies with a dark chuckle. "I'm going to kill all of you and get my organization back."

"I won't let you do anything," Yume almost shouts in a voice full of hatred. That is something I have never heard in her voice before.

My body immediately freezes when I hear the sound of someone getting hit and then falling to the ground. I so badly want to find out, to help Yume, but I stay rooted. The more information I can gain the better. But…I really hate having to let Yume go through this.

"You're week, annoying, useless, no good for nothing girl," Tobi sneers. "I will do what I want when I want. And if you ever try to defy me or mouth off to me ever again, someone's blood will be on your hands."

That son of a bitch has the balls to threaten Yume like that. Oh, that is it I'm done hiding. I go to push off the wall and head into the kitchen but stop when I hear the back door starting to open. I listen carefully.

"Yume-chan are you okay," Tobi says going back to that annoying, fake, childish voice.

"What the fuck happen," I hear Ken ask.

"Yume-chan trip and hit herself against the counter," Tobi replies causing my eyes to open.

"Yume are you alright? Damn that's a lot of fucking blood," Ken says.

My eyes get larger and even though I want to burst in there right now I know it won't be a good thing. So calming myself down, I head to the door. I open it and then slam it shut.

"Yo I'm back home," I yell. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Walking into the kitchen I see Tobi waving his arms about as Ken moves Yume to a chair. Blood is covering half her face and my blood starts to boil. I can't let Tobi know that I know what has happen in here so I continue with my acting skills.

"What the fuck happen," I scream as I rush to Yume's side.

"She hit her fucking head," Ken replies.

"What is with the screaming," Ayako asks from the doorway of the backdoor before gasping.

Kisame pokes his head in from outside then turns and shouts, "Kakuzu you need to give my little sister stitches now."

Kisame then nudges Ayako forward and the two of them come over. From the corner of my eyes I watch as Tobi backs up into a corner as if watching the scene. I turn away as everyone walks in from outside to see what is going on.

When Konan sees the blood she frowns, but quickly gets a wet rag and walks over to wipe the blood off her face. Meanwhile Ayako continues holding Yume's hand while Yume has this far-away look in her eyes. When Itachi walks in, he freezes seeing the blood. His eyes move over to Tobi then back to Yume, and in that instant I think he knows Tobi is the cause.

Konan is the one to clean up the blood. I know head injuries bleed at lot worse than other injuries, but the blood almost seemed like it wasn't going to stop. This worries me but I could also just be exaggerating. Once Konan finished cleaning up all the blood, Kakuzu got to work on stitching up the small gash from her forehead to cheekbone.

"What happen," Pein asks once it is all done.

"I was going to gather some stuff up and have Tobi help me make a snack when I trip," Yume replies, and if I didn't know any better I would have believed her lie. When did Yume become good at lying?

"Tobi wishes to have seen it happen that way Tobi would have been able to save Yume-chan," Tobi says sounding sad.

I just look over and slightly glare at him; after all I got to keep the fact hidden of what I know. And as for Ayako, she looks at her cousin then to Tobi then back to Yume. Sometimes I think Ayako has a built in lie detector.

"I'm going to go to bed," Yume says as she stands up. She quickly bring her hand up to her head as she sways a little bit. Ken places her back down in the chair.

"You should fucking sit for a few fucking minutes," Ken says sounding like a father for once and not even to his own child. Damn…sucks for Old Man. "You've lost a lot of fucking blood and got hit in the head."

"But I'm sleepy," Yume mumbles.

Itachi glances over at Tobi again and then away. He walks over and picks Yume up. For me this feels like Itachi is silently saying, 'I know this was caused by you.' But I also get this feeling that he's challenging Tobi. Well if that is true then I'm going to have a little chat with Itachi. I knew I approved of the right guy for Yume. But Tobi seems to think that means it's turning the entire Akatsuki into a love-sick circus. Like I have stated before he is an idiot.

Itachi walks out of the room carrying Tobi. I stand up placing my hands into my pocket. No one says anything for a few moments. I'm the one who breaks the silence.

"Yo, we made a deal this morning," I say. "Isn't it time for those cooking lessons?"

"Fuck yeah," Ken says with a smile but he still looks a bit upset.

I sort of smile in reply as Ken pulls me and Old Man over to the counter. Everyone else takes that as an invitation to go do their own thing. Ken goes into very bossy, serious sensei mode as he teaches Old Man and I to cook. Every time Old Man messes up, Ken hits him with a wooden spoon. When I mess up I get yelled at, but not an in your face yelling, more of a 'who in the world has taken over this guy I am sort of scared' yell. Old Man eventually asks why he gets hit with the spoon and I don't which Ken replies with men don't hit women.

After teaching us for a couple of hours he then kicks us out of the kitchen to cook dinner. When dinner is finished he gives Konan two plates to take up to Yume and Itachi. Ayako had taken her plate and went upstairs to eat dinner as well. Deidara went to follow her and then Sasori followed a minute later. I guess artist like to stick together…or it could be more, but I won't bother with it at this point of time. All I know is Deidara doesn't care one bit about Yume, but does nothing to harm her; and Sasori, well I have no idea but I lean toward the he doesn't like her side.

When dinner finishes I start a fight with Old Man. I really need to let my anger out and I knew Old Man would be an easy target to let me fight with. Usually when Old Man and I fight we're just playing around, we enjoy fighting each other. So, while fighting I think he quickly realized that this fight was different. That it wasn't just another let's fool around and push each other to the limit fight. I think within a few moments that he knew I needed this fight to let of a lot of steam and our fight quickly changed.

He may have been holding back to some extent with our previous fights because he was a bit faster and stronger. So I let my anger consume me and went all crazy until I was exhausted. I didn't win and this time I didn't care, like I said this was a fight to let off some steam.

"Feeling better now," Old Man asks. I'm lying on the ground looking up at the stars. Hidan is a few feet away just sitting.

"Honestly…just a bit…but I'm still pissed."

"What's the fucking problem?"

I open my mouth to answer but quickly close it. If Tobi has been fooling me who else does he have fooled. He also said this is his organization so does that mean every member knows he's a fake or does he have them fooled? Well, he doesn't seem to have Itachi fooled, and I think Pein might know along with Konan, I can't be too positive. So I'm going to have to be careful and not say that it is Tobi.

"Why does it matter to you," I ask instead.

"You fucking fought me and lose because of your problem," he replies. "So I have every reason to want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you."

"Is it your friend?"

"Yume is not the problem," I reply sitting up while leaning back on my hands.

"Well then instead of picking a fucking fight with me," Old Man says with a slight glare. "Fucking beat the hell out of the person causing the damn problem."

I open my mouth then close it. For a moment I just stare at Old Man then grin. "You know something," I say grin staying in place. "You actually have a point."

"Of course I do," he replies glaring just a bit more.

"Oh stop glaring and be happy that I actually agree."

Hidan grumbles something under his breath then stands up. I get up as well then dust myself off. Inside we head up the stairs then spilt off after saying goodnight. The next day after telling Yume I'll be out in the car in a minute, I stayed standing in the doorway.

"Yo Tobi," I say as a slow smirk takes over my face. Tobi looks over along with the others who are awake (Itachi, Ken, Pein and Konan). "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I came up with something we should do."

"Oh really Masaru-chan," Tobi says sounding excited. Ha, idiot thinks he has me fooled.

My smirk gets bigger as I reply, "I'm thinking when we get the chance we should play a game."

"Tobi loves games."

"That's good because I'm sure you'll just love this game."

"What's the game called, how do you play it," Tobi asks clapping his hands eagerly.

"It doesn't have name yet. The rules are simple; you cannot use anyone to help you, meaning everyone living in this house is not part of this game and are under the protection…of a god. Another rule is that other than the first rule there are no boundaries. The object of the game…." I trail off and pretend to look at the time. "Well I got to go bye."

Turning around I ignore Tobi's protest and walk completely out of the house shutting the door. Note-to-self, object of the game is to stay alive. I have to find a way to kill Tobi, because there is no way I will let him stay alive after what I have learned and what he has done. I'm going to have to talk with Itachi and maybe get his help. If I can't help then I'll do it myself.

"Yume," I say as I get into the car. She looks up at me as I start the car. Pulling out of the driveway, I head to school. "Tell me everything Tobi has ever done?"

"What are you talking about," she asks.

"I need to know everything Tobi has done," I reply glancing at her before looking to the road. "Don't bother lying because I know he is a fake, and that he has done stuff to you."

"I don't…."

"I heard the conversation yesterday," I almost growl out gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Now please tell me, so I can counter what he plans on doing." There's no way I can tell my best friend that I actually plan on killing him. She may hate him but I don't think she'll agree to let me kill him.

Sighing Yume says, "You have to pretend you don't know anything."

"I plan to," I reply. Yume nods and then proceeds to tell me everything as I drive us to school. Tobi is number one to die on my hit-list; Felix has been knocked down to number two.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Mayumi finally learns that Tobi has been pretending this entire time. Will Tobi figure out she knows and what the nature of the game is? Will Mayumi actually kill Tobi or at least try to? I have no idea, and I'm the author.**

**For those of you who don't remember Goru he was in chapter seventeen helping the Akatsuki and Ken getting their fake IDs and stuff. His small role in the story is not complete yet. There's no one-shot of Ken and Ame this chapter, but if you guys want one next chapter let me know and you'll have it.**

**We all know Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Ken, Yume, Mayumi, Kasei, Felix, any other OCs, any places I've created and the plot. I thank everyone who has read this and been faithful as well as add this to their favorites/alerts and who has reviewed this. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned for the next chapter. I bid farewell for now until we meet again. ^.^**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**~Seconds Chances~**

**-Yume's POV-**

I tell Mayumi almost everything. The one thing I don't tell her about is what Tobi had shown me during the camping trip. She knows I'm keeping something from her though. Right now she's not pushing for information about what I'm hiding. Maybe she is hoping I will tell her when I'm ready. But I don't know how I could tell her what Tobi made me watch. Sighing, I lean my head against the window.

"So at the cabin…."Mayumi says then trails off.

I feel her glance over at me as she pulls the car in a parking spot, and then places it in park. Turning the car off, she unbuckles and turns her body towards me. With another sigh, I unbuckle and turn around to face her.

"What had happen," she asks.

"I would rather not speak about it," I reply.

"Fine, then tell me what he was doing with Ayako yesterday," she asks crossing her arms. Mayumi doesn't like when I keep things from her. But everyone keeps secrets.

"We were all outside enjoying the cool weather," I reply as I look out the windshield. "Long story short, Ayako was working on her art like she always does. Tobi looked over her shoulder, hugged her and I'm sure he said something because I saw her body stiffen. She looked ready to stab him with her pen when I went over to take him away from her."

"I see," Mayumi replies calmly. I turn to look at her but she isn't looking at me. Her eyes are unfocused, thoughts probably miles away from here.

"May," I say softly. She looks away from the window towards me. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that we can ask your cousin what happen between her and Tobi," Mayumi replies as she opens her door. I don't say anything knowing that she is taking her turn by keeping her own secret.

Turning away I open my door and climb out of the car the same time she does. Placing my messenger bag over my shoulder, I shut the door and head towards the school entrance. Mayumi is by my side within seconds not saying a word.

"You know, I'm looking forward to graduation in a couple of months," I say.

"So we can travel," Mayumi asks with a chuckle as we enter the school.

"Exactly," I reply with a small smile.

"So where do you want to travel to after graduation," she asks.

I think about her question for a few moments. There are a few places I would like to visit. But I think we should only stay in one place for about three days. I'm not sure we'll just have to see how long we can stay in one place once we actually do travel. As for Mayumi's question…I know where I want to go first.

"Paris," I reply with a smile.

"Of course," she replies as she playfully elbows me. "I should have seen that coming."

"What about you," I ask. "Where do you want to visit?"

"I don't really care where we travel to," she replies placing her hands into her pockets.

Reaching the classroom, I slide open the door and we walk in. We head over to our seats near the window. Placing down my bag onto my desk, I take my seat. Mayumi just drops her bag as she sits down and turns to face me.

"We have some things to worry about before any traveling starts," Mayumi says folding her arms over my desk.

"What are those things," I ask.

"Your parents will be coming home for graduation," she replies. "How are we going to explain the Akatsuki were once the little children they met?"

"That…thought never crossed my mind," I reply honestly after a moment of silence.

"Well we have to think of something," she says lifting her arm to rest her head on her hand. "Your father won't be so happy to know a bunch of guys are living in his house. As for Konan, well we can say she's a friend that lost her home in a fire and until she is able to get back on her feet we allowed her to stay with us."

I open my mouth to say we can use that same story for the other but then close my mouth. We wouldn't be able to use the same story because that would be too suspicious. We may be able to keep only a few of the other members as well with the same story…maybe they were roommates of Konan's or siblings. But for the others…well we have to come up with something for them. I can't just kick them out onto the street. Well...I could kick Tobi out on the street if it wasn't for the fact that I want to keep people safe.

Our teacher walks in and Mayumi turns around in her seat. I only partially listen to the lesson as I try to think about the situation. It's obvious we're going to have Konan stay when my parents come back, but who else can stay that won't be raising any alarms. Ken can't stay and Hidan is too disrespectful to stay. Sasori is a candidate worthy of staying…but I should probably think of where the others who can't stay be going.

Throughout all lessons until lunch my thoughts are too occupied to pay any attention in class. When lunch arrives, Mayumi and I grab out bags and head out the classroom. We make our way through the hallways out to the schoolyard. We go and sit under the same tree we always sit under during lunch. Not a single word is said between us for the first ten minutes of lunch, either too caught up in our own thoughts or enjoying the food Ken prepared for us.

"If we didn't actually live with your parents we probably wouldn't have to deal with this," Mayumi says ending the silence.

My eyes widen as I look over at Mayumi. I think through my thought and grin causing her to look at me in confusion. "The house behind mine is for sale," I tell her.

"Okay…are you saying we should buy it and move in there?"

"Sort of," I reply placing my bento down for the moment. "We buy it, but let the Akatsuki members live in it. That way they're still close by to us but we don't have to worry about explaining anything to my parents."

"Have them live in the house we buy," Mayumi says more to herself than to me. "That might just work. We'll talk about it with the others later tonight at dinner."

"So any other problems you can think of," I ask picking up my bento box.

Before Mayumi can answer a familiar voice calls out my name. A look of annoyance flashes across Mayumi's face as her hands clench together tightly. Looking up I see Felix jog over with a couple of his friends not far behind him.

"Hello," I say once he is close enough. He grins and I give a small smile in return. I watch as his two friends whisper quietly to one another while watching us.

"What the hell are you doing here," Mayumi asks.

"I wanted to talk," Felix says.

"Well I don't want to hear your voice," Mayumi sneers. "So take your friends and leave."

"Look," Felix says holding up his hands in a defensive manner. "I know the two of us don't get along. You hate me and I don't like you all that much either. I'm here to apologize for my behavior we saw each other and to talk to Yume. SO with that said I am deeply sorry."

"The word baka is not written across my forehead," Mayumi spits out. "I'm not going to listen to your fake apology and I will not allow you to talk with Yume just so you can possibly spout some sort of lie."

"May," I say in a warning tone.

"Dude," says one of Felix's friends. "Let's just get out of here. You know that crazy bitch will keep you away from Yume."

"You should listen to you friend," Mayumi says.

I sigh hating the fact I'm being ignored. Standing up I grab Felix's wrist. "Come on and let's go talk. May, don't say a word, I make my own choices. I'll be back in a minute."

"One minutes is all he gets," Mayumi says as she glares at Felix.

Shaking my head, I walk away from the tree pulling Felix along with me. After about a few seconds I let his wrist go, he is smart enough to know he should follow me. Once we're far enough the others won't overhear our conversation, I turn around and face him. He has to catch himself from ramming into me.

"She is being serious about only giving you one minute," I say softly. "So skip the whole beating around the bush and say what it is you need to talk to me about."

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted," Felix says as he runs his hand through his hair. "I have under a lot of pressure causing me to be a jerk, but still that's no way I should have been acting. Also…I am so sorry our first date had turned out. It wasn't the way I had planned and…I was such a major jackass. I wanted to know if you could forgive me and give me a second chance. We can try going out on another date Friday night, watch a movie and get some dinner."

"I'm not really the type of person that holds grudges so I can forgive you," I reply as I fold my hands together in front of me. Hesitantly I continue with, "I'm not sure about the date though."

"Please," Felix begs. "We can watch any movie you want eat out at any place you want. I promise if you don't like the way it turns out you don't have to go out on another date with me. And if you want I'll even leave you alone."

I stay silent as I bite down on my lower lip. Do I really want to go on another date with Felix? No, even if it was a very romantic date I still wouldn't want to go. But I've been living by the motto that everyone deserves a second chance. Then there is the fact that if I agree it would feel as if I am leading him on when I don't have any feelings for him.

"Please," Felix begs.

"We can go out as friends," I reply slowly.

"That's good enough for me," Felix says as he smiles. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Don't expect this to turn into anything," I say quickly. "This is just two friends that are hanging out."

"Okay I get it," he replies. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Seven will be fine," I reply.

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven. I'll see you Friday night," Felix says with a grin.

He waves as he runs over to his friends. I walk over back to the tree. Felix and his friends leave just as I return to the tree. Sitting down I pick up my bento but just stare at the food.

"What did he want," Mayumi asks a moment later.

"To apologize and to go out on another date Friday," I reply.

"What," she almost shouts. "You didn't say yes did you?"

"I told him that it would be two friends hanging out," I reply not looking up from the bento. "And not to expect it to turn into anything."

Mayumi doesn't say anything and I glance up at her. Her brown eyes are narrowed as she looks towards the school. I look over but see no one standing there to be receiving her glare. With a sigh I go to finish my lunch.

"Fine," Mayumi finally says after about five minutes. "But you be careful, just remember if there is any trouble to call. I'll come and get you or…if you prefer I can send Itachi to get you."

"Would you just stop with that already," I ask. "I don't know what makes you guys think that anything would happen between Itachi and I, this has been said on multiple occasions."

"Fine," she replies.

I look at her slightly raising my brow at the fact she's not putting up a fight. She just gives me a small grin. Sighing, I shake my head knowing she may not talk about it but she won't stop with any of her plans.

The rest of the school day passes by in a blur. When we get home Mayumi changes out of her school uniform then leaves for work with Ken, Itachi and Kisame. Kakuzu is still out working at the bank. Sasori will be home in an hour from his art teaching job. That leaves me home with Ayako and the remaining members of the Akatsuki. I leave my cousin alone to work on her art while I work on my homework.

**-Ken's POV-**

I'm in the kitchen cooking multiple meals while the boss has the radio playing. I finish one order only to start on another order to finish. Mayumi comes and goes to either shout new orders or take away the ones I finished. Itachi does the same without the yelling. Tonight we're really busy; the boss says it's because of my cooking. That just goes to show how amazing I am.

A song that I have heard a few times on the radio starts playing. I hum along with the tune as I start finishing up another order. Placing the tray of food down onto the top counter, I ring the bell for Mayumi or Itachi to get it. As I turn away I start singing along with the song, bringing sexy back while cooking and dancing. I say that song was written for me.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," I sing along bobbing my head to the beat.

I stir the soup as I continue with the song, "Take'em to the bridge. Dirty babe, you see these shackles, baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

I really get into the song as the chorus comes along. While continuing to sing I place out another finished order and ring the bell. By now a few of the costumers are peaking into the kitchen probably wondering why I am singing. So I decide while cooking and singing, I'll also dance to give them all a show.

"You would sing that song," Mayumi says to me with a grin as I finish singing while placing out another finishes order.

"Fuck yeah because I'm fucking sexy," I reply with a grin.

"You are weird," Mayumi replies picking up the tray of food.

"You're just fucking jealous," I call out as she walks away. With a grin and a wave to the costumers who were watching, I turn around and get back to work.

**-Yume's POV-**

With Ayako's help I finish dinner and we set up the table. I figured Ken could have a break cooking for everyone at home, though he might be a bit upset. I have never met someone who enjoys cooking as much as he does.

"We're fucking back," Ken announces as the front door opens.

"Welcome back home," I say as I go and stand in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Masaru-san," Tobi yell as he comes running down the stairs. "You never told Tobi the objective of the game this morning."

"What game," Mayumi asks.

"The game Masaru-san wanted to play with Tobi."

"Oh, yeah, it slipped my mind," Mayumi replies with a grin. "The objective of the game is to not lose."

"Tobi…doesn't understand, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Stuff similar to pranks," Mayumi replies as she walks over to Tobi. "Who will make the other person crack under pressure?"

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun," Tobi replies.

"Oh, but it is," Mayumi replies grinning then walks past Tobi. "I'm a master at it," she lies.

"Dinner is done," I inform everyone before Tobi can figure out whatever it is Mayumi has planned.

"Who fucking cooked," Ken asks with a pout.

"Ayako and I did to give you a break," I reply.

"I wanted to fucking cook though," Ken says crossing his arms.

"Sorry," I reply.

"No one fucking cares as long as the food tastes good," Hidan says as he walks into the kitchen.

"I fucking care," Ken says chasing after Hidan. "My cooking is the fucking best."

"He is so full of himself," Mayumi says.

"That's Ken for you," I reply with a chuckle as we enter the kitchen with everyone else.

We all get settled in and start eating dinner. Mayumi glanced at me and I placed down my chopsticks. This caught Tobi and Pein's attention. Clasping my hands I sit up straight.

"We have something we need to talk about," Mayumi says then places food in her mouth.

"What would that be," Pein asks.

"Mayumi and I will be graduating in two weeks," I reply. "That means in two weeks my parents will be home."

"Oh I want to fucking meet your parents," Ken says but I shake my head.

"These ten people were kids the last time Yume's parents were over," Mayumi tells Ken. "To explain how they are suddenly adults will not be pleasant."

"More like my father will blow up because of so many men in the house," I say. "So Mayumi and I have been doing some thinking that we'll buy the house behind mine that's for sale and you guys can live there. You're completely free to come over and spend long periods of visiting time."

"Buying the house would be a waste of money," Kakuzu says. "You're parents are likely to not stay long."

"They might since…well we'll be leaving to travel the world after graduation," Mayumi replies. "But it wouldn't be right to buy the house only to use it for only two weeks."

"You said in two weeks correct," Pein asks.

"Hai," I reply.

"I'll figure out what we will do within these next few days."

"Great that's taken care of," Mayumi says.

I nod in reply as I pick up my chopsticks and start eating like everyone else. It surprises me that everyone for the most part has stayed quiet about the whole thing. Dinner ends, and Pein along with the Akatsuki kick Ken, Mayumi, Ayako and I out of the kitchen to discuss what was mention as dinner. I don't know why they would kick us out, but that is their choice.

Mayumi talks with Ayako to find out what happen between her and Tobi yesterday. Ayako explains how he asked what she was drawing but his voice was deeper than normal. She then says how he chuckled at the angry look he saw on my face and how she did a good job. This pissed me off and I wanted to go into the kitchen to throttle Tobi, but that would result in another possible head injury. Mayumi looked livid, but didn't march into the kitchen like she would have done months ago. Instead she tells us she'll see us later and heads out the house.

The next few days progress slowly. Felix tries talking to me during school, and has started to pass me notes in the one class we have together. I would tell him to stop, but I'm giving him a second chance. Mayumi won't let Felix sit with us at lunch. Ken has started to sing two types of songs while cooking in the kitchen, those songs are bringing sexy back and I'm sexy and I know it. Watching him sing is actually funny, even though he could work on his singing…a lot, or just not sing at all. The Akatsuki decided they will pretend to live in the other house while my parents are over, so for now they're staying with us.

As of now I'm getting ready to go out with Felix. I've already taken a shower and now I'm in my room getting dressed. I see no point in dressing fancy because I told him we're only going out as friends. I pull out a few clothing items and put them on. Once finished I brush my hair and then put it in my signature side ponytail. I go over to the mirror to check my appearance.

My hair is still wet from my shower and will be like that for a couple of hours. I'm wearing a blue skirt over white stocking and black shirt. I have on my blue hoodie but I'm leaving it unzipped. My shoes are silver slippers. It's simple but pretty, with a nod I turn away from the mirror. Checking the time I notice I still have about ten minutes of waiting left. With a sigh, I head out of my room down to the living room.

"Yume-chan looks pretty," Tobi says being the first one to notice me. Everyone in the living room looks up at me. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori look away after a moment.

"Why are you **dressed like that**," Zetsu ask. This is one of the rare times he actually shows himself and he asks me that. "That wasn't nice. **I wasn't trying to be nice.**"

"I'm going out to watch a movie and dinner," I reply to Zetsu' question as I slightly shuffle my feet.

"Yume-chan is going out on another date with Itachi," Tobi asks.

"I wish," I hear Mayumi say not too quietly.

It slightly annoys me that it is Itachi that most of them want me to be going out on dates on, but I will admit that I would like to go on another one with him. Not that it would ever happen, it's been made clear that it won't, but part of me hopes.

Lowering my head so my bangs can cover my eyes I reply with, "I'm going to be hanging out with Felix."

I watch as shock flickers across a few of the member's faces along with my cousin, but it is Itachi's reaction that I want to see the most. His face stays neutral, not portraying a single emotion. It makes me wonder what he thinks about this…about anything.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Ken shouts jumping up from his seat.

"You mean to tell us that bastard is still alive," Hidan says.

"I forbid you to leave this house with that boy," Kisame says not sounding happy.

"Leave her be," Pein says. "If she wants to hang out with the boy then let her."

"He's not fucking good enough," Ken says turning to Pein. "That fucking boy needs to fucking find someone else. Yume is taken dammit."

"I'm single," I say as I raise my head. "I am in no committed relationship, and if I was I would have told that person what was going on. Furthermore, I'm only hanging out with Felix as friends. We're going to be watching Iron Man 3 and then go to McDonalds. Once that's all done he is going to bring me straight home."

"Well if you're just fucking hanging out as fucking friends why don't you fucking invite some other fucking people," Ken asks.

"Because that would be rude to do at the last minute," I reply.

"You know this is Yume's life," Ayako says. "As Pein has said, if she wants to hang out with Felix then let her. Yume knows what she is doing, we should trust her judgment."

"This wouldn't be fucking happening if Itachi and Yume just fucking hook up," Ken pouts as she sits down crossing his arms.

"Just drop it already," I say annoyance laced in my voice.

At that moment there is a knock on the door. I go for it the same time Mayumi, Ken and Kisame go for the door. Kisame reaches the door first with his long legs. He swings the door open and glares down at Felix. Mayumi and Ken reach the door at the same time. Both of them glare at him as well. Felix looks slightly frighten.

"I'm here to pick up Yume," Felix says, his voice slightly shaking.

"I'm right here," I say as I push through the three of them.

"She is to be fucking home by nine thirty," Ken says. "If you fucking hurt my daughter or fucking touch her in any way I will fucking hunt you down and torture you." Okay, Ken is acting a bit scary.

"You know I'll be kicking your ass," Mayumi says with a smirk.

"You'll also have to deal with me," Kisame says showing off his teeth as he radiates an aura promising death.

"I'll have her home by nine thirty," Felix says as he takes a few steps back.

"Come on our time is ticking away," I say as I grab my purse then walk out the house and head for his car.

"Hai," Felix says.

Soon he is right beside me and opens the passenger door for me. I nod in thanks and get in. Buckling up, I look out the window as Felix gets in on the other side. Rolling down the window I yell out, "I'll see you guys later, bye!"

"Be fucking careful," Ken shouts back.

I wave as Felix waste no time pulling out of the driveway. Sitting back in my seat, Felix takes off down the road head to the movie theater first. The ride is quiet, and I don't bother to try to start any conversations. In fact I feel very drained and want to be back home to go to sleep.

When we get to the theaters, I don't wait for Felix to open the door for me. I get out of the car and wait for him. He is out a few seconds later and the both of us head towards the small ticket line.

"I was going to open your door for you," Felix says.

"There is no need for you to do that," I say feeling exhausted. "I'll pay for the snacks and drinks while you get the tickets."

"Are you sure," Felix asks. "I have no problem paying for everything."

"I'm sure," I reply.

"Okay," Felix replies.

I nod then split away and head over to the snack area. I stand in line for a few minutes until it's my turn. I order a medium size tub of butter salted popcorn, two medium size drinks, and a few candy treats. By the time I finish Felix already has out tickets.

"I'm ready," I tell him.

Felix smiles and leads the way. We go through the process of getting our tickets checked then pointed to which theater room we'll be watching our movie. A small two minute process and we're now sitting in our seats along with other people, the screen playing nothing but ads until it is time to start the movie.

"Here," I say handing the popcorn to Felix along with his drink."

"Thanks," Felix says.

I don't reply, just sink in my chair not feeling well at all. Felix goes o start a conversation but soon the room goes dark indicating the movie will be starting. He sighs and I can only feel happy that we're not talking.

I try to pay attention to the movie, but it just feels like I'm suffocating. It feels like I'm burning up and my head is pounding. I keep quiet about not feeling well during the movie. I don't bother eating any of the snacks; I only sip my coke a few times.

"That wasn't bad," Felix says as we walk out of the movie theaters.

"Hai," I reply just to pretend I actually paid any attention.

Felix starts talking about the movie as we get to the car. He continues talking about the movie the entire ride to McDonalds. I try paying attention, but my vision keeps going on and off. I just feel as if at any moment I will blackout. Felix orders a large meal while I just get ginger ale.

"You're not going to eat," Felix asks while we wait for his food.

"I'm not hungry," I reply.

"You don't look so good," Felix says as he brings his hand up to my forehead.

"I'll be fine," I reply softly.

"You don't seem to have a fever," he says. "Do you have a stomach ache?"

"No," I reply feeling dizzy. The room looks like it is starting to spin around in a circle. "I'm going to go take a seat." I go to walk away but stumble.

"I'll help you," Felix says grabbing hold of my hand while placing his arm around my waist. He helps me to a table and takes a seat. "Is this helpful?"

I hum in reply as I place my head down. It doesn't help the dizziness and fatigue I'm feeling. Felix pats my back then heads to the counter to get his food and my ginger ale. He returns a minute later and I slowly lift my head up off the table. Grabbing my drink, I take a slow small sip.

"Feeling better," Felix asks.

"I'll be fine," I lie.

Felix grins and starts to eat his food. While he is busy eating I am trying my hardest to not pass out. I'm starting to feel light headed. Felix starts talking and I nod every few moments pretending to pay attention.

After a while, once he finishes he just stares at me. I try giving a small smile, but I feel too weak to even do that. He leans over and brushes my bangs out of my face. He starts leaning closer and I move back not liking how close he gets.

"I think it's time you drive me home," I say as I stand up.

The world starts tilting as everything is spinning and then my vision goes black. I feel my body start crumbling down to the ground. My name gets called but is sounds so distant. It feels like maybe someone catches me, I can't be too sure. I try opening my eyes, I even try to speak but my body won't listen to me. I just feel too exhausted to move, to do anything and so I just let myself sink into the depths of unconsciousness.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad to have it done and out of the way, I found it a bit annoying to write, but needed to be done. I'm excited to be writing the next chapter. **

**YamazakiHikari wanted to see Ken sing the song I'm sexy and I know it, and even though it didn't go in much detail about him singing it along with Bringing Sexy Back, it is in the chapter. *chuckles* Ken has no singing talent whatsoever. I obviously don't own either of the songs.**

**It is a known fact that Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Yume, Mayumi, Ayako, Ken, Felix, Kasei, any other OC, made up places and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, adding to their favorites/alerts and for those who review. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, until next time. ^.^**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**~Dealing~**

**-Mayumi's POV-**

"He's fucking five minutes late," Ken says as he tugs at his hair.

"We can see that," I reply as I'm walking back and forth in front of the door. "I am kicking his ass once they get here." I just knew this was a bad idea to have the two of them going out even if it was just as friends.

"Calm down," Ayako says. "It is possible that something happen to the car."

"Well then why hasn't she called us," I retort.

"Maybe she didn't take her phone, or the battery is dead," Ayako replies calmly. "I don't like Felix either but I'm not going to be jumping to conclusions.

"When did you become the voice of reason," I ask crossing my arms.

"Well I have to make up for you and Yume," she replies with a small grin.

"Yume is a young adult," Pein says. "I am positive she can take care of herself. With that said she may stay out as long as she is home at a reasonable time."

"She should fucking be home now," Ken says a look of annoyance on his face.

"Tobi hopes Yume-chan is okay."

"Oh shut up Lollipop freak," I say as I glare over at Tobi. I am not in the mood to deal with him.

"Masaru-san is so mean," Tobi says childishly.

"Oh Tobi," I say in a sicken-ly sweet voice. "I could be worse. Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"Just beat the fucking idiot," Old Man encourages me.

"I can't do that," I reply.

"Why the fuck not, you have no problems fighting me."

"For reasons I choose not to say at this moment in time," I reply as I wave away his glare.

"Are you scared of the damn idiot," Old Man questions.

"Excuse me," I say with bewilderment. "No I do not fear him. I fear nothing."

"Not even dying," Tobi asks innocently.

"I laugh in the face of death," I reply with a smirk.

"Would you all shut up," Kisame snaps. He is not taking the fact Yume isn't home yet very well. In fact he looks like he is ready to leave to search for her.

"Kisame," Pein says in a warning tone. Kisame grumbles under his breath as he sits down. Ken jumps up from his seat with a happy expression.

"Let's fucking send Itachi out to fucking track them down," Ken says with a grin.

I look over to Itachi who has been quiet this entire time. He has no expression. In fact I don't think he is paying much attention to us. His eyes stay staring out the window. That is a sign of him caring for her…right?

"Alright," Ayako says standing up slamming her sketch book down. "That is enough. Stop being so depressed that my cousin isn't home yet. She can't be here for all of you twenty-four seven. Let her live her life. If she is late, don't worry about it."

"I'm supposed to fucking worry," Ken replies crossing his arms. "She's my fucking daughter and so are you. Mayumi is my fucking daughter-in-law."

"No I'm not," I yell.

"Yes you fucking are," Ken shouts back.

"No, never, I am not marrying Old Man…or anybody," I say.

"I'm not going to get with that bitch," Old Man says.

"See we agree we hate each other," I say crossing my arms.

"Fucking lies," Ken shouts pointing to the two of us.

"Silence," Pein yells standing up as he glares at the majority of us. "If you all wish to bicker, continue doing so outside."

Everyone is silent. Itachi pulls his gaze away from the window to stare at Pein just like everyone else is doing. Ken sits down pouting like a kid. Ayako sits back down picking up her sketch book. Zetsu continues munching on…whatever it is he is munching on in the corner as if none of this is going on. Tobi yells about being a good boy then goes to sit near the TV. Old Man is glaring at Pein but doesn't say anything. Kakuzu is flipping through the channels. Konan places her hand on Pein's shoulder and I notice how his shoulders relax a bit. Deidara goes back to quietly talking with Ayako pointing to her artwork and…giving her advice. Sasori watches the two of them and glares at Deidara when he moves to close to Ayako. Itachi goes back to gazing outside the window. Sighing, I go and take a seat beside a brooding Kisame.

It stays quiet between all of us. If anyone raises their voice over a certain point Pein gives them a death glare. As time ticks by Kisame keeps glancing at the clock then towards the door to glare. Ken has started a conversation with Konan about babies and how when he sees his wife again he's going to ask for a daughter. My eyes keep darting over to Itachi. Sometimes I catch him looking away from the window to glance at the clock.

"They are not having fucking car problems," Ken says just as the clock reaches ten minutes after ten.

At that moment the phone rings. Kisame, Ken and I get up heading for the phone. Kisame, damn him with his long legs and arms, reaches the phone first. Picking it up, he presses the talk button while I reach over and press the speaker button.

"Hello," Kisame says.

"Hello," says the voice of Mr. Suzuki. "Who is this?"

"Dad," Ayako says from across the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Ayako…is Mayumi in the room," replies Mr. Suzuki.

"I'm here," I reply.

"Who was the one to answer the phone," he asks.

"A friend of ours," I reply. "We have some friends over waiting for Yume to return home."

"Oh," he replies his voice sounding distant and…a bit sad.

"Dad," Ayako says as she walks over. "Is something going on with mom?"

"No, you're mother is fine," he replies.

"Can you stop beating around the bush dad," Ayako says as she comes to stand beside me.

We hear her father sigh on the other side. A moment later he says, "Yume is in the hospital."

"What," I yell as my eyes widen. Ayako becomes frozen and it looks like she stops breathing.

"What the fuck is she in the hospital for," Ken asks.

"We don't know," Mr. Suzuki replies. "She's unconscious and the doctors are trying to figure it out. We have no news yet. Who are you?"

"Koizumi Ken."

"Ah," Mr. Suzuki says.

"She's unconscious," Kisame almost growls out.

"Hai…I must go. I need to inform Yume's parents."

"We're coming," I say as my hands ball up into fist.

"There's no need to, you'll only be kicked out."

"I don't care we're coming," I almost shout angrily.

Sighing again Mr. Suzuki says, "Fine, do not complain about sleeping in the waiting room chairs."

"I won't," I reply.

The other side goes dead. For a while no one moves. I just stare at the phone glaring. Taking the phone I throw it across the room and watch as it smashes against the wall. It brings me little satisfaction as I watch it break.

"We should go," Itachi's voice says breaking the silence.

"Let's fucking go," Ken says heading for the door.

"Tobi is worried for Yume-chan," Tobi says running for the door.

Quickly placing on my shoes I grab my keys. Picking up Yume's keys I throw them over to Itachi seeing as Ayako seems to still be in shock. Itachi catches them without a problem. We all head outside, Sasori walks Ayako to the car. We split up and then leave the house heading for the hospital.

I don't care about any of the speed limits or getting a ticket. I drive as far as my car can move, weaving in and out of traffic. Itachi is able to keep up with me though probably driving more carefully than me. When we reach the hospital I get into an empty parking spot that is close to the entrance. My tires make a loud squealing noise from slamming on the breaks. Seconds later Itachi pulls into the empty spot next to mine a lot more smoothly.

Turning my car off, I rip the keys out while unbuckling. I'm the first one out of both vehicles. Do I wait for anybody? No, I stalk off to the entrance. Walking into the hospital my eyes roam around until they land on Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki. I walk over to them hearing the others walking inside.

"Any news," I ask when I reach them.

Mrs. Suzuki shakes her head as her husband replies, "Nothing yet." I watch as his eyes move to look behind me. His eyes narrow just a tad and I look behind me to see Sasori still helping Ayako. She still seems to be in shock.

Turning back to Yume's aunt and uncle I ask, "Where is Felix?"

"Who," Mrs. Suzuki asks.

"Felix, him and Yume had gone out tonight," I reply.

"We haven't come across any Felix guy," she replies.

"No Felix," I ask as my hands clench together tightly.

"No," replies Mr. Suzuki.

"Mom," Ayako says as she stumbles forward a bit. "Dad…is Yume going to be okay?"

"We don't know little princess," replies her dad as he pulls her into a hug.

"Have you contacted Mr. and Mrs. Mori," I ask trying not to think of Felix at the moment.

"We've been unable to get a hold of them," Mrs. Suzuki replies. Her blue eyes flicker over the Akatsuki and Ken. "Who are all of these people?"

"We are friends," Pein replies.

"Some of you look too old to be hanging around these young girls, especially my niece and daughter" Mr. Suzuki says his eyes slightly narrow.

"I am fucking young not old," Ken says sounding as if the idea of being old is terrifying.

"That's Ken for you," I say.

"Oh, you're the guy who made the pasties," Mrs. Suzuki says with a small smile. "They were amazing."

"I know," Ken replies with a grin. "I'm a fucking awesome cook." This causes Mrs. Suzuki to chuckle and her husband to glare in slight jealousy at Ken. In return Ken grins and says, "In all honestly, I'm fucking happily married to my wife. Also I'm busy trying to fucking hook Yume and Itachi together."

"You're fucking failing at it," Old Man says.

"Ignore my fucking idiotic son," Ken says.

"That is enough," Pein says before Old Man can say anything. "With all due respect, we are simply friends with the girls."

"They mean no harm dad," Ayako says. "Some of them are actually cool."

Mr. Suzuki gives a reluctant nod. "We better get introductions out of the way while we wait," he says.

The next fifteen minutes is spent with the Akatsuki and Ken introducing themselves. Even though Ken had already gone before, he had decided that he would tell them stories of Old Man when he was a kid. I guess it's his way to keep people happy and not dwell on whatever the problem is. It comes to an end though when a doctor shows up and walks over to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki," the doctor says his voice being soft as he glances at our large group. I know that type of tone, it usually means bad news. "Have you been able to reach Yume's parent?" He is prolonging the news, this can't be good.

"We left them a message," Mr. Suzuki replies.

The doctor nods with a small sigh. "I guess it would be fine to inform you since you're still family," the doctors says.

"Just cut to the Jashin damn chase," I growl out.

"I agree with the bitch," Hidan says.

The doctor doesn't even bother glancing at us. Instead he takes a deep breath and says, "It seems Yume's cancer has returned. We are still running some test to see how far is has progressed but…it seems that it has been back for a while now. Depending on how long it has been back we may not be able to do much for her. It is possible that she may not have long to live, but we won't know for sure until we are finished with the test. We will do everything we can…."

I don't hear the rest of the doctor's sentence. Everything feels like it freezes as my legs give out on me and I fall into a seat. Yume…her cancer…it is back…has been…for a while. If that's true…how could she keep this from us?

"No," I growl out as I quickly stand up and glare at the doctor. I stalk over to the doctor causing him to back up but I get into his face and continue, "Don't you dare say she doesn't have long to live. She beat this cancer once before she will do it again."

"Troublemaker," Mr. Suzuki says my nickname as he pulls me away from the doctor.

"The longer the cancer goes untreated the more the chances of survival decreases," the doctor says.

"That's a fucking lie," I yell as my eyes burn with tears I refuse to shed.

**-Hidan's POV-**

"Oi bitch," I say as I take Mayumi away from the man Ayako calls dad. "Yelling at the doctor isn't going to help."

"For once Hidan has a point," my shitty partner agrees. I glare over at the miser then turn to Mayumi.

"I'll yell all I want," Mayumi snarls ripping her arm out of my hand.

"If this continues I will call security," the doctor says. I glare over at him letting him know he is of no help then turn back to Mayumi.

"Follow me," I say grabbing Mayumi's arm and then drag her away from everyone. The crazy bitch tries to remove her arm but I just tighten my hand not caring if I leave a bruise. Once we're outside, I throw her a few feet away from the hospital and say, "Calm the fuck down. Making a scene won't help anything."

"Shut the fuck up," she yells as she quickly gets to her feet while glaring. "Don't tell me what to do Old Man." I glare hating that damn nickname she gave me months ago.

"What are you going to do about it bitch," I snarl.

"I will kick your ass," she spits as she starts walking forward, hands balling up into fist.

I smirk knowing exactly how to push her buttons. "Not in this emotional state," I reply. "I'll be the one to kick your ass easily."

She stops walking towards as her face goes blank. Her eyes move away from me to stare at the hospital. I turn around to see Tobi standing in the doorway. Damn that little piece of shit for coming out here. He should mind his own fucking business.

"Is Masaru-san okay," the little fucker asks.

"Go burn in hell," she says through clench teeth.

"Tobi is just worried about Masaru-san."

"Bullshit," she spits out.

"Masaru-san is mean like Hidan."

"Shut it you little piece of shit," I yell.

"Tobi," Ayako says from the doorway. "Unless you want to be in a hospital bed as well I advise you to get inside before Mayumi brutally harms you."

"Masaru-san wouldn't harm Tobi," the idiot says as he skips over to Ayako.

That fucker is a complete idiot. If Mayumi can do some damage to me she can harm that idiot. The bitch is a lot stronger than she lets on. She would make one hell of a ninja. Even Jashin-sama would approve of her as a follower…that is if she doesn't have problems killing people.

"Tobi," Mayumi says with a not-so-innocent smile. "You're number one on my hit list to die. I hate you and wish for nothing more than have you suffering along with a few other people. So don't think for a single second that I wouldn't harm you." Jashin-sama would approve of her.

**-Ken's POV-**

"Can we fucking see Yume," I ask as my son, Mayumi, Ayako and Tobi come back.

"No," the doctor replies shaking his head. "You will all have to wait until tomorrow to see her."

Mayumi crosses her arms and glares at the doctor. He sighs pushing his glasses up his nose. I look around at the others. Yume's family seems to be distraught but I don't blame them. My daughter has cancer. I didn't know she had cancer. She hid the fact very well…but it explains why she would get tired a lot.

I look over at Kisame to see him run his hand through his hair. He looks worried and a bit upset. Continuing to look around, I notice Konan has a slight frown on her face, Pein looks to be more tensed than normal as his eyes are narrowed, I can't tell what Tobi is feeling since he has a mask. Damn that mask wearing guy, but oh well I don't care about Him.

My idiotic son doesn't look like he cares, Kakuzu looks indifferent about the entire thing, and Sasori is busy watching Ayako. I grin because I've seen him glare a few times when Deidara would get close to Ayako. I think Sasori has a thing for Ayako but he doesn't realize it. Yes, more people I get to hook up, but first I must find out who she may like.

Deidara walks over to Ayako to try and soothe her. She gives him a small smile and I watch as Sasori's eye just narrow a slight bit and his hand twitches. Okay, I must save the matchmaking for later.

No idea what Zetsu is feeling since he didn't come with us. As for Itachi, he is staying away from everyone. He has yet to say a word, but there is a small frown on his face. No one is paying him any attention, but me of course. I need to make sure he really cares for my daughter.

"We should all go home," Ayako's father says. "Staying here will be of no use."

"No," Mayumi growls out. "I'm not leaving in."

"You'll only get tired and worry Yume by staying here," the man replies in return.

"I'm not going home," Mayumi says.

"Going home is a good idea," Pein says. Before Mayumi can open his mouth her glares at her and says, "There is nothing we can do. We will come back tomorrow she will still be here."

Mayumi opens her mouth then close her mouth. She closes her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Letting out a sigh she says, "Yume better be here when we get back tomorrow otherwise people better run for their lives."

"She'll fucking be here tomorrow," I say giving her a grin. Everyone is acting as if she's actually dead. "So don't fucking worry. She'll be alive and fucking kicking."

Mayumi nods in reply then says, "Let's go home, we're coming back early tomorrow."

**-Ayako's POV-**

Mayumi's shoulders slightly slump as she turns and starts heading for the door. Now I'm close to my cousin and love her to death but as I watch Mayumi walk away I realize something. Mayumi has been Yume's side ever since they were kids. When no one else was there for Yume during her sick times Mayumi was. The two of them are almost glued to the hip. They are each other shadow. Where one of them is you would always know that the other one was not that far away. They both look up to each other but neither one of them knows that. If my cousin was to die…I believe Mayumi will be the one who will suffer more than anyone in the family.

I move away from Deidara and head to my parents. I bid them farewell and tell them I'll see them tomorrow. Going over to Mayumi, I grab hold of her hand and give it a light squeeze. She gives a very small shaky smile in return. She is trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm done with this depression shit," Hidan says as he walks by us. He bumps his shoulder into Mayumi on purpose. She looks up at him and glares. He just smirks at her as he walks out the door.

"Stupid Old Man," Mayumi mumbles removing her hand from mine.

"You're not going to go after him," I ask as we all head out the doors.

"I know where he sleeps," she replies giving a small smirk.

I roll my eyes with a small smile. The two of them should just get together. I wonder if I'm the only one that notices that there is something between them. My eyes land over at Ken. No, I think he may know as well. Shrugging my shoulders, I come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter if my cousin or Mayumi ends up with a criminal from another world just as long as they're happy…and my cousin lives.

**-Next Day: Itachi's POV-**

Yume's aunt and uncle has allowed us to see her first. Mayumi is sitting on the bed next to Yume talking about the movie that was playing in the waiting room. Ayako, her cousin is on the other side of the bed sitting next to Yume. My partner is grinning down and ruffles Yume's hair. Ken is at the foot of the bed also explaining the same movie while waving his hands in the arm wildly. Konan and Pein are both sitting in the only two available chairs while I'm standing in the doorway watching.

Meanwhile the others are at home. Tobi was going to come but Mayumi had gone off on him. It seems she may know more about him than she lets on.

Yume nods her head as she looks over at me. Her blue eyes looks down to the bag in my hand then back to my face. Smiling softly she opens her mouth and says, "Is that for me? Come on over and join us. I promise I'm not contagious otherwise everyone would have this by now."

Mayumi frowns and then asks, "How long has…how long…when…." She trails off unable to finish her question as she looks away to glare out the window.

"About five months," Yume whispers in reply, but we all hear her. Then she waves her hand as if to brush the topic off then looks back at me with a smile. "Come on Itachi get over here please."

I slightly frown but comply with her wish. Once reaching the bed I place the bag down on her lap without a word. Her smile gets bigger and so I give a small smile. Turning away she pulls out the blue bear I had bought her months ago. I had gotten it out of her room thinking she may want it.

"Thank you," Yume says as she looks back at me.

Her smile has become small and there is a look in her eyes that I have seen many times. It's a look of someone who knows they are dying and have little time left. This almost causes me to frown because I don't think she should die. I don't want her to die. I wish there was a way to take away her cancer.

"There's no reason to be frowning," Yume says pulling me out of my thoughts as she grabs hold of my hand. I'm almost shocked by the sudden spark of anger. She has accepted the fact she is going to die and so she isn't going to bother trying to fight.

I close my eyes to keep my emotions in check. When I open them she's looking at me with a frown. Brining up two fingers I poke her forehead and say, "There's no reason to be frowning."

This brings a smile to her face. Moving away I head for the door giving Pein a nod. Understanding my message he gets up to follow me. I lead us far away from the room to be out of ear shot.

"We should find a way back to our world soon," I inform him.

Before I can continue Pein says, "I am well aware of that. Now instead of running away try spending your time enjoying what little of it we will have left in this world with Yume. Any other time I would not condone this, but this is different. We leave in less than four weeks."

**-Yume's POV-**

My entire weekend is spent in the hospital. The doctors would not let me leave without consent from my parents or another family member. Since my parents have yet to show it was up to my aunt and uncle. Neither one of them wanted me to leave the hospital. In fact they wanted me to stay and have treatment right away. There were long hours of arguing until finally we came to a compromise.

By letting me out of the hospital I can finish school and travel after graduation. However, traveling is only allowed for two weeks and then I have to come back and start my chemotherapy. Until then I'm free and have to takes some pills. I don't like it but it's better than staying in the hospital.

Felix never showed up during the weekend. I can't say that I was sad. In fact I was glad he didn't come to visit me. If he knew about the cancer he would either be scared like others in the past were or look at me with pity. I don't want to deal with any of that.

Monday soon arrives but I don't bother going to school. I stay home and spend time with Ayako, Konan, Kisame and Ken. Pein was busy doing something with the other members, which meant I didn't have to deal with Tobi.

Konan was kindly teaching me origami while Kisame happily talked about the missions he had back in his world. I pretended the stories he told were just stories and not actual truth. Ayako would make some comments every now and then but kept mostly quiet. Ken, well he would talk about his wife Ame only when Kisame wasn't talking. It was nice.

When Tuesday came I went to school. There was something going on that put me on edge. People were looking at me. Some of them in disgust and some of them would shake their heads at me. Some people would whisper while looking at me and if I got too close they would become quiet. Whatever was going on I hated it.

Mayumi had glared at them all. She even threatens them and I didn't bother stopping her like I would have done months ago. I think I am coming to a point where I'm not caring. I'm not saying I want her to beat the hell out of people, I just can't see a reason why I should bother stopping her. I'm just too tired to deal with all of it.

Not everyone was like that though. Some people still talked to me, ignoring what the other students were doing. No one would tell me what it was about but I knew it had something to do with me. And I didn't see Felix at all that day. When we got home Mayumi went to all Goru. And I decided I'll just stay home the rest of the week. All we're doing is practice test for the real exams next week. I'm not worried about passing because I knew I have done well throughout the school year. So next week I'll be going to school but for now I'll just stay home.

**-Mayumi's POV-**

I slam the phone down feeling anger boiling through me. So that it explains everything, the rumors at school about Yume. Oh Felix, you picked on the wrong girl to mess with. I pick up the phone and dial Felix's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello," Felix asks.

With a smirk I say, "Hello asshole. I know we both hate each other, but Yume needs to talk to you." I'm totally lying.

"About what," Felix asks sounding irritated. As if he has any right to feel that way.

"I don't know she won't tell me," I snap into the phone. "Could you just please and see what is wrong with her."

"Whatever, I'll be there shortly."

I say nothing, just hang up the phone. With a grin I walk out to the backyard. Yume is inside with Ayako and Sasori in the game room. Everyone else is outside, which is good for me.

"Itachi," I call out bring a stop to his spar with Kisame. Everyone looks over to me.

"I need you to take Yume out some place," I say leaning against the house. "I don't mean as a date. Just take her some place away from the house and don't come back until I call you."

"What is going on," Pein asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," I reply then look back to Itachi. "I need you to do this because she can't see or find out about what will happen here shortly. She does not need to be traumatized."

"What the fuck are you going on about," Old Man asks.

"Hidan," I say his name for once as I look over to him. "Be a dear and find me some rope and duct tape."

"What do you need all that shit for," he asks.

"Don't question me just do it, and then I will let you know," I reply then once again turn back to Itachi.

Itachi nods and then heads for the house. Score one for me. With a grin I turn back to Hidan then say, "Find me some sharp weapons while you're at it."

"What is Masaru-san planning," Tobi asks.

Walking over to Tobi I place my arm around him and reply, "Crazy Lollipop, you have just been demoted to spot number two on my hit list."

**-Tobi's POV-**

"Nani," I ask in my childish voice as I peak at Mayumi from my eyehole.

"You heard me," she replies with a smirk. "You've been demoted." She then turns to Hidan and yells, "Any time you decide to start getting me the stuff I asked for, I just might let you help. Kisame, when our guest arrives, I need you to take their car and have it drive off a cliff. Deidara you are to place as many clay bombs on our guest's car and once Kisame jumps out making the car go down, you make that car explode."

"Hell yeah, un," Deidara cheers.

"Oi bitch can you tell us what is going on," Hidan asks as he throws his weapon pouch at her.

"You'll see once Yume is gone," she replies then turns to me. "You will see why no one messes with Yume while I am alive and breathing," she whispers only loud enough for me to hear. She then leans forward and says, "I'm tired of pretending, aren't you?" She then pulls away and heads into the house. So she knows about my identity. How did she find out?

**-Mayumi's POV-**

Itachi has successfully left the house with Yume ten minutes ago. I have everything I need set up. Now to wait for Felix...oh that must be him at the door. Kisame is the one to answer the door and when he sees Felix his eyes narrow.

"Yume is already out what do you want," Kisame growls.

"I came here to speak with Yume," Felix replies. "I was told she wanted to see me."

Walking around Felix I grab hold of his wrist and yank him into the house. "I lied," I tell him as I bang his head against the wall.

"What the hell," Felix yells as he tries to get away.

"Shut up," I growl as I knee him in the groin. "Old Man that rope will be handy right about now."

"No fucking problem," Old Man replies snatching Felix out of my grasp.

He easily bounds Felix's hands together and then places him into the chair I point to. Old Man is then hind enough to tie Felix to the chair. Grabbing the duct tape, I place it over Felix mouth. I then reach my hand through his pockets and pull out his wallet and keys. I throw both items to Kisame still standing at the door.

"This is our guest," I tell Kisame. "Remember what I told you to do with his car, now is the time to get it done. Deidara go with him."

"Are you sure it is wise to be doing what you are," Pein asks. It seems they have all caught on to what I'm planning.

"Oh it is very wise," I reply. "There will be no evidence."

"I'm positive you have your reason, so we won't stop you," Pein says.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile. "Later you two," I wave to Kisame and Deidara as they walk out the door.

"Don't complete the show without us," Kisame calls back over his shoulder.

I chuckle then pick up one of the weapons that Old Man informed me is called a kunai. Turning to Felix my smile turns into a smirk. He looks at the weapon in my hand then at me with wide eyes.

"I could have been kind and gave you to Old Man to sacrifice," I say as I place my index finger on the point of the kunai. "But then I thought that wouldn't be good enough. Besides it has to be me who ends you."

I place the blade against Felix's face and he moves his head back. Clicking my tongue in disapproval, I swipe the blade across his cheek. A grin of satisfaction appears on my face seeing the blood.

"You should let me sacrifice his ass to Jashin-sama," Old Man mumbles.

"If we come across someone like him again then go right ahead," I reply to Old Man. Turning back to Felix I point the blade at his face and give a humorless laugh. "You must have thought you were so sly. You picked the wrong girl to try and be Mr. Player with. Did you actually think you would get away with trying to when her heart over than break it? Then the first time you actually go on a date with her, you hit her. I don't let things like that just slide, hence the reason we got in a fight at school. You've been taking advantage with her kind, good heart but that won't be happening anymore."

I pause in my rambling and shove the kunai in his shoulder. He screams behind the tape and I can't help but feel very satisfied. With a smirk, I twist the kunai as I rip it out causing him to scream more.

"Add some fucking salt to the wound it will make it hurt more," Old Man informs me.

"Could you go get it for me," I ask not taking my eyes off Felix.

"Hai," Hidan replies happily. I hear him leave.

"You know something, Yume was in the hospital Friday night," I say to Felix with a thoughtful expression. "In fact she was in the hospital all weekend long and not once did you come to visit her. So when you called your friends to tell them you succeeded at that bet, it must have been another girl you had in your bed that you were fucking. I think she goes by the name Kagome, but your friends don't know that. They actually do think it was Yume in the background moaning like a whore which is what you wanted so you could ruin her reputation at school."

"I'm back with the damn salt," Old Man says as he comes to stand next to me.

"Have fun with it," I reply as I shove the kunai in Felix thigh. If it wasn't for the tape I think the neighbors would be hearing him scream. Once he stops screaming I rip the tape off and ask, "Do you want to try and defend yourself?"

"Crazy bitch," he spit in my face.

"I know," I reply patting his wounded cheek roughly with a smirk. "I'll give you one minute and then I'm going to let whoever wants to torture you have a go at you."

"You can count me in that," Old Man says smirking.

"I'll just fucking cook dinner," Ken says heading for the kitchen.

"I have nothing to say," Felix growls out. "You won't get away with this, none of you will."

"Oh but you're wrong," I reply as I slowly twist the kunai out of his leg. "We will get away with this and no one but your parents will miss you."

"Masaru-san is acting scary," Tobi says from next to Pein. "Shut up Lollipop or you're next." Turning to Felix I say, "You've caused enough damage. And since I can't have Yume going through any more troubles, you have to leave."

I shove a piece of cloth in Felix's mouth. Grabbing new tape I place it over his gagged mouth. Handing the kunai to Old Man I say, "Torture him but keep him alive. I've got to go do something."

"No fucking problem," Hidan say with a grin taking the kunai.

I walk out of the room hearing Felix's muffled screams. Since I don't want to do the torturing for real, I'll the Akatsuki members partake in that. Heading into the kitchen I go get a drink. I watch Ken cooking away obviously wanting no part in what is happening in the living room.

I spend the next two hours in the kitchen. Ken forces me to help him while the others torture our guest. When Kisame and Deidara get home I hear them happily join in the torturing fun. I'm not sure who all participates, but there is always muffled screams from the living room. Thankfully, Ayako is in my room probably with Sasori still.

"Alright," I say walking back to the front room two hours later. "I think he has suffered enough."

"No he hasn't," Kisame says placing a kunai through Felix foot. Felix has different types of weapon stabbed in various spots in his body.

"Ouch that has to hurt," I say looking Felix up and down. It looks like they put him through hell. That is good because if I had tortured him it wouldn't have lasted this long because I would have just killed him.

"Of course it hurts we're not just torturing him to make him feel good, un."

"Well that's enough," I say going over and taking the tape off his mouth. Removing the cloth from his mouth I say, "I hope you have learned your lesson."

"You're going to let the asshole live," Hidan asks sounding surprise.

"Hai," I reply. Those two hours in the kitchen with Ken help calm me down surprisingly.

"Crazy bitch has a heart," Felix wheezes out.

"Well duh," I reply rolling my eyes then rip out one of the kunai in him.

"You've let this go on this long," Pein says "You might as well just kill him."

"I know," I reply as I use the kunai to cut the ropes keeping him tied to the chair.

"This is fucking bullshit," Hidan grumbles.

"Oh shut it Old Man," I say. "I had overreacted and now I'm letting him go. It is my decision; I'll pay the price for it later."

"She's stupid," Felix says.

"Excuse me," I say.

"Girls like Yume have always been easy to break," Felix chokes out. "They're so stupid and…."

Before Felix finishes his sentence, I grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head back. With a smirk I say, "I lied about overreacting. This is me overreacting."

I take the kunai and slit Felix's throat. His eyes widen as he starts making gurgling sounds and tries to move his still bound hands. With a smile, I throw him forward making him land in front of Kisame's feet.

"Hell yeah bitch I knew you could do it," Hidan cheers.

"Oh my," I hear Ayako say. Looking up I see her standing on the stairs with wide eyes, Sasori right behind him.

"He deserved it," I reply with no remorse. Right now I feel proud of myself. I wonder if I'll start to feel guilty later.

"Zetsu can eat now," I say dropping the kunai heading for the kitchen. "I'll clean up the mess after I tell Itachi he can bring Yume home."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**No more Felix, he is finally dead. He should have kept his mouth shut. Actually I'm glad he didn't keep his mouth shut, I was really getting annoyed by him. Will Mayumi ever feel guilty about killing Felix? Well…no she won't. Is Yume going find out about Felix dying? Nope, no one will ever know just like Mayumi planned it.**

**Anyways, Lavendor Queen I believe the story you are referring to is called Psycho Days Let the Games Begin written by 1zara-uchiha1; it has Ken and his wife Ame. I allowed my friend to use them for her story. To answer your questions, Ame won't be in this story but it is possible she will be in the sequel. As in, yeah you are going to see her in the sequel possible.**

**So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. This was going to turn out differently, but the plot bunnies didn't let it happen. Anyways, there are six more after this and then the story will come to an end.**

**It is a known fact that Masashi Kishimoto owns the Akatsuki. I only own Yume, Mayumi, Ayako, Ken, Felix (who is dead now), Kasei, any other OC, made up places and the plot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, adding to their favorites/alerts and for those who review. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are much appreciated, until next time. ^.^**


End file.
